


Gadd: Rise of a Researcher

by ShanaRHager



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Original Work, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, Brotherly Love, Friendship, Gen, Ghost Adventures Crew, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, HYPE, Mentor/Protégé, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 137,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaRHager/pseuds/ShanaRHager
Summary: Elvin Gadd was once a young boy terrified by ghosts in the deep of night.  But he had determination, supportive friends and a creative mind, and he wasn't someone to let fear bar his way!  His life story is an exciting tale of how a youngster with ghosts in his closet and under his bed grew into the brilliant and eccentric paranormal researcher we know today...as well as the guiding light to a certain green-clad cowardly lion.  Rated T for action violence, peril, some alcohol use, brief war references, thematic elements and some frightening imagery.





	1. I Want To Be Brave

**1902**

Six-year-old Elvin Gadd huddled beneath the covers of his bed, shivering in spite of the warmth, his eyes fixed on the candle on his bedside table. That candle was his only source of protection, but its light was flickering fast, as it had burned down to nearly a stub. Once that light was snuffed out, _they_ would come to get him.

_They_ were everywhere. In his closet, in his drawers, under his bed and all around the house. All day long, they waited for night to fall, so they could emerge from the shadows and torment him. Night after night, their shapes stretched around his room, their voices giggling and laughing as they floated around him. His parents would always light that candle for him, but candles only provided temporary relief. He’d awaken to pitch blackness, fighting the urge to scream as _they_ leered and lurked menacingly. He’d curl up into a ball to get away from them, clutching his sheets and his pillow tightly, but it did little to help. Their icy breath would puff against the back of his neck, and they’d taunt him as he stifled whimpers and cried silent tears. Eventually, he’d fall into a fitful sleep, only to be roused early in the morning by his mom, his dad, or the housekeeper and nanny, Constance (everyone called her Connie, though), calling him to breakfast.

Little Elvin softly whined as the candle—the only thing standing between him and mortal terror—weakened and waned. He could swear he heard _them_ in their hiding places, snickering in anticipation. Burying his face into the pillow, Elvin squeezed his eyes shut, but in his mind, he could see the _ghosts_ beginning to materialize and preparing to ensure another sleepless night.

When he could no longer discern that singular glow through his closed eyelids, Elvin knew that his trusty candle had expired. He was now at the mercy of the ghosts.

He shuddered violently, whimpered and let out a sob as the ghosts closed in on him, cackling and moaning. Elvin was so tired of being afraid. Most of the kids in school teased him for it, and he was generally unpopular. If he could somehow find a way to stand up to the ghosts, then maybe he’d make friends. Maybe he wouldn’t be picked on anymore.

Maybe—

When he grew up, he could study the ghosts and publish his findings to the world, so that no little boy would have to fear them again.

**EEE**

Edwina Gadd (neè Lunabell) paled at the sight of her little boy when he arrived home from school. Clothes and hair tousled, lip split, a black eye and a tearstained face. For as long as she could remember, this was happening. The other kids were picking on Elvin because he believed in ghosts, and when they weren’t teasing him, they were shunning him.

“Oh—my poor child!” Edwina cried. “What happened?”

Elvin sniffled. “They laughed at me and beat me up in the schoolyard,” he sobbed.

Edwina ushered her son inside and asked Connie to fix him his favorite dish, pickled dandelions with barnacles in a diesel marinade—a Gadd family tradition. It always made Elvin feel better, albeit he was still crying a little bit when his plate was cleaned.

“Mother, why don’t they like me?” asked Elvin.

“I don’t think they understand how unique you are,” Edwina said soothingly.

“Well, I wish I wasn’t unique,” grumbled Elvin. “I wish I was brave like everyone else.”

“Elvin!” Edwina scolded. “You shouldn’t feel bad about who you are. It’s good to be unique. If everyone was the same, then the whole world would be dull.”

Those words gave Elvin pause, for he knew she was right. There were so many vibrant colors to drink in, so many people with different personalities. He just didn’t understand why his peers found certain differences laughable.

“Mother,” he said after a while, “would I be a better kind of different if I made the ghosts go away?”

“I certainly think so,” replied Edwina. She’d long since given up on telling her son that there was no such thing as ghosts, confident that this was merely a phase he’d eventually grow out of.

“What if I—set a trap for them?” Elvin asked, his mood slowly improving. “If I trapped them, then they’ll realize that they can’t scare me anymore and leave me alone. I think that would be nice!” He suddenly burst into laughter, clapping his hands excitedly. “I’m gonna do it, Mother! I’m gonna find a way to trap the ghosts hiding in my room!”

“First, do your homework,” Edwina said sternly.

Elvin sulked. “Okay.”

Later that day, Edgar Gadd came home from work to find Elvin sitting in the living room, tinkering with something.

“Elvin,” he said. “What on Earth are you doing?”

Elvin looked up and grinned. “I’m making a ghost trap!” he proudly announced.

Edgar set down his briefcase and sat next to his son. “Ghost trap, eh?” he asked, playfully ruffling Elvin’s hair. “You’re finally taking on those pesky spirits in your room?”

Elvin nodded. “I don’t wanna be scared anymore,” he said.

“It’s okay to be scared sometimes,” Edgar said gently. “Your mother and I get scared whenever you catch cold. When I was your age, I was scared of thunderstorms.” He’d told his son that story many times.

“To me, ghosts are scarier than thunderstorms,” said Elvin, “and maybe when I catch a ghost, I can find out what makes them so scary.” He laughed, and Edgar laughed along with him.

The elder Gadd was content to forget about his long day at work and watch Elvin work on his ghost trap until it was time for dinner.

This “ghost trap” wasn’t much. It was simply a box painted black, propped up by a wooden block, resembling a gentle mousetrap. After pondering over the choice of ghost bait, he’d asked all of the grown-ups for advice. Edwina suggested something shiny. Edgar suggested using his train set. But it was Connie who offered the most interesting suggestion—look for a toy he hadn’t played with for a while.

“Ghosts like old, broken down things,” she said.

“How do you know that?” Elvin asked in curiosity.

Connie smiled mysteriously. “I just do.”

So, after dinner, Elvin dug through his toy box, searching among the older toys near the bottom. And what should he find but a couple of battered and chipped wind-up toy soldiers? The perfect bait! Elvin laughed joyfully as he grabbed up the old toy soldiers and placed them in the ghost trap. If a ghost went to take them, the box would be knocked over, trapping the pesky spirit. There was never a trap easier to set.

After Edwina read him a bedtime story, she told him, “Your nanny has a gift for you.”

Connie entered the room, bearing a contraption Elvin had never seen before. It was long, and one end had a bulbous shape.

“Wow,” he breathed. “What _is_ that?”

“This is like a candle,” Connie explained, “but it’ll take longer to burn out.” She placed the device in Gadd’s hand, and he closed his fingers round it.

His thumb met some sort of switch, and he pressed it. Bright light poured from the bulbous end of the contraption. Pressing the switch again caused the light to disappear.

“Ghosts hate light,” said Connie, “especially bright light. Carry this around when you find yourself in the dark, and those ghosts won’t hurt you.”

Elvin grinned. “Thank you, Connie!” he said happily.

“You’re welcome,” Connie replied.

The two shared a hug, and then Connie looked into the boy’s eyes. “First lesson—flash them with the bulbous end,” she said.

“I know which end to use,” Elvin said confidently.

Connie and Edwina then tucked him in and said good night before turning off the lights and retiring to their own rooms, making sure to leave Elvin’s door open a tiny crack.

Elvin smiled at Connie’s gift before slipping it into his pajama pocket. Taking a deep breath, he lay down on the bed, perfectly still, bracing himself for the ghosts’ arrival.

He didn’t have long to wait.

Out they floated from their hiding places, grinning down at Elvin. He fingered the contraption Connie had given him, heart racing, trying not to hyperventilate. Waiting to strike.

It was then that he caught a glimpse of several ghosts eyeing those old toy soldiers. They exchanged glances, as if questioning each other over this interesting find. It appeared they decided that the worn-out toys were to their liking, and they moved in to grab them—

And then, little Elvin Gadd pounced!

Shouting a battle cry, Elvin brandished his new weapon and shone the bright light right at the ghosts. Startled, they bumped against the box which had done its job well, its black color concealing it in plain sight. The box slammed over the spooks, Elvin pouncing on it with his full weight seconds later, attempting to keep them pinned. Using one hand, Elvin whipped his new light about the room so that the other ghosts wouldn’t get any ideas. Below him, he felt the box bump, jump and dance as the captive ghosts tried to escape.

He heard footsteps and knew that he’d woken the grown-ups. But a possible punishment was the least of his worries.

“Elvin, what is going on in there?” demanded Edwina.

“Mother, it’s all right!” he called. “It worked! My trap worked!”

The door was flung open, and there stood Connie, Edwina and Edgar in their night clothes, staring in shock at the scene before them.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Edwina wanted to know.

“These ghosts tried to bother me, but I showed them what for!” Elvin crowed.

The box shifted forward slightly, but Elvin pulled it right back, clutching it tighter against his body. The other ghosts had long since dove for cover.

Edgar gaped. “I—I didn’t think you’d actually use it,” he said finally.

“It worked out just the way I wanted!” Elvin excitedly explained. “They noticed the toy soldiers and went for them, and then I flashed my light and got the ghosts in my little trap! Success!”

The three grown-ups looked at the box, and they swore they could see it moving…

Suddenly, it jerked forward, Elvin holding on like a bullrider on a bucking bronco. The boy dug his heels into the carpet and tried to resist the ghosts’ pull, but in the end, he was merely a six-year-old against a couple of pretty strong spirits. Elvin was sent tumbling onto his back as the ghosts escaped the trap and flew out of the bedroom window, laughing.

“Oh, my goodness!” cried Edwina as she tended to her son.

“Aw, rats! I lost them!” snapped Elvin, laying there covered in carpet burns.

Edwina helped him up and tucked him back in. “I know you want to stand up to the ghosts, but you need to get your rest,” she said sternly. “You have school in the morning.”

Edgar picked up the box, toy soldiers and block, rearranging them near Elvin’s bed. “There, you go,” he said. “It needs improvement, but it’s a good start.”

Connie, meanwhile, picked up some items that had been dropped in the brief scuffle, her gaze briefly flying to the window out of which the ghosts had fled.

“Elvin,” she said finally, “keep that light on, and place a book over it to dim it slightly. I’m sure the ghosts won’t bother you again for the rest of the night.”

Elvin smiled in relief. “Okay,” he said. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

“That’s all right,” said Edgar, “but next time you plan on capturing ghosts, could you please let us know first?”

“I will,” Elvin promised him.

“All right,” said Edgar. “Good night, Elvin.”

“Good night.”

“Good night,” Edwina and Connie said in unison.

After the grown-ups left, Elvin stared at his ghost trap in admiration. His dad was right. It didn’t quite get the job done, but it was a good starting point. He needed a better way to contain the ghosts, and while the light stunned them, the effects didn’t last long. Perhaps there was a way to modify that trap so he could better handle a knock-down, drag-out melee like the one he’d just experienced. Perhaps he could use ghosts’ vulnerability to light to his own advantage.

Perhaps—

Elvin smiled to himself and snuggled deeper into the bed. He was onto something; he knew it. And soon, no one would have to fear ghosts again.

That night was the best sleep Elvin had in, well, ever.


	2. A Knack For Invention

**1906**

Over the past four years, Elvin’s creative spirit had flourished. He’d taken that simple ghost trap and built upon it. The simple box became a wooden crate, and a wooden crate became a steel crate. As he grew, more and more of his toys became unappealing to him, and were thus used to bait the ghosts trying to keep him awake. When night fell, he’d lie in his room, wait for those ghosts to come out and then spring upon them with his crate!

Elvin would also use the light Connie had given him—which he’d found out was called a flashlight. He’d hold the flashlight with one hand and the crate with the other, and when a ghost presented himself, Elvin would quickly shine the light in the ghost’s face before trapping him within the crate. He’d practiced this during his free time, and as a result, his reflexes had become surprisingly sharp for a ten-year-old. His mom and dad always suggested that he show off his contraption at his school’s annual science fair, but Elvin was reluctant. He didn’t think anyone else would believe him if he talked about the ghosts.

Speaking of ghosts, now that Elvin was ten, they didn’t frighten him as much anymore, but they could still startle him when his guard was down. At night, his parents could close the door completely, and he slept better overall. However, those spooks tended to harass him in the middle of the night; luckily, he was quick with his flashlight, and he had them trapped in no time.

But there was one problem. Some of the ghosts could still escape the steel crate by dragging him around. And there wasn’t a safe place in the house to store them. If Elvin couldn’t contain the ghosts, then they’d be back. But where could he keep these ghosts? A tank? A vault? The boy’s young mind was alight with ideas, and he eventually saved up his allowance money to buy himself a journal. Now that those ideas were on paper, they could never escape him.

Elvin had outgrown a nanny, but the Gadd family retained Connie as their housekeeper, and she’d become the boy’s confidante. In Edwina and Edgar’s mind, Connie was the only one patient enough to deal with Elvin’s chatter about the paranormal. But in Elvin’s mind, Connie was the only one who believed the paranormal existed. After giving him the flashlight, she began to give him more ideas. One such idea was to tape the flashlight to the side of the crate, with the side of the on-off switch facing up, in order to free up at least one hand.

“And keep your finger over the switch,” she told him. “That way, when a ghost tries to scare you, you can simply press the switch to stun him.”

“Connie, you’re a genius!” Elvin cried.

Connie blushed. “True.”

“But there’s still one thing bothering me,” said Elvin. “The ghosts tend to drag me around when I have the crate over them. There must be a better way to reduce that drag.”

“You can pull them in the direction opposite of where they’re trying to go—create some more resistance,” offered Connie.

“That’s pretty difficult to do with a steel box,” huffed Elvin.

The solution came to him one afternoon while walking home from school. Elvin paused to look in a storefront window, and there he saw the answer to his dilemma. Why didn’t he even think of that sooner?

Elvin kept to himself as he greeted his mom, dressed in his indoor clothes and did his homework. After he was excused, he sought out Connie.

“I finally figured it out!” he cried.

Connie looked up.

“How to resist the ghosts’ pull better—I’ve got an idea!” Elvin told her.

“And what is it?”

“A vacuum! Think about it, Miss Connie! A vacuum’s suction should be strong enough to match a ghost trying to escape!” Elvin was practically bouncing on his toes.

“If you want a vacuum cleaner,” said Connie, “that means you’ll have to save up a lot of pocket money. No more trips to the candy shoppe.”

Elvin blinked.

“But I like your idea,” Connie went on. “It’s very inventive. Difficult, yes—but quite doable.”

Elvin perked up slightly. Then, he noticed the contraption in Connie’s lap. “What’s that?”

“It’s a camera,” Connie explained. “You use it to take pictures.”

“Like the newspapers?”

“Yes,” said Connie, “but I’m not interested in working in the newspapers. I’ve always wanted a career in photography. But they say that’s no job for a woman. I mean, I like working for your mother and father, but…” She trailed off. “You’ll understand better when you get older.”

She began showing Elvin all of the camera’s parts and how they worked. But what drew Elvin in the most was what Connie labeled as the “flashbulb”. She had him stand against the wall while she took a picture of him. At the press of a button, a bright pulse of light erupted from the flashbulb, leaving a splotch of color floating before his eyes. It took a few seconds for him to blink it away.

_If that flashbulb could stun me, then imagine what it could do to a ghost_…

“Wow,” Elvin breathed. “You just gave me another idea.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Are there any more of these—flashbulbs?”

“Yes, I do have more.”

Elvin smiled. “I think I’ll need those.”

**EEE**

That night, Edwina, Edgar and Connie were once again roused by commotion in Elvin’s room and rushed onto the scene, only to be completely gob smacked at what they saw. Elvin, once again laying on top of a box with a camera taped on top. The boy’s hair was disheveled, he was panting, and his eyes were wild with excitement. “I got another one!” he cried.

Edgar shook his head, stunned. “We love you, Elvin,” he said, “but you have a strange way of having fun.”

“Where on Earth did you get that camera?” Edwina asked.

Connie guiltily looked away.

Suddenly, the ghosts Elvin had trapped knocked the box aside and made their escape. Miraculously, the camera remained intact.

Connie helped Elvin to his feet and explained the situation to Edwina and Edgar. After exchanging a few looks, the parents decided that they were just happy their son was okay.

“The next time you want to do a project like that,” Edwina said sternly, “Ask one of us first.”

“Okay,” Elvin said quietly.

Connie was just relieved that she got to keep her job.

As for the ghosts, it appeared that they finally got the message, for they never bothered Elvin again after that night. But just because he’d chased them out of his room didn’t mean that he’d chased them out of the house. One of these days, he’d check out the basement. That was a good place for them to have fled!

**EEE**

**1909**

Elvin Gadd was growing from a scared boy to a brave, determined young man. He was now thirteen years old, his boyish features disappearing and being replaced with refined, manly features. Elvin currently excelled at P.E., and it wasn’t long before muscles had started developing on his frame, causing all of the girls to start fawning over him. While he was no longer afraid of ghosts, he was _fascinated_ by them, something which caused his peers to raise an eyebrow. Nowadays, however, he simply ignored the whispers and snickers.

His family had recently bought one of those shiny new Model T cars. Edgar would drive Elvin to school every weekday before driving off to work, and he’d stay in the library, doing his homework and reading up about ghosts on the side, until Edgar picked him up. But when asked about this newest mode of transportation, Elvin kept to himself. The last thing he wanted to do was boast.

Unfortunately, some of the higher-grade boys would try to—ahem—“assert their authority” over Elvin. One day, a couple of scoundrels accosted him in the yard and demanded that he hand over his nifty little flashlight. Then, they tried to take it by force, the heavyset boy even shoving Elvin. Quickly, the younger boy regained his footing and threw a whistling left to the heavyset one’s jaw, feeling the impact down to his toes. As the heavyset bully’s skinnier companion stared, slack-jawed, Elvin took him by surprise, roughly grabbing him and shoving the flashlight under his chin.

“You want it?” Elvin calmly asked. “Take it. I’ve scared off many a ghost with this, and I’ll take my chances with you.” He flicked on the switch, directing a brilliant beam of light into the interloper’s face.

The bully winced, and Elvin shoved him away. Staring fearfully at him, the two elder boys took to their heels and scurried off in search of easier prey. Elvin twirled his flashlight before tucking it safely into his knapsack.

No good deed went unpunished, however, and Elvin wound up in detention and scolded by his parents for his actions. In his mind, though, it was worth it.

**EEE**

One Saturday, Elvin was in the living room, reading a book, when Connie entered.

“Elvin,” she said.

He looked up. “Oh. Hi, Connie,” he said. 

“I’ve brought something that I think you’ll like,” smiled Connie.

Stepping further into the room, Connie unveiled something Elvin had long wished for—a vacuum cleaner!

“Oh, my!” breathed Elvin. “Thanks, Connie!”

“You’re welcome,” Connie replied.

“May I inquire as to the occasion?” asked Elvin.

“Well—a little birdie told me that you’ve wanted to check out the basement lately,” Connie said craftily, “but I don’t think you should go down there alone. You’ll never what you might run into, am I right?”

“You are.” Elvin stood and put his book away. “Let’s go.”

“Wait,” said Connie, darting upstairs and then returning with her camera and a knapsack full of flashbulbs. “We’ll probably need this.”

The two of them proceeded to the basement door. Tentatively, Elvin turned the knob and slowly eased the door open.

“Well—here goes,” he said.

He whipped out his flashlight, clicked it on and started downstairs, Connie walking behind him. With his other hand, Elvin held the vacuum so that it wouldn’t clank against the steps, thus giving away their position.

So far, the coast was clear.

Connie and Elvin reached the bottom of the steps, where the teen gently set down the vacuum. Now, only the nozzle was in his hand.

“You know what would be really great?” he whispered to Connie.

“What?” she whispered back.

“Somehow finding a way to make the flashlight part of the nozzle,” Elvin told her. “It would make for the perfect ghost trap.”

“And maybe they’d make a vacuum you could carry on your back,” added Connie, “so you won’t have to heave it up and down those stairs.”

They shared a smile, and then Elvin sensed something.

“Stay close,” he whispered. “I think they’re around here somewhere.”

Connie nodded, and together, they crept forward, the beam of Elvin’s flashlight skimming over every box and every corner.

“You think they know we’re here?” asked Connie.

“I don’t know,” answered Elvin. “Some ghosts are smarter than others.”

They both jumped at the sound of mischievous giggling.

Connie whipped around. “Show yourself!” she commanded.

“Don’t provoke them,” Elvin cautioned. “They’re just toying with us. If we want a shot at catching them, then we’ll have to play along for now.”

“Don’t worry,” breathed Connie. “I’ve got your back.”

“It’s my front I’m worried about,” muttered Elvin.

They gasped and looked up as more giggling sounded above them. And there, flying around the ceiling, was a trio of orange ghosts!

“There they are!” cried Elvin. “I knew they were hiding in here!”

More ghosts, in various colors from orange to red to blue to purple, began emerging from their own hiding spots and floating about the room, taking in the two visitors.

“There’s tons of them!” breathed Elvin. “Looks like we’ve struck gold!” He laughed, albeit with a nervous tinge to it. “Do you see them, Connie?”

Connie looked like she couldn’t believe her eyes. “Yeah,” she said.

Elvin looked at her. “Do you—really?”

Connie’s eyes met his. “I do.”

Laughing, two of the ghosts made a dive for the pair.

“Fire at will, Connie!” shouted Elvin.

Without a second’s hesitation, Connie raised her camera and pressed the button, briefly illuminating the room in a bright flash. Half of the ghosts were frozen in place, and Elvin took advantage, switching the vacuum on to its highest setting and turning it on any spirit he could find. The ghosts would try to drag Elvin along the floor, but he’d simply plant his feet and brace himself, those P.E. classes doing him some good for once.

Connie ejected the spent flashbulb and put in a new one, stunning any ghost that attempted to round on her and shouting for Elvin to vacuum them up. If a ghost managed to escape, Connie would simply stun them again. The teenage boy and the family housekeeper made quite the team and handled themselves quite well against a basement full of ghosts. Unfortunately, the vacuum cleaner soon filled up, forcing the pair to retreat.

They darted through the basement door and slammed it behind them before sagging against it, catching their breath.

“Oh, my goodness!” interjected Connie. “That was the first adventure I’ve had in a very long time!”

“But you could _really_ see the ghosts?” asked Elvin.

“Yes—I could. Because—I used to deal with them, too.”

Back in the living room, Connie told her story.

“I was just like you, Elvin, terrified for my life of what could be hiding in the dark at night. But nobody would believe me. They’d all say that I was a stupid little girl believing in stupid things and that I should know that ghosts don’t exist. So, I took that fear and locked it away, trying to pretend that the ghosts weren’t there, so I could be a normal little girl. Your parents took me in as their housekeeper long before you were born. And when I discovered that the same thing was happening to you, I wanted to help. Now, I think I have. We’ve faced our fears together.

“I did some studying on ghosts, just like you, and I found out that they were sensitive to very bright light. That’s why I wanted to become a photographer. I’d have my camera around, and if some ghost tried to bother me, a simple press of the button would send them packing.”

“After I finish school, I’m committing the rest of my life to ghost research,” said Elvin. “Would you—would you like to help me?”

Connie beamed at him. “Elvin—I would be honored,” she replied.

Elvin grinned from ear to ear. “Excellent!” he cried, clapping his hands. He could barely contain his joy. At last, he’d found the perfect way to push back against these ghosts, and he’d find plenty of room for improvement as time went by. Thanks to his determination and knack for invention, he wouldn’t be tormented anymore!


	3. Eustace

**1914**

Edgar and Edwina Gadd sat with the other parents in the audience, handkerchiefs in hand. The proud papa was attired in his cleanest business suit, and his wife wore a bright green dress and frock. Both of their gazes were locked on their son, seated primly with his classmates, wearing the dark blue cap and gown significant to this milestone—commencement.

Elvin has set aside his ghost-capturing hobby, buckled down and studied—and it was worth it. He was graduating from high school with top marks, and he’d earned a scholarship to the university. Maybe he’d take up paranormal research after he earned his diploma—or at least after his freshman year. Plans had a peculiar habit of changing.

After select faculty members made introductory remarks, Elvin took to the podium and gave the valedictory speech. Though he was nervous, it didn’t show in his posture or voice. He’d rehearsed the speech every night before a mirror, in front of his parents and in front of Connie, so he had nothing to worry about. When he was finished, he was greeted by hearty applause, and he smiled, internally relieved that his speech was over with.

The graduates lined up, and one-by-one, the superintendent handed them their high-school diplomas. When it was Elvin’s turn, Edwina and Edgar gave him a standing ovation, and he waved in response. He shook the superintendent’s hand, swallowed back his tears and held up his diploma in triumph before returning to his seat.

At the conclusion of the ceremony, the graduates had their portraits taken before they tossed their caps into the air in celebration. The first thing Edwina did was hug her son tightly, blubbering that she knew he’d make it so far, ever since he was a baby. Then, Edgar hugged Elvin, telling him that he was proud of him, that he’d always been proud of him. After they’d calmed down, they went home to change into something less formal, and then enjoyed a celebratory dinner at their favorite restaurant.

Elvin now had four free months ahead of him. And he knew exactly what he’d do with those four months…

**EEE**

Elvin’s summer had been an eventful one. When he wasn’t packing or otherwise preparing for life in the university, he was brushing up on his ghost-catching skills, with Connie and her trusty camera at his side. Day after day, they’d return to that ghost-infested basement and give those paranormal intruders a good thrashing. Sometimes, the ghosts would try to sneak-attack them, but Connie always noticed and yelled out a warning to Gadd. They’d finish up their runs to the basement bruised and sweaty, with Connie brewing some tea to calm them down.

After reinforcing it with metal plating, Elvin’s old toy box, now clear of toys, had become a makeshift storage unit for the captured ghosts. He was still trying to dream up a better and more permanent storage unit, as he didn’t want those ghosts around his family longer than necessary. Connie had suggested a vault, but where on Earth would he find one? He’d probably have to make one from scratch, but God knows how long that would take.

As for the vacuum, Elvin had affectionately named it the Ghost-Vac. Over the course of five years, he’d repainted it thrice. His first color choice had been silver, his second color choice had been blue, and finally, he’d settled on a fire-engine red color. That way, it would _really_ stand out from the ordinary vacuum cleaners and identify it, without a doubt, as Elvin’s. He was still thinking of ways to add on a light component, though. In addition, its volume left something to be desired. Giving it more room would mean less trips to empty it out.

“Maybe when you’re at the university, you’ll build an entirely different one,” Connie suggested one day.

Elvin thought it over. “Or maybe I’ll lay out the schematics for one,” he said. “I doubt my schedule will leave me enough time to start the actual building. And I’ll never know if I’ll have a nosy roommate asking me questions.”

“Or maybe your roommate will also be interested and want to help,” said Connie.

“Fat chance,” said Elvin.

“Oh, ye of little faith,” chided Connie. “There could actually be a possibility.”

“I’m—not getting my hopes up,” muttered Elvin. Then, he sighed. “The big day’s in about a week. And—in case you can’t see me off, I want to say—thank you. For everything.”

“It was my pleasure,” said Connie.

They shook hands, and then Elvin pulled Connie into a hug.

“If there are any breakthroughs, then you’ll be the first to know,” he promised.

“I appreciate that,” said Connie.

**EEE**

The time had come for Elvin to spread his wings and fly the coop. He stood with his parents at the train depot, impeccably dressed for orientation, his suitcases packed. His heart thrummed as his train arrived with a hiss of steam and a loud toot of her whistle. But he kept a brave face as he turned to his misty-eyed parents.

“Be careful out there, all right?” Edwina spoke up.

“Don’t worry,” said Elvin. “I will.” He sighed. “I’m going to miss you.”

“You’ll write to us, right?” asked Edwina.

“Definitely,” promised Elvin.

Mother and son shared a deep, tender hug, Edwina kissing Elvin on the cheek, and then on the forehead.

Edgar swallowed, trying to be the strong, stern father figure. “Good luck,” he said.

“Thank you,” nodded Elvin.

“Try not to get in any fights,” Edgar went on, “but if you have to fight—win.”

“I will. You have my word.”

The two of them shook hands.

“You did well, my boy,” said Edgar, his voice choking up. “You’ve made both of us proud.”

Edwina let out a sob and hugged Elvin a second time. “We’ll keep you in our hearts,” she said.

After goodbyes, Elvin picked up his suitcases, gave his parents a reassuring smile and boarded the train. He settled in his seat and gazed at them from his window, waving at them and blowing kisses as the train started to move.

He kept his eyes on them until they were naught but small dots in the distance.

**EEE**

Early next afternoon, the train arrived at the university. Elvin grabbed his belongings, disembarked and walked out of the depot. Pausing at the imposing arch leading into his new home, he took a deep breath and then walked through the gates. A friendly staff member offered to store his luggage during his orientation, and Elvin happily accepted.

He sat with the other freshmen, listening to higher-level faculty members drone on and on about their mission statement and proper decorum and what was expected of them, taking notes like a good college student. Then, he received his term schedule and his room assignment. Everyone’s luggage was waiting in the main office of the dormitory when they arrived.

Elvin picked up his belongings, brought them to his dorm room and then set the luggage near his bed, where he sat down to rest. He’d just caught his breath and was about to unpack when there was a knock at the door.

_My roommate_, Elvin thought, sliding off the bed and answering the door.

He opened the door to find a dark-haired young man, dressed in a white shirt, navy tie, navy vest and navy slacks and recently shined shoes, standing there with a bag in each hand. His violet eyes studied Elvin.

“Hello,” he said in a slight baritone. “Are you Elvin Gadd?”

“Yes,” replied Elvin.

The other boy smiled. “Nice to meet you, Elvin! My name’s Eustace, and we’re going to be roommates!”

The boys shook hands, and Eustace walked in, setting his bags on his bed and beginning to unpack. Elvin didn’t disturb him, instead deciding to start unpacking as well.

It didn’t take long for them to get everything situated. They sat across from each other on their beds, resting from their exertions, before falling into conversation.

“I’m from California,” said Eustace. “My folks moved here when I was eight. It took a while, but I adjusted. I plan to move back to California after getting my diploma, but—plans have a peculiar habit of changing.”

“Would you believe me if I told you that I’m interested in the paranormal?” asked Elvin.

Eustace raised an eyebrow. “Not exactly,” he said honestly, “but I’m willing to learn about it.”

“You see, when I was young, ghosts terrified me. And I was tired of being afraid. So, I began searching for ways to fight back.”

“How did you do that?”

“Well…” Elvin began telling Eustace about the first simple trap he constructed when he was six, about the invaluable help he received from Connie, including the flashlight he gave her, about his first adventures with the vacuum cleaner when he was thirteen and finally about his beloved Ghost-Vac.

“I couldn’t bring it to the university,” Elvin said when he was finished, “but here’s a photo of it.”

Eustace studied the photo. “Hm,” he mused. “That’s—very creative. But there must be a better way to carry it.”

“That’s what I was thinking,” said Elvin. “I hope to create a new Ghost-Vac all on my own.”

“You don’t have to do it by yourself,” said Eustace. “Maybe I can help.”

“Really—you’d help me?” asked Elvin.

“Absolutely,” smiled Eustace. “For instance, what if you made the flashlight part of the—Ghost-Vac?”

“How shall I do that?”

“The nozzle—doesn’t have to be just a vacuum. It can be a flashlight, as well.”

“Or maybe we can mount the light in front of the device,” said Elvin.

“I really think you’re onto something, Elvin. Let’s be friends.”

“Best friends.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and vaulting ideas back and forth until it was dinnertime. Their converse resumed over their meal in the dining hall. Finally, they tended to their toilette and retired a little early. They had a busy day ahead of them, and they needed all the rest they could get.

**EEE**

A little over a month into Elvin’s first term, the first exams were about to begin. Presently, he was taking a physics class, a political science class and an economics class, which were moderately demanding. But he still managed to find time to brainstorm ideas for a new Ghost-Vac with Eustace.

Over meals in the dining hall or while simply relaxing outdoors, Elvin and Eustace would take turns drawing diagrams and models and then fussing over them. Elvin would keep the original vacuum cleaner’s design, but he wanted an apparatus lightweight enough to carry up the stairs with ease while carrying a significant volume of captured ghosts. Eustace proposed that the new Ghost-Vac should be carried by two people, with one person manning the vacuum and the other helping to move the apparatus. The boys also volleyed ideas about a light source, Elvin drawing inspiration from Connie’s camera. But flashbulbs were quite expensive to come by, and replacing flashbulbs after each capture would be tedious and time-consuming, leaving them wide-open for a ghostly counterattack. Eventually, the two proposed that instead of using flashbulbs, they’d rely on a two-level lighting system. The first level would be like a regular flashlight, and pressing a button would change it to a brighter “stun” light to use against ghosts. Strobe lights would lead to eye problems later in life, anyway. But Elvin wouldn’t forget the concept that Connie and her camera introduced to him. History showed that technology would eventually improve, and once that happened, perhaps Elvin and Eustace could build an even better Ghost-Vac and equip it with a strobe function which was safer on the eyes. But a young man could only dream, right?

Unfortunately, Elvin and Eustace would have to put aside their Ghost-Vac ideas for now. The last thing they wanted was to fail their first exams. So, they put on their thinking caps, went to the library, buckled down and studied. Besides, they’d have more time to dream up a Ghost-Vac during school holidays.

**EEE**

**1917**

Elvin and Eustace were about to finish their junior year. Currently, they held a steady 3.8 GPA and could graduate six months early if they wished. Elvin was following his father’s advice for the most part and avoiding fights, but he wasn’t afraid to stand up for himself if someone tried to pick on him—or Eustace. However, Eustace was more action prone and was reprimanded once after an uptight student in his senior year provoked him into a fight. Luckily, he focused most of his energy inward, using it to help Elvin with their project.

And with a bit of patience and luck, the two of them were able to assemble a prototype Ghost-Vac. This Ghost-Vac had a slightly bigger cubic volume than the first primitive vacuum-cleaner, but it had a bit of a hollowed-out shape, so it weighed slightly less. It was also easier to roll around, allowing greater freedom of movement during a heated ghost battle. And the flashlight was built into the nozzle part of the vacuum. The flashlight switch could turn the light on and off, as well as toggle between its default function and its “stun” function. There was also a pressure gauge and a temperature gauge, and initial tests revealed that they’d have to make sure that the vacuum didn’t overheat.

However, the Ghost-Vac’s first real test came when the leader of one of the university’s many fraternities approached them in the dining hall and told them about a rumor that’s circulated for years.

“They say that a ghost haunts the arboretum at night,” said the young man, whose name was Jay.

Elvin and Eustace listened silently, interested.

“I couldn’t help but overhear you two talking about a ghost-hunting machine,” Jay explained, “so I figured you’d want to know.”

“Has anyone seen this ghost?” asked Elvin.

Jay chuckled. “Those who have—don’t live to tell the tale.”

“Oh? Then where did this rumor originate, I wonder?” asked Eustace.

“Well—a few were just barely able to escape,” said Jay.

“How long has this ghost been around?” Eustace wanted to know.

“Since shortly after this university opened,” Jay told him. “Now—I’m a bit skeptical. For all I know—this could be a tall tale to discourage us from staying out past curfew. But if it isn’t—and there’s actually a ghost poking around in the arboretum, well—that would be exciting to see.”

Elvin and Eustace exchanged glances.

“Well—_I_ believe in ghosts,” Elvin said finally.

“So do I—sort of,” said Eustace. “I acknowledge the possibility of ghosts existing, but…”

“You need further proof?” asked Jay. “Well, here’s your chance.”

“Well—we want to test out our Ghost-Vac, but if we’re caught outside after curfew…” warned Elvin.

“It depends on how early you get there,” said Jay.

“Well—I’ve always wanted to go to the arboretum at night,” said Elvin, “and if there’s in fact a ghost, then there’s a chance we’ll have a story to tell, huh?”

“Yeah!” Eustace was perking up, too.

“But be warned,” Jay said ominously. “This isn’t just any old ghost. This is one of the most powerful ghosts there is—a _poltergeist_, as our German friends say.”

“A—_poltergeist_?” repeated Elvin. “I’ve heard of those types of ghosts. Imagine, Eustace—imagine if two mere college youths like us were able to catch a _poltergeist_! Ohh, boy—the others would be envious!” He laughed and clapped his hands. “What do you say we spend the night at the arboretum and pay this _poltergeist_ a visit?”

Eustace grinned. “You had me at ‘_poltergeist’_. Hey, Jay—want to come with us?”

“Why not?” shrugged Jay. “I’m up for a little adventure.”

“All righty, then,” said Elvin. “There’s a café near the arboretum. Meet us there at around—say—5 o’clock? We need some food in our stomachs and a plan of action.”

“Okay,” Jay told them. “See you then.”

The three boys then took their leave. It was almost time for their next classes to begin.

**EEE**

That evening, as the sun set, Elvin, Eustace and Jay sat together in the café, eating dinner and psyching themselves up for the adventure to come. Toward the end of their meal, they decided to indulge in a few sips of brandy to steady their nerves. After paying their check, Elvin and Eustace made a quick stop in their dorm room to grab their Ghost-Vac, and off they went to the arboretum with Jay in tow.

The light grew dimmer, and the shadows lengthened. By the time the three young men reached their destination, the moon shone brilliantly. The air turned cool and brisk, with a foreboding edge. All of the benches where students lounged around earlier in the day now had an eerier air about them. Moonlight cast pale, milky leaves among the tree branches, foliage and various other plants and flowers. Everything was quiet and still.

_Too_ quiet and still.

Jay had brought a camera along, and it made Elvin think of Connie. _Just wait till I tell her that I encountered a _poltergeist_! She’ll be absolutely mystified!_

However, Elvin and Eustace weren’t about to take any chances, so they had Jay walk behind them, the two of them wheeling the Ghost-Vac through the arboretum, Elvin holding the nozzle at the ready. They’d jumped at a few snapping twigs and rustling branches, but those instances had turned out to be false alarms.

“If there isn’t a ghost,” Eustace told Jay, “then you owe me and Elvin fifty bucks apiece.”

“And if there is?” asked Jay.

“Then I guess we’ll owe you fifty bucks apiece,” Elvin said matter-of-factly.

“If there’s a ghost and we capture it, I don’t know if we’ll be hailed as heroes or chewed out for staying out so late,” mused Eustace.

“It’s worth the risk,” said Elvin.

Suddenly, the trio heard screams.

“Did you hear that?” asked Jay.

Elvin nodded. “Someone’s in trouble!”

“We have to help!” added Eustace. “Come on!”

They raced in the direction of the screams. And deep in the arboretum, where the branches blocked out most of the moonbeams—they struck gold.

An amber-colored ghost with an inflated skull floated there, rocks and fruit from various trees levitating around it. This ghost’s brain was visible beneath its skin, and the three could actually see the organ pulsing inside its head! Often, the rocks and fruit launched off from the ghost, and as the trio raced even closer, they could see that it had cornered—and was now attacking—a security guard doing his rounds. The big ghost laughed as he continued to launch projectiles at the hapless man, who was now struggling to find some sort of cover.

“Good God!” gasped Elvin. “That’s the _poltergeist_?”

“I suppose so,” said Eustace, fishing out fifty dollars and handing it to Jay, who accepted it without taking his eyes off the _poltergeist_.

“All righty,” said Elvin. “We have to try and get him while he’s distracted. Ready, Eustace?”

“Ready.”

They directed Jay to wait at a safe distance before creeping forward, Elvin aiming his flashlight at the _poltergeist_. He knew that if he and Eustace wanted a chance at a successful capture, then he should try to flash the light at this ghost’s weak point. And based on what he’d read during these past three years, the weak point was usually the ghost’s heart…

“Steady…” Elvin whispered to himself. “Steady…”

When Elvin and Eustace were within 5 feet of their target, the former switched the Ghost-Vac’s flashlight to the “stun” function, aiming it near the ghost’s chest area. Luckily, it was a direct hit. The _poltergeist_ froze in place, making a stunned noise as it did.

Eustace turned on the suction full blast, and he and Elvin began to vacuum up their find. The security guard took advantage of the distraction to make his escape, and Jay looked on in boyish wonder.

“My word,” he breathed.

The _poltergeist_ broke free and whirled upon the interlopers with an intimidating glare. Then, he raised his arms, summoning more stones, fruits and tree branches to weaponize.

“Looks like we have his full attention,” said Elvin. “Jay, get out of here fast!”

Their adversary began launching his projectiles in quick succession. They managed to dodge some of them and even vacuum up a few, but a few projectiles hit their marks. Luckily, they were merely glancing blows—bound to leave bruises, nothing more.

And this _poltergeist_ had the nasty habit of disappearing, only to reappear in another part of the arboretum and attempt to sneak attack them. Elvin and Eustace listened for the “mimimimimimi…” sound which would alert them to his presence, but sometimes, one of them wasn’t fast enough, and his companion had to knock him out of the way, taking the blow for himself. After evading the projectiles, the two young men would retaliate quickly, flashing the light at the ghostly menace and engaging him with the vacuum, wrestling for control. The crafty spirit managed to knock them off their feet and drag them around more than once, but they wouldn’t give up.

While in the café, Eustace and Elvin had bribed, pleaded with, cajoled and finally strong-armed Jay into staying out of harm’s way and leaving the _poltergeist_-capturing to them. And what did the upstart fellow do?

He leaped right into the fray, aimed his camera at the ghost’s face and pressed the shutter, the flash briefly lighting up the arboretum.

His friends decided to chide him at a later time, focusing their energy on the _poltergeist_ and giving their Ghost-Vac one last push. And finally—finally, the vacuum’s pull won, sucking the powerful ghost inside. There was the wondrous feel of the nozzle kicking back slightly, the spectral mass being forced through the narrow passage and into the apparatus. There was the nice little “pop” confirming that the capture was a success. There was the recoil rocking both men slightly off their feet—that breathless, magical moment when they realized—they just caught their first major ghost.

Elvin and Eustace stood there, gasping for breath and composing themselves.

“Are you okay?” Eustace asked finally.

“Yes, are you okay?” was the reply.

“Yes. Jay, are you all right?”

“Never better,” grinned Jay.

“You—could’ve gotten yourself hurt—or worse,” Elvin told him, honoring their earlier bet and handing over fifty bucks.

Jay huffed as he took the money. “A simple ‘thank you’ would suffice. That _poltergeist_ was giving you a rough time.”

The three young men went to check on the security guard, crumpled behind a large tree.

“Good God! Are you all right?” Jay asked, concerned.

The security guard let out an oath. “What on Earth was that thing?” he demanded. “Was that the ghost everyone was talking about?!”

“It could’ve been,” said Elvin.

“I was minding my own business when it just—popped out of nowhere,” said the security guard. “Ghosts _do_ exist! They really do…”

The trio helped the security guard to his feet, and he scrutinized them. “Say—shouldn’t you be in your dormitories?”

“Well, when we heard about this _poltergeist_, we figured that we ought to take a look for ourselves,” said Eustace.

“You three boys—just saved my life,” gushed the security guard. “How can I ever repay you?”

Eustace, Jay and Elvin exchanged crafty glances. “You—didn’t see us gallivanting around, right?” Jay slyly asked.

“No,” said the security guard, understanding instantly, “and none of us saw that ghost. By the way, what is that contraption?”

“This,” Elvin told him, “is the Ghost-Vac.”

“Ghost-Vac? Surely, it deserves a better name than that,” said the security guard.

“It’s a work in progress,” shrugged Eustace. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“After a stiff drink, I’ll be back to my old self in no time,” chuckled the security guard. “Now run along, before someone else happens upon you.”

He didn’t need to ask twice, the three students hastening back to their dorm rooms without getting spotted.

“I wonder if we’ll encounter more ghosts like these,” mused Elvin as he and Eustace lay in their beds.

“Maybe we will,” Eustace said hopefully.

Minutes later, the two fell asleep, unaware that a bloody conflict raging on the other side of the globe would soon reach American shores…


	4. Rhapsody in Boo

**1918**

Shortly after the United States entered the Great War, the government began rallying for its constituents to do their part. Elvin and Eustace had planned to expand their ghost-hunting horizons following their encounter with the _poltergeist_, but plans had a peculiar habit of changing. While Elvin decided to stay at the university and continue his studies, Eustace had enlisted.

Elvin had graduated in December 1917, with the Christmas Truce occurring later that month. During that time, Eustace wrote to Elvin, describing the brutal realities of trench warfare, the continuous chatter of guns, the silent stalker of poison gas, the chaos and cacophony and screams and the reek of death. He talked about how he missed Elvin, and that he hoped the two of them could continue their research once the war to end all wars was over. Quickly, Elvin wrote him back, entreating him to be careful and passing along his own father’s advice: “If you have to fight—win.”

1918 came, and with it, more tragedy. The year saw a horrific flu outbreak, with Elvin confined to the apartment he’d rented for his own safety, with no way of knowing the well-being of his parents, Connie or Jay. He couldn’t even mail a letter to Eustace explaining the situation. Only after it was over did Elvin receive the news—Edwina and Edgar Gadd had fallen victim to the outbreak, passing on in each other’s arms. As for Connie, she had barely survived the illness.

They waited until Connie fully recovered to hold the service. During the funeral, Elvin was a bit—numb, unwilling to believe that his mother and father were in those caskets. He just went through the motions, muttering his thanks when mourners offered him their condolences, standing up during the recitation of prayers and mechanically uttering “amen” with the rest of the congregation. At the cemetery, the minister committed Edwina and Edgar’s bodies to the earth, and the congregation dispersed.

Elvin then turned to Connie. “Did they say anything before…?” he asked.

Connie nodded. “They knew the end was coming—so they asked me to make sure you’re headed in the right direction,” she said. “They told me to tell you that if there are in fact ghosts lurking around, then don’t let them scare you away.”

Elvin nodded solemnly. “I won’t,” he vowed. “I won’t.”

That November, the Armistice was signed, and Eustace returned home. The first thing Eustace did after disembarking from the train was run into Elvin’s arms.

“I’m sorry about your parents,” said Eustace.

“Thank you,” said Elvin. “I’m still glad you’re alive.”

“I shouldn’t have survived,” said Eustace, “unless it was for a reason.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“Not really. No. How about you?”

Elvin sadly shook his head. “I’m not ready. I can’t accept…”

Eustace put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I know,” he said. “I know.”

Over the next few weeks, Elvin found ways to distract himself. He took a job at a nearby factory, hoping he could work his way up to become a foreman. He doted on the Ghost-Vac and began brainstorming ideas for another model. He managed to convince himself that he was fine, that he was _okay_, just like when he was six years old and laying awake and terrified in his room, trying not to wet the bed. He kept his responses short and curt when addressed and spent most of his time alone. Connie and Eustace knew exactly what he was doing, and so did Jay when he stopped by to visit, and they weren’t afraid to call him out on it. Elvin would passive-aggressively give them the brush-off, but that didn’t stop them.

Shortly before Christmas, Eustace heard sobbing and found Elvin slumped on the floor, crying hard. He couldn’t take it anymore, the grief finally snapping loose, his body shuddering uncontrollably as he sobbed and sobbed and sobbed. Eustace didn’t say anything—he simply walked over, knelt beside Elvin and wrapped his arms around him.

Elvin didn’t protest.

Then, Connie came upon them, and she wordlessly joined them on the carpet, kneeling on Elvin’s other side and hugging him hard. And finally, Jay arrived on the scene and wrapped his arms around the grieving man from behind.

“Hey,” he said softly. “We’re all here for you, all right?”

They all stayed there until Elvin slowly calmed down, his sobs subsiding.

“Thank you,” he finally said. “Thank you.”

**EEE**

**1922**

Things began looking up for Elvin and his friends after that much-needed cry. The young man began opening up about his grief and how his parents tried to make him feel better despite not really believing there were ghosts in his room. Eustace, in turn, began opening up about his experiences during the war, about befriending his fellow comrades, only to lose some of them in grotesque ways, about his many brushes with death and about his slow, steady disenchantment, until he wasn’t sure why he was fighting anymore. Did they have to fight, maim and kill? Was there any glory or honor with taking another human life? Eustace had been there for Elvin while the latter was mourning his parents, and now, Elvin was there to ease Eustace through his own trauma and to hold him after the nightmares.

“I haven’t told anyone else,” Eustace admitted. “They’ll just call me crazy and send me to some hospital.”

“You’re not crazy,” Elvin told him, and this made Eustace smile.

Luckily, Elvin’s brand-new project had helped Eustace re-adjust to civilian life—somewhat. Work on yet another new Ghost-Vac began shortly after 1919 dawned. Eustace had also taken a job at a factory, the two of them saving up the money they’d earned to buy materials. But what they didn’t know was that the security guard they’d rescued in the arboretum that night hadn’t forgotten them, and he’d paid them a visit one fine day with a gift for the pair—their very own workshop, complete with all of the tools and materials they needed! Elvin and Eustace profusely thanked the fellow and got settled in rather quickly, and with some help from Jay, quickly fashioned it into a two-bedroom apartment.

And so, when Elvin and Eustace weren’t working at their respective jobs, they were working on their new Ghost-Vac. They worked on it on their own time, resting when they wanted, eating when they wanted, but freshening up regularly. They’d test their new model and use the results from that test to make revisions. Jay would often stop by to pitch in, and Connie would also visit, bringing food and insisting that they take a break.

Thanks to Connie’s needling, the four of them found time to socialize, eating out at a diner once a week and watching a moving picture or two. The following year, they helped Connie cast her first ballot after women finally gained the right to vote, even acting as her bodyguards when they encountered a disapproving crowd. She thanked them by trying to set them up on dates, with varying degrees of success. But Elvin and Eustace were too excited about their endeavors to worry about dating—for the time being.

Now, as the Twenties began to roar, Eustace and Elvin were putting the finishing touches on their new Ghost-Vac. It was considerably larger than the previous model, but thanks to its bigger wheels, the two wouldn’t have more difficulty moving it from place to place. There was still a pressure gauge and a temperature gauge, and there was still the risk of overheating, but this model included a ventilation system which reduced that risk. Also, the nozzle was slightly wider, and the suction power had increased. As with the very first model he’d put together as a teenager, Gadd had painted this Ghost-Vac bright red.

“Say ‘cheese’!” said Connie as she took a picture of the boys with their invention.

“Excellent work!” gushed Elvin. “Now, all that remains is to put our newest Ghost-Vac to the test.”

They didn’t have long to wait.

A week after the third Ghost-Vac was finished, that security guard, whose name was Harry, paid Elvin, Eustace, Jay and Connie another visit.

“I—I seem to be a phantasm-magnet,” gasped Harry after the four had let him in.

“What happened?” asked Connie.

“My beloved home—has been swarmed by ghosts,” Harry explained. “I don’t know if these ghosts are friends of the _poltergeist _you tussled with five years ago, but last night, they were waiting for me. Luckily, I escaped with a few minor bumps and scrapes and spent the night with a friend. But I will _not_ allow these ghosts to keep me away from my own home—and you just so happen to be the only ghost-hunters I know!”

Elvin grinned, his eyes twinkling in excitement. “We’ve done it before,” he said. “We can do it again. What do you say, Eustace? Ready to get back out there?”

“You know I am!” cried Eustace. “Would you like to tag along, Jay? We could use your help this time around.”

“Okay!” Jay chirped happily.

“Mind if I tag along?” Connie piped up.

The three boys exchanged a look as Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Why not?” Elvin finally asked.

Connie smiled.

At nightfall, Harry drove the foursome over to his place. When he pulled up onto his driveway, he mumbled something under his breath.

“Don’t worry,” said Elvin. “We’ll get them out of your house if it’s the last thing we do.”

They all exited the car and heaved the Ghost-Vac out of the trunk. Eustace and Jay would handle the apparatus, while Elvin would handle the nozzle.

“Wait outside,” Connie said to Harry. “We don’t want you getting hurt in there.”

“Where did you last see the ghosts?” asked Jay.

“As soon as I saw them in my living room, I fled,” said Harry. “They may have spread out since then. Here, I’ll open the garage door for you.”

Once Harry did so, Elvin, Eustace, Jay and Connie stepped into the dark garage, with only their flashlights to light the way. Near a pile of junk, the foursome heard rattling. Nodding to his companions, Elvin cautiously advanced…

…only for a row of blue ghosts to burst out from their cover, laughing!

Despite himself, Elvin jumped.

Harry gave a horrified cry. “Get them!” he shouted.

Swiftly, Elvin recovered his wits, steadied his hands and aimed the vacuum. Then, he activated the “stun” function, managing to get four ghosts at once in the suction. Predictably, they resisted, and they resisted hard. As Eustace and Jay expertly maneuvered the apparatus, Connie ran over and took hold of the vacuum nozzle, helping Elvin steady it.

The four ghosts’ buddies moved in to attack, but the brave foursome managed to lean and leap aside while still maintaining the suction. It took nearly a minute for the first four ghosts to be captured, and then they had the others to deal with. The remaining blue ghosts moved to surround the quartet, but they were able to stun and vacuum them two to four at a time. Connie putting in some elbow grease meant that Elvin and the others didn’t get dragged around as much as they used to. But still, everyone was sweating by the time the last of the blue ghosts were cleared out.

Harry had taken cover behind his vehicle, watching the scene with a mixture of awe and fascination.

“Are there any more?” asked Eustace.

“I believe so,” replied Harry.

“Wait here,” instructed Elvin, and he and his companions entered the house.

Another horde of ghosts, red and orange this time, were waiting for them as soon as they set foot in the parlor. They attacked by grabbing at them, but Elvin and company were just too fast. The foursome positioned themselves so they could stun and capture as many at a time as they could, Elvin and Connie finding a wall or a piece of furniture to brace themselves against as their opponents tried to pull away in different directions. Two minutes later, the parlor was cleared out.

“I think there’s even more,” said Elvin. “Come on.”

They trekked from room to room, first dealing with the purple ghosts trying to menace them down the hallway. Then, they fought some more blue ghosts in the master bedroom. In the kitchen and the dining room, there were green ghosts to tussle with. There was one room which Harry appeared to have fashioned into an office, filled with red, green and blue ghosts. And then there were yellow ghosts lurking about in the bathroom. They also hid in cabinets, drawers, boxes, flower pots, vases and even jars. Elvin and his companions captured them all, taking a few hits but shrugging them off.

“I think that’s the last of them,” gasped Elvin as they all stood in the parlor, gathering themselves.

They went back outside to meet up with Harry.

“You’re right,” said Elvin. “Your place has turned into their favorite haunt. There were ghosts in every room. But we got them all.”

“You haven’t checked the storm cellar,” said Harry, leading them toward the room in question. “I think there’s something _big_ in there.”

Jay quirked an eyebrow. “You should’ve told us sooner,” he said.

“Apologies,” said Harry. “It seems to have slipped my mind.”

He pulled open the heavy door as Jay and Eustace lifted the apparatus. “Good luck,” he said.

“Thanks,” Elvin said, a bit distractedly, as he and his companions descended the stairs into the storm cellar.

“What on Earth could be in here?” whispered Eustace.

“I’m not sure,” said Elvin, “but something tells me that we’re going to have quite the encounter on our hands. Brace yourselves!”

Just then, they heard a familiar “mimimimimimimi…” which seemed to come from everywhere.

“How on Earth…?” muttered Jay.

“Look out!” shouted Elvin.

They all dove out of the way as an inkwell came flying at them, which missed and smashed against the wall behind them. This was followed by a familiar cackle, and the foursome hopped to their feet to face down…

“Another _poltergeist_?” asked Eustace.

“Maybe he’s friends with the one we fought in the arboretum,” said Jay.

“I’ve—never seen anything like it,” breathed Connie.

They evaded another projectile, a book this time, and then readied their Ghost-Vac.

When the _poltergeist_ rematerialized, Elvin and Connie flashed him with the “stun” function and let the vacuum rip.

This _poltergeist_ was a mite stronger than the first one they encountered, roughly yanking our heroes this way and that around the storm cellar and breaking free of the suction more often. Anything he could get his hands on was fair game to use as a projectile. Elvin, Eustace and Jay would take turns preventing Connie from getting hit, but she wasn’t about to be a damsel in distress, all screaming and hysterical. She held her own against the _poltergeist_ quite well, displaying no emotion other than wonder and even throwing out a few ideas on how to anticipate their paranormal foe’s attacks. Sometimes, she’d even take control of the vacuum if Elvin wound up downed for a significant period of time. She quickly caught on to the game of tug of war they had to play with these ghosts, and she surely didn’t shirk from it.

How long did it take to capture this _poltergeist_? Thirty minutes? Forty-five minutes? An hour? Two? Three? Did it matter? Probably not. What _did_ matter was the feeling of triumph which swept over them when they finally got this pesky ghost into their Ghost-Vac. They plopped down where they stood, dripping with sweat, hearts pounding, panting for breath.

“All righty!” Elvin piped up when he’d gained some breath back. “Good teamwork! I’m sure these ghosts won’t bother Harry again after this!”

“And if they do,” boated Eustace, “then we’ll be ready for ’em!”

They got up and filed out of the storm cellar.

“It seems you’ve attracted another _poltergeist_,” Elvin told Harry when they emerged.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. “That’s twice you protected me from those ghosts,” he said. “I cannot thank you enough.”

“We were happy to help,” said Jay.

“Call us anytime,” said Eustace.

“I still think that contraption of yours deserves a better name than ‘Ghost-Vac’,” opined Harry.

“Right you are,” nodded Elvin. “After all, we battled two _poltergeists _with this beauty.” His face brightened. “That’s it! That’s the perfect name!”

“What is?” asked Connie.

“Our ghost-capturing device was the Ghost-Vac—until we took on a _poltergeist_—and won!” said Elvin. Patting the aforementioned invention, he continued, “From this day forward, this lovely machine will now be known as—the Poltergust.”

Harry nodded his approval. “Now _that’s_ more like it! Poltergust—it rolls off the tongue.”

“Poltergust,” said Eustace.

“Poltergust,” said Jay.

“Poltergust,” murmured Connie.

“The Poltergust Mk. 1, to be more specific,” said Elvin.

They all shook Harry’s hand.

“Thank you—again,” said Harry. “Tonight will be the best sleep I’ve had in a long while.”

They all piled back into Harry’s car, and he drove them back to their workshop. Elvin and his companions waved after Harry as his vehicle disappeared into the distance, headed back to his now ghost-free residence.

“We can make a lot of money out of this,” Jay mused after a while.

The rest turned and looked at him.

And then they got the same idea…

**EEE**

Elvin learned that his late parents had left him a sizable inheritance, and he used some of that money to buy a decent home with a master bedroom, several guestrooms and a basement workshop that would suit his needs. This workshop came with brand-new tools, but Elvin and company took the old tools with them, for sentimental and backup purposes. Jay, Eustace and Connie moved some of their personal effects over, and they also brought along their own food. It took them all close to a month to officially move into the house, but the grunt work paid off when the foursome looked over everything and found it to their liking.

Elvin smiled at his companions. “Shall we begin?” he asked.


	5. Exposure

**1928**

Truly, Elvin and company had taken a chance when they decided to advertise their ghost-capturing skills, and it had paid off. Harry was among their most frequent clients—the ghosts didn’t seem to want to let him go—but it wasn’t long before others started paying them a visit. First, it was fellow university alumni, and when these alumni realized that Elvin was serious about this, they spread the word. There was no social media back in the Roaring Twenties, but it didn’t take long for the masses to find out that an eccentric young man and his friends had invented a thingamajig called the Poltergust (Mk. 1, to be specific), and they were using it to capture all of those ghosts flying about. Young children were experiencing ghosts problems similar to Elvin’s, and when the parents reached out to him, they were skeptical at first, only to have their doubts vanish before their eyes as they saw the Poltergust Mk. 1 in action! Elvin and his companions charged a reasonable fee, but their grateful clients generously tipped them. Their earnings were enough to pay the bills and to make sure that their living and working conditions were up to code. But it wasn’t just about the money. If their luck changed, then Elvin and Eustace could go back to working at a factory, which yielded decent pay, and Jay and Connie could also find jobs. The gist of this business was finally pushing back against these spooky spirits after years of feeling helpless.

Personal lives were on the upswing, as well. Eustace had met a beautiful young woman named Cora shortly after Elvin set up shop, and they fell head over heels for each other, going on dinner dates every week, dancing at a swing club every Saturday night and even enjoying outings at the cinema. Connie was pushing back against the gender barrier, applying to become a staff photographer for LIFE magazine. Jay spent most of his downtime organizing reunions for his old fraternity and was growing to become a ladies’ man. And Elvin—after being a mainly unpopular child, he was becoming a popular young man. The youths who’d picked on him had turned their lives around and visited him to apologize for their behavior. Elvin just smiled and forgave them—after making them sweat and squirm, of course. And slowly but surely, it got out that he’d been the one to take on the _poltergeist_ in the arboretum.

“I didn’t say a thing, I assure you,” said Harry when Elvin and his friends met up with him. “Maybe someone else saw that Poltergust—someone from the university—and connected the dots.”

“That’s a possibility,” said Elvin. “Harry—I really shouldn’t tell you this, but we’ve been working on a new Poltergust over the last few years.”

“The old one—she’s starting to fall apart,” added Eustace.

“So—you’re going to build a Mk. 2, I presume?” asked Harry.

“We are,” said Jay.

“Now, I’ve got to tell you kids something,” said Harry. “In one month’s time, there’s going to be a science fair downtown.”

Elvin, Eustace, Connie and Jay exchanged looks.

“Those with an innovative invention are highly encouraged to show them off,” Harry went on. “And while the paranormal is a bit of a touchy subject—why not take a chance?”

“Well—I wanted to show off my earlier ghost traps,” said Elvin, “but my fears weighed me down. But if I can face my fear of the paranormal, then I can face this fear.”

“If we don’t win any awards, then it won’t matter,” added Connie. “It’s taking the plunge that counts. Am I right?”

“Right,” said Jay. “There was a time when I didn’t really believe in ghosts.”

“And—I kind of believed, but not really. But then I saw that first _poltergeist_. I can’t describe the feeling.” Eustace sighed happily, “and I guess I don’t have to—because I know I’ll never forget it.”

“I guess—I didn’t want to believe until that night,” Harry mused softly, “but then you showed me that I didn’t have to be afraid. You—you’re doing more than fighting ghosts. You’re inspiring courage. And if those at the fair can look past the outlandishness of the paranormal and see the newfound strength and wonder you’ve instilled, then I’m sure you’ll get their approval.”

“You’re right,” Connie said after a while.

Elvin nodded. “Well spoke.”

“And allow me to tell you something else,” said Harry. “After my experience in the arboretum and the—incident—at my house, I learned something. Ghosts—aren’t that big of a threat when you look at them. They hide around in the dark, but how do you beat back the dark? With light. As long as there’s light, from without and from within, you don’t have to be afraid of ghosts.”

Elvin and his friends listened intently.

“However—there is one big specter out there. The specter who strikes without warning, day or night, the specter whose name is Death,” Harry went on, “and there’s only one thing I have to say to Death: ‘Not today—not today’.”

“I see your point,” said Elvin. “Death in inevitable—but it should come on your own terms.”

“So—whenever you’re faced with a particularly nasty ghost,” said Harry, “just stand your ground, look him in the eye, and tell him, ‘Not today’. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes,” replied Elvin.

“Sure,” said Eustace.

“Yeah, I can do that,” said Jay.

“Piece of cake,” answered Connie.

“Well,” said Elvin, “looks like we have a fair to prepare for.”

“It was lovely to see you,” said Jay.

“Same here,” smiled Harry. “Good luck to the four of you.”

The four ghost hunters smiled at Harry before taking their leave.

**EEE**

On the night before the science fair, Elvin and his friends went to bed early after brewing some chamomile tea. Despite the jitters, they slept relatively well. At four-thirty the next morning, Elvin awoke first, washed his face, showered and dressed his business best. Connie was the next to awaken, and she’d chosen one of her favorite dresses for the occasion. Eustace was the third person to wake up, and he, too, dressed crisply. Finally, Jay dragged himself out of his bed and emerged attired in a brand-new suit. After sharing a quick breakfast, the foursome hopped into the car they’d purchased several years ago and drove off.

Eustace directed Elvin to pull up at a small house, where he hopped out and strode over to the door. A brunette woman with sausage curls appeared in the doorway seconds later, kissed Eustace, and slipped her arm through his. All smiles, the couple walked back out to the car.

“Good morning, Cora,” Elvin greeted warmly. Eustace had introduced his girl to his friends about two weeks after their relationship grew serious.

“Hi, Elvin,” smiled Cora. “So—you’re really serious about this?”

“We are,” said Elvin.

“Hey, Eustace,” said Jay. “You want us to switch places so you and Cora can relax together?”

“I’d like that,” beamed Eustace.

The two men swapped seats, so that Eustace was reclining in the back with Cora and Jay was seated next to Elvin. Once everyone was buckled in, Elvin started the car, and off they went to the downtown fairgrounds.

Since they arrived early, they managed to find an ideal parking space. Everyone piled out and helped ease something covered in a white sheet out of the trunk. After checking in at the exhibitor’s area, they quickly found a spot in the shade of a tree to set up.

Elvin, Jay and Connie relaxed, reading the books and magazines they’d brought with them, while Eustace and Cora exchanged sweet nothings and occasional chaste kisses. But all five of them watched the object under the white sheet like a hawk. For under that white sheet was a few years, plus a few months, worth of hard work and sweat. If anything happened to it—

Luckily, nothing did. The fair started at 9a.m. sharp, and after introductions, the presentations began. All of the school-aged children presented first, and Elvin and his friends couldn’t help but “aww” and coo as these kids showed off the products of their young, still-growing minds. After the school-agers came the high-schoolers, bearing inventions which were a little more complex and showed a little more application of the major sciences. By the time they were finished presenting, it was 1p.m. The adults’ turn would come after a lunch break.

“I’m so nervous,” muttered Elvin.

“Hey,” Connie said gently. “You’ll be fine.”

“Even if we’re laughed at,” said Eustace, “we can at least say we mustered up the courage to try.”

Cora sat in Eustace’s lap. “You know,” she said, “I didn’t have to worry about some silly old ghosts.”

“Do tell,” said Elvin.

“I really never wanted to say this in public,” said Cora, “but when I was a girl, I made sure I was ready for those ghosts. Every night before I went to bed, I set traps for them. Thanks to those traps, I didn’t need the door left open a crack, or an oil lamp, or a candle or a flashlight. All I needed was right up here.” She tapped the side of her head.

“Maybe—you can join us on a hunt sometime,” offered Jay.

“Maybe,” echoed Cora, giving Eustace a flirty look.

They ate the rest of their lunch in silence.

At 2p.m., the presentations resumed. Ten minutes before their turn, Elvin and his friends dashed to the restroom, one at a time, to take a tension dump. By the time their names were called, they were composed and collected. Cora gave Eustace a good-luck kiss before they headed off to present.

The panel of judges consisted of six men, mostly middle-aged, but there were some as young as thirty-five, as well. Elvin took a deep breath and launched into introductions.

“Hello, my name’s Elvin Gadd. These are my friends, Eustace, Jay and Connie. The device we’d like to show you may sound ludicrous at first, but to us, it represents more than its intended purpose, which we’ll explain to you shortly. It represents courage—the courage in all of us, the courage which helps us push back against our fears. And now, we’d like to present—the Poltergust Mk. 2!”

He yanked aside the white sheet with a flourish, revealing the latest product of his and his friends’ minds. Like its predecessor, the Poltergust Mk. 2 was painted bright red and had a rather large apparatus, a pressure gauge, a temperature gauge and a wide nozzle.

The judges leaned forward, entranced.

Eustace stepped up to describe the Poltergust’s many features. Instead of a single button for the flashlight, there were two buttons—one for the normal flashlight and the other—the red button—for the “stun” light. The vacuum also sported more comfortable handholds and a more ergonomic switch which controlled the suction. In addition to vacuuming, the Poltergust could also blow out air, and an even better ventilation system further alleviated the overheating problem. Elvin and company had also developed a special coolant to add to their Poltergust every few weeks or in the case of an emergency.

Jay then explained how to use the Poltergust—how to quickly move it around, how to properly hold the nozzle, how to aim the “stun” light at a ghost and how to maintain the suction to prevent ghosts from escaping. His companions joined in as he demonstrated, with Elvin and Connie holding the vacuum and Eustace and Jay holding the apparatus. By the looks on the judges’ faces, the presenters could tell that they at least had their attention.

Finally, Connie listed off the precautions. The Poltergust Mk. 2 should be handled by a team of two or more people. It wasn’t advisable to point the “stun” light at your face. If you let a ghost drag you around for too long, you could risk causing damage to the machine and injuring yourself. And you shouldn’t try to force large objects through the vacuum.

“What inspired you to make this—Poltergust?” asked a judge.

“When I was a boy, I was afraid of ghosts,” said Elvin. “They liked to hide in my room and bothered me while I tried to sleep at night. When I was six, I made a little trap using a box and some old toys as bait. Then, I told myself that I shouldn’t stop there.”

“I helped him,” smiled Connie.

“I see,” said another judge. “So, now that you have a device to catch these—ghosts—you don’t have to fear them anymore.”

Elvin stared at him. “_That’s_ what you think this is all about?” he asked. “There’s more to ghost-catching than that. When you’re in a darkened room, ghosts big and small swarming around you, you don’t need the Poltergust to beat them—it’s mainly a tool, an accessory. What you truly need is the will to do the opposite of what the ghosts expect you to do. You can choose to run or to fight—and there comes a time when you have to stop running. I hope I’ve helped the other youngsters out there see that their fears don’t have to control them. I’m not just talking about the fear of ghosts, either—I’m talking about all of their fears, from their fear of the dark to their fear of putting their heads underwater. All fears can be faced in time—you just need to commit yourself to it.”

All of the judges exchanged glances before slowly reaching up and taking off their glasses.

Elvin held his breath. Connie squeezed his hand. Eustace and Jay bit their lips.

Then, the judge sitting on the far left applauded, the applause spreading across the table and slowly growing more enthusiastic. 

Elvin let out his breath and smiled.

“While we question the existence of ghosts, we applaud you for the innovation,” said a judge. “Very well done.”

Elvin blushed. “Thank you, sir.”

In the end, Elvin and his friends won the third prize in the adult’s category, but like Connie had said, it didn’t matter. They’d taken the plunge—and by God, it was worth it!


	6. Depression?  What Depression?

**1935**

One of the rules Elvin liked to live by was that plans had a peculiar habit of changing. Sometimes, he wouldn’t see the change coming. Other times, something else captured his interest. And sometimes, circumstances would impel him to adapt.

The stock market crash of 1929 left the future of Elvin’s ghost-hunting business in the balance. He didn’t invest in the stock market, and neither did his friends, but some of their clients, old and new, had done so. Consequently, they had to significantly lower their prices. Elvin, Eustace and Jay began actively looking for a second job, while Connie, who had long since been hired at LIFE Magazine, retained her staff job by taking photographs of the Great Depression’s realities. But while the economy had slumped, Elvin and his friends remained unbowed, thankful that they at least had _some_ clients, even if they couldn’t tip as generously as before. With some luck, Eustace and Elvin found jobs working for a newspaper, and Jay took a job as a cinema usher. The cinema, of course, was the only way for the populace to escape from their problems back then.

Thanks in parts to the efforts of FDR and his New Deal, the economy—and lives—began to look up. Shortly after the science fair, Eustace and Cora wed in a lovely church ceremony, with Elvin as the best man. As the Depression began, Cora helped make ends meet by working as a switchboard operator. Now, seven years after they married, the couple welcomed a daughter, Naomi. Two weeks after her birth, Elvin, Jay and Connie got to meet the new arrival. Little Naomi had her mom’s eyes, the biggest eyes Elvin had ever seen, and her dad’s dark hair. The proud parents let Elvin and the others hold their daughter for a few moments.

“I guess I’ll have to take a break from hunting ghosts with you,” said Eustace. “Naomi can be quite demanding.”

“Take as much time as you need,” smiled Elvin.

“Thanks, Elvin. I really appreciate that,” said Eustace. “Cora and I want to baptize her. And—you’d make a wonderful godfather. What do you say?”

“Eustace,” said Elvin. “It would be an honor.”

The two men hugged.

“Ah, Elvin,” sighed Eustace. “I knew I could count on you.”

**EEE**

The baptism was held a month and a half later. Naomi was swaddled in a white christening gown, while her parents were clad in their Sunday clothes. Elvin, the godfather-to-be, stood solemnly in a suit and tie, answering the priest’s questions. He watched as holy water was poured over Naomi’s head, the infant slightly scrunching her face but otherwise not fussing. Eustace glowed with pride, his arm around Cora as she wiped her tears with a handkerchief.

Eustace, Cora, Naomi and Elvin left the church as the bells rang, Naomi nestled in her mother’s arms.

“So—how does it feel?” asked Eustace.

“Honestly—it feels like a significant amount of responsibility is on my plate,” Elvin told him, “but I think that’s what I like about it. The prospect of being a part of Naomi’s life—it’s like I’m part of your family now.”

“You are,” Eustace said warmly. “You are.”

“You think she’ll want to join our venture when she grows up?” asked Elvin.

“I don’t know,” said Eustace. “Only time will tell.”

Naomi gazed curiously at Elvin before yawning.

“Uh-oh—someone’s tired,” said Cora. “We’d better get her home so she can take her nap. Thank you for doing this, Elvin.”

“My pleasure, of course,” said Elvin.

Cora lifted one of Naomi’s tiny hands so that she could wave at Elvin. Eustace gave his friend a hearty hug before hopping into his car with his wife and daughter. Elvin saw them off before he, too headed home.

**EEE**

**1937**

The economy had improved enough for Elvin and Eustace to quit their jobs for the newspaper. However, a side effect of the Depression was that it had left a lot of abandoned lots, homes and buildings in its wake, which had become the prime hangouts for ghosts. As a result, Elvin and his friends were dispatched to these abandoned areas to deal with these ghostly guests. Those who reported the ghostly sightings paid as generously as they could, but our heroes were just glad that they were being paid, period. And now that their ghost-hunting business was on the rebound, Elvin and company decided that it was once again time to work on a new Poltergust model.

Shortly after Naomi’s christening, Harry paid the ghost-hunters another visit, this time offering to work for them as a security guard. Elvin hired him almost instantly, and Harry explained that he’d recently been laid off from his job at the university. But Elvin cheered him up, reassuring him that he’d be paid even better under his employ.

Eustace was once again working full-time with his pal, now that his daughter was walking and on her way to being potty-trained. Sometimes, he’d bring two-year-old Naomi to the workplace, making sure to keep her away from anything dangerous. Usually, Connie would have a snack waiting for the tot, and then Naomi would sit on her dad’s lap, wide-eyed, while her godfather told her stories of his adventures thus far. She didn’t seem afraid—yet, giggling in response and babbling at Eustace. Cora had made Eustace promise her to keep Naomi’s workplace visits at thirty minutes or less, and to bring her straight home during his lunch break. Both took their child’s safety very seriously, and the last thing Eustace wanted was to upset his lovely wife.

Whenever the adventurers were at work, they always had a record playing. Or, they’d tune in to the radio, listening to the latest music, news, sports and other live broadcasts. But more often than not, they’d bring along their favorite records to play. There was nothing quite like listening to upbeat swing tunes from the likes of Benny Goodman and his Orchestra while helping to bring their newest Poltergust to life or doting on their old, current one. Besides, listening in on a sporting event would be distracting, and they’d all spend more time rooting for their favorite team than brainstorming ideas for ghost-capturing.

But—as the time passed, Elvin found that his interests were changing. He didn’t want to just capture ghosts—he wanted to study them. He wanted to find out why they were so scary to children—and some adults. And he wanted to know why ghosts favored dark, empty or abandoned places and enjoyed frightening people. Gaining that knowledge would be more powerful than a simple ghost vacuum; that was for sure.

Everyone around him was changing, too. Connie was getting old; her hair was graying, and she was tiring out more easily during a hunt. She began focusing her energies on photography and giving out advice. Jay shared Elvin’s opinions that there was more to the paranormal than simply sucking them up in a vacuum. And Eustace—he was a father, and hunting for ghosts was still a dangerous business. He wanted to see Naomi grow up, start school, fall for a boy, go to college and get married. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Cora. Battling a ghost was fun—but the consensus was that it was time to branch out.

“What if I went back to school?” Elvin asked one day.

“Like postgraduate school?” asked Eustace.

Elvin nodded. “It won’t be long before the wear and tear of such physical activity takes its toll. I think I’d like to settle down and—become a researcher.”

“A researcher,” Jay repeated.

“Think about it. We’ll start studying these ghosts’ habits. Once we’ve compiled enough information, we’ll publish it for the world to see. We might not win the Nobel Prize—but it’ll be a bigger step from simply chasing after ghosts.”

“What about the Poltergust?” asked Eustace.

“We won’t give up ghost-fighting altogether,” said Elvin. “We can be researchers _and_ inventors. We’ll build better Poltergusts—make them more compact, easier to carry. My hope is that one day, a Poltergust can be worn like a backpack. But progress comes in slow steps.”

“Elvin,” Eustace said finally. “I think you’re onto something.”

“I can’t handle ghost-hunting the way I used to,” said Connie. “I think branching out into paranormal research sounds like a good idea.”

“You’ve been there for me since the beginning, Connie,” Elvin told her.

“And I’ll continue to be there for you,” vowed Connie, “until the end of my days. That much is certain. I’d be happy to help you in your research.”

“Hear, hear,” said Jay.

“What if—you became a professor?” asked Eustace. “A professor devoted entirely to studying paranormal behavior?”

Elvin laughed and clapped his hands. “Professor Elvin Gadd,” he mused. “It’s got a nice ring to it.”

“And what if this workshop became a laboratory?” Jay asked excitedly. “Your own personal, secret laboratory where you can carry out your research undisturbed?”

“You know what—I really think you’re onto something,” said Elvin.

Sitting there with his friends—the possibilities stretched out before Elvin like a freshly paved road. He could go back to school, earn his teaching credentials and build up a reputation as a brilliant and unflappable man of science. While he enjoyed the adrenaline rush of simple ghost-hunting, that wouldn’t be a full-fledged career; it was likely to reach a dead end in a few years. But a career as a ghost researcher—now _that_ sounded like his cup of tea.

Let the new ghostly adventures begin! 


	7. The Eccentric Professor

**1941**

“SURPRISE!”

Elvin stood in the doorway, his mouth agape. Eustace, Harry, Jay and Connie had decorated their place for a celebration, balloons and streamers every which way, and there was a yellow banner reading “CONGRATULATIONS!” draped across the room. Cora was also present, six-year-old Naomi on her hip.

“Well—say something,” said Connie.

“May I inquire as to the occasion?” Elvin asked once he found his voice.

“Are you serious, Elvin? We just got the news!” whooped Eustace. “It looks like you’re a professor now!”

“It wasn’t easy,” Elvin said humbly. “All of those years, studying the ghosts we caught, reporting their findings and praying that someone would believe me.” His eyes misted. “I want to thank you all for your help.”

“That’s what friends do,” said Jay.

“We have something for you,” said Harry, striding forward with a white box.

Elvin took the box, opened it and pulled out a shiny, white lab coat.

“My—it’s beautiful!” laughed Elvin.

He slid on the coat, buttoned it up and turned down the collar.

Eustace nodded in approval. “It suits you,” he said.

“You’re right,” said Elvin. “It does.”

“Come downstairs, Mr. Elvin!” Naomi piped up. “Mommy and Daddy and their friends made something else for you!”

They blindfolded Elvin and led him downstairs, to what used to be his workshop. Now—it was something else.

“Okay,” said Eustace as he removed the blindfold. “Tell us what you think!”

Elvin couldn’t believe his eyes. His workshop was now a laboratory! There were beakers, test tubes, heat sources, water sources and other instruments of science neatly arranged for him. There were cabinets, drawers, folders and lockers. And Harry had helped the guys build a more refined ghost containment unit which would keep the ghosts secure but not hurt them.

“Oh, my goodness,” breathed Elvin. “I’ve always wanted a laboratory. You—you just made my day!”

“It took a lot of blood, sweat and tears,” said Harry.

“You’ve done so much for me,” mused Elvin.

“So have you,” smiled Jay. “I don’t know where I’d be if not for you. I think all of us share that sentiment.”

“I’d still be a cowed security guard,” shrugged Harry. “Well—I’m still a security guard, but I’m not as cowed as I was before.”

“I think destiny put us in that dormitory together,” added Eustace. “Just think of what I wouldn’t have accomplished if I hadn’t met you!”

Elvin beamed at his friends.

“We’d be happy to be your assistants, Elvin,” said Connie. “I might not be as spry as I used to, but I can still help.”

Jay, Harry and Eustace murmured in assent.

“Maybe I can join you,” offered Cora, “once Naomi is older.”

Harry quirked an eyebrow as Elvin replied, “I could use all the help I can get.”

“Elvin,” said Jay. “We have one last surprise.”

He stepped forward, handing Elvin a small case. Elvin opened it to reveal a brand-new pair of eyeglasses. Carefully, Elvin took out the eyeglasses and slid them on.

And then he smiled.

“Now you truly look like a man of science,” said Eustace.

Elvin looked over his new laboratory. He smoothed out his lab coat and fiddled with his eyeglasses. Then, he trailed a hand across his new desk before taking a seat behind it.

“Shall we begin?” he asked.

**EEE**

Day after day, Elvin and his friends/colleagues collected new tidbits on paranormal behavior and recorded them in a journal. At the same time, they were putting the finishing touches on the Poltergust Mk. 3, which Elvin had to set aside while in postgraduate school. Their plan was to file for a patent on their ghost-capturing device, and then publish their journal. But, as always, plans had a peculiar habit of changing. On the evening of December 7, they all crowded around their radio, in stunned silence, as FDR’s voice addressed the nation and told of the sneak attack on Pearl Harbor. And once again, America was dragged into a European conflict.

Elvin and co. leaped into action at once. Eustace was once again working at a factory—this time as a foreman, helping to churn out much-needed weaponry. Cora joined her husband as a dutiful, loyal employee, rallying her colleagues to help the boys in the Pacific. Naomi joined the other kids in collecting scrap metal in their little red wagons and setting up lemonade stands to fund the war effort. And Elvin, Harry and Jay bought war bonds. Their endeavors regarding the paranormal were put on hold as they all pitched in to help their country in any way they could.

Luckily, they managed to sneak in some time on the side, and by the time WWII ended in 1945, they were ready to file a patent for their Poltergust Mk. 3. This model had a small hollow in the center of the apparatus which doubled as a handhold, making it easier to move around. There was an air circulation system, so they wouldn’t have to periodically add coolant to prevent overheating. Its wheels were more streamlined, and a press of a button could retract them out and in for simpler transport up and down stairs. The model could also be propped upright for transport in vehicles and up elevators. And finally, if an object was caught in the vacuum, then the “blow” function could turn that object into a projectile. This could be useful as a distraction against the smarter ghosts.

Late in 1945, Elvin and his friends/colleagues were invited to show off the Poltergust Mk. 3 to a scientific convention. Since the occasion was far more serious than last time, they arrived at the meeting hall dressed for success, Connie wearing a blouse and skirt and the men wearing their best suits. Cora and Naomi tagged along to support Eustace.

“First of all, I’d like to say thank you,” said Elvin. “Thank you for the opportunity to come before you and present my invention.”

He stood before a panel of older scientists and professors, all of them regarding him and his companions evenly.

“Why didn’t you come to us sooner?” asked one of them.

“Because,” Elvin explained, “the paranormal is a rather—touchy subject. Some believe in it, and some don’t.”

“Can you tell us what made you want to build such a contraption?”

Elvin took a deep breath before telling the panel his story, of his humbled beginnings as a six-year-old tired of being terrified, of his first few ventures with Connie, of how he met Eustace and Jay, of how they saved Harry and inspired him to be brave, of their initial careers as ghost-wranglers and how how Elvin decided to move on from wrangling to researching.

“I know it sounds like a tall tale,” said Elvin, “and I know it sounds like a work of science fiction. But it essentially boils down to the story of a young man facing his fears—and I hope my work inspires others to face theirs, too.”

“I see,” said one panel member. “Do you plan on publicly marketing your invention?”

Elvin shook his head. “I fear that if I sell it to the masses, they will either abuse it or take advantage of it, and its value will be forgotten.”

Then, the four ghost-wranglers-turned researchers launched into a presentation similar to the one they gave at the science fair eighteen years ago, except that they used words like “spectral mass” to convey their paranormal findings. When they were finished, the panel of scientists and professors exchanged looks.

“We’ll admit, your invention is quite—progressive,” they said, “but do you in fact possess physical proof that ghosts indeed exist?”

Elvin opened his mouth to respond, only for a muffled _thump_ to cut him off.

“What was that?” asked one of the scientists.

“I think it came from the basement,” said another.

Delightedly, Elvin laughed, clapped his hands and spun around in the chair provided to him. The panel looked at him as if he was crazy.

“Well, then,” said Elvin. “Let’s go take a look-see.”

Elvin, Connie, Jay, Eustace and Harry took the Poltergust Mk. 3 and trudged downstairs.

Curious, the scientists followed, Cora and Naomi trailing after them.

At the basement entrance, commotion was clearer than day. Giggling, clattering, banging and crashing. All of the scientists murmured among themselves.

“All right,” said Harry. “Stand back. This could get messy.”

Eustace turned to his wife and daughter. “Stay outside, okay?”

Cora nodded. Naomi pouted, but she also agreed.

“Don’t worry—I’ll keep them safe,” Harry assured his friends. “Go get them!”

Elvin nodded to him. “Does anyone have the keys?”

An employee handed them to him.

“Thank you,” said Elvin before unlocking the door and slowly opening it.

Cautiously, Elvin, Eustace, Jay and Connie stepped inside the basement as Cora, Naomi, Harry and the rest of the scientists looked on a safe distance away. It was larger than the basement of Elvin’s old home, the basement he’d explored with Connie when he was a mere youngster armed with a Ghost-Vac. And there were plenty of boxes and crates for ghostly visitors to hide among—the trick was getting them to come out.

One scientist spoke as the foursome crept into the middle of the room. “Perhaps we were imagining things…?”

“Or maybe something fell,” added another.

Silently, Elvin shushed the two. This time, Eustace was holding the nozzle with him, while Connie and Jay maneuvered the apparatus. The flashlight beam weaved lazily about the room like a spotlight and illuminated Elvin’s excited face.

“Hey! Watch out! Behind you!” Naomi suddenly shouted.

Elvin and Eustace whirled and stunned the blue ghost that had tried to sneak up on them, vacuuming him up after a minute-long struggle. Seconds after the successful capture, a plethora of ghosts burst out of their hiding places like a spooky rainbow, eliciting gasps of disbelief from the scientists.

“Impossible…” murmured one.

“Is that proof enough?” Elvin asked as he and his companions prepared for battle.

Harry began warding the spectators backward as his pals engaged the basement ghosts. Thanks to the improved mechanics, they could stun and capture up to six ghosts at a time. But these ghosts were slightly stronger than the ones they’d encountered—perhaps natural selection applied to the ethereal, as well. However, Elvin could ponder over that later. He calmly gave directions to Jay, Eustace and Connie as the ghosts continued to swarm them, try to attack them, and try to tear themselves away from the Poltergust’s suction. Eventually, the three of them wound up holding down the apparatus, hoping to provide an anchor which would help Elvin maintain control. But as Cora watched the battle, holding her daughter close, she came to realize that three people weren’t enough—and the ghosts seemed to be getting stronger.

“Stay here,” she told Naomi. “I’m going to help your dad.”

Harry saw her stride forward and tried to intercept her. “Cora, what are you doing?”

Cora fiercely rounded on him. “The father of my child needs help,” she snapped. “Just _try_ to stop me.”

And then she sprinted inside the basement just as the Poltergust Mk. 3 began rocking forward from the ghosts’ resistance. Dodging several spirits flying overhead, Cora reached the quartet and took her place beside Eustace, putting her own weight on the apparatus.

“Cora?!” gasped Eustace.

“You looked like you needed help,” smiled Cora.

“Naomi…”

“She’s okay—she’s waiting outside,” Cora assured him.

“You can do it, Mom and Dad!” cheered Naomi, watching the action from behind Harry.

The fight raged on, Cora’s assistance helping Elvin somewhat. But these ghosts still tended to buffet him, almost knocking him down at one point. _There has to be a way to handle both the nozzle and the apparatus at the same time_, he thought. _There just _has_ to._ His hair was sticking to his forehead as sweat poured down his face, and he was growing breathless. Only half of the ghosts remained—but there were the strongest half. But Elvin wouldn’t give in to despair, remembering Harry’s words.

_Not today_, he thought.

There was a gasp, a cry of “Naomi, no!”, and Eustace and Cora turned as Naomi rushed forward, a determined look on her face.

“Hey, you stupid ghosts! You leave my parents alone!”

When she reached the Poltergust’s apparatus, she straddled the hollowed-out area, as if she was riding a horse, and then gripped the end of the nozzle like the reins of a horse. Straightening her posture, the ten-year-old planted her heels on the basement floor and then pushed back on them, providing an added tug.

Elvin also turned. “Naomi!”

“I’ve got your back, Professor!” the girl sang out in response.

Her parents now held onto the rear of the apparatus, ready to catch Naomi in case a sudden jolt threw her off.

“I thought I told you to stay with Harry,” Cora admonished.

“I don’t want the ghosts to hurt you!” Naomi told her.

“We’d rather have them hurt us than hurt _you_,” said Eustace. “These ghosts aren’t like the ones on those radio programs.”

“Okay, Naomi,” Elvin interrupted. “I need you to pull back some more. Can you do that?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay. Here goes!”

Naomi dug in her heels and pushed backward as hard as she could, gripping her end of the nozzle tightly. Eustace and Cora supported the apparatus with one hand while supporting their daughter with the other, worry mixed with pride in their eyes. Connie further encouraged the girl, and Jay stared in disbelief.

“Never would’ve thought that,” he murmured.

“Relax,” said Naomi. “It’s just like playing tug-of-war!” She laughed as she rocked further back on her heels, keeping herself—and the others—braced.

“Fear not—that little girl’s not getting hurt on _my_ watch!” With those words, Harry joined the fray, grabbing another section of the nozzle. The team of four now became a team of seven—and with the increased manpower, the tide of the tussle drastically turned. Ten grueling minutes later, the last ghost was subdued as the other scientists watched, hardly daring to believe what they were seeing.

Naomi hopped off of the Poltergust and stood triumphantly, hands on her hips. Elvin did a little flourish with the nozzle as he turned to face the scientists. Connie, Jay, Eustace, Harry and Cora stood beside him, simply begging the scientists to contradict what they’d just witnessed.

“Uh—well…” one managed to splutter. “At least we know it works.”

Elvin and company strolled out of the basement, the scientists wordlessly moving aside for them.

“Well, gentlemen,” said Elvin. “Any more questions?”

Silence.

“Elvin Gadd,” one scientist said finally. “You are one eccentric professor.”

Elvin grinned. “Yes, I am.”

And with that, Elvin and his companions walked up the stairs and out of the meeting hall, Naomi holding hands with both of her parents, and they didn’t look back.


	8. Hellos and Goodbyes

**1948**

Professor Elvin Gadd’s career flourished after the encounter with the ghosts in the meeting hall’s basement. He’d practically confirmed without a doubt that ghosts existed, at least to the other men of science present that day. Only a year later, the subject was opened up for discussion and offered as a field of study. Elvin and his friends/colleagues published articles on the paranormal in many scientific journals and gave demonstrations of the Poltergust Mk. 3 at other scientific conventions. Some weren’t as—eventful—as the first convention they attended, but now, a formerly cynical populace was beginning to believe.

However, Elvin didn’t drop his ghost-wrangling side entirely; he still took on clients. But now he had greater motivations to catch these ghosts. He’d promise each client that the ghosts he captured would be treated humanely, and then the client would step back and watch as the Poltergust Mk. 3 worked its magic. Thanks to the postwar boom, the tips were more generous than ever, and they helped fund Elvin’s researching endeavors. Eustace and Jay were still at his side during these hunts, but as Connie’s health started to decline, she began to take on more administrative and secretarial work, from taking calls to editing articles. Also, she directed more of her energies toward photography and her job at LIFE magazine. After talking it over with her husband, Cora took Connie’s place, even bringing her personal camera to help stun more ghosts. Try as he might, Elvin couldn’t get the power of the flashbulb out of his mind. He wished to incorporate that into his Poltergust for better stunning action, but he was limited by the technology the current era provided him with.

After that day in the meeting hall basement, Eustace and Cora had put their foot down and made it clear that Naomi wasn’t to be involved in such a dangerous venture. The girl had huffed and made her case, but her parents had been firm about it. Now, three years later, Naomi had shed some of her girlish nature and was now eyeing boys. One day, Eustace told Elvin about one particular boy.

“During the war, when the kids were collecting scrap metal, she always came across him,” he said. “She wouldn’t stop talking about her new friend, about his cute freckles and red hair and how he wanted to help us win against the, uh, bad guys.” Eustace sighed. “His name’s Benjamin, but everyone calls him Ben. And now, he’s got my little girl’s attention.”

“She’s not little anymore,” said Elvin. “She’s thirteen. She’s changing.”

“To me, she’ll _always_ be my little girl,” Eustace told him. “Elvin—for the first time in my life—I’m scared. These phantasms never scared me that much. My little Naomi falling for a boy does. Because it’s almost time to let her go, and I’m not ready for that yet.”

Eustace laid his head on Elvin’s shoulder.

“No parent is ready to let their child go,” mused Elvin, remembering how his mom and dad had practically clung to him until the last moment as he prepared to leave for the university.

“And—one of these days—this boy will want to—you know,” Eustace went on. “And she’ll want to marry him and start a family with him. But I don’t want him taking advantage of her or breaking her heart.”

“Part of growing up is taking that chance,” said Elvin. “Life isn’t like the fairy tales, or the movies or the radio programs.”

“Cora and I have told her that, but…” Eustace took a breath. “If she stumbles and falls, we’ll catch her on the way down. If this boy—Ben—breaks her heart or plays her for a fool, then there will be nowhere he can hide from me.”

“Don’t hurt him,” chuckled Elvin.

Eustace rolled his eyes. “I won’t—not that badly,” he said. “Hey—thanks for listening.”

“That’s what friends do,” said Elvin. “Will you be okay?”

Eustace smiled. “I’ll—try to tolerate Ben should things come to that,” he said, and he and Elvin hugged.

Despite barring her from actual ghost-wrangling, Cora and Eustace allowed Naomi to visit the lab once a week, provided that she keep up her grades. There, she told everyone about her relationship with Ben.

“I think he really likes me,” she said, “and I really like him. After I finish school, I’d like to become a writer, and Ben wants to work in the advertising business. We’ll get married and live in a nice house and have kids and…”

“What if that doesn’t work out?” asked Elvin.

“Mom and Dad always tell me that plans have a peculiar habit of changing,” said Naomi.

“That’s my girl,” beamed Eustace.

“If it doesn’t work out, I guess Ben and I can still be friends,” shrugged Naomi, “but something tells me that he’s—the one.”

“Just—make sure ‘the one’ has you back home by 9p.m., all right?” asked Eustace.

Naomi rolled her eyes. “Yes, Dad.”

“Wow,” breathed Elvin once Cora took Naomi home. “Everyone’s growing up so fast.”

Jay nodded in agreement. “And the world around us is changing, too.”

**EEE**

Two months later, Elvin walked into Connie’s room, bearing a tray.

“Good morning,” he said. “I brought you some tea.”

Connie said nothing.

“Connie?” asked Elvin, moving closer. “Are you all right?”

No answer.

Setting the tray on the bedside table, Elvin ventured to where Connie lay.

His former nanny and current colleague lay perfectly still, eyes staring up at the ceiling and seeing nothing, a peaceful expression on her face. When Elvin lightly touched her on the shoulder to rouse her, he found that her skin was cool. And when he touched the side of her neck, he felt no pulse.

“Oh, Connie…” he murmured.

Then, he crossed the room, picked up the telephone and called for an ambulance.

Moments later, Elvin stood with Eustace, Jay, Cora and Naomi as Connie’s body, draped in a white sheet, was wheeled out on a gurney and loaded into the ambulance. Eustace lay a supporting hand on his friend’s shoulder as Jay and Cora shielded Naomi from the sight of death. Harry arrived on the scene, accessed the solemn expressions on everyone’s faces and guessed everything.

“Elvin—I’m so sorry,” said Harry. “I knew you two were close.”

“At least there was no pain,” Elvin said softly, eyes welling with tears.

The EMTs shut the ambulance doors, and everyone watched as the vehicle slowly drove away. And then Elvin truly broke down, sinking to his knees and sobbing as his friends and colleagues gathered around him, hugging him and silently defending him against the judgmental stares of passersby.

Two days later, Connie’s wake was held, all of her old friends and relatives gathering to muse over her passing and talk about her life. Elvin decided not to tell them about his childhood adventures with her, fearing that they wouldn’t believe him.

The next day, Elvin and Eustace went to the church for Connie’s funeral. The grieving professor decided to say a few words, about what a wonderful nanny she’d been to him and how she’d helped him grow up. Tears trailed down his face as the church choir sang a few hymns and the minister gave his sermon. At the end, he and Eustace served as pallbearers, carrying Connie’s casket to the waiting hearse and loading it inside.

Connie was laid to rest in the Gadd family plot, the congregation going their separate ways after one final prayer. Elvin spent the rest of the day in his room, clearing his head and remembering one of the people who’d set him on his current path.

“Farewell, Connie,” he murmured as he once again dissolved into tears. “I’ll never forget how you helped me…”

**EEE**

In the wake of Connie’s passing, Elvin tried to distract himself with his work, just like after his parents passed away. Unfortunately, his colleagues would have none of it.

“Maybe you should take a break, Professor,” said Jay. “It’ll help put things into perspective.”

“Yeah,” said Eustace. “Just because you’re a researcher doesn’t mean you have to be stoic all of the time.”

After some resistance, Elvin finally gave in, allowing Eustace to hold down the fort for him. He spent two weeks on an extended road trip, visiting this city and that city. Upon his return, Elvin embarked on a small lecture tour, sharing his findings with curious, wide-eyed college students and answering their questions. During this tour, two of those students stood out—a brother and sister. Both had chestnut-colored hair and gray eyes, and they spent most of his lecture wildly scribbling notes. They were the most attentive and seemed genuinely interested in the paranormal. As he exited their classroom, Elvin had a hunch that their paths would cross again.

He put his work aside for two refreshing months. In the summer of 1948, his colleagues threw a little welcome-back party for him when he returned. The sabbatical had really benefited him, as he was not only ready to resume his research, he was also ready to dream up a new Poltergust. Naomi’s actions three years ago, namely the way she’d straddled the ghost vacuum, had really given him an idea…

**EEE**

“You mean, like a scooter?” asked Eustace.

“In a way,” Elvin told him as he and his colleagues pored over his sketches for a new Poltergust. “I just go back to how Naomi sat atop that little hollow and used her weight to prevent those ghosts from dragging us around.”

“As inadvisable as it was, I see your point,” said Eustace. “We can make our newest Poltergust ridable. But it was just luck that the Mk. 3 managed to hold against the weight of a ten-year-old girl. We need to make it withstand an adult’s weight—perhaps more than one adult’s weight.”

“We can make the little hollow like a horse’s saddle,” said Jay, “and place the handholds near it, so you can hold the vacuum and ‘ride’ the apparatus.”

Elvin clapped his hands. “Good thinking, Jay! It’ll make our new Poltergust easier to move around during a heated fight!”

“But won’t the added weight put more stress on the vacuum, making it easier to overheat?” asked Eustace.

“I admit, that’ll be a trade-off of the new design,” said Elvin, “but our goal is to build it so that the benefits will outweigh the risks.” He snapped his fingers. “I’ve got it! We can move it around like our previous models, and mount it only when we’re faced with ghosts!”

“Brilliant!” sang out Jay.

Elvin took out a fresh sheet of paper. “It looks like a have a design to redraw,” he said.

But redrawing would have to wait. Harry appeared in the room, with Cora beside him.

“A call just came in,” said Harry. “From a night watchman at a warehouse store. He saw what appeared to be merchandise levitating, followed by a purple phantasm.”

“Sounds like a ghost to me,” said Elvin. “Let’s roll!”

“Cora—I think you should sit this one out,” Eustace said gently. “What if something happens, and Naomi…?”

Cora pursed her lips, but she knew Eustace made a point. “Be careful out there,” she said, giving her husband a good-luck kiss on the lips.

Eustace nodded to her, and he, Jay, Elvin and Harry piled into their car and drove off as Cora worriedly looked on.

The watchman was waiting for them when they pulled up to the warehouse store. Quickly, he explained what he saw to them and stared goggle-eyed as they pulled out the Poltergust Mk. 3.

“You really think that’s enough?” asked the night guard.

Elvin smiled. “We’ve faced down worse with this baby.”

“Well—good luck,” said the night guard. “I’ll try not to impede you.”

“Good man,” said Elvin. “Now, based on what you’ve told us—this might take a while. So sit back and—try to relax.”

He gave the man a wink as he and his friends grabbed the Poltergust and marched inside the darkened warehouse store with only their flashlights to light the way.

“I’m surprised you sent Cora home,” Elvin said to Eustace. “We could’ve used the extra hand.”

“My priority is Naomi,” said Eustace. “If the worst happens, then I want her to have at least one living parent. Cora understands; she didn’t object. And while I’ve seen her handle herself beautifully when tagging along with us, I have a feeling about this one, you know?”

Elvin nodded.

“Family first, Elvin,” Eustace said solemnly.

Elvin nodded to show that he understood.

The sight of levitating cereal boxes brought everyone back to the present.

“They may already know we’re onto them,” warned Elvin. “Stay alert.”

Seconds after Elvin’s warning, a purple ghost popped up in front of them, causing everyone to jump back.

More purple ghosts materialized among the shelves, followed by blue ghosts, green ghosts, orange ghosts and yellow ghosts.

“I do believe we’ve walked right into an ambush,” Elvin said calmly. “Let’s ambush them back, shall we?”

Eustace nodded. “We won’t go down quietly! Come on!”

Brandishing the vacuum, Elvin aimed at the first group of ghosts he saw, stunned them and turned on the suction full blast. “Hang onto your hats—we’re in for the long haul!” he laughed in delight.

“You said it, old pal!” cried Eustace as he helped Elvin keep the nozzle steady.

Harry and Jay kept the apparatus anchored, which was easier due to Harry’s strength. “You really think it’s an ambush?” asked Jay. “Normally, people aren’t ambushed in such spacious buildings!”

“They could try to separate us,” warned Harry. “If we want to win, then we need to stay together!”

“That’s the truth of it!” cried Elvin.

The four ghost-wranglers moved fluidly through the warehouse store’s aisles, trying to keep the fight in open areas as the ghosts tried to force them into a narrow battleground. Cereal boxes, water bottles, Tupperware containers, cartons and all sorts of merchandise dive-bombed them, and they had to dodge these projectiles while vacuuming ghosts at the same time. These clever ghosts eventually switched tactics and endeavored to surround the quartet in a pincer move, but every moment of the fight only gave Elvin and company better ideas on how to subdue their foes. They used aisles and shelves for cover and tricked this ghost and that ghost into cramming themselves into tight spaces, making them easier for capture. Thanks to their ability to utilize their environment, they were able to capture this wave of ghosts in less than fifteen minutes.

“I think there’s more,” Elvin panted. “Keep your guard up.”

He was right. Another wave of ghosts attacked them in the frozen foods section, which meant all sorts of frozen foods were propelled in their direction. These packed more hurt than cartons and cereal boxes and Tupperware containers, winded them even, but they weren’t about to give up. This wave of ghosts was more continuous and took over half an hour to fight off. By that time, the four men were covered in bruises and gasping for breath.

“These ghosts—are not playing around,” breathed Eustace. “I’m glad Cora’s not here with us.”

“We’re not done yet,” Elvin cautioned. “I think the big threat is close by.”

Elvin led them all into the canned food section, where they saw several cans floating round and round in a circle. An ominous “mimimimimimimi…” filled the air. Harry narrowed his eyes.

“An old acquaintance,” he said.

They leaped out of the way as a soup can dove at them, splattering into a mess on the floor.

The _poltergeist _materialized, laughing wickedly at the quartet, and Elvin didn’t waste a second, flashing the powerful ghost with the stun light and the other three working with him to pull their old foe in. But this _poltergeist_ was stronger than the others they’d previously faced, breaking free after about thirty seconds and continuing to send heavy cans of food their way. He also teleported from one side of the aisle to another, and from one end to the other, forcing his pursuers to guess his location by listening for his “mimimimimimimi…” Sometimes, unfortunately, they weren’t fast enough and were nailed in the back with a can several times.

“These guys have definitely grown smarter!” shouted Harry.

Elvin nodded, saving his energy for the task at hand.

The fight moved from one aisle to the other, different and sometimes more dangerous projectiles being sent in their direction, as the _poltergeist_ continued to teleport from area to area. They managed to intercept him occasionally, sucking away a generous amount of his energy before he broke free again. This game of cat and mouse raged throughout the warehouse store, with the roles of the mouse and the cat switching when they least expected it.

Elvin was concentrating hard on keeping the _poltergeist_ in the vacuum’s suction when he saw a projectile headed his way. With a gasp, he ducked down—and then heard a cry of pain behind him.

He whirled. “Eustace!” he shouted in horror.

Eustace was on the ground, holding his side and swearing. Elvin’s eyes darted from his injured friend to the _poltergeist_, and then he made his choice—to keep his old pal safe.

He passed the vacuum to Jay, who took it without a word of protest, and darted over to tend to his down friend. “God Almighty!” he exclaimed. “Eustace—are you all right?!”

To his surprise, Eustace took a swipe at him. “Get away from me!” he yelled. “Don’t touch me!”

Elvin held up his hands in placation. “It’s me,” he said, lowering his voice. “I won’t hurt you.”

Eustace didn’t reply, curling up against the aisle, his breath coming fast. He looked like he was in another place, another time.

“Eustace,” Elvin tried again. “You’re hurt. I need to look at your wound.”

A drawn-out whine left Eustace’s lips. “Please, leave me alone,” he pleaded. “I just—I can’t…”

“It’s all right,” Elvin said gently, reaching out to his friend. “Everything is all right.”

Eustace recoiled. “No, it’s not!” he cried. “We can’t win! We can’t—it’s hopeless…”

“We _are_ winning? See? Harry and Jay are dealing with it. But you need to let me look at your injury.”

“No!” Eustace lashed out again. “Don’t touch me—get your hands off of me! Oh, God…”

Elvin’s eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

“Oh, no…” he murmured. “Eustace, look at me. Look at me.”

Eustace was practically hyperventilating, curled up in a small ball, hands clapped over his wounded side.

“Look at me, Eustace. You’re safe now. Nobody will hurt you again.”

Slowly, Eustace turned around and looked at Elvin.

“That’s right. Just breathe. In, and out. And in, and out. And in, and out. There you go, old pal…”

Eustace whimpered. “Elvin…?”

“Yes. It’s me.”

“Oh. It _is_ you. Hey, there,” Eustace sighed in relief. He swallowed back a hysterical laugh as he gazed down at his side. “That _poltergeist_ got me good, didn’t he?”

Elvin nodded. “We need to get you out of here.”

The two men glanced up at Jay and Harry, still struggling against their foe. It didn’t look good.

“This guy’s angry!” Jay shouted to them. “I don’t know how long we can hold out before the Poltergust overheats!”

Harry, meanwhile, took in Eustace, wounded and in Elvin’s arms. And then he took charge of the situation.

“Elvin, get him to safety!” he ordered. “Jay, go with them and alert that night watchman!”

“We can’t leave you with that _poltergeist_!” Jay objected. “It’s not safe!”

“I wasn’t asking,” Harry said firmly. “We can’t let that ghost attack Eustace while he’s vulnerable.”

Jay glanced at Eustace and saw a bit of blood oozing between his fingers. “Oh, my goodness,” he breathed, joining Elvin at the downed man’s side.

Together, Elvin and Jay hoisted Eustace off the ground, his left arm over Elvin’s shoulders and his right arm over Jay’s. The three men turned to look at Harry as the _poltergeist_ bore down on him.

Harry met their gazes and smiled. “What do we say to the specter of Death?” he asked.

Elvin swallowed. “Not today,” he replied.

“Go. Now,” Harry ordered in a low voice before spinning back around to face the ghost, the Poltergust Mk. 3 steady in his hands.

Unwillingly, Elvin and Jay carried Eustace out of the warehouse store. The night guard, seeing Eustace’s condition, sprang into action, whipping out a first-aid kit and helping Jay and Elvin staunch the bleeding. Eustace’s face contorted in pain.

“I can bandage him up,” said the guard, “but you need to get him to an emergency room as fast as you can!”

Elvin nodded, wiping the sweat off his friend’s forehead and comforting him.

“Where’s the other guy?” asked the guard.

“He stayed behind and gave us a chance to escape,” said Jay.

They fell silent as they watched the guard wrap bandages around Eustace’s torso. When he was finished, they all sat him up and helped him to his feet.

“We’re taking you to the hospital,” said Elvin.

“But Harry…” gasped Eustace.

“He’ll be okay,” said Elvin, though he didn’t believe his own words. “He’s a security guard. He’ll be okay.”

Jay and Elvin helped Eustace into the backseat of the car. Jay hopped into the front seat, and Elvin was just about to join them when he heard the sound of something rolling toward him.

It was the Poltergust! It rolled out of the warehouse and stopped about an inch or so from Elvin’s foot. Slowly, Elvin leaned down and picked it up—and that was when he noticed the bloodstains.

His heart stopped.

Elvin quickly dumped the vacuum into the car, clicked on his flashlight and ventured back into the warehouse as Jay and the night guard shouted after him. He walked fairly fast toward where he and the others had left Harry. There was no sign of the _poltergeist_—Harry must’ve captured him. Elvin couldn’t help but smile at the thought. He and his friends had rescued the guy from the _poltergeist_—and now he’d personally faced off against one—and won.

However, his smile faded when he finally found Harry. And as Elvin looked over what was left of the security guard, his stomach wrenched. Swiftly, Elvin turned tail and exited the warehouse, where his guts spilled into a nearby trash can.

“Harry…?” Jay asked.

Elvin met Jay’s eyes and shook his head. Jay slumped back into the front seat, rubbing a hand across his jaw.

There was complete silence, save for the night guard as he muttered a prayer. And Elvin fell to his knees and stared up at the starry indigo sky.

**EEE**

Harry’s memorial service was held eight days later. Many university alumni were in attendance, as they remembered him as the security guard who kept watch over the arboretum from dusk until dawn. Eustace’s wound wasn’t as serious as his surviving friends initially believed, but it required stitches and two days in the hospital for observation; he was released in time to attend the service. They met up with former classmates they hadn’t seen in a while, and they all lined up to tell stories about Harry. When it was Elvin’s turn, he talked about that night in the arboretum, and how Harry helped advance his career in gratitude for saving him.

“He was a good man, and I owe him my life,” he said. And he was right. Their friendship had been bookended, beginning with Elvin and his friends saving Harry and ending with Harry saving them in turn. He’d given his life for them—possibly facing one of his fears in the process.

Three days later, Harry’s remains were cremated, and Elvin and his friends tearfully watched as the security guard’s ashes were scattered out to sea.

Back in the lab, Elvin, Eustace, Jay, Cora and Naomi toasted to their fallen colleague (Naomi had sparkling cider). When his wife and daughter headed home and Jay went outside for some air, Eustace explained everything to his old friend.

“One moment, I was in the warehouse with you,” he said, “and the next—I was back in the trenches, chaos raging all around me. I—I let Harry down. If I hadn’t done that, he’d still be here.”

“It’s not your fault,” Elvin said softly. “That was his choice, his choice alone.”

“I—never really came home from the war,” mused Eustace.

Elvin smiled sadly. “Nobody ever does,” he said.

“I’m finished, aren’t I?” asked Eustace.

“Eustace…”

“Face it, Elvin—my years are catching up with me, and now I’ve got stitches in my side. And I think that night was a hidden warning—it’s time for me to focus on being a father.” Eustace smoothed his hair. “Naomi’s reaching an important period in her life. She’s going to change, both inside and out. Cora and I need to prepare her for the day she leaves the nest. And how can I do that when I’m catching ghosts?”

“I see,” said Elvin.

“We’ve had a good run, you and I,” grinned Eustace. “It’s been one heck of an adventure. But now, it’s time for this story to end, and for another story to begin.”

“Meeting you at the university was one of the best things that happened to me,” said Elvin.

“Don’t worry—I’ll keep in touch,” Eustace assured him. “Maybe—I’ll visit sometime.”

“I’d like that,” said Elvin.

“I’m really going to miss this, though. The rush, the feeling of the vacuum in my hand—but I think it’s for the best. I hope you understand.”

“I do,” said Elvin. “I really do.”

Eustace held out his hand.

Elvin grabbed it.

And then they shook.

“I’ll have your severance pay ready by the end of the month,” said Elvin. “Good luck, Eustace.”

“Good luck to you, too,” said Eustace.

Emotion swept over them, and the two men grabbed each other for a powerful hug. For an enchanted moment, they stood there in the lab, clasped in a farewell embrace. Almost as if they were brothers—

And maybe they were. Maybe they were.

**EEE**

Two and a half months after Harry’s sacrifice and Eustace’s departure, Elvin and Jay were working on a model for the Poltergust Mk. 4 when they heard their buzzer go off.

Elvin opened his door and blinked. Standing before him were the two chestnut-haired students he’d encountered during his lecture tour! The brother wore a suit and tie, while the sister wore a beige dress with a jacket over it.

“Hello,” said the brother. “Professor Gadd?”

“That’s me,” said Elvin.

“Do you—remember us?” the sister asked cautiously. “You gave a lecture at our college some months ago, and…”

Elvin beamed. “I remember you two quite well. Of the many students I addressed, you were the most engaged.”

“My name’s Jonathan,” said the brother, “but you can call me Jon.”

“And I’m Sara,” finished the sister.

“Jon and Sara—it’s very nice to meet you,” said Elvin, shaking their hands.

“Likewise,” said Jon. “We hate to seem intrusive, but—a friend told us that you were hiring…”

“I am. Although I’m working on a project, I’ll be happy to interview you,” said Elvin.

“Thank you,” said Sara. “We’re interested in working here.”

Elvin led them into his office, where the trio got down to business. First, he looked over the resumes Jon and Sara provided. Then, he asked the customary questions on why they were interested in a job at his laboratory and why they thought they were qualified. Jon and Sara each explained that they’d been interested in the paranormal ever since their parents told them ghost stories during Halloween, and that interest increased manifold when they met the professor during his lecture tour. They’d also heard about the confrontation in the meeting hall basement over the radio and wrote a paper on him. After the duo were finished describing their strengths, weaknesses and qualifications, Elvin looked them over, stroking his chin.

“I think you’ll fit in just fine in my lab,” he said finally, “but—I’m currently recovering from a—personal event, so we won’t be on the hunt for ghosts just yet. However, I’ll show you around my lab and tell you about the invention I’m currently working on.”

“Professor, we’d love to see your laboratory,” said Sara.

Elvin laughed, clapped his hands and spun around in his chair. “All righty! Let the tour begin!”

He led his new employees to his lab, where Jay waited for them.

“Oh—hello!” Jay greeted. “I see we’ve got some newcomers. Welcome.”

“Thank you,” Jon and Sara chirped in unison.

“Jay, this is Jonathan and his sister, Sara. Jon and Sara, this is Jay, a colleague of mine.”

Handshakes were exchanged, and then Jay told the pair, “I’ve got to warn you, Elvin is a little—eccentric. But that’s what makes working for him so much fun.”

“We’ll keep that in mind,” said Jon.

After Elvin was finished showing Jon and Sara around, he told them about the Poltergust Mk. 3 and its predecessors—including the Ghost-Vac and the first primitive ghost traps.

“Currently, we’re working on a Mk. 4,” Elvin said gleefully. “It’s going to be different from the others because you’ll be able to ride it while capturing ghosts!” He allowed the newcomers to browse over his blueprints. “I look forward to hearing your input.”

“And we look forward to catching ghosts alongside you, Professor,” Sara said politely.

“However, I have to warn you,” said Elvin. “Things will change quickly when we’re on a ghost hunt. If you’re serious about this, then you must learn how to adapt to the situation at any given moment. You must learn how to think on your feet. Wielding the Poltergust is only part of the trick; the other part is the will to do the opposite of what the ghost expects you to do. A friend of mine once told me that there is only one major specter, whose name is Death. And there’s only one thing we say to Death: ‘Not today’. Jonathan, Sara—are you with me?”

“Yes, Professor,” said Jon.

“Yes, Professor,” said Sara.

“Excellent,” laughed Elvin. “Welcome to the team.”

Jon and Sara exchanged excited glances. They had a feeling that their adventures with this eccentric professor were only just beginning…

**EEE**

**1949**

Losing Connie and Harry and seeing Eustace retire still ached for Elvin, but now, he was looking toward the future with his new employees. Only a year after hiring them, Jon and Sara had made themselves at home. Elvin paid them well and even offered them room and board in exchange for their services. Not only were they quick learners regarding ghost-wrangling, but they’d also become avid researchers, well-versed in the scientific method in dealing with a problem. Both fed Elvin brilliant ideas for his Poltergust Mk. 4, such as turning it into a small car rather than a scooter, but Elvin sometimes had no choice but to reject these ideas. He reasoned that trying to automatically steer the Poltergust would make it harder to catch ghosts. However, he greenlit ideas such as ergonomic seating and handholds, as well as a brighter “stun” light.

Also, Sara and Jon helped Elvin proofread his articles before publishing them to the local science journal and were very attentive with the small details. They’d found out that all ghosts didn’t behave alike. Some ghosts behaved more aggressively than others, and some were simply out to cause mischief. It appeared that they didn’t have hierarchal society, but they preferred to travel and cause commotion in groups. Elvin knew from experience that the larger the group, the bigger the threat they posed. And it also appeared that each distinct ghost had a unique personality. Perhaps, Elvin could try to befriend one of them instead of chasing after them with a vacuum?

“I don’t know, Professor,” said Sara after Elvin discussed the idea. “You told me what those ghosts did to two of your friends. Trying to befriend it might make things a little awkward.”

“Resentment and revenge won’t undo Eustace’s injury,” Elvin told her, “and it won’t bring Harry back. And life is too short to hold grudges. Sometimes—forgiveness is the best route.”

Sara’s eyes narrowed. “If any of those ghosts hurt Jon or threaten him, then I’ll defy a whole swarm to try and stop me from protecting him!” she vowed.

“You love your brother very much,” Elvin observed.

“I do,” Sara said softly, “and I’ll do what I must to keep him safe.”

“Ditto,” said Jon, kissing her on the forehead.

“I hope I encounter another sibling duo like you in the future,” mused Elvin.

“Professor, Jon’s protected me all my life,” said Sara, “but I could protect him, too. No bully at school dared to come near one of us, because they knew that the other was close by. I might be the youngest, but I’m just as much a fighter as Jon.”

Jon chuckled warmly. “She is,” he said.

Then, Elvin turned to Jay, who was perusing over some schematics. “You’ve been strangely quiet lately,” he said. “Is there—something on your mind?”

“Well…” said Jay. “I don’t know how to say this, but—this month will be my last working with you.”

“What?” breathed Elvin.

“It’s not that I’ve lost interest in this,” Jay explained. “It’s just—I think I’d like to try something else. And soon, I’ll have to plan my fraternity’s reunion. It’s—it’s just not the same without Harry, Eustace and Connie, you know?”

Elvin nodded.

“I’m getting a little too old for this, anyhow. I can only imagine how _you_ feel,” Jay went on.

The two men laughed.

“But seriously, there are youngsters out there who’ve heard about you and thought to themselves, ‘Gee—I’d really like a job with him!’ If something happens to you, then your legacy will live on in these prospective new employees. I’ve had my fill of the paranormal, and now I think it’s time to settle down and find a—less risky—job. I hear they’re offering positions at the university. Maybe I’ll become a professor, like you—just a different kind of professor.”

Jay turned to Sara and Jon. “You two kids take care of my pal, understand?”

“Yes, sir,” they said in unison.

“And if you need to lay down on a wire like ol’ Harry so Elvin can live to see another day, then by all means, do it,” Jay went on. “I see it in you—you’ll look out for Elvin just the way you look out for each other.”

“But—what if you can cut the wire?” asked Jon.

“If you can find a way to cut the wire, then don’t hesitate to cut it. Sometimes, though, there won’t be enough time.”

Sara nodded solemnly. “There never is. I’ll lay down on the wire for you, Professor. And for you, Jon.”

Jon took Sara’s hands in his. “We’ll lay upon it together,” he said softly.

Jay sighed happily. “I feel a great weight lifting from my shoulders, knowing that my friend is in safe hands,” he said to the sibling duo, “but there’s an equally great weight being placed upon yours.”

“We like it,” said Sara. “We like the weight. We want it.”

Jay firmly shook hands with the three of them.

“Good luck to you all,” he said.

“Same to you, Jay,” said Elvin.

A week later, Elvin, Jon and Sara held a retirement party for Jay. Eustace showed up with Cora and Naomi to see another old friend off. During the party, Elvin and Eustace caught up while joking with the guest of honor. Naomi had officially fallen for Ben; she was writing letters to him every week. Their interactions consisted of supervised movie dates and even more closely supervised after-school meals at the diner. Cora appeared more relaxed about the situation, but she shared her husband’s trepidation over Ben’s intentions.

“I was already an adult when I met Eustace, but my old man would bellow that if he ever touched me…” she recalled.

Eustace grimaced at the memory. “Before we got married, the guy looked ready to twist my head off. I was shocked when he gave his blessing. I guess he got used to me.”

“So—perhaps you’ll get used to Ben?” asked Elvin.

“Perhaps,” Eustace said finally.

The friends joked and reminisced some more before enthralling Sara and Jon with more tales of their adventures.

“I think Connie would’ve loved to meet you,” Elvin told them. “You have much in common, including your curiosity and resourcefulness.”

“You say she was interested in photography?” asked Jon. “I used to photograph for the school paper.”

“If you still have a camera, then I hope you’ll bring it along sometime,” said Elvin. “I’ve spent years trying to equip my Poltergust with a strobe function.”

“Okay,” said Jon.

The party wound down at eight-thirty, as Eustace and Cora had to get Naomi home so she could get ready for school the next morning. They all exchanged handshakes and hugs with Jay and watched as he took a last look at Elvin’s lab.

“This isn’t goodbye,” he assured the professor. “It’s until we meet again. Don’t forget me.”

“Never,” vowed Elvin.

“We enjoyed working with you, however briefly,” said Jon.

“We’ll miss you,” said Sara.

Jay gave them all one final confident nod and a wave before striding out of Elvin’s lab—and toward his new life.

“I guess we’d better get going, too,” said Eustace. “See you, Elvin.”

“See you, Eustace.”

The two shared a big hug before Eustace and his family departed.

Elvin watched them all go, his expression a little wan. Then, he smiled as he turned toward Jon and Sara.

The end of one thing had signaled the start of something new.


	9. Exile to Boo Woods

**1952**

Elvin blew angrily through the door to his lab, Jon and Sara behind him.

“This is absolutely ridiculous,” he snapped. “Why can’t they let us do our work in peace?”

“Elvin…” Jon began.

“What business would I have being a Communist?” Elvin wanted to know. “What makes them think I’m loyal to their cause, anyway?”

“I don’t have a clue,” murmured Sara.

Up till now, it had been a few good years. Elvin, Jon and Sara had completed the Poltergust Mk. 4, and once the professor had recovered from what happened with Harry and Eustace, they took their new vacuum for a spin. To their joy, they found that since it was now ridable, it was easier to control. Just like Naomi seven years ago, the feeling was as if they were on a scooter or straddling a horse. And using their heels to push back against the ground provided optimal resistance against a ghost. When the trio wasn’t capturing or researching ghosts, Elvin was entertaining them with ghost stories. He missed Connie and Harry, and he missed having Eustace and Jay around, but life was generally on the upswing.

Speaking of Eustace, his daughter was now a senior in high school, and totally head over heels in love with Ben. He’d been her date at many of the school dances, they studied together in the library and after school, they shared burgers, fries and shakes at the diner. Eustace told Elvin that Ben was starting to grow on him, but his guard was still up.

“I knew you’d come around,” said Elvin. “When did you start warming up to him?”

“Well—we both like listening to sports games on the radio,” said Eustace. “During one of these games, I decided to have _that_ talk with him. And I noticed how stiff and cautious he acted and said to myself, ‘Wow—I don’t mean to frighten the poor kid. I’d better cut him some slack.’ So, I’ve relaxed a little around him, but whenever those two are together outside of school, I still make sure that a trusted adult is with them.”

“What about after she graduates?” asked Elvin. “You can’t have people supervising them forever.”

“I don’t know if she’s going to marry him yet. And if they _do_ marry, then I expect Ben to take care of her and be responsible. Because may all of the deities have mercy on his soul if he hurts her or makes her cry.”

And whenever Naomi visited with her parents and Elvin broached the subject, she’d simply blush and smile a secretive smile, and then she’d tell him that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

So—Elvin stayed in touch with his old friends, had new adventures with Jon and Sara and continued publishing his research.

Then, tensions rose between the United States and her former ally, the USSR.

All of a sudden, everything pertaining to Communism was bad. All of the neighborhoods were constructing bomb shelters in their backyards, and there were air raid drills every week. And worst of all—the public had fallen under the spell of one Senator McCarthy, who claimed to have a list of Communists and Communists sympathizers out to undermine their way of life!

Thanks to McCarthy’s fiery rhetoric, respected figures, from scientists to actors to directors, were vilified, harassed and blacklisted. For seemingly no reason at all, Elvin had come under fire, and now the hounds were lined up to tear him apart and discredit him. He’d been dragged to hearing after hearing, along with Sara and Jon, where all three had vehemently denied the accusations against them and passionately professed their loyalty to their home country.

McCarthy wasn’t convinced.

Officials had started paying “friendly” visits to the lab. Phone calls disrupted important tasks like research and repairs. There were threatening letters—even a few death threats. When Sara had stumbled into the lab after running afoul of an angry mob, Jon had flown into a rage, and Elvin had barely managed to calm him down. Thanks to McCarthy’s theatrics, the trio were afraid to leave their lab.

Now, after one such hearing, Elvin decided that he was finished. If they all wanted to delude themselves into thinking he was a Communist sympathizer, then let them. Jon and Sara watched in bewilderment as he began packing his bags.

“Professor—we can’t give up,” said Sara.

“Yeah—we’ll prove them wrong somehow,” said Jon.

“Jon, Sara—I just don’t feel safe here anymore,” sighed Elvin. “We’re not giving up. We’re simply going to move our business until this nonsense dies down.”

“What destination do you have in mind?” asked Sara.

“I don’t know—just anywhere away from here,” huffed Elvin as he continued to shove items into his suitcases.

Exchanging a look, Jon and Sara started packing their things, as well.

“Should we be worried?” asked Sara.

“Not yet,” Jon assured her.

Elvin calmed down somewhat after he’d finished packing his things, but he was still upset over this injustice and was convinced that he wasn’t welcome in the States anymore. He made lengthy calls to Eustace and his family and to Jay explaining the situation. Part of him wanted to tell the acquaintances he’d picked up in the scientific community, but most of them had jumped on the McCarthy bandwagon, as well. They didn’t deserve to know his plans. Giving another frustrated huff, Elvin wrapped up the Poltergust Mk. 4 in a protective sheet and wheeled it out to join the other luggage.

“Is that everything?” he asked.

“I think so,” said Jon. “Do you think they’ll let us leave?”

“I think they’ll be happy to be rid of us,” Elvin said bitterly.

Suddenly, Sara ran in. “I think you need to see this,” she said excitedly.

Elvin and Jon followed her into the backyard. And there in front of them was—a mysterious portal.

“Oh, my…” breathed Elvin.

“I was tidying up when this—suddenly opened up in front of me,” explained Sara. “I was lucky I didn’t get sucked in!”

Elvin dashed back inside and reemerged with the Poltergust. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” he asked.

“What are you thinking?” asked Jon.

“We could be staring at a paranormal portal,” said Elvin.

“I thought those only existed in the movies,” said Jon.

“Like I said—things could change quickly in the world of ghost research,” Elvin said gleefully.

“What do you think we should do?” asked Sara.

“Well…” Elvin started to say, but he was interrupted when an unseen force lifted Jon right off his feet.

“Hey! What’s happening?!” Jon shouted as he was pulled toward the portal.

“Jon!” cried Sara, racing after her brother. She managed to grab his hand before the portal sucked them both in.

“Goodness!” exclaimed Elvin before he, too, jumped through the portal, Poltergust in hand.

The three of them landed on soft grass, a bit confused but otherwise unscathed.

“Is everyone all right?” Elvin asked.

“Super-duper, Professor,” said Sara.

They all got to their feet and studied their surroundings—a wooded area shrouded in thick fog. It was nighttime, and through the fog, the trio could see the moon hanging in a starless sky. The weather was a bit chilly, but what affected them the most was the atmosphere. Once their eyes adjusted, they noticed that all of the trees were bare, with thick and gnarly branches. Owls hooted in the distance, and the occasional cawing crow made them jump a little.

“Where are we?” asked Jon.

“I don’t think we’re in the States anymore, that’s for sure,” said Elvin.

The trio turned on the flashlights they always kept handy, and then they crept forward, Elvin in the lead with the vacuum held in front of him, ready to stun anyone who dared attack them.

Cackling began sounding around them.

“Sounds like some ghosts are around here,” cautioned Sara. “Be ready!”

“That laughter—it’s unlike any laughter I’ve heard before,” said Elvin. “I think we’re about to encounter a different kind of ghost.”

The cackling multiplied, and it sounded a little high-pitched. Elvin stood protectively in front of his employees, eyes narrowed against the foggy woods as they continued to move forward.

And then—

They saw it.

A small white creature _just hovering there_, staring at them. The creature looked like a small dollop of whipped oil, with black, beady eyes, brows knit in a perpetual frown, stubby appendages for arms and two sharp fangs in the mouth that was open in an unsettling smile. It leered at the three travelers, a long tongue hanging out of its mouth. But when one of them looked directly at the creature, it blushed and covered its eyes.

“Must be one of the locals,” mused Elvin.

More and more of these white creatures emerged from the shadows and mists, cackling and watching the professor and his employees traverse the mysterious woods, hovering ominously and licking out their tongues at them, but otherwise doing nothing. Nonetheless, the trio’s senses were on high-alert. Those creatures could attack them from behind. But they’d all just cover their eyes and cower slightly whenever they made eye contact.

A few of the creatures would suddenly leap out in front of them, giving them a little scare and laughing at their reactions, but otherwise not attacking them. The trio came to realize that these creatures were a playful, mischievous lot, toying with the newcomers and seeing if they were worth attacking. For the time being, they showed no hostile intentions toward them—besides jump-scaring them.

When the trio reached a clearing, they turned around to see practically a wall of small, white creatures following them, all of them covering their faces upon meeting their eyes. Elvin, Jon and Sara took their chances, put some speed under their feet and hurried into the clearing.

“Relax,” said a tiny voice. “If we wanted to hurt you, then we would’ve done so already.”

Elvin and co. whirled in the voice’s direction.

It was one of the creatures, scrutinizing them.

“You can talk?” asked Sara.

“Of course I can,” said the creature. “How did you get here, anyway?”

“We got sucked into a portal,” said Jon.

“Hm. That’s interesting,” said the creature. “Luckily for you, you’re not far from a small town. I’m sure you’ll find a place to stay. But be warned—once you settle in Boo Woods, you may never lea—_want to _leave.”

On those words, the creature cackled and disappeared.

“Boo Woods?” repeated Sara. “Is that the name of this place?”

“It might be,” said Elvin. “I do believe the danger is behind us. We can relax now.”

They sighed in relief, only to glance up at a large, round silhouette floating overhead. It appeared to be one of those creatures, only bigger. And then the creature paused, glanced down at them, and gave them a smirk and a mocking half-salute before continuing on his way.

“I have a hunch about that one,” Elvin said in a low voice. “I don’t think we should make him angry.”

“Agreed,” said Jon.

Soon, they arrived in the town one of the creatures mentioned earlier, where they encountered an affable, mushroom-shaped creature who introduced himself as Todd.

“Fancy meeting you here,” said Todd. “Tourists rarely show up in these parts.”

“I can see why,” shuddered Sara. “Those woods back there—they were full of these white creatures, hovering around us—menacingly. One of them said that this place is called Boo Woods. Is that true?”

“It is,” replied Todd. “As a matter of fact, this lovely locale is named for them.”

“Beg pardon?” asked Jon.

“The white creatures you encountered are known as Boos,” explained Todd. “This just so happens to be their home—it’s been their home since the beginning of time. The Boos—aren’t your average ghost. They not only roam the woods, they haunt abandoned houses and conjure illusions.”

“Illusions…” murmured Elvin.

“During the deepest part of the night, you might find some Boos around town,” said Todd.

“Are they dangerous?” asked Sara.

“Well, that depends,” Todd said cryptically. “Normally, if you don’t bother them, then they won’t bother you. But they have a tenancy to make a few _exceptions_.”

He allowed his words to sink in before he spoke again. “I take it you need a place to stay?”

“Yes, sir,” said Elvin.

“Come with me. I have just the place.”

Todd led the trio to an ordinary two-story house. There was a living room, dining room, kitchen, garage, master bedroom and four spare bedrooms.

“You guys don’t have a shelter?” Jon asked, concerned.

Todd smiled. “We don’t have to worry about things like that here,” he assured them. “The only issue of concern is the Boos. We will hold drills once a month, so you’ll know what to do in time.”

Elvin, Sara and Jon walked in and gaped. Their luggage was already waiting for them.

“But how…?” Sara wanted to know.

“It appears that the Boos are hospitable tonight,” laughed Todd. “If you’re lucky, you just might win their favor. Don’t worry about any payment yet. Your stay is on the house—for now.”

The three shook Todd’s hand. “Thank you for arranging this on such short notice,” said Sara.

“You’re welcome. I’ll check on you from time to time,” said Todd. “Sleep well—if you can.” He laughed good-naturedly.

Jon ventured to ask something else, but Todd had already gone.

Quickly, the three unpacked, deciding that their “lab” would be downstairs and they would “live” upstairs. Jon and Sara each claimed a spare bedroom, and Elvin decided to take the master bedroom.

They’d familiarize themselves with their new home tomorrow. Right now, they needed to get some rest.

**EEE**

Over the next few days, Elvin, Sara and Jon explored Boo Woods and met more of the mushroom-shaped locals. These locals were called Toads, and they advised the three newcomers against antagonizing the Boos. Heeding this advice, Elvin and co. opted to observe the Boos from afar. At dusk, they’d pack some food, water and first aid before heading out into the woods, finding themselves a comfortable spot among the bushes. And once the sky turned indigo, all of the Boos came out. They didn’t even know the trio was watching them—yet.

Like the previous ghosts he’d studied, Elvin discovered that the Boos preferred to travel in groups, and each Boo had their very own personality. But unlike the ghosts, the Boos appeared to have a society in place. Further exploration unveiled derelict homes where many Boos took up residence, giving the appearance of some sort of city. Sometimes, the Boos would gather around for some sort of meeting. And there was that bigger-looking Boo, intermittently floating around and gazing out over the woods. Elvin, Jon and Sara guessed that this larger Boo was their leader. Did they also have some form of government? Was it a democracy? An autocracy? Or a monarchy? One thing was definitely certain—Boos appeared more powerful than normal ghosts.

One month after their arrival in Boo Woods, Elvin updated Jay, Eustace, Cora and Naomi on his situation. The four of them sounded happy that Elvin was all right, and were quite excited when he told them about the Boos. He assured them that the Toad locals were treating him and his companions well and letting them stay for free, as well as giving them advice on dealing with their Boo neighbors. Later, Elvin traded postulations and hypotheses regarding these Boos with Eustace, and then with Jay. His old friends agreed that since the Boos weren’t like any other ghost, he should be careful around them.

Elvin and his companions took detailed notes on their findings, smoothed them out into reports and compiled these reports into a volume of their own, _On the Properties of Boos_. Todd came upon them looking over their work and offered to find a publisher for them. Delightedly, the trio accepted. However, Elvin hoped that his new discovery would somehow find its way to the States, despite still feeling raw over being suspected as a Communist sympathizer. Once the nation’s obsession over rooting out suspected “subversives” died down, then Elvin would be free to return with Jon and Sara and present this volume to his old community. Then, the world of paranormal studies would gain a brand-new layer!

Unbeknownst to the three researchers, the biggest Boo surprise was yet to come…

**EEE**

**1955**

What a difference three years made! In return for Elvin, Jon and Sara educating them a bit more about their Boo neighbors, Todd and his fellow townsfolk had pitched in to construct a brand-new research lab for the trio. This lab also had a gallery, a living area and several spare bedrooms. For now, however, the three divided their time between this new lab and the two-story house. Both residences now had this nifty new contraption called a _television_—news, sports, and all sorts of entertainment shows were now projected as a black-and-white picture on a screen. But Sara and Jon were more interested in another arrival—rock n’ roll music. These new tunes coming in over the radio were more upbeat than the crooners of the past. There was a diner nearby, and during their leisure time, brother and sister would insert a quarter into the jukebox and sway to this new sound. Elvin—didn’t really see what the fuss was about. This new music was just a bunch of noise to him. But everyone had their different tastes.

When they weren’t watching television or listening to rock n’ roll on the radio, Elvin, Jon and Sara were continuing their Boo research. They’d sighted some regular ghosts in the area—but they tended to avoid the Boos. This behavior served as a red flag for the trio, and they realized that the Toads were right—the Boos shouldn’t be antagonized. However, they wanted to be able to defend themselves when the need arose, and their current vacuum was likely unable to stand up to the Boos’ power. And so, work began on yet another model: the Poltergust B-00.

Along with the mechanics and features of its predecessors, the Poltergust B-00 would also employ radar technology, allowing the trio to detect any Boos within a five-mile radius. Elvin called this new feature the “Boo-rometer”. In addition to the Boo-rometer, this new Poltergust had a differently shaped vacuum, one which would allow even greater suction power to accommodate the Boos. The three had also discovered what Todd had identified as Elemental Medals: medallions of fire, ice and water. Elvin had a hunch that these Elemental Medals would come in handy, so he gave the Poltergust B-00 the ability to absorb them, which would allow them to access the corresponding element.

When the Poltergust B-00 was finally complete, Elvin issued a stern warning to his companions.

“These new features are for self-defense only. Right now, the Boos aren’t bothering us, so we shouldn’t bother them. If I find out that you’ve been picking fights with Boos just so you can show off your shiny new weapon, then I’ll have no choice but to fire you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Professor,” Sara and Jon said in unison.

“The Poltergust B-00 is a tool, not a toy,” Elvin went on. “Bear it well and wisely.”

“We will,” promised Jon.

Once a week, Elvin would call his old friends in the States, and these changes were affecting them, as well. Jay had gotten himself a television, as did Eustace and his family. Naomi had long-since graduated from high-school and was currently living with Ben in a small apartment, which also had a television. Like Elvin, Eustace, Cora and Jay weren’t particularly wild about this new music, but Naomi surely was. However, she made sure not to blast that music around her parents whenever she visited. Naomi would assure all of them that Ben was treating her well, and he’d just applied to go to college.

“He’s probably doing that just to get me off his back,” Eustace groused to Elvin, eliciting a laugh from the professor. “Oh, I should tell you, that McCarthy fellow isn’t so popular anymore. The government wised up and censured him for the nonsense he’s spewed. So, if you want to come back…”

“I’d love to, Eustace,” said Elvin, “but I’m just not ready. I’m still pretty hot over it.”

“That’s understandable. Jay and I have looked after your old lab, so when you’re ready, just give us a call, all right?”

“All right,” said Elvin.

Late one afternoon, Elvin explained the situation to Todd, who smiled in response.

“Not to worry!” the Toad chirped. “We’ll keep watch over your lab whenever you decide to return home! Those Boos won’t overrun it on our watch!”

“Will that portal still be there?” asked Elvin.

“Probably. Boo Woods has portals everywhere,” said Todd. “And—when you _do_ leave us, I hope you’ll come back. We barely knew anything about the Boos until your arrival.”

Elvin smiled. “I’ll find a way to travel back and forth at my leisure.”

Todd beamed. “Great.”

**EEE**

One evening, as the sun set, Elvin sensed a peculiar—lull—in Boo Woods. The small town’s businesses had closed earlier than usual, and the Toads had retired before 6p.m. There was total silence, save for Jon and Sara listening to the records they’d bought upstairs.

Something was happening.

Elvin ascended the stairs to Jon and Sara’s room and knocked on the door.

The music stopped, and Sara opened the door, dressed in leisure wear. “Professor,” she greeted. “What’s up?”

“Could you and Jon get dressed and meet me outside, please?”

Sara frowned lightly. “Sure,” she said.

“Thank you.”

Minutes later, Jon and Sara joined Elvin at the front door. After making a stop in the lab to grab the Poltergust B-00, the trio headed out into the woods.

“What’s this about, Professor?” asked Jon.

“Have you noticed how quiet it’s been this evening?” asked Elvin.

“Yeah,” said Sara.

“I think the Boos have something to do with that,” Elvin told him. “Let’s find out what they’re up to.”

The trio ventured deeper into the woods, only to stop when they saw the Boos ahead. Quickly, they darted into some bushes to observe.

Tonight, the Boos were lined up in neat rows before some sort of throne, with some more Boos circled around it. As Jon, Sara and Elvin watched on, the larger Boo they’d glimpsed periodically began floating down the rows of Boos. When he reached the throne, the large Boo stopped, turned around and alighted on the ground, bowing his head.

“What’s happening here?” asked Jon.

“Maybe it’s some kind of ceremony,” guessed Sara.

“Looks like one,” said Elvin. “Let’s keep watching and find out.”

Two more Boos carrying a large, bejeweled crown on a pillow floated over and hovered before the large Boo. Slowly and methodically, the two Boos lifted the crown from the pillow and then placed it upon the large Boo’s head. Then, the large Boo looked up, and that was when Elvin and his companions noticed this Boo’s big, dark violet eyes, with a small purple light in each pupil. 

A slight shudder passed through Elvin as he saw those eyes. “I think we’d better watch our steps around that one,” he whispered to his companions.

And then the large Boo rose, the bejeweled crown atop his head glowing, and took a seat on the throne as all of the other Boos arranged themselves into a semicircle around him.

“Presenting his Royal Highness, the King of All Boos, the Supreme Watcher of Boo Woods, the Lord of the Ghost Houses and the Master of Illusions,” said one Boo. “Long may he reign!”

“Long may he reign!” chorused the other Boos, over and over. “Long may he reign!”

And as the Boos repeatedly chanted this proclamation, Elvin, Sara and Jon watched the large Boo—the newly-crowned King—as his mouth slowly twisted upwards into a sinister smile. And as long as they lived, the three of them would never forget that smile…


	10. Homecoming

**1962**

Life for Elvin and his companions had taken a hard right in the years after they’d witnessed the Boo King’s coronation. They realized that they weren’t just dealing with ghosts—they were dealing with a ghostly monarchy. That meant that the Boos were more uniform in their actions, and an attack on them was an attack on their King. So—they watched their steps around the Boos. Boy, did they watch their steps.

After observing the inner workings of Boo society, the trio had compiled their findings in a new volume, which they published a year and a half later. By now, they’d fully moved into the new research lab, and before long, the two-story house they’d first inhabited was demolished, the furniture being sold off beforehand.

“This Boo King—is he descended from past Boo Kings?” Elvin once asked Todd.

“No one knows,” said Todd, “but what’s known is that the Boo King is clever and ruthless. All of the Boos answer to him. He rarely makes an appearance outside of Boo Woods, but when he does—that means someone has angered him, and he always gets his revenge. Always.”

Elvin shivered despite himself.

“Remember—he’s the Master of Illusions,” Todd went on. “He likes to toy with his victims first. He may already know you’re here, along with your two friends. You’ll need to be more careful.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” said Elvin.

Two years after witnessing the coronation, Elvin received a phone call from Eustace. Naomi and Ben had married in an intimate church ceremony, surrounded by their family members and school friends. The two were currently honeymooning in Monterrey and would return in about five months. Elvin apologized for being unable to attend, but Eustace assured him that the couple knew he was there in spirit. Several days later, Elvin received photos of the ceremony and of the happy couple, which he put in his lab’s gallery.

Shortly after Naomi and Ben’s nuptials, the now-disgraced Senator McCarthy passed away. Elvin didn’t shed any tears once Eustace told him the news, and neither did Jon and Sara. However, he decided to finish up his Boo research before returning to the States.

Two years after that, Eustace had told Elvin that Naomi was pregnant. She and Ben were living in a nice house in the suburbs, and she was working on a short story to publish while her new husband had taken his dream job at an advertising company. It wasn’t entirely luxurious, but they had a roof over their heads, and they were paying the bills on time.

“Is she happy?” asked Elvin.

“Very,” replied Eustace.

“Are you excited to be a grandfather?”

“Er—I guess so.”

And they chuckled.

In 1960, JFK was elected President, and Naomi and Ben’s daughter, Brigitte, was born. At that point, Elvin began to grow minutely homesick, and sightings of the Boo King had been reported near the town.

Now, two years later, the anger and resentment had passed, and the professor was ready to come home.

“We should leave some of our things here,” he told his companions, “in case one of us decides to come back.”

“Something tells me we _will_ come back,” said Jon. “These Boos—are quite interesting.”

Later that day, Elvin informed Todd of his decision and thanked him and the other townspeople for their hospitality. Then, he telephoned Eustace and Jay to pass on the good news.

**EEE**

Elvin toppled out of the portal with a small grunt, rolling over as Jon and Sara landed beside him. After recovering their wits, the trio saw that they’d been deposited at the train station. Fortunately, there were some pay phones nearby, allowing Elvin to call Eustace so he could pick him up.

When Eustace pulled up in his vehicle, the two old friends scrutinized each other.

“Hey, there, Elvin,” Eustace said finally. “It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to_ be_ back,” Elvin replied.

“I already told Jay and the others,” said Eustace. “They’ll be overjoyed to know you’re okay. Hop in—we’ll meet them at the diner.”

Elvin, Jon and Sara climbed into the vehicle, and then Eustace drove them to the diner, where the professor was greeted with cheers from Jay’s table.

“Elvin!” shouted Jay, giving him a bear hug. “It just wasn’t the same without you!”

“It wasn’t the same without you around, either,” said Elvin.

“You missed out on so much!” exclaimed Cora.

“So I’ve heard,” said Elvin. His eyes fell on Naomi sitting with Ben, a wedding ring sparkling on her finger. “Congratulations, Naomi.”

“Thank you, Professor,” blushed Naomi. “Somehow, I knew we’d make it to the altar.”

“It’s an honor to finally meet you, Professor,” added Ben. “Mr. Eustace told me plenty about you.”

“It’s okay—you can call me Eustace,” his father-in-law assured him. “We’re a family now.”

In a hi-chair beside Naomi, a small girl with Ben’s auburn locks and Naomi’s dark eyes suddenly spit up a mouthful of food. Naomi took a napkin and wiped the girl’s chin.

“Professor, I’d like you to meet the newest addition to our family,” cooed Naomi. “This is Brigitte, but we call her Bridge around the house.”

“Hello, Bridge,” said Elvin.

The two-year-old stared wide-eyed at Elvin—and then smiled at him.

“She kinda looks like you, Eustace,” said Elvin.

“Does she?”

“Most definitely.”

“She’s quite a handful sometimes,” said Naomi, “but all two-year-olds are.”

“You’re going through what we went through when you were that age,” said Cora, exchanging a knowing look with her husband. “You weren’t entirely terrible, but…”

“Mom…” sighed Naomi, spooning a bit of food into Bridge’s mouth.

“Ben—how’s the advertising thing coming?” asked Elvin.

“I’ve decided to move on from print advertisements to television commercials,” said Ben. “Pitching them—not starring in them. I can’t act—at all. It makes good dough, though.”

“And I’m thinking about writing a novel,” said Naomi. “Science fiction—based on your adventures with Dad. Don’t worry—the characters will be entirely fictional.”

“So—you’re writing a science fiction novel about ghost researchers or ghost-wranglers?” asked Elvin.

“I’m leaning toward the ghost-wrangling side. It has more action to it,” said Naomi.

“Have you thought of a title?” asked Elvin.

“Not yet. But I _do_ hope they make it into a movie someday,” replied Naomi.

“Like a B-movie?” wondered Elvin.

Naomi shrugged. “Time will tell.”

“How about you, Eustace? Where’ve you been while I was nosing around in Boo Woods?”

“I was in the radio business,” Eustace replied. “I was doing this radio program and that radio program. I hosted talks about science and talks about the paranormal. It helped me get my mind off of things and gave me something to do. But then—television arrived. I—really don’t have the face for television. At least, not anymore.”

“Eustace—I don’t think you’ve aged badly at all,” smiled Elvin.

“Aw—thanks, old pal.”

“And as for me,” said Jay, “I went back to school, and then I got a job at our old university. Started as a teaching assistant—but now I’m a professor!”

“Really? What do you teach?” asked Elvin.

“Sociology.”

“A Sociology professor? It suits you.”

“But enough about us,” said Eustace. “We want to hear about _you_ and your grand adventures in Boo Woods.”

“I—don’t feel comfortable discussing that in public,” said Elvin, “but I’ll be happy to spill once we’re inside my old lab!”

“Sounds like a deal,” said Jay.

Dropping his voice, Elvin said, “I heard that slimeball McCarthy got his just desserts.”

Eustace snickered. “Turns out, there was no substance to his accusations. It was delicious, sitting in front of the TV with Cora and watching that man finally get torn to shreds. They say he drank himself to death.”

“Good riddance,” said Elvin.

“Say that again,” huffed Jay.

The conversation shifted to lighter topics as they ate their meal. After paying their bill, Naomi and her new family hopped into her car, while the rest climbed into Eustace’s car. And they all drove to Elvin’s old lab.

“Wow,” breathed Elvin as he strode inside. “It’s like I never left.”

“Told ya,” said Eustace.

The professor ushered everyone into his office, where he told them of that first nail-biting encounter with the Boos, of meeting Todd, of living in that two-story house before the townsfolk built a research lab just for them. He allowed them to leaf through a copy of his two volumes of Boo research before showing off the Poltergust B-00. And finally, his tone was hushed as he described the night of the Boo King’s coronation.

“They told me that Boos were more dangerous than regular ghosts, and there was no evidence to the contrary,” said Elvin. “We didn’t try to capture any Boos; we simply observed them from afar. But the encounter has whetted my appetite, and I might wind up returning to those woods. Should that be the case, who would like to come with me?”

“I want to, but I have to take care of Bridge,” said Naomi.

“I’ll be happy to tag along,” said Jay.

“Me, too,” said Eustace.

“But—your side…” gasped Cora.

“I barely feel it nowadays,” said Eustace. “Elvin—after they took the stitches out, that wound healed over quite nicely. All it left was a little scar. Still, I think retiring was the best decision.”

“Hey, Elvin,” said Jay. “They invented this thing called the transistor. It replaced those large, bulky vacuum tubes. Maybe—it’ll come in handy if you decide to build another Poltergust.”

“The transistor…” mused Elvin.

“It’s supposed to make things smaller,” explained Jay, “but the smaller size won’t reduce its functionality.”

“Well—I’ve always wanted to build a Poltergust that was less bulky. My recent models have been slightly more streamlined, but—really, I can make them smaller?”

“And less cluttered,” said Eustace.

Elvin thought it over for a moment—and then his eyes lit up. “That’s wonderful news—wonderful!” He laughed and clapped his hands. “I’ll see if I can get my hands on some transistors—who knows how many new possibilities that’ll open up?”

“We’ve already got you covered,” smiled Jay. “A generous shipment of them is already on its way. It should arrive in a few days.”

“Jon, Sara—did you hear that? We could create a whole new generation of Poltergusts!” laughed Elvin. “I can hardly wait to get started!”

Eustace smiled at his friend’s newest employees. “Hey—thanks for looking after him in those woods,” he said.

“You’re welcome,” said Sara.

“Now—about this Boo King,” said Eustace. “You saw his coronation, but have you interacted with him yet?”

“We came across him before the coronation, when we first arrived,” said Jon.

“But we’ve had no direct encounters,” finished Sara.

“And I hope it stays that way,” said Elvin.

“If he’s their King, and if he has an inkling you were in his woods, then he might have plans for you if you decide to return,” cautioned Eustace. “You need to be ready.”

“I won’t let him hurt my employees.”

“But what if he tries to hurt you?”

Sara’s face was set. “We won’t let that happen,” she vowed.

“Whoever this Boo King is—he might be your toughest adversary yet,” said Jay.

“Or maybe I might be his,” grinned Elvin. “I’m always up for a challenge. Fear not—my employees and I will be on the lookout for his next move!”

But Elvin had to ask himself—would there come a time when the Boo King moved against him? Or was he content to simply toy with him, along with other visitors to Boo Woods?

**EEE**

Several days after Elvin’s triumphant return to the States, he, Jon and Sara were ready to get back to work. As promised, a large shipment of transistors arrived at his door shortly after catching up with his old friends. Once the trio got all of them inside the lab—brainstorming began for a progressive new Poltergust—one which had the functions and features of the Poltergust B-00, but at the same time was more compact and thus easier to handle.

The new Poltergust would also have a fresh new design. Elvin wanted it to look less like a scooter and more like a small car. It was also time for a color change—the trio elected for a darker shade of red, so that it leaned toward a nice burgundy color. The model would also be more streamlined than the previous models, for easier maintenance and storage; plus, it would be easier than ever to carry it up the stairs. Elvin decided to put a handle on the rear of the new Poltergust for easier non-use transportation. On the front, Elvin proposed that they install two circulation vents to deal with that pesky overheating problem. Frankly, he couldn’t wait until that problem was eliminated altogether.

“Professor,” Sara said one day after they’d finished drawing the model and were about to build it. “What shall we call this new Poltergust?”

“The arrival of the transistor has marked the beginning of a new era of Poltergusts, and I think the name should reflect that,” Elvin replied. “Let’s call this one—the Poltergust 100.”

Jon nodded his approval. “The Poltergust 100. I like the sound of that.”

Elvin laughed and clapped his hands, ready to get to inventing.

Coming home had never felt so good.


	11. George

**1963**

“Professor?”

Elvin looked up. Sara stood there, and next to her was a dark-haired young man he’d never seen before. This young man had an air of eagerness and curiosity about him, his eyes sweeping over the lab, as if seeking to unravel its mysteries.

“Hello,” said the young man. “My name’s George. It’s really nice to meet you.”

Elvin rose and shook George’s hand. “I’m Professor Elvin Gadd,” he replied.

“I’m—interested in working for you,” said George. “I’ve just graduated from college, you see, and…”

“You won’t be working _for_ me,” Elvin corrected. “I’d like to think of my employees as working _with_ me. And I’m always hiring. Here, have a seat.”

George settled down across from Elvin and opened the briefcase he was carrying. “Here is my resume,” he said, sliding a folder over to the professor, “and here is my thesis. I didn’t even know the paranormal was an actual field of study until my senior year in high school.”

Elvin looked over the provided materials. “Interesting,” he mused.

“And I also have a list of qualifications,” said George, sliding over a piece of paper.

“Thank you, George,” said Elvin.

“I see,” he said after a while, “that you placed first in your school’s science fair.”

“Yes, sir, I did.”

Elvin smiled. “I’m familiar with science fairs. When I was about your age, my friends and I entered one of our inventions in one.”

“Did you win?”

“We didn’t win first prize, but it didn’t matter,” said Elvin. “It was a stepping stone on the path I’m currently taking.”

“I didn’t really know the path I wanted to take,” mused George, “until I heard about you. I’ve read your book about your experiences in Boo Woods—you were really sucked in by a portal?”

“I was.”

“And these Boos—they really have a King?”

“They do.”

“Professor, as I’ve mentioned on my list of qualifications, I’m a good note-taker and observer, but I also like to work with my hands, and I hear you’re also an inventor. I’m also quite curious about the paranormal world and aware of its dangers. With my skills, I can help you with your research.”

“Can you adapt to the situation at barely a minute’s notice?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Can you think on your feet?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Can you keep calm during extreme circumstances?”

“Yes, sir. There was an air raid drill at my elementary school once, and not only was I able to keep from panicking, I was also able to comfort my schoolmates, as well.”

“The paranormal is more than a mere air raid drill. The ghosts I’ve encountered so far are unpredictable and powerful, and giving in to panic will only worsen the situation.”

“I won’t panic, Professor. You have my word.”

“All righty, then,” said Elvin. “Let me give you a quick tour and tell you about my newest plans.”

Elvin then showed George around the lab and formally introduced him to Jon and Sara. George’s eyes flew open wide when they revealed the almost-finished Poltergust 100 to him.

“That’s pretty neat!” laughed George. “How long until she’s ready to go?”

“Give it about a month,” replied Sara. “Until then, we’ll use this.” She showed off the Poltergust B-00.

“Thank goodness for the transistor, right?” laughed Jon.

“Right,” said George.

“There are a lot of benefits of working with me,” said Elvin. “The biggest benefit is that you get your very own room. And yes—there’s a television, a radio and a turntable.”

“If I’d known that, then I would’ve packed a suitcase or two,” said George.

“Don’t worry—I’ll give you some time to move in,” said Elvin.

“Thank you, Professor,” said George, shaking his hand. “Thank you. I look forward to working here.”

After Elvin showed his newest employee to his guestroom, he was all smiles.

“It seems that I’m inspiring a lot of youngsters,” he said. “That was always my lifelong goal.”

**EEE**

George turned out to be a very focused employee, always ready to roll up his sleeves and get down to business. As Elvin and company put the finishing touches on the Poltergust 100, George proved to be quite a helpful soul. However, he was also a human energy canister, and Jon and Sara had to bribe him to sit still more than once. Sara would present the bribe, and Jon would convince George to tone down his energy just a little bit. Elvin couldn’t help but chuckle at how often the two siblings would team up to get something done.

The finished model turned out to be extremely satisfactory. It was shiny, sleek, ergonomic—and burgundy. Elvin decided to let George try it out, and the young man had a ball, pretending he was driving a cool car. Then, Elvin took him aside and reminded him that it wasn’t a toy—it was a handy, ghost-catching tool.

“Try not to brag to your friends about it,” said Elvin.

George bit his lip. “Okay,” he said.

“He’s a bit overconfident,” he mused to Jon and Sara later, when George was out of earshot. “I don’t think I should take him into Boo Woods yet.”

“Professor, he means well. He’s not trying to be arrogant,” said Sara.

“I know—but if he rushes into things, I fear that it’ll have terrible consequences,” Elvin told her, flashing back to Eustace laying on the ground, injured, and Harry after _whatever_ that _poltergeist _did to him.

“What happened to your two friends wasn’t your fault,” Jon said, as if sensing his employer’s turmoil.

“I just don’t want another accident to occur on my watch,” Elvin sighed. “You, Sara, George and my past employees are my family. And besides—Eustace could’ve sued me if he’d desired.”

Silence. Then, all three broke into a laugh.

“You certainly know your priorities, Professor,” said Jon.

“Seriously, however,” cautioned Elvin. “We shouldn’t rush George into this. We’ll let him work his way up instead.”

“We’ll have to put him to the test eventually,” said Sara.

“I know,” Elvin told her. “Just—not yet.”

**EEE**

George’s first test arrived nearly two months after his arrival. Up until now, Elvin and his companions have dealt with the occasional group of ghosts. But on this particular evening, the team received a phone call telling them of a particularly aggressive ghost. According to the caller, this ghost was bright white with a pronounced brow and a horned head, and it appeared to be protected by a force field of some kind. Elvin had a feeling that he was about to deal with a new type of ghost.

“George,” he said, “are you sure you have what it takes to stand up to a ghost?”

“Yes, Professor.”

Elvin grinned at him. “We’re about to meet a real doozy tonight. Are you ready?”

George nodded.

“Jon, Sara—are you two ready?”

“You know we are,” said Jon.

The foursome hopped into their car and drove to the address the caller had indicated—a piano store.

“What’s a ghost doing in a piano store?” asked George.

“We’re gonna find out,” said Elvin.

After parking the car, they hopped out and met the night guard in front of the store.

“Thank you for coming,” said the night guard. “You’re not going to believe this.”

“When it comes to ghosts, I’m willing to believe anything,” said Elvin.

“O—kay. Well—I saw the ghost I mentioned to you over the phone floating about,” said the night guard. “Then, it disappeared—and that was when one of the pianos started _chasing_ me. I barely managed to get out of there alive.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Sara assured him. “Is it only one ghost?”

“I think so. But it means business.”

“So do we,” smiled Elvin. “Stay here and get some fresh air. We’ll take care of the ghost.”

“Thank you,” breathed the guard.

Elvin, Sara, Jon and George entered the piano store, where pianos big and small were laid out on the showroom floor in neat rows. Gesturing for his companions to stay back, Elvin cautiously advanced forward, holding the nozzle in one hand and pulling the apparatus along by the handle with the other. His gaze swept over each piano, searching for anything out of the ordinary—

“Behind you, Professor!” he heard Sara warn.

Elvin whirled and found himself face-to-face with the ghost the night guard had mentioned. White body, check. Horned head and pronounced brows, check. The only thing missing was the shield. The professor mounted the Poltergust 100 and readied himself for a fight, but the ghost laughed before flying into one of the pianos—which immediately came to life and lunged toward him!

“Whoa!” shouted Elvin, dodging aside just in time and retreating.

“What in the name of…?” murmured Jon.

“It’s—using everyday objects to attack people,” gasped George. “What kind of ghost does that?”

“A possessor,” said Elvin, excitement animating his features. “We’re dealing with a possessor ghost!”

Everyone scattered as the piano leaped at them again, continuing to chase the adventurers about the store.

“In order to defeat a possessor, we’ll have to find a way to force it out of its host,” Elvin quickly explained.

“That sounds like fun,” mused Sara, dropping down and somersaulting away before the piano could ram into her.

It crashed against a wall and remained there, as if stunned. Standing nearby, Sara got an idea. She strode over to the piano, stretched her fingers over the keys and played.

“Sara, what are you d…?” Jon’s question was answered before he could finish it when he saw the possessor fly out of the piano, possibly forced out due to the noise or the vibrations from the hammers striking the strings.

Glaring at the quartet, the possessor formed a force field around itself and charged like a bull. They evaded the charge until the ghost grew exhausted and dropped the shield. Seeing his chance, Elvin once again mounted the Poltergust and let rip. His three companions joined in the effort, playing that game of tug of war with the possessor until they vacuumed away—a layer of skin?

“This is going to be tougher than we thought,” gasped Elvin.

The possessor’s body was now a yellow-orange color. With another laugh, it dove into another piano, and the ordeal began anew, the four ghost-wranglers attempting to outrun the piano before it could squash, ram or pin them. Following his sister’s example, Jon tricked the piano into ramming itself into a wall and then played a few chords, forcing the possessor out.

“Good thinking!” laughed Elvin as he raced over to confront the possessor.

“I thought of it first,” Sara retorted.

The possessor summoned the force field and chased the quartet until it grew exhausted, whereupon they stunned it and vacuumed away—a second layer of skin!

“Seriously—how many layers does this guy have?!” George demanded.

The possessor, now sporting a red body, glowered at his foes before replicating himself into three copies.

“A possessor can do _that_?” breathed Sara.

“Evidently so,” said Elvin.

The possessor and his two copies now dove into three separate pianos and attacked the foursome. Now, they were trying to evade one piano while being on the lookout for two more. This time, the pianos managed to land glancing blows on the four, but nothing serious. Still, Elvin’s heart leaped into his throat whenever a piano managed to graze one of his employees. Even when they got up and assured him that they were okay, his heart still jumped.

Eventually, they got an idea on how to stop the possessor once and for all. Timing things carefully, they split up, Jon goading one piano, Sara goading the second and George and Elvin goading the third. Together, they tricked all three pianos into crashing into a wall and then played a few notes on each of them, causing the three possessor copies to fly out and then merge into a single possessor. This time, Elvin and his companions didn’t give him time to form his shield, stunning him then and there. As Sara, Jon and George helped keep the vacuum steady, Elvin braced backwards with all of his strength, feeling the apparatus vibrate under him. After a few minutes’ struggle, the suction overcame the possessor, and he was finally, _finally_ sent into the Poltergust 100 where he belonged.

The four wound up sprawled on the ground together, composing themselves.

“Oh, man…” gasped George after a comforting silence. “_That was totally wicked_!”

The other three just laughed, relieved that they were still standing.

Triumphantly, they marched out of the store, where Elvin clapped the night guard on the shoulder.

“That was a possessor ghost,” he said, “but it won’t bother you again.”

“A possessor ghost?” The night guard frowned. “I thought you only saw them in the movies.”

“The walls sustained some damage,” Elvin apologetically went on. “If you want, we’ll help pay for it.”

“No, no—I’ll handle that,” smiled the guard. “My ‘thank you’ to you.” He scrawled out a check and handed it to Elvin. “You’re a lifesaver, you know that?”

“I do,” said Elvin. “Call us anytime.”

The night guard waved goodbye as Elvin and his companions piled into their car and drove back to their lab.

After seeing the possessor safely in their ghost vault, the quartet sat back and relaxed, listening to a record and treating their bruises with ice.

“How did I do, Professor?” George asked after a while.

“You did well, George,” Elvin softly replied. “You did well.”

**EEE**

**1969**

After six years in Elvin’s employ, George still had that energy, but his experiences with ghosts like that possessor had taught him caution. He was willing to step back and listen to Elvin, along with his fellow employees, so he wouldn’t make mistakes and exacerbate the situations he often found himself in. Elvin had decided that he liked George; there was something about him that stood out. The young man sort of reminded him of Eustace—not really believing in ghosts until he saw one with his own eyes. And in the face of danger, he’d sometimes toss off a quip and deflate the tension in the room. In this rapidly changing environment, George was a breath of fresh air.

And oh, yes—the times, they were a-changing. Social norms and mores were sledgehammered during the latter part of the 60s. People began seeing the anomalies of “the old way” and taking steps to correct it. Civil rights, women’s rights, counterculture—slowly, the minority was finding their voice and giving the powers-that-be a good talking-too.

It didn’t take long for it to seep into Elvin’s world, either. Sara, for example, became a wage warrior that would make Connie proud. “I’ve put in just as much elbow grease and sweat as my brother and George,” she said. “I’ve risked my life for you countless times alongside them. So how come I’m being paid less?” After Elvin rewarded her with several hefty bonuses, he realized that she wasn’t about to let this go and began to listen to her call-outs. From that day forward, all of Elvin’s employees, male and female, began receiving equal pay.

George, meanwhile, joined the budding anti-war movement. As a crisis brewed in Vietnam, the television showed images of the conflict in all of its gory glory. Young boys were being sent into these dangerous jungles—and there hadn’t been a formal declaration of war! Through Eustace, Elvin had seen what war did to these promising youngsters, but he’d done his part to support previous wars because it was, well, right. But as George animatedly shared his newfound knowledge, and as they glimpsed the somber news reports together—Elvin once again wondered what this country was fighting for. So, he decided that anyone who wanted a job in his lab would be exempt from the draft. It took mere days for the number of applicants to swell, and Elvin had to enlist Jon and Sara’s help to narrow down the list of prospective new employees.

With these social changes came new tastes in music, such as metal. George would play the hottest records on low in Elvin’s lab, so as not to disturb his employer, but the enjoyment was there as the young man whistled such ditties from the Rolling Stones and the Beatles during a ghost hunt. He’d also fallen in love with a girl named Annette, and Elvin would listen to him exchange sweet nothings with her over the phone during their downtime. Still, George remained a hard worker and a brilliant mind.

By 1969, Elvin had dreamed up the Poltergust 200, which had the circulation vents at the rear and the carrying handle near the nozzle so nobody would worry about tripping over it. George had suggested painting it a rainbow color to reflect the spirit of the decade, but Elvin eventually compromised with him, as the multitude of bright colors hurt his eyes. The Poltergust 200 was still burgundy, but it was a glittery kind of burgundy. The other young employees certainly approved of this new design.

Nowadays, George and Elvin would go on hunts together, while Jon and Sara opted to stay behind and look after the lab. They were becoming more interested in studying the ghosts and taking notes, rather than capturing them. But sometimes, brother and sister would accompany Elvin and George, working together to keep the younger employee safe during encounters with more powerful ghosts. They’d encountered more possessor ghosts and a few more _poltergeists_, but the improved efficiency of the Poltergust 200 made defeating them less of a chore.

And once again, Elvin and his employees were invited to exhibit the Poltergust 200 at a scientific convention, twenty years after their first invite. And what a difference twenty years made! The panel of scientists was arguably more diverse than the last time they’d visited, with women, African-Americans and Hispanics among those sitting and listening to Elvin speak about his ghost-capturing device. His presentation was met with less cynicism than before, and he was even given a standing ovation.

Elvin’s old friends were still doing well. Jay was still a Sociology professor at the university, having built a reputation as the years went by. Eustace and Cora had moved to Los Angeles, just like the latter always wanted, and Naomi and her brood soon joined them. Before she departed, however, Naomi published her science-fiction novel, titled _Believe It or Not, I Fight Ghosts!_ Elvin attended a book-signing event at a nearby bookstore, promising the author that he’d try to read one chapter a week, if his work schedule allowed. As for Ben, he decided to move on from advertising to newscasting, becoming a co-anchor for a TV news-station. With so much happening in the nation lately, it was a smart move. And Bridge was a curious, nine-year-old girl, according to her parents. Elvin made sure to send letters periodically and call them every Saturday.

But now, Elvin had taken today off. He, along with Sara, Jon, George, Annette (who was super psyched to meet the professor) and the other employees, sat in front of the brand-new color TV, watching the _Apollo 11_ sit on the launchpad. Elvin passed around a bowl of popcorn, followed by a bag of chips, and there was plenty of soda to go around. There was no talking; their eyes were fixed on the screen before them, the rocket poised with the bright Florida morning in the background, Mission Control steadily counting down the minutes until history was made.

Elvin dared to imagine that he was aboard that rocket, along with all of his employees. That one day, they’d all leave the launchpad and soar toward adventures yet to be had and places yet to be known. That they’d meet more influential people along the way. That their research would expand and expand—and continue to expand in the years, decades, centuries and millennia to come.

“10—9—8—7—6—5—4—3—2—1—We have ignition. And liftoff!”

Annette squeezed George’s hand, and Elvin felt his heart swell as the rocket’s thrusters burst to life and propelled her into the clear summer sky. Cheering sounded around him, but Elvin preferred to enjoy this moment in silence, watching _Apollo 11_ climb higher and higher, on her way toward where no human had gone before—the Moon. _This_, he told himself, _this is what the paranormal is all about. Departing the familiar and exploring the unfamiliar—summoning the strength to leave your comfort zone_. And didn’t every discovery and journey start with leaving your comfort zone? The men in that rocket—Armstrong, Aldrin and Collins—certainly left their comfort zones to sit in a capsule hurtling skyward at a high-rated speed. Their destination would take them beyond Earth’s atmosphere and into the expanse of space—the final frontier.

For Professor Elvin Gadd, the image of _Apollo 11_ lifting off and propelling herself beyond the clouds and beyond the sky toward a place without a beginning or an end perfectly captured the spirit of his life and career so far. The journey of three men to the moon echoed the story of the phasmophobic six-year-old who took a chance and, with some help, coaxed himself out of his comfort zone to begin a successful career involving the paranormal. And like those three men, Elvin would continue his journey, putting more places on the map and raising his boundaries up—and up—and up.


	12. Farewell, Eustace

**1971**

Elvin was hard at work compiling his latest volume when his phone rang.

“Hello?” he answered. “Yes, speaking. Oh, no…when? Where…? Okay, thanks for letting me know. I’m on my way. Bye.” He hung up and slumped in his seat, his face going pale.

“What’s wrong, Professor?” asked George.

“Is everything all right?” Jon chimed in.

Elvin cleared his throat. “A—personal matter has come to my attention,” he said. “Sara, Jon—you two are in charge until I get back.”

“We’ll hold down the fort for as long as you need,” Sara assured him. “Go.”

Elvin let out a breath. “Thank you, Sara. And—something tells me I might need this.” Delicately, he lifted the Poltergust 200 from the shelf it was resting on. He was working on another model, anyway, the Poltergust 300, which was projected to be finished next week.

“Safe travels, Professor,” said George.

Elvin nodded. “I’ll see you when I return,” he said before heading out.

He took a taxi to the airport and was able to catch the first flight out to LAX, barely managing to pass off his vacuum as a suitcase. Upon his arrival, Elvin stepped briskly out of the terminal and caught another taxi to the hospital.

Jay and Cora were waiting for him when he stepped into the waiting room.

“Elvin—what a sight for sore eyes!” Jay exclaimed, shaking Elvin’s hand and giving him a hug.

Cora simply ran up and hugged him. “Oh, Elvin—we just never saw it coming.”

“None of us did,” Jay said comfortingly.

“Where is he?” asked Elvin.

“They have him in a room,” said Jay. “The doctor says—it doesn’t look good. He probably won’t make it through the night.”

“I just talked to him over the phone last week,” Elvin said in disbelief. “He sounded fine.”

“He sounded fine before it happened, too,” Cora said quietly. “It was a just a normal day. Then, he started having chest pain and told me to call for an ambulance. He was gasping for breath by the time the paramedics got there. I gave him some Tylenol, and the doctors were able to steady his heartbeat but…” She trailed off.

“Wh—where’s Naomi?” asked Elvin.

“She visited earlier. I don’t think she wants Brigitte to see her grandpa like this,” sighed Cora.

“My class was just letting out when I got the call,” said Jay. “They allowed me to take a week’s emergency leave. Cora and I are anticipating the worst.”

“Maybe I should, too?” asked Elvin.

Jay bit his lip, reluctant to confirm the gravity of the situation yet unwilling to lie to his friend.

Just then, a nurse walked in. “Hi,” she said. “Are you his family?”

“I’m his wife,” said Cora.

“We’re his friends,” Jay and Elvin chimed in.

“You can see him,” said the nurse. “He’s conscious and alert, but try not to get him excited. I want him to rest.”

“Okay,” Cora said softly.

The three of them followed the nurse into a hospital room, where Eustace lay, hooked to a bunch of beeping machines. A lump rose in Elvin’s throat when he saw his old friend’s state.

Slowly, Eustace raised his head and smiled. “Hey,” he said cheerfully.

“Hey, old pal,” said Elvin, walking over to Eustace’s bedside.

“You’re still out there, catching ghosts?” asked Eustace.

“Yes. I tangled with a possessor—and won.”

“That’s the Elvin I know,” Eustace said heartily.

“This is—this is all so sudden,” breathed Elvin. “Do you know what happened?”

“Maybe all that adventure is finally taking its toll,” shrugged Eustace. “I’m just lucky I was able to tell my wife to call for help.”

“Well—the doctors said you’ll be out in no time, so…”

“Liar,” Eustace broke in, looking into Elvin’s eyes.

Elvin dropped his head. “Oh, Eustace—I never imagined you going like this…”

“Neither did I,” said Eustace. “Death is a specter that comes for us all. And when we die, we die. But first, we’ll live. And I’ve lived a wholesome life.”

“You’re right,” said Elvin, laying a hand over his old friend’s.

“I just—hoped I’d see Bridge graduate from high school,” mused Eustace.

“I have faith in Naomi,” Cora spoke up, kissing her beloved on his forehead. “I know she’ll get her there. And we’ve done the best we could.”

“Tell them—not to cry for me when the time comes,” said Eustace. “It won’t change anything. They can mourn for me, but eventually, they’ll have to let me go and move on.”

“It’s not that easy, Eustace,” said Jay. “We’ve known each other for a long time. And if you…”

“I’m not asking you to forget me,” said Eustace. “I’m just asking you not to fall into a funk because I’m no longer here.”

Cora smiled sadly as she stroked Eustace’s cheek.

“Remember the moment we met?” asked Elvin.

Eustace smiled. “Like it was yesterday. The two of us, sitting in our dorm room, planning out our lives together. And look how far we’ve made it.”

“And you, Jay—you were trying to intimidate us by telling us about the arboretum ghost,” said Elvin as Jay chuckled. “You really didn’t think there was a ghost yourself.”

“I didn’t,” said Jay, “but then I waltzed into the arboretum with you two that night—and lo and behold, there was a ghost!”

Laughter.

“Do you still have that Ghost-Vac, Elvin?” asked Eustace.

“I keep all of my models on display in my lab,” Elvin told him, “even my first endeavors from when I was a child. And…” He held up the Poltergust 200 for Eustace to see. “…here is the latest addition to the family.”

“Wow,” breathed Eustace. “Give it a few tweaks, and it can fit on your back.”

“Fit it on my back,” murmured Elvin. “That’s a thought.”

“I remember when the Poltergust was so big…” Eustace trailed off. “My, how the times have changed.”

“Elvin—have you thought about choosing a successor?” asked Jay.

“It’s crossed my mind a few times,” said Elvin, “but I know in my heart that one day, someone will walk into my lab, and then my mind will click and tell me, ‘That’s the one’. But I’m waiting for someone special. Someone who I know can wield the Poltergust and understand that it doesn’t automatically make them a ghost hunter. Maybe it’ll be someone who’s afraid, like me, but who will push on nonetheless.”

“To save a loved one, perhaps?” asked Eustace.

“That would be something,” nodded Elvin. “Before my time comes, I hope to come across a youngster, frightened and doubtful, take them in, and help them realize that yes, they can be whoever they want to be—that they’re better than they think they are. I hope to guide them through the fears trying to hold them back, help them become a hero and save the day. Or, like you said, a loved one. I think that love can conquer fear. Not just romantic love—but familial love. The love between parent and child—and the love between two siblings.”

“How about the love between best friends?” offered Jay.

“Most definitely,” said Elvin. “THAT person—the one who fights fear with love and gains confidence and courage because of it—will be my successor and carry on my legacy.”

“I know that person will show up at your doorstep,” nodded Eustace. “All you have to do—is wait.”

Just as the words sank in, the nurse reappeared. “I’m sorry—but I’d like him to get some quiet time,” she said. “Maybe you can come back later today?”

Elvin nodded. “Count on it,” he said before he, Jay and Cora filed out of Eustace’s room.

**EEE**

The three old friends sat in the cafeteria, eating a solemn meal.

“It all feels surreal,” said Cora. “I just can’t believe it—that I’m about to lose him. I don’t want to believe it.”

“Neither do I,” said Elvin.

“He told me that he wants to be buried near the university,” said Cora. “A direct-to-burial service. He said that the university was where his life truly began, after all.”

Jay and Elvin nodded.

“How are Jon and Sara? Are they doing okay?” asked Cora.

“Yes,” said Elvin. “I put them in charge of the lab while I’m here.”

“And the new guy—George?”

“The job’s really helping him,” said Elvin. “His energy has left a favorable impression on me.”

“But you don’t think he’s the one,” said Jay.

“No,” mused Elvin. “The person I’m looking for needs a little more—humility.”

“I see,” said Cora.

They finished their meal in silence.

Elvin used a nearby pay phone to check up on Jon, Sara and George. Just as he hung up, alarms began going off.

He exchanged horrified looks with Jay and Cora, and the three of the hurried toward Eustace’s room.

And then they saw him, methodically disconnecting himself from all of those machines.

“Relax, folks,” said Eustace. “I’m not dead yet.”

His three friends slumped in relief.

Eustace smiled. “Let’s get out of here.”

**EEE**

Elvin, Jay and Cora helped sneak Eustace out of the hospital, and now they were driving down the street in Cora’s vehicle, listening to a tape of old hits.

“What made you do it?” asked Elvin.

“Let’s just say—the advice of an old friend,” winked Eustace. “The specter of Death may be looming over me, but right now, I’m looking him in the eye and telling him, ‘Not today’.”

Jay nodded in agreement. “You didn’t want to die like that.”

“Nope,” said Eustace. “So how about it—one last jaunt together?”

“Eustace, you read my mind!” laughed Elvin.

They stopped at a gas station mini mart, where they noticed a portal slowly opening up near one of the stalls.

Elvin smiled at his old friends. “Shall we?” he asked.

Exiting the car, the foursome approached the portal, and one by one, they gently stepped through.

On the other side of the portal, Elvin helped his friends cushion their landing, and then they surveyed their surroundings. Mist enveloped them, and they could make out the multitudes of bare trees with gnarled branches. Distant cackling served to increase the ominous atmosphere.

“What _is_ this place?” asked Jay.

“This,” said Elvin, “is Boo Woods.”

They heard the cackling again, this time seeming to come from all around them.

“It’s just as spooky as I pictured it,” said Eustace.

Elvin took out the Poltergust 200, clicked on the flashlight and led his friends through the haunted locale, Jay and Cora taking a protective stance with Eustace. The three of them jumped slightly when a few small, white creatures swooped over their heads.

“Are those the Boos you were talking about?” asked Eustace.

“Yes,” said Elvin. “It’s best to just leave them be.”

But as he spoke, the Boos began materializing around them, parting before them like ocean waves as they walked past. They cackled, licked out their tongues and delivered the occasional jump-scare, but otherwise didn’t perturb the four friends. Their ranks seemed to have multiplied since Elvin was last here.

Finally, Elvin and his old friends reached the clearing, where a deep, throaty cackle suddenly arrested their attention. Slowly descending towards them was that larger Boo, the bejeweled crown sparkling on his head and a large smirk on his face.

“Their King?” asked Cora.

Elvin nodded.

When the Boo King was at eye level with the quartet, he allowed them to pass, but began to circle them lazily, leering at one of them every so often, as if to see whether or not they’d react. But most of the time, he cackled at them. When they were near the small town, the Boo King gave them one last jump-scare, followed by a mocking half-salute, before he and his ilk disappeared.

“Well—that was fun,” said Eustace.

Inside the town limits, Todd ran up to greet them.

“I knew you’d come back!” he exclaimed, shaking Elvin’s hand. “Are these—your friends?”

“Oh, yes. This is Jay, Cora and Eustace.”

Todd held out his hand to them. “It’s lovely to meet you,” he said.

“Same here,” said Cora.

Handshakes were exchanged, and then Todd led the quartet to Elvin’s lab.

“We’ve kept it the same, but we thought you’d like to keep up with the times,” said Todd, “so there’s a turntable inside, as well as a color TV, a brand-new telephone—and brand-new tools! There’s also a box of transistors waiting for you.”

“Thank you, Todd,” said Elvin before he and his friends walked inside.

Elvin gave Cora, Eustace and Jay a quick tour, and then they sat around, chatting and reminiscing.

“I’m thinking about installing a large console,” said Elvin, “and then putting together a special device allowing me to communicate with my employees. That way, I won’t have to dive for a pay phone every few seconds.”

“Like a walkie-talkie?” asked Jay.

“Maybe,” said Elvin.

“Or you can install a phone in the Poltergust itself,” offered Eustace.

“You know,” murmured Elvin. “You could be onto something, Eustace.”

Any further discourse was halted by the sound of commotion. Grabbing the Poltergust 200, Elvin dashed out to confront the problem, Eustace, Jay and Cora following close behind.

There were ghosts—red ghosts, blue ghosts, green, purple, orange and violet—swarming about the town square, chasing the townspeople left and right. The four old friends quickly took in the situation before turning to each other.

“Think you’ve got another one left in you, Eustace?” asked Elvin.

“You bet I do!” laughed Eustace. “Let’s go!”

Giving a collective shout, Elvin, Eustace, Cora and Jay leaped into battle, the professor brandishing his vacuum and turning it on the first ghost he saw. With his old friends at his side, he vacuumed that one up rather quickly before turning on the rest with a vengeance! As the ghosts quit toying with the townspeople to deal with these interlopers, it was just like old times, stunning and capturing ghosts left and right, the four of them shouting encouragement and instructions to each other. Todd joined his fellow townsfolk in watching the foursome in action, Elvin straddling the Poltergust, Eustace sitting behind him to provide extra weight, and Jay and Cora standing on either side, holding the vacuum steady. All four of them were sparkly-eyed and breathless from exertion and laughter, and they were having the time of their lives! Thirty minutes later, the quartet sucked up the last of the ghosts, to a round of applause from the townspeople.

“You should come here more often,” laughed Todd. “Maybe then these ghosts would stop annoying us!”

After all of the townspeople generously thanked them before going back to their lives, Elvin and his friends flopped tiredly onto the grass.

“I’m getting too old for this,” gasped Jay. “I can only imagine how _you_ feel.”

“I’ve got some years left,” said Elvin. “Hey, Eustace, you were great out there, considering.”

“I was just careful not to agitate that old wound,” said Eustace. “Wow—I haven’t had this much fun in years.”

“Guess you weren’t quite done with it yet,” said Cora, resting her head on her husband’s shoulder.

“Elvin—I never got to thank you,” said Eustace.

“For what?” asked Elvin.

“For what you did for me that night,” Eustace explained. “Getting injured sent me into my own private nightmare, and you pulled me out of it.”

“When I saw you having a panic attack, I just knew what I had to do,” said Elvin.

“I just feel bad that Harry had to—you know, the guilt never left me, even when I was dabbling in a radio career.”

“Guilt never leaves anyone,” said Elvin, “but do you want to spend the twilight of your years beating yourself up over it?”

“No,”

“Neither do I.”

Eustace lay back against the grass, arms crossed over his head. “You know, in its own way, Boo Woods is a lovely place. I can understand why you settled here after that McCarthy business.”

Elvin lay next to him. “It _is_ lovely, with so many mysteries to unravel. And now that there are less ghosts harassing people in the States, I just might move back here full time. But at the same time, I don’t want to leave my friends behind again.”

“Don’t worry about us—we’ll be fine,” said Eustace. “What about your new friends—Todd and his ilk? We just fought a bunch of ghosts off of them. And what if the Boos decide to give them a rough time? Cora, Jay and I—my family—we can handle ghosts. But don’t you want to be a champion to those who can’t handle them?”

“Of course I do.”

Eustace smiled. “Then Boo Woods is a good place to start.”

“I still have some projects to wrap up back in the States,” said Elvin. “But after then…”

“Yeah,” echoed Eustace. “After then.”

Eustace, Elvin, Jay and Cora lay in silence for a while, staring up at the night sky as it began to fill with Boos.

“You’re a good man,” Eustace softly spoke after a while. “Remember that, Elvin. Remember that…”

Elvin nodded to him. “Always.”

Eustace smiled even bigger before lightly bumping his forehead against Elvin’s. Then, he turned to his wife and kissed her deeply on the mouth.

And then he lay back down and closed his eyes, seemingly dozing off.

But he wasn’t dozing off.

“Eustace,” whispered Elvin. “Eustace?”

But he was met with silence.

Elvin raised his eyes to meet Cora’s. And then he knew that she knew.

“No…” he whispered.

He laid his head on Eustace’s chest, the absence of a heartbeat confirming that he was no more for this world. Cora kissed her husband on the forehead one last time before placing a hand on Elvin’s shoulder.

“He went out on his own terms,” she said, her eyes welling with tears.

Jay sat up, saw Elvin and Cora kneeling over Eustace and realized what had happened. He went inside Elvin’s lab to telephone the paramedics before rejoining his two friends at Eustace’s side, placing the deceased man’s hands atop his chest. And all three of them began to silently pray.

The ambulance arrived in record time, Todd racing over to provide comfort. He coaxed the three away from Eustace’s body so the paramedics could do their sordid task, turning them away so they wouldn’t have to see them drape the body in that white sheet before placing it in that black bag. Cora sobbed softly in Elvin’s arms, the professor crying with her. And Jay had his head bowed in grief.

“Hey.”

They turned.

An ethereal Eustace hovered before them, looking just as young as the day he and Elvin met, regarding them with a confident smile.

“I’m going to be okay,” Eustace’s ghost told them. “I’m going to see some old friends now.”

Elvin knew exactly who he was referring to.

“Take care now, okay?” entreated the ghost.

“Okay,” said Elvin.

“Okay,” said Cora.

“Okay,” said Jay.

Giving a final wink, Eustace’s ghost slowly floated up into the atmosphere. Elvin, Cora and Jay watched him ascend until they could see him no longer.

“I’ll see you round, old friend,” Elvin shakily whispered into the sky. “I won’t forget you…”


	13. A Vacuum and a Backpack

Elvin threw all of his energies into inventing after returning from Eustace’s memorial service. After completing the Poltergust 300, he immediately started work on another. Jon, Sara and George pitched in, but expressed worry that the Professor was trying to suppress his grief.

“You have to let us come in,” pleaded Sara. “We know how much Eustace meant to you.”

“This new Poltergust will be solely for—sentimental reasons,” said Elvin. “I’m not trying to hide from my grief. Inventing things relaxes me, so I’m using my creativity to not only express my grief but also honor one of my oldest true friends.”

“Kind of like art,” mused George.

“Yes—precisely,” said Elvin. “You’ve heard me speak of the Ghost-Vac? That was the first ghost vacuum the two of us assembled. I want this latest Poltergust to be a love-letter to that.”

“Okay, but—don’t be afraid to talk to someone when it gets too much, all right?” asked Sara.

Good old Sara. She was a lot like Connie, caring and nurturing and positive and—the heart of the team. Both women wanted to help Elvin and take care of him—well, Connie was his nanny before she was his co-worker. But Sara was also growing into sort of a surrogate mom—and he was older than her!

Elvin had spent the rest of 1971 laboring through his project, and in the early months of 1972, he unveiled the product of his grief—the Poltergust 400! This vacuum was a Poltergust in name only, as its design was based on Elvin and Eustace’s brainchild—the Ghost-Vac. Gone were all of the newer features like the Boo-rometer and the circulation vents; the Poltergust 400 was built to resemble a miniature Ghost-Vac. It wasn’t like Elvin was going to use it, anyway; he was going to keep it in his Gallery, so that Eustace would remain with him in spirit.

Proudly, he placed the Poltergust 400 on the shelf and admired it—a monument and a tribute all in one. Then, he, Jon, Sara and George stood in a semicircle around it while Elvin popped open a wine bottle, and then they toasted to Eustace.

It was then, after all of those months of sweating away, that Elvin’s walls came down, his face twisted into a grimace and a sob broke loose. He fell to his knees and broke down crying, and this wasn’t a “manly cry”. It was an undignified, ugly cry which had his entire body shuddering. Here, he wasn’t a paranormal researcher or a professor. He was just an old man mourning his best friend.

Sara wrapped her arms around the sobbing man and was quickly joined by her brother and George. The younger man sang softly to Elvin, like a father to his young child, while Sara let her employer cry into her shirt and Jon allowed himself to shed some tears as well. Who knows how long they spent around the Poltergust 400, grieving together? But then, Elvin felt the pain rolling away, the promise of better days cascading over him like a waterfall, and then his sobs lessened before stopping altogether.

His eyes red-rimmed from crying, Elvin stared determinedly up at Sara. The two helped each other to their feet, and then they helped George and Jon up, as well.

“Ready?” Elvin asked.

“Ready,” nodded his employees.

It was time to get back to business.

**EEE**

Later in 1972, George revealed to Elvin that he and Annette were expecting a child. Two months before the baby was due, Elvin granted George paternity leave and encouraged him to spend as much time as he could with his child. Sara and Jon sent along their well-wishes, too.

George and Annette’s child, Rebecca, was born the following year. When the proud parents introduced her to Elvin, he saw that she had her father’s dark hair and eyes. Elvin, Jon and Sara cuddled with the bundle of joy as George and Annette waxed about the joys of their newfound parenthood, and the professor decided to give George a few extra months of paternity leave. When the new dad finally returned to work, Rebecca—“Becky” to her parents—was nine months old.

Shortly thereafter, Elvin and his employees set up shop in a more modern lab, complete with a study for research and relaxation. The study was also the location of Becky’s first birthday party, the Professor making sure to lock the lab and keep the key with him well before the birthday girl’s arrival. Every month or so, Jay, Cora and her family would come by to visit and talk about their respective adventures. Jay was now a professor of great renown, while Cora was focused on settling Eustace’s estate and doting on her granddaughter. Brigitte, by the way, was now in high school, and according to Naomi and Ben, she was crushing on a classmate named Niels. Whenever they brought Bridge over, she was gushing about this boy and his handsome face and his crew-cut blonde hair. Elvin didn’t fail to notice the nervous look on Ben’s face.

“Now I know how Eustace felt when I was courting his girl,” he grumbled.

When they weren’t working, Elvin, Jon, Sara, George and their friends and family were listening to records or watching the Watergate scandal unfold on their TVs, a saga which culminated in President Nixon resigning, a historical first. But now, Elvin was looking for a new way to revolutionize the Poltergust, a way to make it truly easier to wield in battle. For as long as he could remember, he’d always wanted to create a ghost vacuum that could be worn on one’s back—

“Of course!” he shouted aloud while we was browsing over backpack ads from the weekly circulars. “I’ll make my next Poltergust look like a backpack! Why didn’t I think of this sooner?”

Work on this new Poltergust commenced in October 1974. Jon, Sara and George leafed through different backpack models and styles to help Elvin choose his design. Eventually, the four came up with a boxy look which would evenly distribute the weight across both shoulders, with circulation vents located on both sides. A telephone would be installed on one side of the apparatus, allowing the wielder to communicate with anyone inside the lab. The nozzle would be attached to the top of the apparatus, and they decided that this nozzle should be slim, with several barely-noticeable fingerholds to accommodate both left and right-handedness. When not in use, the vacuum portion could be attached to the apparatus like what was seen with a shower head, allowing for easier transportation. At last, Elvin and his companions could walk up and down stairs with ease during a ghost hunt!

While the Poltergust 400 was a labor of grief, the Poltergust 500 was a labor of love, and it didn’t take very long to be completed. Elvin had a chance to exhibit this newest invention at the annual State Fair in the summer of 1975, not just to scientists, but also to ordinary men, women and children of all ages. And just like in 1928, it wasn’t the ghost-catching part that appealed to Elvin’s audience—but the simple thought that fears could be confronted and eventually beaten back.

“So—a vacuum that’s also a backpack?” piped up one audience member. “That’s groovy!”

The crowd chattered in agreement. The Poltergust 500 _did_ have a groovy design—and and even groovier purpose.

“My kid could use one of those,” interjected someone else.

“It’s for professional use only,” said Elvin. “Apologies.”

“What? I have a child who’s bullied in school because ghosts frighten him!” cried another audience member. “Without that Poltergust—he’ll be nothing!”

“If you think your son is nothing without a Poltergust,” Elvin said sternly, “then maybe neither of you deserve one.” He couldn’t stress this enough—being a ghost-hunter wasn’t just about the Poltergust. It was about running _toward_ a ghost while your mind screamed at you to run away.

Elvin and his employees remained at the Fair after their presentation, enjoying the sights and sounds, and George had brought Annette and Becky along. That night, as a fireworks show crescendoed, George dropped to one knee before the astonished young woman and pulled out a ring.

“Annette—I thought I had everything when Professor Gadd hired me, but I was wrong. My life after college has been a puzzle, and you’ve been the precious, missing piece. I love you so much. Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” breathed Annette, jumping into George’s arms and kissing him as Becky, Jon, Sara and Elvin looked on.

Things had never been better for Professor Elvin Gadd and his employees.

**EEE**

**1976**

Annette and George’s wedding fell on the same night as Bridge’s junior prom. Luckily, Elvin had opted to host the nuptials in his study, allowing him to take calls from her antsy parents while putting the finishing touches on the ceremony.

The minister arrived at 6p.m., followed by George, his best man and his groomsmen thirty minutes later. All of the wedding guests filed in at around 7p.m., and Gadd was happy to serve them sparkling grape juice and entertain them with stories while waiting for the bride and her party to arrive.

At 7:45, everyone was notified that the bridal party was now getting ready. And the ceremony started at 8p.m. sharp.

The maid of honor strode down the aisle, followed by the rest of the bridesmaids. Then, the guests rose to their feet as Annette began her walk toward her groom on her father’s arm. She wore a sleeveless wedding gown with skirts resembling a layer cake, a sapphire necklace around her neck. Three-year-old Becky skipped behind her, serving as the flower girl.

Annette reached George, and they shared a loving look before exchanging traditional wedding vows, followed by the wedding rings. Everybody cheered when the two were pronounced husband and wife, but Elvin cheered the loudest.

As the professor watched the couple share a tender first dance, he felt a warm feeling encircle his heart. Following Eustace’s passing, an invisible weight had pressed down on his soul. But slowly, the weight had lessened. And now, the last of that weight had melted away.

After five years, Elvin was truly ready to move on.


	14. Constant in a Changing World

**1980**

Elvin sat next to a teary-eyed Naomi, once again watching a bride walk down the aisle. This time, however, the ceremony was held in the park, and the bride was the fiery-haired Brigitte, arm-in-arm with Ben. The lucky groom was her high-school sweetheart and prom date, Niels, his blonde hair elegantly slicked back, attired in a three-piece suit. Various former classmates made up the bride and groom’s respective parties.

Bridge and Ben finally reached the altar, when the latter formally gave his daughter to her groom. “Take care of her,” Elvin heard him entreat to Niels in a choked voice.

“I will,” he heard Niels promise.

Ben and Niels shook hands before the proud papa took his seat on Naomi’s other side.

“Hey,” Naomi whispered to her husband. “She’ll be okay.”

Cora was also present, seated to Elvin’s right, also beginning to tear up as she watched her granddaughter exchange vows with her groom. “She’s grown up so fast,” she sniffled. “You did a great job, Naomi.”

“I learn from the best, Mom,” smiled Naomi.

Cora chuckled.

“I just wish Dad was here,” mused Naomi.

“He is,” Elvin told her. “He is.”

They looked up as the minister pronounced Niels and Bridge man and wife and cheered as the pair kissed passionately.

“Niels and I love playing arcade games,” Bridge said to Elvin during the reception. “There’s this new one out called _Pac-Man_. And Pac-Man fights ghosts, like you! Of course, the way he fights them is different from yours—he eats them. Don’t worry—there’s no blood.”

“But eating ghosts—that sounds…” Elvin cringed slightly.

“I know. He hasn’t heard of your Poltergust yet,” laughed Bridge.

“Do you see yourself becoming a ghost-hunter in the future?” asked Elvin.

“Not really,” Bridge said truthfully. “Niels and I are thinking about having a baby. But maybe our child will grow up and take an interest in ghosts.”

“Hm—maybe,” said Elvin.

Later, the guests gathered and watched the newlyweds share their first dance before other couples joined them on the floor. At around 4p.m., the cake was brought out. Niels and Bridge cut out a perfect slice before rubbing icing all over each other’s mouths as everyone heartily laughed.

At sunset, Bridge and Niels climbed into their limousine and rode off toward their honeymoon. Elvin smiled and joined the other guests in waving after the limo as it disappeared into the distance. Then, he bid, Cora, Naomi and Ben goodbye before heading back to his hotel.

**EEE**

The world around Elvin was changing more than ever. New technology, new types of music, more aspects of life that were now “socially acceptable”. Elvin’s friends were growing up or growing old. Bridge was married. George was a father. Jon’s hair was starting to thin, as was Sara’s, and their eyesight was starting to fail. Cora had retired to a semi-quiet life, and Jay talked about retiring soon.

But there was one thing that wouldn’t change—Elvin’s passion for his research and his knack for invention.

The Poltergust 500 had eased a lot of burdens, but its phone function was a bit of a hassle. He’d accidentally knock it from its cradle, or the cord would get knotted up, or _something_ would cause a headache. Shortly after Bridge and Niels wed, Elvin and his employees brainstormed ideas for a wireless communication device. George proposed that they base the design off of a handheld game system he’d gotten Becky for her birthday, called the Game and Watch. It consisted of a screen, a “left” and “right” button, and three smaller buttons near the bottom, called “Game A”, “Game B” and “Time”. Elvin grabbed a picture of a Game and Watch from a print ad, and the four of them set to work replicating its design.

This new communication device would be called the Ghoul and Watch, and its mechanics would be similar to the Game and Watch. The “left” and “right” buttons would be used to adjust the volume. The “time” button would serve as the power button. The “Game A” button would answer a call and the “Game B” button would reject or end a call. A GPS would be built into the Ghoul and Watch, and the screen would project an image of the caller.

At the same time, Elvin and his employees worked on a brand-new console. It wasn’t much—just a small control panel, a radar and a few Apple computers. But they were able to use it to test their new gadget, and it was a great start.

The Ghoul and Watch was finished in April 1981. Once it had gone through enough successful uses, the Poltergust’s phone function was no longer necessary. In the summer of 1981, Elvin and his employees started work on a new Poltergust. It would have the 500’s boxy look, but the corners would have a round shape, and it wouldn’t have a built-in phone. Also, it would feature a brighter flashlight and an even brighter stun light. As they worked, Elvin sneaked wistful glances at Connie’s camera. He hadn’t given up on a strobe function yet.

Brigitte and Niels welcomed a daughter, Grace, in March 1982. Elvin’s newest invention, the Poltergust 1000, was completed later that year.

By 1983, Elvin was less focused on hunting ghosts and more focused on studying their behavior. He’d send George, Jon or Sara, or all three on a few runs, but all four knew deep down that the ghost-catching part of the business was at an end, at least in the States. In July 1983, Elvin formally closed down his ghost-hunting business, allowing him to focus his energies on research. However, he still took Eustace’s words to heart, as he, Sara, Jon and George made plans to return to Boo Woods, hoping to open up a new ghost-hunting business there.

In 1984, a new gaming console called the NES was on the market. Elvin wasted no time buying one as a new pastime for his employees. There was a boxing game, a hunting game—and a game about two plumbers in a sewer, which was previously an arcade game. That third game was the most popular with Jon, Sara and George, and Elvin could only wonder why.

But one June day, George was back to his old energy canister ways when he arrived for work.

“Professor, you’re not going to believe this,” he said excitedly.

“Believe what?” asked Elvin.

“There’s a new movie playing,” George explained. “It’s about these four guys who fight ghosts!”

Elvin pursed his lips. “That doesn’t sound like Naomi’s novel,” he murmured, “but it _does_ sound like someone purloined our idea.”

“But—they don’t use vacuum cleaners,” said George. “They use these things called proton packs.”

“That sounds dangerous,” said Elvin.

“I just saw the movie with Annette and Becky yesterday,” said George. “It was pretty neat—and funny. Would you like to give it a try later today?”

“When I have time,” said Elvin, “I’ll give this movie a look-see.”

“I knew I could talk you into it,” beamed George. “By the way, it’s called _Ghostbusters_.”

“_Ghostbusters_,” Elvin repeated under his breath. “Sounds catchy.”

The next day, curiosity got the better of Elvin and he went to the theatre to see this movie. All he had to say about it was—quite a few liberties had been taken. Like the slimy stuff they called “ectoplasm”. However, the climax involving a paranormal portal was among the things the movie got right. Artistic licenses aside, _Ghostbusters_ proved to be a fun and entertaining movie, and Elvin was happy he got to laugh at the things that nearly made him wet his bed all those years ago.

“Those four started at a university, just like me,” Elvin mused to his employees when he returned. “Unfortunately, their dean didn’t take them seriously, but it looks like it was for the best.”

“Did you laugh when that guy got slimed?” asked George.

“It was eyebrow-raising—but yes,” said Elvin.

“Annette and I had to hold Becky’s hand several times, though,” sighed George.

“My heart raced a little bit, too,” said Elvin, “but what I liked about the movie was that the scary moments were tempered by the comedy. I’m glad you told me about it, George. Seeing it was worth the price of the ticket.”

“You’re right,” said George. “It was.”

**EEE**

**1985**

The decision to concentrate fully on his research had really benefitted Elvin. With help from his employees, he’d edited all of his notes on ghost behavior and compiled them into several volumes, which he published one at a time. Each chapter was devoted to a specific ghost—red ghosts, blue ghosts, purple ghosts and so on. There were chapters dealing with _poltergeists_ and chapters dealing with possessors. Each of these volumes were generally well-received and became popular discussion topics in scientific circles.

In addition, Elvin and his companions traveled back and forth between the States and Boo Woods. And in the latter location, the Poltergust 1000 saw a lot of action, as more hordes of ghosts tended to bother that small town. Despite their new vacuum’s capabilities, they still wouldn’t engage any of the Boos, continuing to observe them only. Encounters with the Boo King had become more frequent, and Elvin figured that either the King had taken a liking to them or was simply amused by them. He even invited them to a bash celebrating the 30th anniversary of his coronation.

“I still don’t trust him, Professor,” Sara warned after the festivities had concluded. “All of this could be part of his game.”

“We’ve given him no reason to hate us,” said Elvin.

“Yes, but remember what Todd said,” cautioned Jon. “Boos are a dangerous lot.”

“That’s right,” cackled a voice.

The Boo King floated over to them. “I’m glad you could come. It’s not often we get visitors. Cooling our heels amongst ourselves makes us a little—_bored_.” He grinned and licked out his tongue at the quartet.

“But I wonder—what’s the purpose of that nifty little housecleaning device you’ve got there?”

“Well—there are a lot of aggressive ghosts in the area, and they like to attack our new friends…” said Elvin.

The Boo King cackled. “Oh, there’s no need to be modest, my dear Elvin,” he said. “You’ve had your guard up around us since you first set foot in these woods. That gadget of your is designed to deal with us, is it not?”

“We—we’re not gonna use it on you now,” Sara said quickly. “Only when a Boo attacks us or something.”

“Now why would we do that?” asked the Boo King. “It’s always _fun_ to have guests around.”

“Wait—I never told you my name,” said Elvin.

“You never needed to,” smirked the Boo King. “We already know. You’re Elvin, and that’s Sara and that’s Jonathan—and that’s George.”

Sara, Jon and George exchanged creeped-out looks.

“And George here has a daughter—Rebecca, if I’m not mistaken,” giggled the Boo King.

“Hey!” snapped George. “You stay away from her. Or I _will_ come after you.”

“George,” admonished Elvin.

“I assure you, George, I have no interest in bothering your family,” smiled the Boo King. “In fact, the Boos and I don’t bother anyone—unless we have a reason.” He laughed. “We _do_ hope you decide to move here for good. We’re longing for extra company.” With a final laugh, the Boo King disappeared.

“Wow,” gasped George. “We’d better watch our backs around King Boo over there.”

“You’ve no idea,” the King’s voice echoed, causing the foursome to hasten back into town.

“King Boo?” asked Elvin once they were in the safety of their lab.

George shrugged. “I don’t know what else to call him.”

“I know, but that just sounds blunt,” said Elvin.

“It’s better than ‘the Boo King’,” said George.

They jumped at a cackle from just outside their door.

“Yes, it does,” said the Boo King’s voice, “and it just so happens to be my name! Well done, George, guessing it on the first try.”

“You followed us?” gasped Jon.

“If I wanted to attack, then I would’ve done so already,” chortled King Boo. “You can rest easy—for now.”

The four researchers were left in silence.

“Interesting,” muttered Elvin.

**EEE**

In the fall of 1985, Elvin published another volume on Boos. His new studies had found that the Boos were their most powerful in groups. If they were directly engaged, all Elvin and his companions had to do was simply isolate the group to weaken them. Hopefully, things wouldn’t come to that. But knowledge was power.

One day after the volume was published, Elvin came upon George tinkering with something. He looked—distracted.

“Hey,” he said.

George looked up.

“What’s on your mind?” asked Elvin.

“Becky’s twelve now,” said George. “She’s reaching an important point in her life and—she needs both of her parents to guide her. But I can’t do that while frolicking around in Boo Woods, can I?”

Elvin bit his lip. This conversation sounded _quite_ familiar.

“I’m sorry, Professor. But I think it’s time for me to quit and focus on being a father. Working with you was fun, don’t get me wrong. But our last encounter with King Boo put things into perspective. And I don’t know if I can trust his word.”

“I see what you’re saying,” said Elvin.

“We’ve had a good run together—twenty-two years. And I wouldn’t trade any of them for the world,” said George. “I’ll finish off this month with you, but after that—I’ve got to put Becky first and find a less dangerous job.”

Elvin nodded. “I’ll start preparing your severance package, shall I?”

“Thank you, Professor—for the adventure of a lifetime.”

George extended his hand, and Elvin shook it.

“Good luck, George,” said Elvin.

“You too, Professor.”

Jon, Sara and Elvin sent George off in style at the end of the month, with sandwiches, a big cake and Elvin’s pickled dandelion recipe. And before George left for the final time, Elvin gave him a signed copy of his latest book.

“I won’t forget you,” said George, misty-eyed. “Maybe I’ll visit sometime.”

One last round of handshakes was exchanged before George squared his shoulders and strode out the door. Jon and Sara placed a hand on Elvin’s shoulder as they watched him go.

“You still have us,” Sara assured him. “We’re not going anywhere yet.”

**EEE**

Following George’s departure, Elvin ushered in sweeping new changes for his laboratories in the States and in Boo Woods. The Apple operating system for his consoles was replaced with the Microsoft Windows operating system. He purchased a JVC video recorder and made sure both living areas had an NES console, along with the latest games. Jon and Sara helped him soup up both locations by buying brand-new TVs, record players and Walkman radios. The Ghoul and Watch received a few modifications as well, such as a more reliable GPS.

Jon and Sara _loved_ the NES, however. In the evenings, after dinner, the two of them would retreat to one or the other’s room and play this new game called _Super Mario Bros_. The title rang a bell; George had mentioned buying that game for Rebecca. But his two employees practically left the other NES games in the dust. What made that singular game so appealing?

“You see, the one that’s colored red and tan is the main player,” Jon explained to Elvin, “and the green-and-white one is only available in two-player mode. But Sara and I think that the green-and-white one is the most important.”

“It doesn’t matter that he’s the Player Two character,” added Sara. “Frankly, I like him more than the red-and-tan one. Because even though he’s reserved for the second player, he plays the most important role in this adventure—he has the red-and-tan one’s back. I don’t think that the red-and-tan one would get that far without the green-and-white one. When Jon and I play this game—it’s like the two of us are reflected in those smears of pixels.”

“We’re a team,” said Jon, “so we can relate to them, the green-and-white one especially. He might have a small role, but it’s a big impact on the story.”

Elvin nodded. “That’s one way to interpret it.”

“Wouldn’t it be something, Professor—if we actually encountered someone like this little green-and-white fellow that could, someone who wants to look out for their brother or sister, regardless of the danger they have to face?” asked Jon.

“Someone like that could be your successor,” added Sara. “Imagine it.”

A beat passed between them.

“Look at us,” Elvin said finally, “having a discussion like this over a video game.”

They all chuckled.

“But now that I’ve considered it—that _game_ is relatable,” mused Elvin, “if you look at it closely enough and see beyond the simple gameplay. I hope that in the future, these video games will be more nuanced, and that we’ll see this deep relationship between these two brothers.”

“I think they will,” said Jon. “I really think they will…”

**EEE**

**1988**

Elvin was hard at work, doing some regular maintenance on the Poltergust 1000, when his phone rang.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Elvin—it’s Jay.”

“Hi! How’ve you been?” asked Elvin.

“Well—later this year, I’m set to retire and enjoy some hard-earned relaxation,” said Jay, “but that’s not why I called.”

“Okay,” said Elvin. “What’s up?”

Jay’s voice sighed on the other end. “It’s—it’s Cora,” he said solemnly. “I’ve been visiting her lately. I stopped by not too long ago and—she wasn’t…”

Elvin understood instantly. “You don’t have to say anymore,” he said. “I’ll catch the next flight out.”

“She was smiling,” said Jay. “I guess she knew it was her time.”

“She’s with Eustace now,” Elvin softly intoned. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah. See you.”

Elvin hung up and sighed before going to the study to alert Jon and Sara.

“Professor? What happened?” they asked in unison when they saw him enter.

“Another old friend of mine—has passed on,” sighed Elvin.

“Professor—I’m so sorry,” said Sara.

“I’m going to be gone for a few days,” said Elvin. “Don’t go into Boo Woods until I return.”

“We’ll stay right here,” promised Jon. “Fear not, Professor.”

Elvin smiled sadly before walking out.

By the time Elvin arrived at his destination, Naomi and her family had already been notified. They all sat together as the EMTs took Cora’s body away, eyes red and swollen.

“Elvin!” cried Naomi when she saw the professor arrive. “Thank goodness you’re here!”

“Jay told me,” said Elvin.

“She told us that she wants to be sent off like Dad,” Naomi went on. “Direct to burial—nothing melodramatic. But—I’m not ready!” She sobbed.

Elvin held her. “I’m here to help,” he said. “We all are.”

Ben came forward then, sitting next to his wife and rubbing the small of her back. The rest of the family joined him.

“Long time no see, Professor,” said Brigitte. “How’ve you been?”

“Never better,” said Elvin.

“She got to read your newest books before she passed,” said Bridge. “She was a true friend, staying caught up on your exploits until…” She trailed off.

“The important thing is—she lived a full life,” said Elvin, “and when the time came, she had no regrets.”

“No,” said Bridge. “She didn’t.”

Elvin turned as Niels walked up to them, hand-in-hand with a small girl.

“Mommy,” said the girl. “Is Great-Grandma Cora in Heaven now?”

“Yes, Gracie,” said Bridge, kneeling down to hug the girl. “Yes, she is.”

Bridge sat down, taking the girl onto her lap. This girl sported auburn hair and violet eyes, and her face was sprinkled with freckles.

“Elvin,” said Bridge. “This is my daughter, Grace. Grace, this is Elvin, one of your great-grandma’s friends.”

“Hi, Mr. Elvin,” Grace said, a little shyly.

“She’s six years old, and already she’s crushing on a boy,” added Niels. “His name’s Greg, and they’ve been friends since preschool. Imagine that.”

“Ew! I don’t have a crush on him!” objected Grace. “He’s just my super-best friend.”

“That’s the same thing your mom said about your dad,” Ben chimed in, “and look at them now.”

“Yuck!” exclaimed Grace, eliciting some much-needed laughter.

But the mood quickly turned solemn when a paramedic took Naomi aside and said a few words to her. She nodded a few times before rejoining her family.

Little Grace seemed to understand the situation, for she didn’t pipe up during the ride to the funeral home. Nor did she fuss or fidget as the grown-ups talked with the funeral director and made arrangements. All she did was play around with the hem of her dress. It occurred to Elvin that this was probably the girl’s first experience with death, and yet she was so composed. Maybe Bridge and Niels had explained the concept to her beforehand.

After arrangements were made, Elvin saw Naomi and Ben, Bridge and her family and Jay to their respective homes. Then, he booked a few nights at a popular hotel, unpacked and then settled onto his bed, watching the TV to distract himself.

Within minutes, he was asleep.

**EEE**

Three days later, Cora was laid to rest beside her husband in a simple yet poignant memorial service. All of her family members in attendance shared a few memories about her, and Jay and Elvin had an opportunity to speak, as well. At the end, the mourners tossed flower bouquets after the casket as it was slowly lowered into the Earth. And Elvin and Jay stood together, watching Cora’s surviving family talk among themselves and realizing something important—

“We’re the last two of the original gang standing,” mused Jay.

Elvin put a hand on his shoulder.

“What will happen when we’re gone, too?” Jay asked.

“Our time will come eventually, but what we started—that will never die,” Elvin said optimistically.

“And what about your—endeavors?” Jay wanted to know. “Who will continue them?”

Elvin smiled, remembering his talk with Sara and Jon three years ago. “I have a feeling that I’ll cross paths with just the person,” he said.

Some of the worry left Jay’s face. “I may not live to see that day,” he mused, “but I believe you.”

Elvin offered his hand. “Let’s go enjoy the time we have left, shall we?”

Jay nodded and took the proffered hand, and after one last solemn look at Cora’s grave, they joined Naomi and her family as they left the cemetery.

**EEE**

**1994**

With the arrival of the 90s came the arrival of many possibilities for Elvin and his employees. They upgraded their software to a Windows NT, with brand-new computers, to boot. Their NES was replaced with a SNES, and their record player was replaced with a CD player. Trips to Boo Woods became more frequent and lasted longer, and they enjoyed a rather strange friendship with King Boo. However, Elvin, Sara and Jon weren’t about to become _too_ friendly with him. There was still a chance that King Boo’s courtesy could be part of an agenda.

“I’ve allied with somebody,” King Boo said during one visit. “Another king. It started off as a military and a political alliance, but now I think the two of us are gonna be friends.”

Sara arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yep. I don’t wanna go into details, but this king wants something—rather, some_one_—and these two guys don’t want him to have her.”

“Her?” repeated Elvin.

King Boo nodded. “Perhaps one of these days, I’ll take you to meet my new friend.”

“Er—thanks, but no thanks,” said Jon.

“This—woman,” said Sara. “Was she a childhood crush?”

“I’m afraid that information’s classified,” King Boo craftily replied, “but I _will_ tell you that he loves her—more than anything. He’s loved her from the moment he first saw her, and he’ll always love her.”

“And—these two guys in his way?” asked Jon.

King Boo rolled his eyes. “They’re not even royalty,” he sniffed. “They’re everymen. I think they fix sinks or something.”

Jon and Sara exchanged a look.

“And the woman—she loves one of them more than she loves my friend,” huffed King Boo. “One of these days—I’m gonna get my hands on those two and make them wish they hadn’t stuck their noses where they didn’t belong! Anything for a friend, right?”

“Right,” Elvin said nervously.

“Whoever those two guys are, God be with them,” Sara said once they were safely back in the States. “Maybe we should track them down one of these days and warn them about King Boo.”

“If they don’t know about him already,” said Jon.

Galvanized into action from their latest encounter with King Boo, Elvin, Jon and Sara set to work on a new and improved Poltergust—the Poltergust 2000! The boxy design was shed for a more streamlined, triangular design, and the result was a more lightweight apparatus which was easier on the wielder’s back. The vacuum nozzle was also constructed from a more lightweight material. And with the combination of circulation vents and added coolant, the overheating problem had been eradicated once and for all.

“Soon, I won’t be able to wear one of these,” Elvin mused.

“Don’t worry,” said Jon. “Sara and I will be happy to wield the Poltergust in your stead.”

Elvin smiled. “You’re too kind,” he said, “but I’m actually saving that up for someone special…”

“Your successor,” mused Sara, “whoever that may be.”

“If anything, you should give it to one of those guys King Boo mentioned,” said Jon. “They’ll need to be ready.”

Elvin just smiled some more. Bless his employees’ hearts, but they’d never understand. He didn’t expect them to understand.

The three of them were putting the finishing touches on the Poltergust 2000 when their doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” said Elvin, walking over to the door and answering it.

And standing there was a young, raven-haired woman, curiosity shining brightly in her eyes, attired in a blouse and skirt and holding a briefcase. Briefly, Elvin flashed back to his first meeting with George.

“Hello,” said the woman. “Are you Professor Elvin Gadd?”

“I am,” said Elvin, quickly returning to the present.

“My name’s Rebecca,” the woman introduced herself, “and my dad used to work here back in the 60s. He married my mom in your study, and I was the flower girl.”

Elvin’s eyes widened. “Becky?” he gasped.

“Yes, sir.”

“Please, come in!” Elvin exclaimed. “We’ve got some catching up to do!”

Becky blushed. “Actually—I’m hoping I can apply for a job with you,” she said.

Elvin grinned. “All righty. Job interview first, catching up later.”

The two of them took a seat in Elvin’s study, where Becky handed over her resume, list of qualifications and SAT scores.

“I see—you scored high marks in all of the sciences,” Elvin said as he looked over the paperwork.

“Yes, sir.”

“And—you’re proficient at writing and note-taking?”

“I am.”

“Rebecca—you’ll do just fine as far as paranormal research is concerned,” said Elvin, “but working with me involves another component—ghost-wrangling. And when it comes to ghost-wrangling, I’ll need more than just high SAT scores and writing proficiency.”

“Professor, I can be brave enough,” said Becky.

“Bravery is only part of the trick,” said Elvin. “You’ll need the will to do what the ghosts least expect you to do. You’ll need to adapt to the situation at any given moment. You’ll need to think on your feet. You’ll need a sense of adventure. And you’ll need to be ready to challenge what you’ve been told about the paranormal. So I ask you, Rebecca—do you have what it takes to be a ghost hunter?”

Becky grinned from ear to ear. “Absolutely,” she replied.

Elvin laughed and joyfully clapped his hands. “All righty, then. Welcome to the team!”

The professor then led Becky into his lab, where Jon and Sara were still hard at work.

“Hi, guys,” said Becky.

Brother and sister looked up.

“This is Becky, our newest addition,” said Elvin.

“B—Becky?” asked Jon. “George’s daughter?”

“Yes,” said Elvin.

Sara let out a cry of joy, bolted out of her seat and hugged Becky.

“My, how you’ve grown!” she gushed. “I remember when you were the flower girl at your parents’ wedding!”

“It’s nice to see you again, too,” said Becky.

“So,” said Jon, “are you ready to go toe-to-toe with the spookiest of spirits out there?”

“You bet I am,” said Becky.

“Then you couldn’t have come at a better time,” said Jon. “Has your father told you about Boos?”

Becky nodded. “He also told me about their king—King Boo,” she said. “He also said that King Boo made a throwaway remark about me, and I think that pushed him to retire.”

“But now—if he pulls something, then we’ll be ready for him,” said Sara. “We’re almost finished with the Poltergust 2000—just the gadget we need to deal with ghosts and Boos alike.”

Becky tossed her head. “I’m not afraid of any Boo King,” she said confidently.

“You still need to be cautious around him,” cautioned Elvin. “Don’t let his friendly overtures fool you. He’s allied himself with another king, a king who’s obsessed with a woman. It would be a poor choice to provoke him.”

“Duly noted,” said Becky.

She found a place to sit at the workstation and smiled at her new employer.

“Shall we begin?” she asked.


	15. Return to Boo Woods

**1996**

When it came to paranormal research, Becky really was her father’s daughter. She had George’s sense of curiosity, open mind and energy. However, Elvin couldn’t help but notice that she was more reserved than her dad. He reasoned that King Boo’s last “chat” with George had something to do with it, since the king had revealed his knowledge of his little girl. George had no doubt told Becky about that conversation, and like him, she’d seen it as an indirect threat to be taken seriously. By following Elvin’s and her fellow employees’ instructions to the letter and fighting the urge to simply rush into things, Becky was doing what she could to protect herself against King Boo and his ilk, something which the professor found admirable.

“Those two guys King Boo was mentioning—the guys causing trouble for his friend,” Becky said one day. “We should try to get in touch with them. If they’d already encountered some Boos, then they can probably help us.”

“Something about those two sounds—familiar,” mused Sara. “Remember that game Jon and I used to play all the time—_Super Mario Bros_? The antagonist was a king keeping a woman for himself—just like King Boo’s ally.”

“We don’t need to be dragged into this conflict,” cautioned Elvin, “but that was a good suggestion, Rebecca.”

“My parents taught me that threats shouldn’t be taken lightly,” said Becky, “especially from the King of all Boos.”

Elvin had also set up his old ghost-hunting business in the small town near Boo Woods, and it didn’t take long to boom. Night after night, ghosts were taking up residence in this house and that house, scaring the pants off of the townsfolk. As Jon and Sara monitored the action from the lab, Elvin and Becky took care of business with the trusty Poltergust. Elvin noticed that these ghosts were more powerful than the ghosts he’d fought in the States. Perhaps the Boos had something to do with that?

Each encounter gave Elvin and his employees more opportunities to upgrade the Poltergust 2000. One of these upgrades made it easier to absorb those Elemental Medals floating around, which would give them a greater push against their antagonists. But whenever they saw a Boo floating around, they dared not engage it. It would be the quickest way to get on King Boo’s bad side, and they didn’t want that.

“You must be Becky,” said King Boo when he met the young woman for the first time. “It’s an honor to finally meet you.”

“You too,” Becky said cautiously as King Boo took her hand in his appendage and kissed it.

“Your old man had some words with me when I told him that I knew of you,” said King Boo. “He can rest easy, and you can, too. I won’t bite—not that hard.” He giggled.

“How can I trust you?” Becky asked softly. “You must have some sort of magical power that controls these woods.”

“Smart girl,” cooed the king. “As the years go by, my power will only grow stronger. And yes, this power is the reason why those ghosts you’ve SHLOORP-SHLOORP’ed into that vacuum of yours give you a big fight.”

“Yes, well—if they don’t bother us or our friends, then we won’t bother them,” Becky said sweetly.

King Boo chuckled. “A little fire in you. I like that,” he said.

Elvin, Jon and Sara moved to stand protectively in front of Becky.

“We have to get back to work now,” Elvin said crisply. “Good talk.”

Yet they felt King Boo’s eyes on them as they headed back into town.

Shortly thereafter, Elvin translated his encounters with these ghosts into another volume, which became widely popular in both the small town and in the States. And all the while, he and his employees found ways to keep up to date with the times. The SNES was replaced with a Nintendo 64, and Elvin even set up a 5-disk changer in both of his studies. All three currently had a cellular phone to their name. Becky quickly became the resident technophile and schooled the elderly professor on how to make the most of his new computers as well as the Windows 95 operating system. Sara and Jon were eager to learn, too.

Elvin had grown exponentially popular in Boo Woods, but there was something holding him back from a permanent move to that location. Was it because he’d lived in the States for most of his life? Was it because the States was safer? Was it because his lab in the States had become his home away from home? On the other hand, he’d pushed his career in the States as far as it could logically go. Recently, President Clinton himself had honored Elvin for his scientific achievements. But despite what Eustace had told him before passing on, Elvin was still quite reluctant to move. And he couldn’t figure out why.

His answer came one morning when Sara handed him the paper’s obituaries, a solemn look on her face. “I think you might need to see this,” she said.

Elvin skimmed down the list of the deceased until he came upon a name he knew all too well.

“Jay,” he murmured.

The two had exchanged phone calls periodically, and Elvin had even visited him once a week. On their last visit, Jay told him that he knew his time was near, and that he wasn’t in the least bit afraid.

“Telling you and Eustace about the _poltergeist_ in the arboretum was the best decision I ever made,” Jay had said.

“I still think you endangered yourself when you flashed your camera at him,” Elvin had replied, “but at least you helped pave the way for my future inventions.”

Jay had smiled warmly when Elvin showed him the Poltergust 2000. “You’ve come a long way, old friend,” he’d mused. “You’ve come a long way.”

“You’re right,” Elvin had murmured. “I have.”

“When the Fates finally bring you a successor,” Jay had whispered. “Tell them—Eustace, Connie, Cora, Harry and I said hi.”

Elvin had sadly chuckled before promising that he would.

As the memory of that last conversation came back into focus, Elvin dropped the obituaries, let his face fall into his hands and cried. Sara didn’t say anything—nor did she have to. She simply rested her head on his shoulder until he cried himself out.

Then, he summoned his employees into his study to break the grave news.

“We’ll pick up the slack for you, Professor,” said Jon. “Right now, you need some time for yourself.”

“We won’t go into Boo Woods,” added Becky.

“That’s okay. You can go into Boo Woods if you want,” said Elvin. “Just—be careful.”

Jon, Sara and Becky nodded to show that they understood.

**EEE**

Five days later, Elvin went to the university for Jay’s memorial service, where he met up with a few surviving former classmates and their family members. He was pleased to see that Jay’s old fraternity was still going strong, under the leadership of someone as driven as Jay was in his youth. And he was even more pleased to know that the stories of Jay’s misadventures with Elvin had passed on from the previous generation to the next.

“The arboretum’s quite popular nowadays,” said the new fraternity leader, “especially at night. You should see the students waiting around for a ghost to show up!”

“Did his students poke fun at that when he was a professor?” asked Elvin.

“From what I heard, yes, but he made sure they focused on their work, too.”

That sounded like Jay to him.

“What’s he gonna do up there, huh?” asked the fraternity leader.

Elvin smiled wistfully. “My guess is—he’s going to catch up with some old friends,” he replied.

During the service, Elvin walked up to the podium and told the mourners about his friendship with Jay and how they ultimately went into business together with a few more friends. He spoke about how they remained in contact even after Jay retired and even told them of their touching, final encounter. Then, he sat, dabbing at his eyes, as Jay’s old friends and students shared their fondest memories. Afterward, the university choir sang a few hymns and the minister led them in prayer.

Jay was buried in the cemetery near the university, in a plot exclusive to his fraternity. Luckily, that plot just so happened to be near Eustace and Cora’s final resting places. Elvin tearfully watched as the casket was lowered into the ground—and with it, his last link to his old life.

“Tell the others hi for me,” he said quietly.

Then, he turned and followed the crowd out of the cemetery, headed home.

**EEE**

Per Jon and Sara’s advice, Elvin didn’t immediately jump back into his work. He spent his days relaxing in his study, communicating with his employees over the Ghoul and Watch. Sometimes, he’d accompany them on runs in Boo Woods, taking pictures and recording video, but he let Sara, Jon or Becky take the lead. He visited Jay’s gravesite regularly, along with Eustace’s, Cora’s, Connie’s, Harry’s and his parents’. It was hard to process that he was among the last representatives of an older age. He was confident that the interest he’d helped spark in the paranormal wouldn’t die out, thanks to the young employees he was attracting, but losing those in his old social circle still hurt.

“How much time do _I_ have left?” he murmured quietly. “Who could possibly take up my mantle when I’m gone? I know that Becky, Jon and Sara will do just fine, but what about after then?”

Elvin brought his old gramophone into his study, where he took comfort in listening to his old records and leafing through old magazines and books. He’d close his eyes and remember the days of his youth—cobbling together that first primitive trap, assembling the first Ghost-Vac with Connie and the second one with Eustace—the first Poltergust—the nights of traipsing through dark rooms and battling ghosts right and left—the quality time spent together in diners and the cinema—and then Harry’s sacrifice, Eustace retiring, meeting Jon and Sara and discovering Boo Woods, hiring George, going on one last adventure with the old crew—

And Elvin cried silently.

Was this new world better? By far. But did he miss some of how things used to be? Definitely.

However, one night, things were finally put into perspective.

Elvin dreamed that he was at his old favorite diner, along with Eustace, Jay, Cora, Connie and Harry. They were eating a delicious meal and joking about this and that when Eustace turned to Elvin.

“I just realized something,” he said. “You’re carving out your new life in Boo Woods, but you’ve held off on moving there.”

“Yes,” said Elvin.

“That’s—not because of us, is it?” asked Connie.

Elvin blinked. “Well…”

“Nonsense,” balked Harry. “You shouldn’t feel obligated to stay here on our account! We won’t count that against you!”

“Truth is—I wanted to permanently move to Boo Woods a long time ago,” confessed Elvin, “but something always got in the way. I grew up here. I met all of you here. And to leave the States—would feel like leaving you behind.”

“Elvin,” Jay solemnly intoned. “Look at me.”

Elvin obliged.

“No matter where you go—you’ll _never_ leave us behind,” Jay said softly. “You hear me? Sure, we would’ve been a greater distance apart, but that’s why they invented stationery. Leaving the States doesn’t necessarily mean leaving us.”

“He’s right,” said Cora. “Wherever you’ll go, we’ll follow. Because we’ll always be _here_.” She tapped her heart.

“And here,” added Eustace, tapping the side of his head.

_My heart and my mind_, thought Elvin. _Of course_.

“That’s how you’ll keep us alive,” Connie assured him.

“That’s how we’ll always be a part of your new adventures,” smiled Harry.

“So,” finished Eustace, “if you wanna go to Boo Woods—start the next chapter of your life and career there—then go. We’ll be right behind you.”

Elvin beamed. “All of you have helped me get where I am now,” he said, his heart full, “and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.”

“You’re welcome,” said Connie. “Now go have an adventure!”

On those words, Elvin woke up, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling.

He knew what he had to do. He knew now that it was time.

**EEE**

“Is that everything?” asked Elvin.

“I think so,” Becky replied.

Professor Elvin Gadd had made his commitment, and there was nothing stopping him. After his dream that night, he started packing what he could carry, and Becky swiftly caught on and began to help. At the same time, Elvin made several calls to property and furniture appraisers, disassembled his old console and sold off the components one by one. Finally, he called Naomi and her family to explain the situation, and they found time to pitch in—save for Grace, who was concentrating on her high-school studies.

However, Jon and Sara strangely weren’t participating.

Brother and sister came downstairs as Elvin and Becky fussed over their suitcases.

“There you are,” said Elvin. “Becky and I are wondering why you haven’t started packing your things.”

“That’s—what we meant to talk to you about, Professor,” said Jon. “I’m sorry to tell you this, but Sara and I—are staying here.”

“You’re—retiring,” realized Elvin.

Sara nodded. “I think now’s a good time as ever,” she said. “We didn’t mean to spring this on you, but—the two of us were talking about it, and we figured that we need to pass on the torch to the next generation.”

“We wanted to get Becky situated so we could leave you in capable hands,” Jon explained.

“You know I’m always capable,” said Elvin. “You could’ve left at any time. But I appreciate the gesture.”

“Professor,” Sara said gently. “You’re ending one chapter and starting another. And Jon and I think it’s time we do the same. We’ve seen Boo Woods. We know what to expect. And—we’d like to let more people discover the magic and mystery.”

“That’s—one way to put it,” said Elvin. “After we’re settled into Boo Woods, I’ll get your severance packages ready.”

“Thank you,” said Sara, “for nearly fifty years of adventure and surprises. We’ll cherish them until the end of our days.”

“Yeah,” grinned Jon. “This job rocked!”

“Sorry you won’t join us,” said Becky.

“Don’t be,” said Jon. “We’ve lived our lives. Yours, however, has only just begun.”

Becky smiled, and the four of them exchanged handshakes.

That evening, Elvin, Jon, Sara, Becky, Naomi, Ben, Brigitte and Niels gathered in the study to say their goodbyes.

“Be careful out there,” said Naomi as she hugged Elvin. “Those Boos won’t be as nice as us.”

Brigitte hugged him next. “Grace has an exam tomorrow, so she had to go to bed early,” she explained, “but I bet you’ll encounter her soon. She’s taken an interest in the paranormal.”

“That’s very good to hear,” said Elvin.

“Good luck, Professor,” said Ben, giving Elvin a hug and a handshake.

“Don’t forget about us, okay?” added Niels.

“Never,” vowed Elvin.

Then, he turned to Sara and Jon.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” he asked.

“Absolutely positive,” said Sara. “Something tells us that this is where our paths diverge.”

“But we’ll keep in touch,” promised Jon.

The two of them hugged Elvin, and then Becky.

Elvin took one long, last look at his soon-to-be-former lab and study before regarding Naomi and her family, along with Jon and Sara, with a broad smile.

“All righty, then,” he said. “Godspeed to us all.”

“Godspeed,” chorused everyone else.

Sara, Jon and Naomi and her family watched as Elvin and Becky picked up their bags and stepped resolutely through the portal into Boo Woods—and into their new life.


	16. New Direction

**2000**

“5—4—3—2—1—HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

Glittering confetti and ribbons shot into the sky, and champagne bottles popped as a new year, decade, century and millennium began. Party guests hugged and kissed, and fireworks began bursting across the night sky. They blew on all sorts of party horns and twirled noisemakers, and a few sang “Auld Lang Syne”.

Elvin stood in this crowd, hand-in-hand with Becky, attired in a white three-piece suit with a top hat, smiling as he toasted to the New Year. He was just relieved that it had turned out like any New Year. The world hadn’t gone dark, no computers had failed and no planes had fallen out of the sky. Not that he’d believed any of that stuff, but—

Life in the small town had improved since Elvin and Becky made their permanent move to Boo Woods. Now that nothing was holding him back anymore, Elvin had fired up his new ghost-wrangling business on all cylinders, meaning that the townsfolk could go to sleep with added peace of mind. When they weren’t catching ghosts, Elvin and Becky were researching them, publishing their findings and sharing them with hungry minds. They’d met Todd’s son, Rod, who boasted that it would take more than mere ghosts and Boos to frighten him. Elvin decided to keep him in mind, just in case he wanted to further expand his business.

Now, Rod ran up to Elvin and Becky, his dad behind him.

“Hey, you guys!” he said excitedly.

“Hey, Rod!” said Becky. “Happy New Year!”

“Thanks,” said Rod. “So—do you think anything special is gonna happen this year?”

“You know, I’m not sure,” said Elvin, “but I’m looking toward this new millennium with nothing but good feelings!”

“Hey! So am I,” laughed Rod.

Then, Todd walked forward and shook hands with Elvin and Becky.

“We’ve known each other for nearly 48 years,” gushed Todd, “and yet our friendship always seems new. Why do you suppose that is?”

“I guess—I have that effect on people,” smiled Elvin.

“Well—I’ve heard that King Boo’s gotten friendly with you and your employees in these past years,” said Todd. “Is that true?”

“It is,” replied Elvin, “but I’m not dropping my guard with him.”

“I dunno, Professor,” Rod chimed in. “Maybe he just really likes you.”

“Yeah—he likes us _too much_,” said Becky. “He knew our names without us even telling him—before _I_ even met him. He told my dad that he knew me, and that’s why I’m very cautious around King Boo.”

“I think that’s his magic,” said Todd. “That’s why we try not to bother the Boos so much. They don’t do a lot to us anyway, besides jump-scaring us for a laugh or two, but one wrong move could change that for the worse.”

“You got that right,” said Elvin, “but what are we doing, talking about Boos during a New Year’s party? Come, now—let’s celebrate! Music! Dancing! Drinking!”

Todd and Rod obliged, signaling the DJ to crank up the party tunes. Elvin cut a rather limber figure for his age, and Becky could more than keep up with him, thanks to her own quick feet. The Toads around them quickly found partners to dance with, and more party foods were brought out. All sorts of drinks flowed, from soft drinks to hard spirits, and fireworks continued to illuminate the festivities.

A scream brought everything to a halt.

“What was that?” frowned Todd. Then, his eyes widened, and his face paled. “Oh, no…!”

He grabbed his son and whisked him out of harm’s way as a gang of ghosts descended on the party, chasing all of the guests and generally causing mischief.

But Elvin just smiled.

“Well,” he said, “this is as close to the Y2K event as anyone’s going to get. Come along, Becky—we’ve got some work to do!”

Elvin and Becky made a quick stop at their lab to grab the Poltergust 2000 before charging into the now ghost-infested town square.

“Looks like they’ve decided to throw a party of their own,” said Elvin. “Let’s crash it, shall we?”

Becky grinned, ready for action. “Professor, you read my mind!”

Turning on the Poltergust, the duo made short work of the party-crashers. The townspeople cheered them on as they stunned and then vacuumed small groups of ghosts at a time. Often, the ghosts would pull Elvin and Becky along for a little ride, but the two of them simply pulled right back, Becky helping to keep the two of them braced. By the time the last ghost was sucked up, they were gasping for breath, their outfits slightly rumpled. But they were smiling.

“Professor Gadd has done it again!” cheered Todd. “Let’s give him a hand!”

And so they did.

“Where did those ghosts come from?” asked Rod.

“I don’t know,” said Becky, “but I’m just glad that the Professor and I were in the right place at the right time.”

Several more townsfolk brought out a giant cake and began to lever out slices, and the festivities resumed.

The party wound down at around 1:30a.m. In gratitude, the townspeople allowed Elvin and Becky to take the rest of the cake back to their lab. After stashing it in the fridge, they changed into more comfortable clothes and headed back out.

This time, the duo proceeded into the woods, where they observed how the Boos were welcoming the new millennium.

“They’re—celebrating just like us,” whispered Becky.

Music played as Boos floated around in party hats and blew into party horns. They cut out slices of a huge cake and rubbed some of it into each other’s faces. There were drinking games and drinking contests—even a ball pit. Elvin and Becky couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“I knew you’d show up.”

Becky and Elvin jumped. King Boo floated there, his normal crown replaced with a festive one with a “2000” across it.

“Hello, Professor. Becky,” smiled King Boo. “Happy New Year.”

“Thanks,” said Elvin.

“So—were you expecting any difference in how we ring in Y2K?” asked King Boo.

“Yeah. We kinda were,” said Becky.

“Thank you for your honesty,” King Boo said warmly, “but alas, our celebrations are relatively the same. Here, I’ll let you in on a little—secret. We may be powerful and intimidating, but deep down we can be soft and mushy, like a Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup. Or a See’s Candy. Or a pizza with a stuffed crust.”

“Hm. Glad to hear that,” said Becky.

“A little birdie told me that there was a little kerfuffle earlier tonight,” King Boo went on, “and that your—housecleaning device—saw some New Year’s action. Care to explain?”

“We were minding our own business,” said Elvin, “when a mess of ghosts attacked our friends. We _had_ to defend them.”

“Did they really attack you, or did they just want to join the festivities?” asked King Boo.

The question gave the duo pause.

“You know,” Becky said after a while, “we never really thought of it that way. Huh.”

“Wow. Now we feel bad,” murmured Elvin.

“Negative experiences with ghosts, I see,” mused King Boo.

“You’ve no idea,” said Elvin. “They terrorized me as a child, they…” He trailed off, reluctant to share the details of Eustace’s injury and Harry’s sacrifice with the Master of Illusions.

King Boo laid an appendage on Elvin’s shoulder. “In the spirit of the New Year, allow me to offer you one piece of advice,” he said. “Try to keep an open mind when it comes to ghosts. You’ll never know what finds its way in.”

“Keep an open mind,” murmured Elvin.

“Exactly. Not all ghosts are malevolent beings who want to make life difficult. Maybe one of these old days, you’ll find a nice ghost.”

“Yeah,” murmured Becky. “Maybe.”

King Boo had a few of his subjects bring Elvin and Becky some cake before inviting them to join the party.

And how could they refuse?

**EEE**

_Five months later…_

“Professor, the new applications are here,” said Becky.

Elvin smiled and took the stack of papers. “Thank you, Rebecca,” he said.

“It’s okay—you can call me Becky,” Becky replied before leaving Elvin to his own devices.

Earlier in the year, Elvin had decided to make job applications more readily available to prospective employees. With some help, he and Becky had launched their website, which had a link for those interested to have an application mailed to them. The two of them had also distributed print ads—in newspapers, magazines and billboards. Elvin had even briefly returned to the States to visit elementary, middle and high schools, hoping to get students interested. Thanks to those tactics, filled-out applications came flooding in, so Elvin and Becky had to take a brief hiatus from ghost-wrangling to look over them all.

Now, Elvin was reviewing this new batch of applications, his music playing on low, when one of the names captured his attention.

_Grace Larssen._

“Grace,” he murmured. “Grace…”

Didn’t Brigitte have a daughter named Grace?

“Becky?” called Elvin.

“Yes, Professor?” asked Becky, walking back into the study.

“We’ve got a new application here from someone named Grace,” said Elvin. He began looking through it. “My word—I’ve never seen an application this thorough before! It’s taking up five pages at least!”

“The more thorough, the better, right?” asked Becky.

“And it says here that she’s enrolled in UCLA,” Elvin went on.

He reviewed the application a second time, and then a third—

And then glee spread across his face.

Laughing, Elvin clapped his hands and spun around in his chair before tossing the application skyward. “Becky, someone like this young woman is the perfect candidate for the job!” he cried. “Let’s arrange for an interview with her, shall we?”

“Okay,” said Becky. “Want me to give her a call on the number she provided?”

“Sure. In the meantime, I’ll write her a letter telling her the good news!”

Elvin gave a soft laugh as he took out a pen and paper and began to write. He could hardly wait to have Grace aboard!

**EEE**

The next month, it was time to interview the prospective new employee. Elvin and Becky made sure that the lab, gallery and study were cleaned from top to bottom and were dressed professionally. Becky wore a suit and blouse, and Elvin wore a shirt, tie and slacks over his lab coat. Also, Elvin set out some water for him and the interviewee.

Becky looked at her watch. “I think she’s here,” she said. “I’ll meet her at the door and walk her over, shall I?”

“All righty,” said Elvin, and Becky departed.

The professor heard Becky’s retreating footsteps, the door opening, and some converse between Becky and the interviewee. The latter sounded a bit nervous, and who could blame her? As the two approached the study, Elvin could hear Becky giving instructions to the prospective employee.

“And whatever you do, _do not_ disturb the Professor while he’s in the study,” Becky was saying. “He’s a very busy man, and he has no time for a youngster’s shenanigans.”

“Okay,” the interviewee nervously replied.

“Wait here,” Elvin heard Becky say before slipping back into the study.

“Hello, Professor,” Becky said cordially. “Miss Larssen is waiting for you.”

“All righty, then,” said Elvin, rising from his chair. “But tell me—what was that about her not disturbing me while I’m in the study? The study is open to all of my employees—they just have to knock first.”

Becky sighed. “Just—just roll with it for now, all right?”

Elvin chuckled, crossed the room to the door and opened it.

Standing on the other side was a woman considerably younger than Becky—practically a girl. Her sleek, auburn hair was in a ponytail, and she was clad in a blouse, skirt and jacket, a briefcase in one hand. Freckles were splattered all over her face, complemented by a pair of violet eyes.

“Hello, Professor, my name is G…” The girl seemed taken aback by the man before her. “…Oh.”

Elvin laughed heartily. “Welcome, Miss Larssen!” he cheerfully greeted.

The girl looked ready to faint, but she kept her composure. “Thank you, Professor,” she replied.

“Not quite what you were expecting, I see,” said Elvin.

“No, Professor. Not at all.” The girl shot Becky a look as she spoke.

“Apologies,” said Becky. “I may have exaggerated things a little.”

“I assure you, Miss Larssen, I’m not as strict as my colleague has led you to believe,” Elvin assured the girl.

The girl stuck out her hand. “Call me Grace,” she said, looking relieved.

Elvin shook the proffered hand. “Very well, Grace,” he said. “However, I _do_ expect you to perform you fair share of the work. Understood?”

“Yes,” replied Grace.

Elvin and Becky ushered Grace into the study, where she was soon situated with a glass of water.

“I have my resume and my SAT scores,” said Grace. “I also wrote a few papers on the subject.”

“I’ll be happy to look them over, but first—how did you hear about this job?” asked Elvin.

“During my junior year in high school,” Grace said primly. “I’ve been interested in ghosts and their behavior from the time I was twelve, you see, and one of my friends said, ‘If you really want to learn about ghosts, then you should work for Professor Elvin Gadd.’ I asked, ‘Who is he?’ And that was when my friend told me about you. Actually, I—I had a little encounter with the paranormal myself.”

“Were they hiding in your closet or under the bed?” asked Elvin.

“No, but I found some of them in the living room one night.” Grace handed him a videocassette as she spoke.

“You recorded it?”

“I did.”

“Did you catch them?”

Grace shook her head. “With all due respect, I didn’t have the means to do so,” she replied, “and I also told myself that they wouldn’t attack me if I didn’t bother them. So I just recorded them for a bit.”

“And—you’re saying you were only twelve when that happened?”

“Yes, Professor.”

“You seem—quite engaged with the subject. May I see your resume, please?”

Grace passed forward a sheet of paper. “Would you like to see my SAT scores, as well?”

“Yes, please.”

Grace gave Elvin another sheet of paper.

“All righty. High marks in the sciences, mathematics, reading comprehension and writing. You’re fully qualified for the research component,” said Elvin. “You—also wrote a few dissertations?”

“I did.” Grace handed Elvin a manila folder.

There was silence as Elvin read through the dissertations. When he was finished, he let out another chuckle.

“Grace, you’re more than qualified when it comes to researching ghosts,” he said, “but _catching_ them is going to take more than that.”

“What do you mean?” asked Grace.

“Ghosts,” said Elvin, “are unpredictable. They’re unnerving. When a ghost lunges at you, your first impulse will be to run. But this job will require you to defy that impulse and to adapt to whatever situation they put you in.”

“I see,” said Grace.

“The ghosts you’ll encounter will push you in ways you’ve never imagined before,” said Elvin. “Anything can and probably _will_ happen. So I ask you, Grace—are you ready to believe the unbelievable?”

“If believing the unbelievable will get me through college, then I’m up for it,” Grace smartly replied.

“Excellent,” said Elvin. “Now, if you’d please follow me to the lab. I have something to show you.”

Elvin and Becky led Grace to the research lab, where the former held up the Poltergust 2000 for the new employee to see.

“Wow,” breathed Grace. “We’re gonna use that to catch the ghosts?”

“You bet,” replied Elvin, “but we won’t be using this one for long. With a new millennium should come a new Poltergust, don’t you agree?”

“That—makes sense,” said Grace.

“But,” Elvin went on, “I have a feeling that this new Poltergust will be wielded by someone _special_. You see, I won’t be able to wield my creation for long. I can barely keep up with these ghosts, as it is.”

“I can help you with that, Professor,” Grace assured him.

“There’s an adventurous spirit about you—and compassion,” said Elvin. “When the time comes and a successor arrives at my doorstep, I’ll need you to help me guide them in the right direction. Are you willing to do that?”

“Absolutely, Professor. But—who do you have in mind?”

Elvin sighed. “I wasn’t always this courageous when it came to ghosts,” he said. “They used to terrify me greatly. But with the help of close friends, I was able to overcome it. I hope to choose someone humble enough to understand that wearing the Poltergust on your back doesn’t automatically make you a ghost wrangler. Would you like to see the gallery?”

“Yes, please.”

And in the gallery, Elvin allowed Grace to look over his first ghost trap, the Ghost-Vacs and how the Poltergust had evolved over the years.

“Wow,” breathed Grace. “You built all of these?”

“I did.”

“That’s incredible.”

“I didn’t want to be dictated by fear,” said Elvin. “That was why I built them. And all I’ve really wanted is to inspire succeeding generations to stand up to their own fears, as well. It wasn’t just about the ghosts.”

Elvin directed Grace’s attention to the photos on the wall.

“These are the people who helped me,” he said wistfully.

Grace’s gaze played over the photos before stopping at one of them.

“Wait a minute,” she breathed, staring at the image of the young man next to the younger Elvin. “That’s—my great-grandfather, Eustace. Oh, my God—you knew him?”

“I did,” murmured Elvin. “He helped me build the first few Poltergusts, and he was a good man—almost like a brother to me. His wife, your great-grandmother, also worked with me. Your grandmother had a brush with ghosts, as well.”

“Grandma Naomi _did_ tell me about that,” said Grace. “She said she was ten when it happened. I just never actually believed her. Wh—what about my mom and dad?”

“I met them a few times, but I didn’t know them as intimately as your great-grandparents or your grandparents,” said Elvin. “It was actually your great-grandfather who encouraged me to move here. I’m glad I listened.”

Grace blushed. “I guess—an interest in the paranormal is in the blood,” she said.

“We’ll have to see,” said Elvin.

He then told her about Connie, who’d given him that flashlight and set him on the path toward ghost-hunting. About Jay, who didn’t really believe in ghosts until he saw the one in the arboretum. About Harry, the security guard he helped rescue, who ultimately gave his life for him. About Jonathan and Sara, the brother-sister duo. And about George and his sense of curiosity.

“So, Grace,” said Elvin. “I didn’t become a paranormal researcher overnight. And if it weren’t for these friends of mine, I’d still be a fearful soul. The story’s not over yet, though. There are more chapters to be written.”

“I’ll be honored to help you write the next chapter, Professor,” said Grace.

Once again, the two of them shook hands.

“Congratulations, Grace,” said Elvin. “You’re hired.”

**EEE**

**2001**

Grace’s first year in Elvin’s employ turned out to be a productive one. The young woman truly breathed new life into his endeavors more than George, Jon, and Sara combined. During their ghost-wrangling runs, she’d bring a camcorder along with her, explaining to her colleagues that she was composing a video diary. Elvin had set her up in one of his lab’s many guestrooms, which she decorated with posters of her favorite boy bands, some of her awards and her high-school diploma, along with pictures of her family and her school friends. She’d also brought along a CD player of her own, a collection of CDs and a portable CD player to listen to her tunes on the go. She’d tell Elvin and Becky about her life in Los Angeles, how she liked playing _Super Mario Bros_ with her mom, and later with her dad when he got home from work, and how her friendship with this boy named Greg deepened into love until they finally shared a dance at the junior prom and were crowned prom king and queen. But shortly after Elvin hired Grace, she and Greg had amicably split, due to their diverging career paths. For weeks after, she’d thrown herself into her work until Becky finally convinced her to let all of her feelings out, the younger woman breaking down in her arms.

While all of this was happening, the three of them were working on their latest Poltergust. However, Elvin wanted to design it so that it could be worn and wielded by anyone. The model was sleeker and more streamlined than ever, making it look like an actual backpack. There was a power gauge for the Elemental Medals, enabling their power to last longer when absorbed. The straps were now made of a softer material and easier to adjust, and the nozzle had small ridges toward the front for easier gripping and handling. When Elvin studied the final design, he was quite pleased.

In conjunction with the new Poltergust, Elvin began to develop another communication device to replace the Ghoul and Watch. This device was smaller, had a narrow, rectangular shape and had a radar detecting any ghost, not just Boos, within the area. It could also project a virtual map of the vicinity the user found themselves in. This meant that the Boo-rometer could be finally put to rest.

After it was assembled, Elvin and his employees regularly tested this new device. One month later, the Ghoul and Watch was officially retired, and the Game Boy Horror took its place. After twenty years, an upgrade had definitely been in order.

On New Year’s Day in 2001, Elvin led Becky and Grace into his lab, where the newest Poltergust was concealed by a white sheet.

“I’d like to start 2001 off on a high note, and what better way to do that than by unveiling the latest addition to the Poltergust family?” asked Elvin. Dramatically whipping the sheet aside, he announced, “Grace, Becky—I present to you—the Poltergust 3000!”

The two ladies applauded.

Elvin lifted the new Poltergust and slid it onto his back. “A perfect fit,” he mused. “Would—would you two like to try it on?”

“Yes, please,” Grace said eagerly.

“Sure,” said Becky.

Elvin took off the Poltergust 3000 and helped Becky slide into it.

“Well,” said Becky as she held the vacuum. “It’s kinda okay. I’ll have to adjust the straps a bit, but otherwise, it’s like a new jacket.”

She shrugged off the vacuum and helped Grace slide it on.

“It’s—a little awkward to move around in,” Grace said honestly, “but I think I can get used to it.”

She slid it off and handed it back to Elvin. “It’s your brainchild, though,” she said. “It’s like _you_ were made to wear it.”

“I might not be able to for long,” Elvin said sadly.

“Don’t worry,” said Grace. “Becky and I will help you. And like I said, I’ll get used to the weight on my back. Then, I’ll be a ghost-catching machine!” She laughed.

“Oh, Grace,” said Elvin. “You’re young. You’ll have time to realize that it’s not just about the Poltergust.”

Grace frowned. “Is this—a _Sword in the Stone_ type of thing?” she asked.

“Well—a little bit,” said Elvin. “A few more years with me, and you’ll learn that the core of being a ghost-wrangler is right in here.” He tapped his chest.

“In my heart,” murmured Grace.

Elvin nodded. “And I don’t mean any offense, but I think that one who will truly understand that will be someone who was also afraid, like me. Courage—it’s not the absence of fear. It’s resistance to it.”

“That—makes sense,” said Grace.

“Hey,” Becky spoke up. “You’ll find that person. We know you will. Right, Grace?”

“Right.”

Elvin smiled at his newest invention. “I have big plans for you,” he said as he stroked it lovingly.

**EEE**

Elvin’s newest employee made King Boo’s acquaintance on her nineteenth birthday. She, Elvin and Becky were on their nightly observation run, Grace training her camcorder on the multitudes of Boos as they went about their business. However, she didn’t provide her usual commentary, since Elvin and Becky had warned her that Boos were less predictable than regular ghosts.

“I still can’t believe that they know who we are, even though we didn’t tell them,” whispered Grace. “That’s—creepy. Do they even know it’s my birthday today?”

“Yes, we do,” said a familiar voice.

King Boo hovered before them, a wrapped present cradled in his appendages. “Good evening, birthday girl,” he said warmly.

“Your Grace,” Grace said politely.

Gently, King Boo placed the gift into Grace’s arms. “Our compliments,” he smiled.

“Thank you,” Grace told him. “How—do you know today’s my birthday?”

“That’s our power,” King Boo craftily explained. “We also know that you’re nineteen, that you go to UCLA, that you used to date a boy named Greg and that your major involves the field of paranormal science.”

Grace blinked. “Wow. That’s not in the least bit freaky. Not at all.”

King Boo just smiled as the Boos around him cackled.

“So—apart from spying on us, did you do anything special?” he asked.

Grace looked to her companions for guidance, and they nodded.

“Well, after work was done for the day, the Professor threw a small party for me, with pizza, cake and sparkling grape juice,” she responded. “Nothing fancy.”

“You know—I hate to boast, but we Boos can throw a mean party,” said King Boo.

“I will—take your word for it,” said Grace. “So—how about you? Have you done anything special lately?”

King Boo smiled. “I’m glad you asked,” he said. “I just so happen to be good friends with another king. But these two guys are giving him some trouble. The good professor and Becky already know the story. Anyway, I’ve made a little resolution—this will be the year that I finally do something about those two. We’re preparing a special surprise for them as we speak.”

Elvin, Becky and Grace exchanged alarmed looks.

“But—we shouldn’t discuss such things on someone’s birthday,” smirked King Boo.

Suddenly, all of the other Boos paired up and began to dance. The pairs of Boos gently spun round and round the darkened woods. Then, their King held out his appendage to Grace.

“May I have this dance?” he asked.

Passing her camcorder over to Becky, Grace furtively took the proffered appendage, and King Boo escorted her onto the makeshift dance floor. As Becky and Elvin nervously looked on, with the former holding the camcorder steady, Grace and King Boo joined the other Boos in their graceful waltz. To their surprise, Grace began visibly relaxing, a smile replacing the apprehension on her face, even as she stared into King Boo’s eyes. He returned her look with a sly smile as he spun, twirled and dipped her.

But then the tempo quickened, the pairs of Boos spinning faster and faster and faster. Grace’s form became lost in a sea of waltzing Boos, their sinister cackling filling the air as a sense of foreboding descended upon the woods. Elvin and Becky fell backward, briefly disoriented by the sight of rapidly spinning Boos.

And then the Boos were gone. Along with Grace.

Heart pounding, Elvin leaped to his feet, helping Becky up as he did. Worry for his newest employee swept over him.

“Grace!” he called. “Grace?!”

“I’m okay!” Grace’s voice shouted back.

Elvin and Becky turned. Grace sat on the grass only a few feet away, looking relatively unharmed. The two of them rushed over as she got to her feet, grabbing her for a group hug.

“Thank God, you’re all right!” exclaimed Becky, sounding on the verge of tears.

“Wh—what did he do to you?” asked Elvin.

“Nothing,” Grace assured him. “He just danced with me, and then there was—the strangest feeling.”

King Boo’s cackle sounded over them, making them jump.

“Did you enjoy that?” the King asked.

“Strangely—yes,” Grace said breathlessly. “Thank you.”

King Boo smiled. “Happy Birthday, Grace,” he said. “I have a feeling we’ll see more of each other in the future.”

Becky and Elvin glared darkly at the Master of Illusions as they hastened Grace away as quickly as they could.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Elvin asked Grace when they were back in the lab.

Grace laid a hand on his arm. “He didn’t do anything to me,” she assured him. “But those guys he mentioned—have you tried contacting them?”

“They’re dealing with someone who’s obsessed with a woman who doesn’t love him back, someone who doesn’t take ‘no’ for an answer,” said Becky. “We’re hesitant to get involved in that conflict.”

“Hm. That sounds familiar,” mused Grace. “Wherever those two are—I just hope they’re ready. Because whatever King Boo has in store for them—it’s bound to be far from pleasant.”

“That’s the truth of it, Grace,” laughed King Boo’s voice.

Grace let out a breath. “What a birthday,” she muttered.

**EEE**

Grace’s waltz with King Boo only served to pique her interest in his ilk, albeit she was well aware that she’d rolled lucky dice that night. Like Becky, she began arming herself with knowledge, reading one chapter of her employer’s volume on Boos every night before bed. And she chatted with Todd and his son, Rod, asking for and receiving tips on how to deal with the Boos.

“I know you don’t want to get involved,” she said to Elvin one day, “but I can’t help but think about those two guys King Boo keeps mentioning.”

“Me, neither,” said Becky. “They sound—familiar.”

“Todd and Rod seem to know them,” said Grace, “though they were a bit mum on the details. I asked them if those two guys had an address where I could write to them, and they told me that they might not have time to accept letters. But since they’re considered celebrities here, a threat to their safety or their lives is taken very seriously, so Todd and Rod promised to pass the news along.” She smiled. “They don’t want us to get involved, either.”

“Once King Boo makes his move, then we’ll have no choice but to get involved,” murmured Elvin. “Until then, however, we can only hope to anticipate that move before disaster strikes.”

In the months following Grace and King Boo’s waltz, Elvin and his employees had their guards up during their interactions with the Master of Illusions. So far, he was friendly enough, and inviting Grace to dance with him on her birthday was a genuinely touching gesture. But there was a flip side to that coin, a dangerous, cunning and diabolical side. There was a reason why the other Boos crowned him King, after all.

But in the meantime, however, the Boos continued to show off their “fun-loving” side, from inviting the three researchers to the pool parties they held over the summer, to firing up the grill for their annual Boo Woods Barbeque, to giving them an excellent view of the Fourth of July fireworks and helping Grace with back-to-school shopping as she began her sophomore year in college. Grace recorded it all on her video camera, and Elvin snapped as many photos as he could. However, they made sure not to get too friendly with the Boos, as doing so would weaken their guard, so they kept the Poltergust 3000 handy at all times.

Yet King Boo seemed determined to remain one step ahead.

“So,” he said one night, “why this sudden interest in those two guys bothering my friend, hm?”

“With all due respect, Your Grace—we’ve only heard your friend’s side of the story,” Grace told him. “When I’m confronted with a situation such as this one, I want to look at it from all angles. I’m just—trying to keep an open mind here.”

“That’s smart,” said King Boo. “I told the Professor here about keeping his mind wide open. But I just don’t want you telling that pair of interlopers what I have in store for them. I want it to be a surprise.”

“We won’t say anything,” Becky quickly promised.

“If it wasn’t a surprise anymore, then it would take the fun right out of it,” King Boo went on. “So—no more talk about writing a letter to those two guys, okay?”

“I—we never…” spluttered Elvin.

“Miss Grace here enthusiastically proposed that idea, if I recall correctly,” King Boo said smartly. “She’s been asking Todd and Rod questions. Just—make sure she doesn’t ask them the wrong ones.”

“What do you mean by that?” Grace wanted to know.

“Not that it’ll make a difference, anyway—my plan is foolproof,” smirked King Boo. “They won’t even see it coming. It’ll be my special present to them—a gift that keeps on giving.” He cackled. “They won’t be so quick to meddle in my friend’s affairs after this.”

“Well—good luck with that,” said Elvin. “Good luck.”

King Boo was growing more and more sinister by the day. He wouldn’t stop talking about his plan and trying to “persuade” Elvin, Becky and Grace to stay out of it. All it did was achieve the opposite effect—the trio was now driven to find out what the Master of Illusions was up to. They asked Rod, Todd and the other townspeople to be on the lookout, and they agreed. It was clear that the townsfolk knew more about King Boo’s intended targets than they were willing to divulge, but Elvin believed that there was a reason behind it—they didn’t want to drag the three of them into whatever those two guys were involved in. But _shouldn’t_ they get involved if they wanted to protect two innocent men?

When they weren’t observing Boos, Elvin and his companions were dealing with ghosts. They were starting to think that King Boo was sending those ghosts to wreak havoc, in order to distract them from whatever he had planned. Thank goodness for the Poltergust 3000, though—it was definitely the next-generation ghost vacuum! The three of them could suck up ghosts as quickly as they appeared, and if the ghosts landed a hit on one of them, then they walked it off. Grace was especially enjoying herself, and none of those ghosts could knock the smile off her face. However, she couldn’t record videos and help the Professor at the same time, and the latter was more important. She _did_ manage to get a few shots of the ghosts in question before the tussle began, though.

One night especially had put them through the wringer, and it had been preceded by a quiet, sunny day. From 8p.m. that night to well past midnight, Elvin, Becky and Grace were engaged in one nonstop fight after another against the ghosts. Mixed with the ghosts were the Boos, who watched the trio tangle with their foes in obvious morbid amusement. But the three ghost-wranglers were anything _but_ amused. Elvin had started getting exhausted, and it was only due to Grace and Becky’s teamwork that he didn’t give up and collapse. And throughout that action-packed night, they thought they saw King Boo’s violet eyes staring intently at them and heard his wicked laughter…

Eventually, the ghosts let up, Elvin and company vacuuming up the last one at around 12:30a.m. After catching their breath, the trio headed back to the lab, Grace breathlessly recounting the adventure into her camera.

“I’m definitely sleeping in today,” she said. “Maybe I’ll go out later in the afternoon and meet up with some friends of mine. How about you guys?”

“I might sleep in, as well,” said Elvin, “and give myself a light workload, too.”

“We should take tomorrow off,” said Becky. “I’m beat.”

“You know,” mused Elvin, “that’s a thought.”

After emptying the Poltergust, Elvin retired to his study as Becky and Grace retreated upstairs. Reclining in his seat, he heard Grace sign off on her latest video entry by announcing the time and date—12:42a.m. on September 11, 2001.

Elvin listened to some music for a bit before he, too, went to bed.

When they woke up, it was everywhere on the news.

**EEE**

By the time Elvin went downstairs the next morning, Grace was already seated in front of TV, a plate full of breakfast foods in her lap, staring intently at the image before her. Thick smoke poured out of the North Tower of the World Trade Center, papers and debris drifting onto the streets below.

“Professor,” said Grace when she noticed him. “Did you hear?”

Elvin nodded. “I’ve never seen anything like it,” he said. “How could a plane crash into _that_?”

“Well, they _did_ say it was a freak accident,” said Grace. “They’re taking calls from witnesses who said it was a passenger jet.”

“It crashed pretty high up,” said Elvin. “I don’t think the firefighters can reach their ladders or their hoses that far. I—I hope that very few people were inside when it happened.”

“I don’t know,” shuddered Grace. “The workday is about to begin. The building usually fills up at this hour.”

Becky practically raced into the room. “Oh, my God,” she gasped. “This has happened before, you know. In ’93.”

“That was a bomb,” said Elvin. “This is different—and more bizarre. Either something happened with the plane, with the pilot or with both…”

But the words had scarcely left his lips when he saw another plane flying low in the sky—headed toward the South Tower.

And then it rammed full force into it.

Professor Elvin Gadd’s world turned upside down as the explosion erupted.

He didn’t hear Grace and Becky scream out in horror. He didn’t hear anything, save for a low drone in his ears and his heart nearly pounding out of his chest. Everything else was muted.

And then he couldn’t do anything else. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. All he could do was stand there, gasping and gaping, trying to make sense of what he just saw. He was barely able to wonder if this was what Eustace experienced in that warehouse.

He was conscious of arms catching him as his legs gave out, of Grace and Rebecca gently speaking to him as they steered him away from the TV and into the lab. Then, he felt the chair under him and a glass of water being pressed into his hand. Shakily, he lifted it to his lips and began to drink.

“Professor,” said Grace. It was like she was speaking to him from afar. “Professor?”

His hearing cleared, and Elvin turned to look at her. “Grace…”

“Hey,” said Grace.

“What—what was that?” asked Elvin. “The plane—it just…”

Becky shushed him. “You don’t need to see something like that,” she said.

Elvin licked his lips. “I could—use something a little stronger,” he said.

Becky poured him a glass of Scotch, which he accepted with a grateful smile.

“Grace, stay with the Professor,” Becky told the younger employee. “I’ll keep you updated on the situation.”

“No—I’ll be fine,” said Elvin. “You can both go.”

“She doesn’t need to see this, either,” protested Becky.

“Please—go,” Elvin said quietly.

Grace and Becky nodded before quietly withdrawing to the study. Elvin found something to tinker with, happy for the distraction.

Unfortunately, the distraction only worked for so long. Elvin pounded a fist against his workbench and sighed. He couldn’t take it anymore; he had to find out what was going on. Rising from his seat, Elvin returned to the study, where Becky and Grace were huddled in front of the TV.

“This doesn’t look like an accident anymore,” he said quietly, causing them to turn.

“Professor…” said Grace, sounding near tears.

“I tried to busy myself with work, but…” Elvin trailed off. “I just—I just need to know.”

Becky swallowed before she spoke up. “Right now, they’re saying that it was a deliberate terrorist attack,” she said. “All flights have been grounded. All airports, national monuments, museums and the likes have been closed. Travel has been restricted. The—the Pentagon has also been targeted.”

“Who would do something like that?” asked Elvin. “And why?”

“I—I don’t know,” whispered Becky, her eyes glistening.

Elvin stood there, now calm and stone-faced, watching as the two buildings that had been a staple of most of his life continued to smolder and burn. Among the paper and debris continuing to rain downward, the three of them could make out specks intermittently falling out of the windows. When the cameras zoomed closer, they realized that those specks were _people_. Trapped inside the burning buildings with little to no hope of rescue, they could either let the smoke and the flames take them or take a flying leap to a quicker death. A few of the jumpers were even holding hands, comforting each other in their final moments. Grace’s face was pale and tear-stained, Becky’s face was drawn in grief and Elvin—his expression was unreadable, as if he was attempting to dissociate himself from what was unfolding before him.

And then the South Tower had disappeared. In its place was a nightmarish morass of dust and smoke.

The entire building had collapsed upon itself.

Grace clasped a hand over her mouth, shaking with suppressed sobs. Elvin bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. And Becky was trying her hardest to stay strong. But as far as they were concerned, they’d just witnessed the deaths of hundreds, if not thousands, because some whackjob had flown two jets into the Twin Towers. And Elvin still couldn’t figure out why.

Close to thirty minutes later, the North Tower was reduced to a cascading storm of fire, smoke and steel, right before their eyes.

That was when Becky finally broke.

“N—no,” she croaked, tears racing down her face and Grace screamed in anguish.

Once again, Elvin lost his power of motion, his mind careening like an out-of-control car. This was senseless. Completely senseless. For most of his life, he believed that the supernatural and the paranormal had the capacity to commit ill deeds, but he didn’t want to believe that humanity could be just as bad. The Twin Towers had become one of the centers of American commerce, and someone had brought them crashing down—for what reason? Just to show that they could?!

All so senseless.

Elvin had lived through several game-changing disasters and tragedies, most of which he’d read about after the fact. President McKinley’s assassination. The Triangle Shirtwaist Factory Fire in 1911. The sinking of the _Titanic_ a year later. World War I, which he’d indirectly experienced through Eustace. The Spanish Flu outbreak, which had claimed his parents’ lives. The Stock Market Crash of 1929 and the Great Depression that followed. The fiery crash of the zeppelin _Hindenburg_. Pearl Harbor and World War II. The Red Scare and the beginning of the Cold War, which had sent him fleeing to Boo Woods. JFK’s assassination, the bombing of that church in Birmingham, the race riots, the anti-war protests, RFK and MLK gunned down in the name of bigotry, the Kent State massacre. Jonestown, Milk and Moscone dead at the hands of a disgruntled politician, the _Challenger_ disintegrating mid-flight, Chernobyl. And of course, the madness in Ruby Ridge, Waco and Oklahoma City. But none of these travesties had been as soul shattering as what he’d just witnessed, all of those innocent people meeting grisly fates—either burning to death, suffocating on that horrid smoke, choosing to leap to their demises or now at the mercy of tons of molten steel and concrete; if they hadn’t been crushed to death, then they were buried alive. And Elvin wasn’t sure which was the worse way to go.

Finally regaining his mobility for the second time and seeing his employees barely holding on, Elvin decided that it was time for him to be the strong one now. He approached the hysterically sobbing Grace and laid a hand on her shoulder, taking Becky’s hand in his other one. They looked up at him with red-rimmed, swollen eyes, and he met their gazes with a solemn, yet determined expression.

“Listen to me,” Elvin told them. “We’re going to be okay. We’re going to get through this. I don’t know how, but we will.”

Grace and Becky nodded, and they all grabbed each other for a group hug as the TV continued to narrate the horrific turn of events.

**EEE**

Later, when the three of them stumbled outside, they found the townspeople wandering blindly about, dazed looks on their faces. Elvin, Becky and Grace felt the same way. 102 minutes ago, it had been an ordinary, late summer morning, the sun shining in a cloudless sky. Just another Tuesday morning—until it wasn’t.

Elvin saw Todd and Rod standing there. The moment they locked eyes, they ran toward each other, Todd and Elvin grabbing each other for a big hug, with Rod following suit. Silently, Grace and Becky observed, holding hands.

Todd and Rod led them to a blood bank in the town square, where many Toads were lined up. There was even talk about setting up food and clothing drives for the people of New York. When it was Elvin’s turn to donate, he sat there, straight and tall, barely flinching as the needle was inserted into his vein. Grace sat to his left, staring out at nothing, and Becky sat to his right, eyes closed and lips moving in a silent prayer. When they were finished, they returned to the lab and set up a donation drive of their own.

Anything to help.

That night, Toads and Boos alike stood together in grief and solidarity, and Boo Woods became illuminated in candlelight as they all stood vigil for the innocents slain that morning. For the firefighters who’d saved as many as they could until their last breath. And for the passengers of Flight 93, who learned about the attacks and refused to be victims themselves, battling back against the hijackers and preventing further lives from being lost. As Elvin, Becky and Grace joined the townsfolk in holding their candles aloft, the Boos joined appendages and formed a circle around them, eyes closed in mourning. No fear, no mistrust, no animosity. All of that was over for them. If they wanted to heal from this, then they had to set aside their differences. The morning’s events proved that there were individuals far worse than Boos, after all.

After the vigil ended and the townsfolk and Boos dispersed, Elvin and his employees remained, sitting on the grass and staring up at the sky.

The professor turned at the feeling of an appendage resting on his shoulder. It was King Boo, his eyes dimmed with sorrow.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” Elvin replied.

“How are you holding up?” asked King Boo.

“Not good,” sighed Elvin. “I just—I can’t believe it.”

“Me neither,” said King Boo. “I mean, there’s the stuff _we_ do, and then there’s _this_. We may be ghosts, but at least we have standards.”

“Do you know why they did it?” asked Elvin, “because _I_ don’t.”

“Maybe they didn’t need a reason,” sighed King Boo. “They did it because—they wanted to. Because it amused them. That’s the best explanation I can conjure.”

Elvin shook his head in disbelief. “Wow.”

King Boo then floated over so that he was between Becky and Grace, draping a comforting appendage around each of them. Grace leaned into the Master of Illusions, weeping, and Becky simply put her hand over his.

“Will—the three of you be all right?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” whispered Becky. “But I _do_ know that nothing will be the same. Our world has changed.”

The King of all Boos heaved a deep sigh, patted Becky on the shoulder and wiped Grace’s tears.

“Take care of yourselves,” he said before floating up and disappearing into the night.

**EEE**

Grace was left in a melancholy state following 9/11. To Elvin, it was as if witnessing the attacks had decimated her idealistic worldview. In the weeks following the incident, she’d called her parents, grandparents and old friends—anyone to seek counsel and comfort. Elvin, too, began catching up with his old friends—mainly George, Jon and Sara. George had also checked up on his daughter hours after the Twin Towers fell, and he thanked his old employer for being there for her. But it was Grace who was the most impacted.

“I still don’t understand,” she said one day. “Who would take pleasure in hijacking planes, flying them into buildings and killing so many innocents?”

“That’s the question on everyone’s minds,” Elvin said sadly.

“Is this all that’s left here?” asked Grace. “Hatred and violence? I don’t know if I have a reason to believe in humanity anymore.”

“That’s why you’ve been so glum lately,” realized Elvin.

Grace nodded. “I’ve always hoped against hope that _for once_, the world we live in would be like a movie or a video game, where goodness prevails and the wicked are punished. What I saw that day—destroyed that hope for good. Now, I’m convinced that we’ll all just rip each other apart till there’s none of us left.”

“You might not believe this,” said Elvin, “but I still have hope.”

“You—do.”

“In the thick of this insanity, I’ve seen people stand together and reach out to one another,” Elvin explained. “All of those firefighters—they kept racing back into the danger zone, knowing that there was a slim chance of making it out alive. The passengers aboard Flight 93 probably knew they were going to die—but they chose to die on their own terms. 9/11 was a horrifying day, but it had its heroes.”

“Yeah, but—in a world where all we do is hurt and maim each other, I need a shard—a simple spark of goodness—anything to guide my way,” said Grace. “I still want to believe that there’s still even the smallest amount of light in this darkness. That among these vicious people—there’s still _one_ good person left.”

“All isn’t lost,” Elvin assured her. “I can feel it. There are still heroes in this world, ordinary people who will lay down their lives for someone else. A moment will come when we’ll witness someone commit a truly selfless act—put aside their personal feelings and comforts for the sake of someone they love. And then—we’ll realize that while this world isn’t entirely perfect, it’s still worth fighting for.”

Grace chewed on her bottom lip.

“You’re right,” she finally said. “The world’s still worth fighting for, even after all that’s happened. God promised that if he even found only ten righteous people in a wicked city, then the city would be spared. But all I need is one. Only one.” She sighed. “In time, I’ll move past this and become my old, spirited self again. But I don’t think I’ll completely move on, you know?”

“I don’t think anyone can fully move on from this,” said Elvin, “but I know that in the end, the world will keep on turning.”

“Yes,” said Grace with a small smile. “Yes, it will…”

**EEE**

True to Elvin’s word, the world began to turn again.

After the talk with her employer, Grace was ready to get back to work, as were Elvin and Becky. They noticed that the ghosts and Boos didn’t bother the townspeople as much, but that gave them more time to do their research.

Todd and Rod made sure to call or meet up with the trio at least once a week. On Saturdays, Elvin, Becky and Grace mingled with the others in the town square. The sordid events of September 11 had made them all realize their importance in each other’s orbits. They all began to pause in their day-to-day lives to ask each other, “How’ve you been?” They found time to gossip and joke. This tightly-knit community had become even tighter. As Elvin had said, there were still good people on this earth.

And every night, Elvin and his companions would slip off into the woods and attend whatever social function the Boos decided to throw. King Boo continued to be the ideal host, even inviting them to sleep over on several occasions. But as he also began to recover from 9/11, so did his sinister side. He revealed to the trio that his “surprise” for his friend’s enemies was almost finished. All that remained was to wait for the opportune moment.

“I don’t think you should be in these woods when the fun starts,” King Boo said cryptically.

“Fun?” repeated Grace.

“Just—stay in your little laboratory,” grinned King Boo, “and there won’t be any problems.”

“You just don’t want any witnesses when you deal with those two,” said Becky.

“I’m trying to be generous here,” said King Boo. “In my opinion, it would be better for everyone if you stayed in your lab during this coming month. The Boos and I intend to take our time with these two.”

“What—happens after?” asked Grace.

“The crisis will be finished, and everything will go back to normal,” smiled King Boo. “We’ll have our Halloween Party, and then we’ll start getting ready for the holiday season. If things go the way we want, of course.”

Elvin raised an eyebrow. “And if things go wrong?”

“Then—we’ll handle it,” King Boo replied with an unsettling cackle.

Elvin didn’t really like the sound of that.

The three of them discoursed over King Boo’s agenda in the relative safety of the research lab.

“What do you think he has planned for those two?” asked Grace.

“It certainly won’t be a housewarming party, I’ll tell you that,” said Elvin.

“Whatever it is, it doesn’t sound pleasant,” said Becky.

“You said it,” laughed King Boo’s voice.

The three of them exchanged looks, praying that they’d uncover King Boo’s scheme before anyone wound up injured—or worse.

**EEE**

In the middle of October, everything was set into motion.

It started when Elvin and company were in the lab, preparing for the cooling temperatures. They’d finished stocking up on coffee, hot cocoa, tea, cider and some harder spirits, and Grace had gone outside to rake some leaves.

Now, Becky was helping Elvin finish regular maintenance on the Poltergust 3000. The flashlight and vacuum functions had been cleaned and inspected, and the exterior had been wiped down. Luckily, they’d found nothing serious; they’d only needed to replace the backpack straps. Once that was finished, Elvin lovingly looked over his invention.

“Just you wait,” he said with a smile. “You’ll fulfil your destiny.”

“Professor!” shouted Grace, running over. “Just wait until you see _this_!”

Becky and Elvin followed the teen outside. And the professor couldn’t believe his eyes.

On the previously abandoned site of the two-story house where Elvin, Jonathan and Sara first set up shop, there now stood a residence of a different sort—a colossal mansion.

This mansion was three stories high, its walls painted a dreary, black-gray color. Its roof was a greenish color, three slope-like structures jutting out in front, the centermost one topped by what appeared to be a triangular turret. The other two slope-like structures gave off the appearance of devil horns. Amplifying the effect, the front two windows of the second floor were lit, and with the doorway resembling a mouth, it almost looked like the house was _glaring_ at them. A cobblestone pathway extended from the mansion to an iron gate, where two torches bearing blue flames were lit on either side.

Elvin and his companions spent a full minute or so gawking at the mansion.

“How on Earth…?” uttered Elvin.

“It sure wasn’t there last night,” said Becky.

“I was raking leaves and minding my own business when I looked—and then there it was!” Grace excitedly explained. “It’s like it just—magically appeared out of nowhere!”

“What’s our plan of action, Professor?” asked Becky.

Wordlessly, Elvin retreated into the lab, emerging with the Poltergust 3000. “I have a feeling about that mansion,” he said. “Come on.”

After the two ladies armed themselves with flashlights, the three of them set out toward the mysterious mansion. They pushed through the gate and walked up the cobblestone path toward the entrance. When they reached the door, Elvin knocked, but received no response. The same thing happened when he rang the doorbell.

Curiously, Elvin turned the doorknob and heard a small _click_. “The door’s unlocked,” he said. “Whoever’s responsible for this mansion is probably expecting somebody.”

Elvin opened the door, and the three of them filed inside, their flashlight beams scanning the dimly lit room. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, a distant wind lightly jangling it. To their left, a staircase led to the second floor. Before them was another door.

“Which way?” asked Grace.

“Up the stairs,” said Elvin. “The Game Boy Horror is giving us a reading.”

So, up they went to the second floor, treading as quietly as possible down the hallway. Several ghosts revealed themselves to be dangling from the ceiling, startling them, but otherwise not attacking them. The trio decided to leave those ghosts alone, and they set about exploring as many rooms as they could. Unfortunately, quite a few of them were locked.

But in the rooms they _could_ access, many ghosts awaited them—ghosts that were stronger than ever before! With each ghost they encountered, battled and captured, Elvin, Becky and Grace thought up of catchy names for them. Blue Twirlers, Bowling Ghosts, Ceiling Surprises, Flying Fish, Garbage Can Ghosts, Ghost Guys, Gold Ghosts, Grabbing Ghosts, Mr. Bones, Purple Bombers, Purple Punchers, Shining Ghosts, Speedy Spirits, Temper Terrors. They even came across Elemental Ghosts—Fire, Ice and Water—which they could absorb when there were no Elemental Medals around. All three of them were dragged around, buffeted, punched at and had bombs tossed at them. By the time they cleared out all of the unlocked rooms, Elvin and his employees were peppered with bruises and carpet burns, and they were sweating and breathing heavily.

“What—kind of mansion—is this?” Grace asked between gasps.

“A haunted one, apparently,” said Elvin. “The only plausible explanation is that the Boos are somehow behind it.”

“Why would the Boos want a haunted mansion?” asked Becky.

“That’s something we need to find out,” said Elvin, “but right now, let’s head back to the lab. These new ghosts are weighing heavily on my back, if you know what I mean.”

Back in the lab, after the Poltergust was emptied, Elvin, Grace and Becky sat in the study, animatedly discussing the mansion’s sudden appearance over a late-night meal. If it had appeared in one day, then who else but the Boos had to be involved? The ability to conjure up buildings—they’d never seen the Boos with _that_ ability before! A new volume of Boo research was definitely in order.

They also knew that they were going back to that mansion the next night, and the next, and the next, and the next…

**EEE**

The second night was when things started to get interesting.

Over his years in Boo Woods, Elvin had amassed quite the collection of paintings in his gallery. Among these paintings were portraits of the woods’ previous residents, from the famous to the infamous, from the beautiful pianist to the butler who’d longed to win her heart and to the poor little girl who died in her sleep. Of course, Elvin kept these portraits separate from the photographs of his old friends. His old friends deserved a wall of their own, after all.

But on this particular night, Elvin walked into the Gallery, only to be confronted with a startling sight—

“My portraits!” he exclaimed.

“Professor?” asked Grace, joining him in the Gallery.

“They’re—gone,” Elvin mumbled in shock.

And indeed—it was as if the portraits had disappeared. Only the empty frames with blank backgrounds were left behind.

“Oh—my,” said Grace. “It’s like the portraits—came to life and escaped. This is downright bizarre.”

Elvin snapped his fingers. “The Boos are behind this for sure!” he cried. “They must’ve used their magic to free the ghosts behind these portraits!”

“Are you—are you saying that the portraits are ghosts?” asked Grace.

“The subjects of those paintings used to live in these woods long before you and Becky were born,” Elvin told her.

“Where—exactly—did you buy those portraits?” asked Grace.

“At an art sale. I was told they were special,” said Elvin. Then, he hesitated. “Wait a minute. You don’t think…?”

“I really don’t want to say what I think,” said Grace.

“Grace,” said Elvin, his eyes lighting up, “I think those portraits were affected with Boo magic from the beginning. Those Boos were just—waiting for the right moment.”

“Okay—so the Boos turned these portraits into ghosts,” said Grace. “They want to use the portrait ghosts for something—but what?”

“The only way to find out is to keep investigating that mansion,” said Elvin. “Uncovering those portrait ghosts is our top priority. Whatever those Boos have in store for them—it can’t be good.”

After Grace and Elvin roused Becky, the three of them grabbed the Poltergust and ventured back into the mansion in search of the “portrait ghosts”. Unfortunately, hordes of regular ghosts confronted them the moment they entered. The trio stared them down and let their ghost vacuum rip, but soon, the number of ghosts grew overwhelming, forcing them to retreat.

“This _definitely_ doesn’t look good,” panted Elvin.

“And we haven’t seen King Boo for a while,” gasped Grace. “Maybe he’s behind it.”

“Maybe,” breathed Elvin.

“What does he want with those ‘portrait ghosts’?” Becky wanted to know.

Elvin wiped his brow. “One way or another—we’re going to find out.”

**EEE**

So, this was how it went over the next few nights. Elvin, Becky and Grace would arm themselves with the Poltergust and their flashlights and then infiltrate the mansion, hoping to come across the portrait ghosts and retrieve them before it was too late. Each time, an army of regular ghosts would bar their way. The trio would attempt to fight their way through, but with each ghost they captured, five more seemed to appear. Tiredness and fatigue would descend upon Elvin, and he’d ultimately be forced to return to the lab, along with Grace and Becky. During the retreat, they’d catch a few Boos smirking at them, but they oddly didn’t give pursuit. And yet, the trio stubbornly came back for more, determined to get to the bottom of this mansion mystery and ensnared by the adventure and adrenaline.

“There’s no denying it—the Boos are behind this,” said Elvin, “and they’re controlling the ghosts packed in that mansion, too. Something’s in there—something they don’t want us to know.”

“Tell me about it,” said Grace. “We can’t get past those ghosts, and some of the doors in that mansion are locked.”

“Years and years ago, when I was still in my prime, we would’ve had a better chance,” said Elvin.

“Tomorrow night, Grace and I will venture in ourselves,” said Becky. “You can stay in the lab and communicate with us.”

Elvin paled. “Absolutely not! I’m not sending you in that mansion by yourselves!” he said adamantly. “Our only option—is to just keep trying. I know we’ll outsmart them somehow.”

King Boo’s cackle seemed to echo from everywhere.

“Good luck,” his voice said sinisterly.

Elvin met his employees’ eyes and nodded firmly. All bets were off now. Whatever King Boo had planned, they were going to stop it, no matter what the cost.

**EEE**

Then came the night where everything finally started coming together.

Elvin, Grace and Becky had just finished dinner and were preparing to go on their nightly run. The younger employee had to run to the ladies’ room twice, and Becky had to down a glass of wine to soothe herself. Now, Grace was gazing out the window while Elvin and Becky did a quick inspection and wipe-down of the Poltergust.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay in the lab while Grace and I…?” started Becky.

“Don’t you worry,” Elvin said with a hearty laugh. “These ghost can’t hurt me like they used to—if you know what I’m talking about.”

Becky nodded, still looking worried.

“Uh, Professor?” Grace piped up. “Becky? I think you might wanna see this.”

Quickly, Becky and Elvin joined Grace at the window. But they were woefully underprepared for the sight that met them.

_Someone was walking toward the mansion._

As the figure emerged from the tangle of leafless trees and proceeded toward the iron gate, they noticed that it was the figure of a man. This man was rather—small, stout and kind of heavyset. His round-ish face was adorned with brilliant blue eyes, a bulbous nose and a wide moustache. He walked with a purposeful stride, giving off the air of a bold, confident fellow who didn’t seem in the least bit perturbed by the foreboding atmosphere around him.

Elvin frowned lightly as the man strode down the cobblestone pathway toward the mansion’s entrance. At this point, he and his employees could get a better look at this fellow. He was clad in white gloves, a red shirt and blue overalls, with a letter of sorts stashed in the front pocket. But what _really_ grabbed their attention was the hat on the man’s head. It was the same color as his shirt, with a “M” on the front.

With a small cry, Elvin darted from the window and ran outside, hoping to get the man’s attention.

“Hey!” he shouted. “Wait!”

The man didn’t seem to hear him. Becky and Grace had joined the professor outside, and the three could only watch as the fellow practically hopped up the steps to the front door, opened it and disappeared inside. Instantly, the door closed after him.

Elvin just stood there like a fool, stunned.

“Who was that guy?” he finally asked, “and what’s he doing here? How did he know about the mansion?”

“Someone must’ve told him,” said Grace, “but who?”

“I don’t know,” said Becky, “but something about that man rings a bell. Those overalls, that hat, that moustache…”

“Doesn’t he know that there are ghosts in there?” asked Grace.

“I—don’t think he does,” said Elvin.

Then—a lightbulb went off.

“Ladies,” he said. “The mansion—is more than just a mansion. It’s a trap. And I think we just found the target.”

Silence as his words sank in.

“Well—then there’s no time to waste, is there?” asked Becky.

“Right you are,” said Elvin.

The three of them ran back inside the lab, and with a flourish, Elvin slid the Poltergust 3000 onto his back. His heart started hammering against his chest, and suddenly he was a young man back in the university’s arboretum, armed with his reliable Ghost-Vac, Eustace by his side and Jay tagging along with his camera, hoping to get the money shot of the rumored _poltergeist_. The three of them hearing Harry’s cry sounding through the trees and knowing nothing except that someone was in danger and that they had to help—

“Becky’s right,” said Grace. “That man _does_ look familiar.”

“Either way,” said Elvin, “if the ghosts and Boos get their hands on him, then he definitely won’t see another sunrise. We have to get him out of there. We have to save him!”

“I’m with you there, Professor!” Grace sang out.

“Me, too,” said Becky. “Let’s do this!”

Equipped with the trusty Poltergust and with his two employees at his back, Professor Elvin Gadd squared his shoulders and once again started toward that mysterious haunted mansion.

Unbeknownst to him, this adventure would begin a brand-new story…


	17. One Brother's Devotion

Elvin stood in his lab, his eyes fixed on the man before him. He was tall, with a triangular face, a bulbous nose and vibrant blue eyes. The resemblance to the man he and his employees had seen earlier wasn’t lost upon him. However, this fellow was slightly thinner, the hair beneath his cap a darker brown shade, and his moustache was different. Plus, he didn’t have that confident air about him. His overalls were navy blue, and under it was a green shirt, matching the color of his cap, the cap which had a “L” on its front.

The professor, Becky and Grace had met this green-clad youngster in the mansion’s parlor, where a Grabbing Ghost was bothering him. Immediately, the trio came to his rescue, and although the orange ghost managed to escape, they’d managed to distract him from the man, who they helped up and ushered to the lab as ghosts began to overrun the area.

Now, the man was recovering from his encounter with that ghost, his face regaining its color, his breath steadying and his shaking beginning to cease. And the more Elvin observed him, the more the fellow reminded him of the person he used to be. Petrified of ghosts, and yet there was something else—something he couldn’t see just yet, something that would unveil itself to him as time went on.

Blue eyes met Elvin’s bespectacled ones, and a great laugh tore from the younger man. He bounded forward and wrung the professor furiously by the hand.

“Good to see you’re all right, my boy,” said Elvin as he returned the handshake.

“Yeah, thanks to you three,” laughed the man. Releasing Elvin, he continued, “That ghost—where did it come from?”

“That’s what we’ve been trying to find out,” said Elvin. “That house—I swear it seems to have more ghosts by the day!”

“Wait a minute,” frowned the man. “You’ve been in that mansion before?”

“It just—appeared—a week or so ago,” Grace spoke up, “and we’ve been able to track down the ghosts using the paranormal signals they send out. If we hadn’t followed those signals to the parlor, or had been just a second too late…”

The man nodded. “What you did back there was pretty amazing,” he said to her. “You’ve got a lot of heart, kiddo.”

“‘Kiddo’? Who are you calling ‘kiddo’?” Grace held out her hand. “My name’s Grace.”

The man shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, Miss Grace,” he said.

“Grace is fine. Or Gracie. Whichever you prefer.”

“And I’m Rebecca,” Becky spoke up, also shaking hands with the man, “but you can call me Becky.”

The man then turned to Elvin. “And you are…?”

“Professor Elvin Gadd, at your service,” said Elvin, once again exchanging a handshake with the man. “I also go by E. Gadd.”

“I must say—I’m glad I ran into the three of you when I did,” said the man.

“What’s your name?” asked Elvin.

The man smiled. “Luigi. I’m Luigi.”

Grace’s eyes bugged out of her head. “You’re—Luigi? _The_ Luigi?”

“I am.” Luigi looked and sounded surprised.

“No way! The younger half of the Super Mario Brothers?!”

Luigi blushed. “That’s me.”

Now, it was Grace’s turn to wring Luigi by the hand. “Oh, my God!” she exclaimed. “You _rock_! I am a BIG fan!”

“Focus,” Becky told her.

“Oh, right—sorry,” Grace said a little meekly.

“Ghosts first, fangirling later,” said Becky.

“Yes, Mom,” huffed Grace, rolling her eyes.

“Ladies,” Elvin sternly broke in.

Becky and Grace swiftly clammed up.

“So—you three have been here before?” asked Luigi.

“Well—I’ve lived here on and off since 1952, and I moved here permanently with Becky in 1996,” Elvin told him. “That mansion didn’t appear until recently. But I wonder—what’s a young fellow like you doing around here, anyhoo?”

“Believe it or not—I was told I won a free mansion, and my map took me to this exact spot.” Luigi slid the aforementioned map out of his pocket as he spoke. “I was duped. Guess I should’ve known better, huh?”

“We—won’t judge you,” Becky assured her.

“I appreciate that,” said Luigi, “but that’s the least of my worries right now. Before I left, I called my big bro and asked him to meet me here.”

Elvin, Grace and Becky exchanged alarmed looks.

“You—saw him?” asked Luigi.

“We did,” said Elvin. “Earlier, we saw your brother just mosey on up the pathway and walk right inside the mansion like he owned the place. I called out to him, but it was like he didn’t hear me. The guy didn’t even break stride to say hello.”

“My God! You’re saying—Mario’s trapped in that place?!” Luigi exclaimed. “I gotta go in after him and get him out of there!”

He dashed forward, but Becky and Grace halted him.

“Easy, there,” said Becky. “You can’t just rush back into a mansion full of ghosts. You’re unarmed.”

“Yeah,” Grace chimed in. “You need to learn some ghost-hunting basics first.”

Elvin walked forward, staring deeply into Luigi’s eyes. He could tell that he was still unnerved at the prospect of a ghost-infested haunted mansion. He could also tell that bravery wasn’t particularly his strongest suit. But then—he saw the one thing he knew could keep the fear at bay—love. Love for his older brother and the desire to prove himself as a reliable person, if not the perfect hero. In Luigi’s pupils, Elvin saw his six-year-old self, staring back at him and yearning to break free of his fear. He remembered the talk with Eustace, hours before he passed away, telling him how he hoped to take another phobic soul under his wing and help them see that their fears could be conquered. After all of these years, he finally had the chance to do so. When Elvin and his employees ran into that parlor and saw that ghost cornering Luigi, the Fates had made their move.

_I know that person will show up at your doorstep_, Eustace had said.

And here he was.

“I’ve made just the gadget to help you,” Elvin said to Luigi, picking up his nifty ghost vacuum and holding it out to the younger man. “I call it—the Poltergust 3000! She can suck up all sorts of things—including ghosts!”

Luigi stared at the Poltergust in fascination. “Did you make that?” he asked.

“I sure did,” said Elvin. “Would you like to try it on?”

“Okeydokey,” said Luigi as Elvin placed the vacuum into his arms.

The man in green easily slid into it as if it was a jacket. Elvin watched as Luigi shifted its weight from shoulder to shoulder and then passed the nozzle from his left hand to his right, and then back again.

It was like he was born to wield the Poltergust.

Elvin then steered Luigi to a practice area so he could better unravel the Poltergust’s secrets.

“First lesson,” said the professor, remembering Connie’s words. “Flash ’em with the bulbous end.”

Luigi rolled his eyes. “I know which end to use, Professor,” he said.

Elvin stood back and watched Luigi slowly get the hang of the Poltergust 3000. Learning how to swiftly stun the ghosts with the flashlight before sucking them in, how to quickly maneuver about and how to switch between the vacuum and blow functions. Becky and Grace helped by telling Luigi about the Elemental Medals and Elemental Ghosts, and how to save these elemental weapons for tougher battles. Luigi stayed in the practice area for a full hour, and Elvin would never forget the look on his face as he seemed to realize that the task before him was difficult but doable.

“All right,” Elvin said finally, “you’ve worked up quite a sweat there. Would you like to cool off in the Gallery?”

“Maybe I should,” conceded Luigi.

In the Gallery, Becky fixed everyone some ice-cold lemonade, and Elvin explained the situation regarding the portrait ghosts to Luigi.

“Portraits coming to life as ghosts,” he murmured. “Never heard that before.”

“We’ve tried to find them,” said Grace, “but those other ghosts always got in our way.”

“Do you—think they have Mario?” he asked.

“I—don’t want to worry you further,” said Becky, “but…”

Luigi looked at the nozzle in his lap, and then back up at the three, his face grimly set. Then, he knocked back the last of his lemonade and stood to his feet.

“Then what am I doing sitting around here?” he asked.

“Wait,” Grace called to him. “You shouldn’t go in by yourself. Let me come with you.”

“Are you serious?” gasped Becky. “It’s dangerous out there!”

“I assumed the risks when I took this job,” argued Grace.

Turning back to Luigi, she went on, “I may still be a girl at heart, but I can help you. I _want_ to help you find Mario, and not just because I’m one of your greatest fans—but also because I smell adventure, and you know what? I want in.”

Luigi gave her a broad smile. “Sure,” he told her. “I could use your help.”

Elvin nodded in approval.

Becky looked resigned. “All right, then. Just don’t blame me if something happens to you.”

“I should be so lucky,” Grace said smartly.

“Before you go,” said Elvin. “You’re going to need this.” He pressed the Game Boy Horror into Luigi’s hand. “This is your very own communication device. It’ll also help you find your way around the mansion and pinpoint nearby objects of interests. Especially Boos.”

“Thanks,” said Luigi, slipping the device into his pocket. “I won’t lose it.”

“Remember, Luigi,” said Elvin, “once you set foot in that mansion, anything that can happen _will_ happen. Things can change, from hot to cold to hot again in a fingersnap. You and Grace must learn to rely on each other and to adapt to the situation at any moment, to think on your feet. Don’t do something reckless just because the Poltergust is on your back.”

“You’re in luck, Professor,” said Luigi, “because I’m not really a reckless person. Besides, being reckless won’t help my bro.”

“Good man,” nodded Elvin. “Keep us updated, and we’ll do the same for you. Deal?”

“Deal,” Luigi told him.

The two men shook on it, and then Luigi squared his shoulders and stepped resolutely out of the safety of the lab and toward the mansion, accompanied by Grace.

“Good luck!” shouted Elvin as he and Becky waved after them. “Be careful!”

“We will!” Grace promised.

And then, they were gone.

All Elvin could do now—was pray.

**EEE**

The first time Elvin contacted Luigi, he noticed that the other man looked fairly rattled, and who could blame him? He must’ve had to tussle with a few ghosts. But tussling with ghosts meant more opportunities for him to practice, yes?

This interval had given Elvin time to think, and now he gave Luigi his postulations regarding those portrait ghosts. “They’re more powerful than the regular ghosts, and you might have to use the Game Boy Horror to look for clues on how to expose their hearts and defeat them. Think you can do that?”

Luigi nodded. “Absolutely,” he said before hanging up.

“I don’t think he should do this in one sitting,” Elvin said to Becky. “Periodically, I’m going to recall him and Grace to this lab so they can take a breather.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” said Becky. “Do you really think he can do it, though? When we rescued him—he looked scared to death.”

“Becky—remember when I told you the story about my old friend, Harry?” asked Elvin.

Becky nodded.

“He looked quite shaken when Eustace, Jay and I rescued him in the arboretum. And he wound up helping out in my old ghost-wrangling business—eventually giving his life for us. His actions have stuck with me ever since.”

“He sacrificed himself because—you were his friend, and he wanted to repay the favor,” said Becky. “But Luigi—that’s his brother in there, and—why did I even ask? I _know_ he’ll get through this! If Harry faced his fears for you…”

“Exactly,” said Elvin. “When I saw him, I first thought of myself when I was a boy—and then I thought of Harry.”

And indeed, the professor had seen the security guard in Luigi’s eyes, when he willingly accepted the Poltergust and captured those first ghosts in the training area. The moment the man in green slid that vacuum on his back, Elvin had felt a great weight lifting from his shoulders—and transferring over to Luigi’s. So far, Luigi was bearing the weight. And at the thought of Mario being at the ghosts’ mercy, Luigi had immediately stood up and answered the challenge, albeit he was still a bit apprehensive. The way his eyes had shone—Elvin had definitely seen Harry as clear as a summer day in those azure orbs. He knew Luigi was going to save his brother—or die trying.

“I have faith in him,” Elvin said quietly. “Both of them.”

**EEE**

When Elvin first recalled Luigi and Grace to safety, he noticed a subtle change had come over the former. He was covered in bruises and sported a bloody nose and lip, and the fear was still there. But a slight smile was teasing at the corner of his mouth, a smile of accomplishment. He must’ve faced down a formidable ghost and won. Elvin had to hear all about it!

And Luigi told him about the adventure over a snack, over the numerous ghosts he and Grace had captured. His first portrait ghost had been Neville, the Bookish Father, who’d literally thrown the book at him and Grace during the fight. After Neville had come his vain wife, Lydia, the Mirror-Gazing Mother. But the toughest battle had been against their _enfant terrible_, Chauncey. He’d shrunk Grace and Luigi to bite-size and engaged them in his crib, attacking them with rocking horses, bouncing balls and by trying to pounce on them.

But what really mattered was that Luigi had stayed with it—and triumphed.

“The Poltergust must be heavy by now,” said Elvin. “I know just the place to empty it.”

Elvin led Luigi to a device he’d assembled after he’d first learned of the portrait ghosts coming alive—the Portrificationizer. It would turn the portrait ghosts Luigi captured back into paintings, which would be returned to their rightful place on the Gallery wall. Curiously, Luigi gazed at the portraits, as if trying to decipher the meaning behind them.

“I wonder how they were like when they were still alive,” he murmured.

Luigi was eager to get back out there and find his brother, but Elvin insisted on treating his bruises. The plumber relented, sipping on the sweet wine Becky offered him during Elvin’s ministrations. Elvin was barely even finished when Luigi hopped to his feet, timid but committed to his self-imposed mission.

Elvin’s feeling about Luigi increased as he watched him march back into the danger zone alongside Grace. So far, he was exhibiting all of the qualities he was looking for in a successor—humbled and understanding (or trying to understand) what it truly meant to battle against ghosts. He was still afraid, but he wasn’t letting his fear dictate him—just like Elvin. But was Luigi truly the person he was looking for? Only one way to find out…

Mere minutes after going back inside the mansion, Luigi and Grace rushed into the lab.

“We were in the Storage Room,” said Luigi, “and then I pulled a lever, and—Boos! They said—they’d do to me what I did to Mario, only worse!”

“Boos? Luigi, you need to be on your toes when it comes to them,” said Elvin. “They’re the ones who freed the portrait ghosts.”

“Okay—why are you telling me this just now?” Luigi wanted to know.

“Apologies—slipped my mind. Anyhoo, the only way you can beat them is by capturing them; their strength is quite literally in numbers. With each Boo you catch, they’ll become weaker.”

“Capture the Boos to weaken them,” said Luigi. “Got it. But—there was this big Boo, wearing a crown. I think that’s their king, and he’s gonna give us a rough time.”

Elvin’s heart skipped a beat, but he maintained his cool. “You can defeat him, Luigi. Just think about why you came here, and he won’t stop you.”

“Thanks,” nodded Luigi. Turning to Grace, he said, “Let’s-a go!”

Watching Luigi and Grace head back into the mansion with a measured gait, Elvin began to sweat. “Becky,” he said.

“Professor?”

“I think—we’ve just figured out the two guys King Boo was talking about,” said Elvin. “The ones causing trouble for his friend.”

Becky snapped her fingers. “Of course! It’s the Super Mario Brothers—I knew King Boo’s description rang a bell!” she exclaimed. “I’ve played that game on the NES for years, and they made more games after that. _Super Mario Land_,_ Super Mario World_, _Super Mario 64_…”

“What does that have to do with King Boo’s friend?” asked Elvin.

“I’ll give you the short version,” said Becky. “In the games, the titular brothers have to rescue a princess from a monstrous tyrant who wants to take her as his queen. Said tyrant no doubt came to King Boo for help in dealing with Mario and Luigi. Professor—I think this is King Boo’s surprise for them, to help that tyrant get rid of his main rivals for good!”

“You think this tyrant is in on the plan?”

Becky shrugged. “I don’t know. There’s a good possibility that he’s involved.”

“So—those two brothers are likely to come face-to-face with two people out for their blood,” said Elvin. “God help them.”

**EEE**

The second time Elvin called Luigi and Grace back, the change in the former was even more pronounced. He looked like he’d been in the belly of the beast, his cap knocked askew, his hair slightly disheveled, his face peppered with bruises and smeared with sweat and blood and several claw marks on his body. However, this time, the fear was less visible, slowly being eclipsed by fiery determination and grim commitment.

Becky and Elvin tended to Luigi’s wounds and then helped Grace tend to hers. Afterward, Grace charged her iPod, and the two adventurers tried out Elvin’s pickled dandelion recipe. Judging by their facial expressions, they didn’t think too highly of it, but they were being polite by accepting the dish, nonetheless. Luckily, Becky came to the rescue with PB&J sandwiches. And while noshing on those sandwiches, Luigi excitedly talked about his adventure through Area 2 of the mansion. How he used the Elemental Medals to capture every Boo he came across. How he encountered the Floating Whirlindas, the Waltz Champions, Melody, the pianist, and Madame Clairvoya (who Luigi nicknamed Madame C), who promised to help pinpoint Mario’s location if he brought her several of his items. How, after capturing Melody, he sat at the piano, stretched his fingers over the keys and began to play his own melody, a melody of doubt and a melody of hope, as Grace silently listened, feeling infinitesimally better after he finished. How he defeated the gluttonous Mr. Luggs by sucking up his food and the waiters serving him. How they distracted Spooky, the guard dog, with a bone so they could capture him. And in the graveyard—they’d run afoul of the ghost known as Bogmire, the living manifestation of everyone’s deepest, darkest fears! Luigi had sustained those slash wounds during that harrowing fight, where he and Grace had to launch Bogmire’s own shadow at him in order to stun him.

“When I saw him, I wanted to run,” said Luigi, “but I couldn’t. I made myself stay, and I did so by thinking about Mario. Mario—and nobody else. And it paid off. The fight rewarded us with this green key.” Triumphantly, he held it up.

Elvin clapped his hands. “Excellent!” he cried. “That key should take you to the courtyard!”

Luigi looked down. “I still haven’t found Mario yet,” he said. Raising his head, he added, “but I’m not giving up. No way, no how.”

“I’m starting to like you, Luigi,” Elvin told him. “You have a stout heart.”

Luigi blushed.

“Allow me to let you in on a little secret,” said Elvin. “There is only one specter you can’t avoid. Only one—whose name is Death. And there’s only one thing we say to Death.”

“What’s that, Professor?” asked Luigi.

“We look Death straight in the eyes and say, ‘Not today’,” smiled Elvin.

“‘Not today’,” repeated Luigi. “I’ll—I’ll remember that.”

“My guess is that the Boos have overwhelmed poor Mario,” Elvin said after a while. “The things they could be doing to him as we speak…”

“And yet I’m sitting here, eating a sandwich? Well, the sandwich can wait,” said Luigi, shoving aside what was left of his meal.

“I’ll toss it in the fridge for you,” Elvin promised.

“Thanks, Professor. Ready for another round, Grace?”

“I sure am. Are you ready, Luigi?”

“Not really, but it doesn’t matter. Every moment I spend here means another moment Mario spends in those Boos’ clutches.”

Luigi stood back up, adjusted his cap, took a shuddering breath and turned to leave as Grace followed.

“I’m coming Mario,” Elvin heard him say. “Those Boos won’t stop me. They won’t. They won’t. They _won’t_.”

**EEE**

While Luigi and Grace were out exploring Area 3, Elvin decided to phone Jon and Sara. It was the latter who answered on the first ring.

“It’s good to hear your voice, Professor!” said Sara.

“It’s good to hear yours,” said Elvin. “You’re not going to believe this—but I think I’ve found the one.”

“The one?” asked Sara. “You mean—your successor?”

“Yes, Sara, yes!” Elvin said with the excitement of a little boy. “I met him the same way I met my old friend, Harry. A ghost was bothering him, and my employees and I saved him! I could tell he was utterly _terrified_. Yet he went back in that mansion, anyway. Do you want to know why?”

“Tell me, tell me,” said Sara.

“His brother,” Elvin told her. “They have his brother somewhere. And this fellow won’t rest until he finds him.”

“Who—the Boos?”

“Yes.”

“You’ve got to tell me more about this—potential successor.”

“Well—he’s a plumber. And like I said, he’s skittish around ghosts. But I gave him the Poltergust, and it was like—the gadget _belonged_ on his back. He’s everything I’ve ever wanted in a successor! Oh, and he’s wearing navy overalls and a green shirt and a green cap with a ‘L’ on it, and he has a handsome moustache and dark brown hair. The Boos tricked him, you know. They told him that he won a free mansion in a contest he didn’t even enter, and he wanted his brother to meet him—that’s how they got their hands on the latter.”

“Oh, my—my prayers are with them,” gasped Sara.

“His name’s Luigi,” said Elvin, “and the brother’s name is Mario. King Boo has had plans for them for years.”

“You mean—the Super Mario Brothers? The game Jon and I used to play back in the 80s? Get out!” interjected Sara.

“Grace—my newest employee—recognized Luigi because she played that game, too.”

“My! What good fortune!” cried Sara. “Jon? Hey, Jon!”

“Yeah?” asked Jon’s voice.

“Professor Gadd finally came across a potential successor! His name’s Luigi!”

“Luigi?”

“Yeah! His brother’s trapped in a haunted mansion, and he’s trying to rescue him right now!”

“That name rings a bell. His brother—he doesn’t by any chance happen to be named Mario, does he?”

“Yep—that’s his name! It’s the Super Mario Brothers!”

“Oh, my goodness! You’ve got to put the professor on!”

A pause. Then, Jon’s voice spoke into the phone.

“Professor, I can’t believe it! You’ve met Luigi—the green-and-white fellow we talked about once! Of course, his wardrobe has changed since those days.”

“You bet, Jon,” said Elvin. 

“Why would the Boos trick him and Mario? I remember King Boo used to talk about his friend and how these two guys were always causing trouble for him…”

“I think the Mario Bros are the guys in question,” said Elvin, “and King Boo probably had this planned for a long time.”

“My God,” breathed Jon. “How’s he holding up in that mansion?”

“Very well, in spite of his fears.”

“Hm—Sara and I always knew, all this time, that Luigi would always have Mario’s back, no matter how perilous the situation,” mused Jon.

“It’s like you said,” said Elvin. “He might have a small role as the sidekick and the Player Two character, but he makes a big impact.”

“But—do you really think he’s the one?” asked Jon.

“Absolutely,” said Elvin. “He’s the one. He just doesn’t know it yet.”

“Give him my best,” said Jon, “and Sara wants to wish him good luck, too.”

“I’m happy that you believe in him,” said Elvin.

“Of course, we have faith in him,” said Jon, “because Mario and Luigi—they’re a lot like us. Just as they look out for each other, so do Sara and I.”

“All righty. I’ll talk to you again soon and tell you how it went,” said Elvin.

“Okay, Professor,” said Jon. “We’ll be praying for them both!”

“Go, Luigi!” Sara chimed in.

Elvin chuckled. “Take care now,” he said.

“You, too,” Sara and Jon said in unison.

The three said their goodbyes before Elvin hung up.

“You’ve found your successor in Luigi, huh?” Becky piped up.

“I have,” said Elvin.

“What if he doesn’t want to be your successor?” asked Becky. “This isn’t a movie, where the protagonist simply embraces being the Chosen One.”

“But in a movie, the protagonist eventually accepts the title,” said Elvin.

“Professor—this is real life. He might not want to take up your mantle, period,” warned Becky. “Just—don’t push him, all right?”

“I won’t push him,” Elvin assured him, “but what if things work out like the movies after all, and he accepts the mantle?”

“Well—I’d say it’s a fifty-fifty chance at this point,” said Becky. “Right now, he’s motivated by his brother’s safety. But I’m just saying that there’s a good chance that he’ll turn down your offer.”

“Never fear,” said Elvin. “I’ll find someone else if Luigi says ‘no’. But I have a gut feeling that he’s going to say ‘yes’.”

“Maybe,” conceded Becky, “once he’s corralled his fears, he’ll consider your offer.”

“Yeah,” mused Elvin. “Maybe.”

**EEE**

The third time Elvin recalled Luigi and Grace, an even greater change had come over the former. What was once fear was now mild apprehension, and in those blue eyes, the professor saw it—the special kind of strength reserved for a timid person, a quiet inner strength which allowed him to feel and to suffer and to glow. This inner strength seemed to radiate from Luigi, from his cap to his boots. After emptying the Poltergust, Luigi silently accepted the plate of food Becky offered him and made himself comfortable in the study to eat it.

Becky also gave Grace a plate of food, which she downed methodically before hitting the showers. But Elvin was focused on Luigi and what had happened to him during this latest round with the ghosts.

When Luigi was finished with his food, he settled down with another glass of sweet wine and finally told Elvin the juicy details.

“I found him, Professor,” he said, emotion heavy in his voice. “I know where they’re keeping my brother.”

“Where?” asked Elvin.

“In a secret altar,” said Luigi. “King Boo—he has my bro imprisoned in a painting. Grace and I peeked out of the mouth of a lion statue at the bottom of a well, and that’s when I saw him. Until now, he was always in control of the situation, always able to deal with the problem and save the day. I’d never seen him so—helpless—until that moment.” He swallowed. “He was pounding the invisible barrier with his fists and screaming desperately for someone—anyone. ‘Get me outta here!’ he was shouting. ‘Get me outta here!’ His face—was bloodied and covered in cuts, some small and some larger, and there were bruises everywhere. One eye was swelling up, the other blackened. He was bleeding from his mouth, as well, and there were bruises and cuts on his knuckles. I could make out several bloody gashes on his arms and abdomen, and he looked in great pain. He’d put up a fight, and a huge one at that, but like you said, the Boos overwhelmed him with their numbers. I—I will never forget the hysteria, panic, pain and naked terror in his voice as long as there’s breath in my body.” Luigi took a deep breath. “I thought that Mario wasn’t afraid of anything. To see him truly afraid—I didn’t think he expected anyone to come for him. He probably didn’t know I was there. All I could do was just—reach out to him and promise to rescue him. This is—this is all my fault. I got him into this mess because I fell for the Boos’ tricks and asked Mario to meet me at a mansion I supposedly won!”

“You didn’t know,” said Elvin.

“Well, I _should’ve_!” huffed Luigi. “All right—okay—I got him into this, and I swear, I’m gonna get him out!” He made a fist and smacked it emphatically against his palm. “I don’t care if I have to soil myself in the process!”

Lowering his voice, he continued, “Grace and I found Mario’s items—his letter, his cap, his shoe, his star and his glove—and took them to Madame C. That’s when she told us that King Boo was the mastermind. But she also saw—our old foe, the Koopa King.”

Elvin frowned. “This—Koopa King? Who—is that King Boo’s friend?”

“You—might want to sit down for this, Professor…” And then Luigi told Elvin about this place known as the Mushroom Kingdom and how this Koopa King invaded it at least twice a week to make off with their Princess, and how the Mario Bros had to rescue her.

“Good God! It all makes sense now!” exclaimed Elvin. “The Koopa King and King Boo must’ve planned this together!”

“That’s a sure bet,” nodded Luigi. “Grace and I need to be careful. But—why would Koopa do this now? There’s been a truce between us since—the attacks. Our truces never last long, but this was different. I can’t put my finger on it…”

He refilled his wine glass. “We captured twenty more Boos, and then we faced off against a colossus of a Boo. Grace and I named him Boolossus.” Luigi smiled slightly. “We defeated him by ‘popping’ him into smaller Boos with a statue and then using the Ice Elemental Ghost to freeze the individual Boos. That way, we could suck them all in. Over time, the Boos figured out what we were doing, but…I would’ve ran all the way back home and jumped under my bed, if not for the thought of him in that picture frame. I have encountered all sorts of terrors in that mansion, and all I have to ward them off is a vacuum cleaner.”

“But…” Elvin prompted.

“As long as I believe in myself, then it’s more than just a vacuum cleaner to me,” said Luigi.

Elvin beamed. _He understands_, he thought.

Grace reappeared, and Becky and Elvin proceeded to tend to the two adventurers’ wounds. When they were finished, Luigi raised his wine glass to the auburn-haired woman.

“Thanks for helping me get this far,” he said.

“We’re not done yet, though,” warned Grace. “I have some idea of what this Koopa King is like. Hardheaded and stubborn and lusting over a woman who repeatedly said she wanted nothing to do with him.”

Luigi scoffed. “That’s—one way to put it.”

“I can understand why he teamed up with King Boo to go after Mario,” mused Grace.

“When I saw him like that,” murmured Luigi. “I just—all bets are off now.”

Grace nodded. “You love your brother very much,” she said softly. “I see it in you. You adore him. You look up to him.” She paused. “You’re jealous of him.”

Luigi spluttered on his wine in shock. “H—how do you know that?” he asked, a bit sharply.

Elvin leaned forward, intrigued.

“I’ve figured things out in what you’ve said—and what you haven’t said,” said Grace. “For as long as I can remember, I’ve wondered why you’ve been relegated to the Player Two slot. I’ve imagined how constantly being passed over for acknowledgement must’ve made you feel. How in conversations, Mario’s name is likelier to come up first. Luigi—why haven’t you talked to him about this?”

“It’s not that simple,” murmured Luigi. “Telling him how I feel will make me come across as selfish and entitled. Mario’s the perfect hero, brave and strong and rising to the occasion.” He dropped his head. “But that’s not me. I’m none of those things.”

“Luigi,” Elvin spoke up. “What if I told you that the role you play is more important than Mario’s role?”

Luigi blinked.

“Being a sidekick may not seem much, but you’re doing more for your brother than you can ever imagine,” said Elvin. “Time after time, adventure after adventure, you stand by your brother and have his back, even in the most mundane of situations. Do you think Mario would’ve gotten so far without you?”

“No,” said Luigi. “He’s told me so countless times.”

“You matter, and your contributions matter,” Elvin went on, “because you’ll go out of your way to look out for Mario, regardless of the risks, as he’ll do for you.”

Luigi pressed his lips together. “When I was a child, I was picked on a lot at school, and Mario always defended me,” he said, “but no matter how much torment they heaped on me, I’d never let them try their games on Mario. One time, a boy in the fourth grade threw an ethnic slur at Mario, and I was on him before he even knew I was there. I got detention, but it was worth it. In middle school and high school, I wasn’t afraid to fight for Mario if necessary. I may be a klutz, and I may be easily frightened, but if anyone comes near my bro with intent to harm him, then they’ll answer to me.”

“You’ve told us that you hate ghosts,” said Grace, “and yet here you still are, fighting them.”

Luigi nodded.

“And—we really didn’t have a part in that.”

“I agree,” said Elvin. “_I’m_ certainly not forcing you to stay, and neither are Grace and Becky. If you took off running, then we wouldn’t have stopped you.”

“Sure—I’m sticking by you for emotional support and to give you a hand when faced with a tough ghost,” smiled Grace, “but the fact that you _stayed_ and didn’t _run_—that’s all _you_, Luigi. Look at all these ghosts you fought! The scary ones, like Bogmire and Boolossus—they made you scream and yelp, but you kept on fighting! To me, _that’s_ being brave and strong and rising to the occasion. And if I wasn’t present, then I _know_ you’d still find the courage and strength to push on!”

“For Mario,” Luigi said solemnly.

“Yes! Yes, Luigi! For Mario! For your brother—for the one who grew next to you in your mother’s belly, the one who’s stuck with you ever since you entered this world! For him!”

“For Mario,” Luigi said again, in a significantly braver tone. “For Mario. For Mario! For my big bro! I—I can do this! I’m gonna do this! I’m gonna fight Koopa, and then I’m gonna fight King Boo, and then I’m gonna free my bro from their villainous clutches!” In a low, soft voice, he finished, “Whatever it takes.”

“Whatever it takes,” echoed Grace.

“Whatever it takes,” said Becky.

“Whatever it takes,” said Elvin. “You’re in the endgame now, my boy.”

“Whatever it takes,” Luigi said again, rising to his feet. “Hang in there, Bro. I’m coming for you. Those ghosts can just _try_ and stop me.”

The man in green took Grace’s hand, and together they walked back into the mansion as Elvin proudly looked on.

“He’s going to make it,” he said to himself. “He’s going to make it.”

But mere minutes after Grace and Luigi returned to the mansion, Elvin and Becky were startled by a bright lightning flash and a booming thunderclap.

“Oh, no,” breathed Elvin. “The lights in the mansion must’ve went out!”

Quickly, he got in touch with Luigi and Grace.

“That was quite a blast! Are you two all right?”

“We’re okay,” Luigi’s voice shakily replied. “Thank you.”

“If memory serves, there’s a backup generator in the breaker room. You and Grace need to head over there and turn it on.”

“Thank God I’ve brought a flashlight of my own,” came Grace’s voice. “Thanks for checking up on us, Professor.”

“You’re welcome,” said Elvin before hanging up.

Seconds later, Luigi called him back, sounding frustrated.

“The door’s locked,” he reported.

“Oh, God—that’s the work of Uncle Grimmly,” said Becky.

“Is he one of the portrait ghosts?” asked Luigi.

“Yup—and you’re likely to find him in a room with mirrors,” Becky told him.

“How do you know about that?” asked Luigi.

Becky glanced at Elvin. “I learned from the best.”

“Aw, Rebecca,” said Elvin.

“Thank you, Becky,” said Luigi, and then he cut the connection.

Nearly an hour elapsed before the plumber called again, triumphantly reporting that he and Grace had recovered the key to the breaker room, and that the power was restored. Elvin and Becky wished him and Grace luck before ending the call. All that was left to do now—was sit back and wait.

The word of the moment was—_steady_. _Steady._

**EEE**

Time slowed down.

Seconds became minutes, and the minutes hung in the lab like a morning fog and dangled like ornaments on the Christmas tree the day after New Year’s, waiting to be taken down and put away for next year. Elvin and Becky sat there, waiting for updates with bated breath, waiting for a call, for a sign, for _something_. Waited for a break in the silence and stillness, for someone or something to make a move.

And then the universe moved.

Half an hour after power was restored to the mansion, Elvin and Becky lost contact with Luigi and Grace. At that point, the GPS indicated that they were in the secret altar, where Mario was being held. Where King Boo and/or Koopa no doubt waited.

Elvin hardly dared to make a sound as he stared into a screen as black as King Boo’s heart.

One minute went by.

Then two minutes.

Then three minutes.

Four minutes.

Five minutes.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Twenty.

Thirty.

Forty.

Fifty.

Fifty-five.

One hour.

One hour of suspense and counting, Elvin’s heart going _rat-a-tat_, his stomach doing loop-de-loops. And he was a child once again, riding on a roller coaster at the fair, holding onto the handlebars as the cars whizzed down the tracks, his dad seated to his left and his mom to his right, both of them smiling at him and telling him that it wasn’t so bad. Only this time, he was an old man, seated on a swivel chair in his lab with one of his employees trying to comfort him, with two lives hanging in the balance and no way for him to reach them. Luigi and Grace were riding that roller coaster, but there was nobody to tell them that it wasn’t so bad and that everything would be all right. All they had was each other. The thought made Elvin’s heart wrench despite his faith in the two. They were probably hurt and scared and barely hanging on and—

There!

The GPS signal was back online. Elvin once again saw the two at the secret altar.

The elderly professor breathed out, and he heard Becky do the same.

Luigi and Grace had made it. Against all odds, they had made it.

And time returned to its normal pace.

**EEE**

Elvin wasted no time contacting Luigi, and he nearly cried in relief when the younger man’s image appeared on the screen. That angular face was soaked with sweat, streaked with soot and peppered with fresh bruises and lacerations. Twin rivers of blood leaked from his nostrils, and a trickle of it ran from between his lips. He’d been engaged in the fight of his life, and it showed.

“Professor…” breathed Luigi, sounding so hurt and _vulnerable_. “I—we—we did it.”

“Yes, you did, Luigi,” said Elvin. “Yes, you did. Truly remarkable, my boy!”

“And well done, Grace,” added Becky. “Just wait till word gets out—a nineteen-year-old girl standing up to the Boo King himself!”

Grace appeared next to Luigi, looking just as battered. “He didn’t scare me,” she declared with a toss of her head.

“King Boo acted alone,” Luigi explained. “Koopa had nothing to do with it.”

“Really?” asked Elvin.

“King Boo—licked the canvas of Mario’s painting,” Luigi went on. “Then, he pulled me and Grace inside the frame, and we wound up on the mansion’s roof. And he jumped into a mech bearing Koopa’s likeness. I guess that’s what Madame C saw in her visions.” He shuddered a bit. “It was no doubt one of the most unnerving fights I’ve ever experienced. King Boo in his Koopa suit—threw spiky balls that would explode if Grace and I didn’t move away quickly enough. He tried to—suck me into his jaws. He punched at us, slashed with his claws and blew fire and…” Luigi composed himself before finishing. “Grace helped me come up with ideas on how to beat him, but Mario’s voice—that’s what kept me going.”

“Luigi would push me out of the way and take most of the hits himself,” said Grace, “but as you can see, King Boo still managed to land a few strikes on yours truly. The two of us hurt him back, though. Mario’s voice told us to suck up one of the spiky balls and launch them at Koopa’s head. That’s how we found out it was just a suit. Those balls were the biggest I’ve ever seen. You can say that—we beat King Boo using his own big balls. But Luigi—he had bigger balls than that ghost tonight, and that’s a fact!”

Everyone laughed.

“In all my years of ghost research,” breathed Elvin, “I’ve never heard such a fantastic tale. And that career spans most of my adult life, mind you. Why—I still recall starting out as a youth who trembled at the mere thought of a ghost—TREMBLED, I tell you!”

Luigi’s mouth flew open. “No—way. _You_ were afraid of ghosts, too?”

“Indeed,” said Elvin, closing his eyes and seeing the faces of Connie, Eustace, Cora, Jay and Harry smiling proudly at him, “but I conquered my fear, just like you. And also like you, I had people to help me every step of the way.”

“Whoa,” he heard Luigi breathe.

Elvin opened his eyes and blinked away the tears. “That, however—is a story for another time. Grab your brother’s painting, and bring him back to the lab.”

The image shifted to the painting behind Luigi, where the red-capped man Elvin and his employees saw earlier was now slumped, snoring and muttering about pasta. And the professor laughed heartily.

“The poor little guy’s fallen asleep. He must’ve just collapsed with relief and exhaustion when he saw you arrive.” _I almost certainly did._ “I’ll get the machine ready to return your brother to his rightful state, okay? I’ll be expecting the three of you!” And then he cut the connection.

“I do believe the worst is over,” he said to Becky.

“I think so, too,” smiled Becky.

“And you know what else?”

“What?”

Elvin smiled wistfully. “I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship.”

**EEE**

Approaching footsteps heralded Grace and Luigi’s triumphant return. And when Elvin opened the door, he was nearly taken aback at the sight before him.

There stood Luigi, his brother’s painting tucked under one arm, his other arm around Grace’s shoulders. Now, Elvin had a better look at the cuts and bruises marring the plumber’s face—and he’d also sustained some mild burns. A few areas on his body were dotted with first-degree burns, as well, but luckily, they weren’t serious. Elvin was more concerned with the slash marks raked across Luigi’s abdomen, hips, chest and cheeks, the pain in his eyes and his pronounced limp as he and Grace stepped inside. King Boo had spared nothing with Luigi—and yet Luigi had taken it all to get his brother back!

Grace helped Luigi into the study and lowered him onto a couch. As soon as he was seated, Luigi took his free arm off of Grace and wrapped it securely around Mario’s painting. Elvin heard Luigi gently murmur something in Italian, as if assuring his bro that he was out of danger—

Grace turned to face Elvin. She was also bruised and buffeted, and her clothing had sustained some damage. A few slashes marred her skin, too—but as she’d said, Luigi had taken the worst of it because he kept pushing her out of the way. The teen was grinning like a fool, so Elvin could safely say that she barely felt the pain.

“During the fight, Mario’s voice was talking to us—well, mostly to Luigi,” said Grace. “From beginning to end, he wouldn’t stop shouting encouragement. He told Luigi over and over that he knew he could do it. I could _feel_ it, you know—I could feel Luigi drawing strength from Mario’s words, like magic. Maybe it _was_ magic, a magic I can never understand. But let me tell you, whenever King Boo managed to knock Luigi down, that plumber would get right back up. His eyes would tell me that he wanted to stay down, but he couldn’t, not as long as Mario was King Boo’s plaything. Mario’s voice—was cheering and cheering and cheering, and I think that’s what powered Luigi through this. It was only after we sucked up King Boo—after the threat against his brother was eliminated—it was only then that Luigi began to show how exhausted and in pain…” She trailed off. “Wow. You were right, Professor. This world is still worth fighting for. And I believe that with all my heart, because tonight I encountered the one righteous man I was looking for.”

“Well spoke,” said Becky, moving toward Grace and giving her a hug. “Thank God you’re alive. Your friends and loved ones will be overjoyed to know you’re safe.”

“Over the course of a single night, the two of you have learned to work as a team,” said Elvin. “Well done!”

“Only one night?” Luigi spoke up, still cradling Mario’s painting. “_Mio Dio_, it felt like forever.”

“Hey, uh, Luigi—we have to take him now,” Becky said gently, reaching out to take Mario’s portrait.

But Luigi jerked it out of her reach, nailing her with a piercing look.

“Don’t you want him out of there?” asked Becky.

“Well—yeah,” said Luigi.

“We need the painting in order for that to happen,” Becky told him. “The Professor and I are going to put him into the machine—but in reverse.”

Luigi looked from his brother’s painting to Becky, and then he relented, easing the portrait into her arms. “Take care of him,” he entreated.

“Of course,” said Becky.

Luigi then got up and limped toward the window. “Oh, my…” he gasped.

“What?” asked Elvin, joining him at the window.

And then he saw.

The mansion was slowly fading away, the walls becoming transparent, the glow in the two front windows diminishing. And then the gate and the torches of blue fire began to disappear, too.

Grace and Becky joined Luigi and Elvin in witnessing this spectacular sight. Both mansion and gate grew fainter and fainter and fainter—until only their outlines remained. The outlines lingered for a moment, as if saying a silent goodbye—before the property disappeared altogether. Almost as if—it had never existed.

“I knew it,” Elvin said in a low voice.

“Knew what?” asked Luigi.

“That mansion—it was an illusion,” said Elvin. “An illusion conjured by Boos to trap you and Mario. When you captured King Boo, you weakened the Boos’ magic, and so the mansion disappeared.”

“I…” mumbled Luigi. “I beat King Boo.” He said it again, in a clearer voice. “I beat King Boo. I beat King Boo. _I beat King Boo_.” It was as if he had to repeat it to actually believe it.

Luigi turned to face Elvin, and there was that look on his face. It was a look the professor knew all too well, because he’d once sported that look. The first time was after he’d slammed that box over one of the ghosts haunting his room, even though that ghost eventually escaped. And the second time was after he and Connie had taken the first Ghost-Vac into the basement and faced off against the ghosts hiding inside. _That_ look—it was the look of one who’d just realized that fear had no right to rule over them. Barriers were shattered, boundaries were snapped in two, and the world had opened itself up to show that it wasn’t a completely hostile place.

“Thank you,” Luigi said to Elvin, sounding close to tears.

“It was mostly your doing,” said Elvin. “All I did was give you the Poltergust. But for that—you’re welcome.”

“I mean—thank you for saving my life earlier,” said Luigi. “If we hadn’t met, and if you hadn’t given me the Poltergust, then I wouldn’t have realized…”

“I know, Luigi,” said Elvin. “I know.”

“The mansion may have been an illusion,” said Becky, “but the treasure you and Grace earned—that seems real enough. The Professor and I have no interest in it, so the two of you may divide it as you see fit.”

“Okeydokey,” said Luigi.

“We know you’re desperate for your brother back,” said Elvin, “but first, we need to take care of the last ghosts you’ve captured.”

Nodding, Luigi limped over to the Portrificationizer and emptied the Poltergust into it, watching as the last of the ghosts were turned back into portraits. Elvin sighed happily. At last, his Gallery was back to normal.

“All right,” said Grace. “I’m gonna freshen up for the big reunion. I’ll be back in a moment.” And off she went to the showers.

Becky and Elvin insisted on tending to the worst of Luigi’s injuries, and the plumber reluctantly agreed. There was an air of restlessness about him as the two first cleaned, disinfected and stitched up the claw slashes before wrapping bandages around his upper body. When they touched his ribcage, he’d grimaced and winced, but nothing seemed badly broken—only cracked at worst and bruised at best. Next, they administered cold water and ointment to all of the burns he’d sustained, which weren’t much, thank goodness. Third, they delicately wrapped his ankle in a heated cloth; there was an ugly slash over it, and it looked sprained. Finally, they tended to his knee, wrist and arm and applied ice where needed.

“I feel a little better now,” said Luigi.

“Me, too,” said Elvin.

“Me, three,” said Grace, emerging from the shower.

Elvin and Becky wasted no time attending to Grace’s wounds, as well. The latter’s next course of action was to hook up Luigi and Grace with some Subway sandwiches. The two of them completed the meal with sweet wine and Orange Crush, respectively.

While they chowed down, Becky and Elvin worked together to reverse the mechanism on the Portrificationizer. The process took longer than they thought, and they could hear Grace talking to Luigi, as if attempting to keep his spirits up and his patience steady. But they eventually got the job done. The machine was now ready to turn the Mario painting back into—well, Mario.

Becky took the Mario painting and inserted it into its proper place. “We’re good,” she said.

Elvin immediately passed the news to Luigi and Grace, and they headed over to watch the magic happen.

“Let’s get this show on the road,” said Becky as Elvin pressed the button to start the machine.

**EEE**

Going through the portrification process in reverse turned out to be unpleasant, as evidenced by Mario’s shrieks, yelps and hollers. Luigi looked worried each time Mario cried out, but Grace silently placed a hand on his shoulder. Elvin knew that they knew that it would all be worth it in the end.

There was a muffled “Oof!” as Mario landed on the other side of the Portrificationizer. A nervous expression was on Luigi’s face as he looked to his three companions, as if for guidance.

“Go on,” Becky told him. “It’s okay.”

Grace gave him a smile and a reassuring nod.

Luigi took a deep breath and slowly approached the machine.

“M—Mario?” he stammered out.

The other three barely had time to dodge out of the way when the machine shuddered and practically spat Mario out, his flight knocking Luigi to the floor. Grace let out a cry of surprise. And then Mario hit the ground and skidded to a stop a few feet away from his brother.

Recovering her wits, Grace helped Luigi to his feet.

“Mamma mia,” he moaned.

And then he stared.

Mario lay where he’d fallen, face-down, legs swaying in the air. Somehow, he managed to push himself into a sitting position. They saw that the machine’s frame was around his neck, and there was a disoriented look on his face. Quite a comical sight, indeed.

Luigi seemed to think it was, for his body gave a great shudder, and peals of laughter erupted from him. Laughter which grew increasingly hysterical and tinged with—what? Relief? Happiness? Both? Did it really matter right now?

Grace, Becky and Elvin raced over to Mario’s side. With great effort, the trio managed to yank the frame from around his neck. The red-clad man was beginning to come around, his eyes focusing and a light frown crossing his face.

“Hey,” said Elvin. “You’re okay. You’re safe now. King Boo can’t hurt you anymore.”

But Mario didn’t seem to hear him, staring _past_ him, as if looking for something…

No.

Some_one_.

Luigi was standing there, still laughing. But he wasn’t just laughing anymore—he was crying. Crying and laughing so hard that he could barely breathe, his body heaving and shaking and his tears dripping onto the floor. It _had_ to be relief—along with whatever other emotions had no doubt been raging inside him for hours.

Elvin and his employees rose to their feet and stepped back as Mario glanced about like a newborn, following the sound of his brother’s laughter and cries.

And then he turned his head—and looked straight at Luigi.

There was a beat.

Two beats.

Three—

A slow smile stretched across Mario’s face. Luigi’s crying and laughter dwindled into gasps as he drank in the sight of his elder brother, bruised and battered but alive.

“Luigi,” Mario spoke the name quietly, his voice probably raspy from cheering him on earlier. “Hey, hey. Luigi…”

“M—M—Mario…” Luigi shakily whispered.

Then—it was as if a switch flipped.

“Mario!!”

Luigi practically lunged across the room and threw himself beside Mario, hugging him snugly and tightly as if he’d never hug anyone else again. Elvin and his companions watched as Mario’s red-sleeved arms returned the embrace and pulled the green-clad man’s body closer to his. Now, Luigi’s head rested on Mario’s chest, the top of his head at the base of Mario’s chin and along the crook of his neck. The two brothers, on their knees, hugging each other deeply and tenderly.

“Luigi,” said Mario. “My Luigi. My baby bro—my brave, brave, baby bro…”

On those words, Luigi began sobbing in earnest, hugging Mario even tighter as the shorter man slipped a hand under the green cap and combed his fingers through Luigi’s hair. It was as if he never wanted to let him go, and after what the two of them had experienced, who could blame him? This moment—this moment right here—was why Luigi had taken up the Poltergust 3000 and ventured into that mansion of horrors in search of Mario. He’d probably do it again if it meant see his big bro in his arms, by his side once more.

This moment—

—was sacred, enchanted.

Elvin had no business in this room anymore. He dared not break the enchantment of a brotherly reunion. One look at Grace and Becky indicated that they agreed with him. Silently, so as not to disturb the brothers, the three of them withdrew into the study.

Not long afterward, Mario, too, started to cry.

It wasn’t a manly cry like you saw in the movies, no—it was a cry as raw and as messy as his younger brother’s—maybe more. This was a man who’d spent hours at the mercy of a sadistic enemy he couldn’t beat. A man who was normally the hero of his story had been helpless and subjected to King Boo’s torment, and he probably hadn’t expected anyone to rescue him.

But when he needed him the most, Luigi had shown up.

Elvin and his employees sat in the study, staring at nothing, listening as Mario and Luigi let their walls down and cried and cried and cried. They spoke to each other, too, talking through their sobs, and Elvin didn’t even try to make out what they were saying. It wasn’t for him to hear. 

The brothers wept and blubbered to each other about this and that, and then they were back to full-on sobbing, basking in each other’s company after King Boo had kept them apart. It had only been for one night. But as Luigi had said—it had felt like an eternity.

The heart-wrenching sobs went on. But then they softened into calmer, more dignified crying, interspersed with gasps for breath. In that study, Elvin and company hardly dared to move, fearful that doing so would tarnish the beauty of the reunion playing out in the lab. All they did was listen—listen—as the crying quieted into weeps, weeps and whispers and slight sniffles until finally—it stopped.

Only the silence remained.

It was a comforting silence, though. The silence which followed a thunderstorm or the end of a beautiful fireworks display, the lull where everyone had time for what they’d just experienced to sink in, so they could think about it, reflect on it. Sometimes, silence was the best sound there was. Here—the silence only strengthened the enchantment.

The study, the lab—and all of Boo Woods was now completely silent and still, save for Mario and Luigi breathing steadily and in sync. It was like the moment after a disaster, when you picked yourself up and told yourself that the worst had past—that everything was going to be _okay_. A moment to appreciate what you had around you, a moment to just feel present and _here_.

Looking over, Elvin saw Grace sitting there with her eyes closed, her head nestled against Becky’s shoulder, no doubt immersing herself in this comforting lull. And the professor jumped at the opportunity as well, reclining in his seat, closing his eyes and reflecting on the past. On the events, places and people—Connie, his bedroom, the basement, the university, Eustace, Jay, the arboretum, Harry, Cora, the science fair, the warehouse, Jon, Sara, George and finally Rebecca, Grace and these very woods—who had helped bring him to this point. To the night where he finally, after a lifetime of yearning, became a guiding light, a lifeline, to a young, fearful soul in his hour of need.


	18. Convalescence

Elvin didn’t know how much time had passed, nor did he care. He remained seated in the study, eyes closed, alongside Becky and Grace, listening to the Mario Bros’ even breathing in the next room. A night of trauma and turmoil had given way to peace for both of them, a peace which Elvin hardly dared to break. He wanted to give them as much time together as he possibly could.

After a while, the professor rose from his seat and ventured to look into the still-sacred space. And there—there they were, kneeling together on the hard lab floor, entwined in each other’s arms, eyes closed, smiles on tear-stained faces. Luigi’s head was still pillowed on Mario’s chest, the elder’s chin still propped against the top of the younger’s head. Mario’s hand still sifted through Luigi’s hair. It was as if he was trying to transfer as much love and comfort as he could to his brother. And he should—Luigi had been in the center of fear incarnate with only a vacuum and a flashlight and a Game Boy Horror and a nineteen-year-old girl to keep him company, all to save his life.

A small smile crept upon Elvin’s lips, tears coming to his eyes. He watched as Mario slightly shifted himself so he could kiss Luigi on the forehead and cheek, and then trail soft kisses in his hair, murmuring something into his ear. Luigi gave a pleasurable hum and snuggled even deeper against Mario. It seemed like—he’d fallen asleep.

One sea-blue eye peeped open, staring quizzically at Elvin. Then, the other eye opened. Slowly, as if trying not to disturb Luigi, Mario lifted an index finger and placed it to his lips.

Nodding to show that he understood, Elvin withdrew and returned to the study. He could afford to let the Bros hug it out in his lab a while longer.

The moment hung, and the enchantment lingered. But by and by, it began to fade. Becky spoke in a hushed tone about fixing Mario something to eat. Grace began to stir, having fallen asleep in the interval. And Elvin became aware of the wheels of time turning once again. Something told him that it was okay; life was now safe to go on. There were lots of things to do and some introductions to be made, after all.

For the second time, Elvin rose from his seat, popping the kinks out of his muscles, before heading over to the door of his lab and easing it open.

Mario and Luigi were just as Elvin had left them, clutching at each other, eyes closed. But by their manner, the professor knew that they were also ready to put this night of horror behind them and move forward, taking only the positives with them.

This time, however, it was Mario’s head against Luigi’s chest, and Luigi was combing his fingers through Mario’s hair, accessing the injuries the elder brother sustained. Whether it was during the initial struggle or when Mario was already helpless and at King Boo’s mercy, Elvin would never know. The only thing he _did_ know was that their relationship had only strengthened in the wake of the incident.

“Mmm,” Mario uttered, shifting slightly in between Luigi’s arms. “This feels nice.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” asked Luigi, trailing one hand down the small of Mario’s back.

Mario moved to sit up, but Luigi gently stopped him. “Oh, no. I’m not letting you go again,” he said.

“You’ll have to, eventually,” whispered Mario.

“I still can’t help but feel responsible…”

“Oh, Luigi—if you feel that bad about it, then we can share the blame. If my guard hadn’t been down, then they wouldn’t have gotten their hands on me to begin with.”

“This is the last time I’m falling for such a trick,” said Luigi. “Count on that.”

Mario chuckled quietly as Luigi played with the bangs along the back of his neck.

“Bro—so many things were going on inside my head…”

“Ditto.”

“I was completely terrified…” The tears were coming again. “Your face was the only thing keeping me from freezing up or turning back.” Luigi sobbed deeply but quietly. “How do you do it, Mario? You’re not scared of things like this…”

“I was tonight,” confessed Mario.

“W-what?”

Mario’s lips trembled. “I was scared I’d lose you, and I’d be the one to blame. When you walked into that room with your companion…”

“Grace,” Luigi broke in. “Her name’s Grace.”

“When you—when you walked into that room with Grace and stared down King Boo, I knew you were going to beat him. But at the same time—I knew that your death would be the only price he’d willingly accept. He’d do anything and everything to keep me as his prize. Then, he jumped into that suit—that was when I was truly afraid. Not of him—but for you. You dying on me has always been my fear. I don’t show it, but it’s there.”

“Mario, I…” Luigi broke down once more. “Oh, _Mario_!”

“Thank God for you, Luigi!” sobbed Mario. “Thank God for you.”

Elvin watched them, holding back his own tears, until they were all cried out.

Wiping his eyes with his sleeve, Luigi caught Elvin’s gaze and cleared his throat. “Hey, Bro,” he said.

“Yeah?”

“There’s someone I’d like you to meet,” Luigi told him.

The two brothers stood, and then Mario sized Elvin up.

“This is Professor Elvin Gadd,” said Luigi. “E. Gadd for short. When those ghosts first accosted me, he was there to whisk me to safety. He armed me, taught me how to capture ghosts and bolstered my courage. If it weren’t for him, we’d both be in King Boo’s clutches.”

“Hello there,” said Elvin. “You must be Mario.”

“I am,” said Mario, shaking the professor’s hand. “You really came through for my bro tonight. Because of that, I’m forever in your debt.”

Elvin laid a hand on Mario’s shoulder. “There’s no price for being Luigi’s guiding light in his darkest hour,” he said, “or for doing the right thing.”

Grace and Becky walked into the lab.

“Hi, Mario,” said Grace. “It’s an honor to finally meet you.”

“Grace, right?” asked Mario.

“Yes, sir,” said Grace.

“It’s okay, you can call me Mario.”

Grace gave him a big hug. “Thank God you’re alive. I can’t imagine the Mushroom Kingdom without you.”

“But you look awful,” Becky broke in. “You took one heck of a beating back there. We need to get those wounds looked at, and fast.”

“Okeydokey,” Mario said quietly.

“And after that, would you like something to eat?” asked Elvin. “You must be famished!”

“You got that right!” laughed Mario.

Grace, Becky, Elvin and Luigi helped Mario into the study, where the professor took in all of Mario’s injuries and administered the proper treatment. Ice for all of the bruises. Disinfectant and bandages for the lacerations, and stitches for the more serious gashes. There was also serious bruising in addition the gashes along his abdomen, but like his brother, nothing was badly broken. Luigi stood beside him throughout the process, holding his hand, looking upset and distressed whenever Mario grunted, gasped or winced in pain.

“He’ll be all right,” Elvin assured him when he was finished. “Just make sure he rests easy over the next few days, and that goes double for you, too.”

Luigi sighed in relief. “Okay.”

Once Mario was patched up, Becky wasted no time fixing some food for the brothers to share. During the meal, Luigi’s eyelids began to droop, and when he was finished, he let out a yawn. His experience had obviously been physically taxing in more ways than one, and it was beginning to catch up now that the adrenaline had worn off.

Good thing Elvin had those extra guestrooms.

Seconds after the professor showed Luigi to his room, the man in green leaned the Poltergust 3000 against the wall, kicked off his shoes, took off his cap and slipped under the covers, conking out almost instantly.

Mario and Grace sat nearby, talking together in low voices and making a toast with the Kool-Aid Becky had mixed earlier.

And Elvin kept himself busy by tidying up the study and gallery.

“It’s a sunrise,” he heard Becky say.

Elvin joined her at the window and saw that she was right. The sky had lightened, the edges turning a lovely pink-and-orange hue. Golden rays began stretching across the woods, bathing everything it touched in a warm light. Mario and Grace drank in the sight alongside Becky and Elvin, closing their eyes at the feeling of the rising sun on their faces.

Striding into the room where Luigi had crashed, the four of them saw that comforting glow streaming in through the curtains, lightly caressing Luigi’s face. Tension left his slumbering body, and a smile crossed his lips. The man in green was fully at peace.

Elvin, Becky, Grace and Mario then headed outside. Becky spread out a blanket on the grass, and they all sat back to enjoy this beauteous sight. Slowly, the sun resumed its climb over the lip of the earth, heralding the arrival of a brand-new day.

**EEE**

After watching the sunrise, Elvin and company decided to hit the sack, too. First, Mario dropped off, followed by Becky. The professor was the last to fall asleep; the last thing he heard before doing so was Grace solemnly musing over the night’s events for her video diary.

Nobody stirred until early afternoon.

Elvin awoke to the sound of Grace and Becky preparing brunch. He yawned, stretched and sat up before tending to his toilette and changing into fresh clothes. Before heading over to join his employees, he made a stop at Luigi’s room.

The Mario Bros. were still deep in slumber, the elder’s arms wrapped around the younger from behind, their hands clasped together next to Luigi’s heart. Elvin smiled warmly and then let them be. They deserved to sleep in after what they’d endured at King Boo’s hands.

“Good afternoon, Professor,” greeted Becky as she set a plate of food before Elvin.

“Good afternoon,” Elvin replied.

“We’ve made enough to last us a few days,” said Grace as she and Becky fixed a plate each for themselves. “How are they?”

“Sound asleep,” replied Elvin, leveling a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

“We’ll have some food ready for them when they wake up,” smiled Becky. “How about you, Grace? Are you okay?”

Grace nodded. “Yeah—bruised and aching, but alive. But I’m happy I could help Luigi rescue his big bro.”

“I agree,” said Elvin.

“Seeing them reunited was worth the danger,” Grace went on. “I think—we met at a very strange time in our lives.”

“Of course,” said Becky. “We all were recovering from 9/11, and at the start, Luigi looked unsure that he’d actually pull this off. And yet he did.”

“That reminds me—I need to call Sara and Jon and tell them the good news,” said Elvin, grabbing up his cell phone and dialing.

“Hello?” answered Jon.

“He did it,” Elvin said quietly.

“Who are—you mean Luigi?”

“Yes. He saved his brother, just like he’d promised.”

“Oh, my goodness! I knew he could! Is he…?”

“He’s asleep right now, and so is Mario,” said Elvin.

“I can hardly believe this. A common plumber stood up to the King of all Boos—and won!”

“He did—but it wasn’t easy. King Boo jumped into a suit resembling his ally, blew fire at him, slashed and punched and threw spike balls.”

“Sounds like a hard-won battle,” said Jon. “Hey, Sara!”

“Yeah?”

“The worst is over. Luigi—has won!”

Sara cried out in delight. “Somehow, I knew he could do it!” she exclaimed.

“Both Luigi and Mario sustained some nasty injuries, and I have them recovering in my lab,” said Elvin.

“I’d like to meet them one day,” said Sara. “Thanks for telling us. We were starting to get worried sick!”

“You’re welcome,” said Elvin, “and don’t worry. One of these days, I’ll introduce you.”

“Give them our regards in the meantime,” Jon told him.

“I will,” promised Elvin. “I definitely will.”

The three said their goodbyes before Elvin hung up.

“What will happen to the rest of the Boos now, though?” asked Becky. “Now that King Boo’s in a painting, who will lead them?”

“I guess,” sighed Elvin, “we’ll just have to see. Maybe they’ll select a new King. Or maybe they’ll form a more democratic society.”

“That would be interesting,” conceded Grace.

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

“I’ll get it,” said Elvin, walking to the door and opening it.

Standing there was a quartet of Toads whom Elvin hadn’t seen before, looking worried.

“Hello?” asked the lead Toad.

“Yes?” replied Elvin.

“We’re the Princess’s royal retainers,” explained the lead Toad. “She’d sent us here earlier to check on Mario and Luigi. We haven’t heard from either of them since before Luigi went off to fight King Boo.”

“Fear not,” Elvin told him. “They pulled through.”

“Wow,” said another Toad. “Luigi actually did it. But where…?”

“I’ve got them,” said Elvin. “They’re resting right now, and they’re in no shape to travel. I’m sorry, but—they’ll have to remain here until the worst of their injuries have healed.”

“Will you tell them that we stopped by?” asked a third Toad.

“Definitely,” nodded Elvin.

“Thank you,” said the lead Toad. “We know you’ll take great care of them. But right now, we’d better head back to the capital to tell the Princess the good news.”

“Have a safe journey,” said Elvin, and the Toad retainers nodded and left.

“Were those the Toads Luigi and I encountered throughout the mansion?” asked Grace.

“I guess,” said Elvin. “They wanted to know if Mario and Luigi were okay.”

Grace smiled. “It’s so nice how they look after those two,” she said.

“Just like I told them, we’ll have to keep them here for a while,” said Elvin. “Until late next month, at the very least.”

Becky nodded in agreement. “King Boo gave no quarter with them,” she said.

The conversation switched to lighter topics as they finished their meal. Afterward, Elvin, Becky and Grace retired to the study, where they spent the rest of the afternoon.

**EEE**

As evening fell, Elvin walked into the Gallery to find Luigi standing there, the Poltergust once again on his back. One hand casually held the nozzle over one shoulder, and the other hand rested on his hip. When the professor approached Luigi, he saw the pensive expression on the younger man’s face as he stared at King Boo’s portrait. The Boo himself was positioned at the far-left corner, facing the mechanized suit in his friend and ally’s likeness. Posing menacingly against a fiery red-orange background, they made quite the dastardly duo.

“I didn’t hear you wake up,” said Elvin.

“Hey, Professor,” Luigi said, a bit distractedly.

“The ladies made brunch earlier,” Elvin told him. “There are some leftovers in the fridge.”

“I’m not hungry,” murmured Luigi, continuing to stare at the painting of the two villains.

“What are you thinking about?” asked Elvin.

“How close King Boo came to having his way,” said Luigi. “If I hadn’t been fast enough, strong enough, _brave_ enough…”

“But you beat him,” said Elvin. “There’s no sense in fussing over what would’ve been.”

“It’s not that simple,” said Luigi. “King Boo—was more sadistic than any other villain Mario and I faced. I don’t even know what else he and his minions did to my bro back there, and I think it should stay that way. When he fought me, he was playing on my greatest fears—each fight with that turtle is imprinted in my mind. But I also think he wanted to defeat me while I was alone, hurt and scared in an unfamiliar place.”

“You _weren’t_ alone, though,” Elvin said gently.

“If Grace hadn’t been there, then I still would’ve had a chance of winning,” said Luigi, “but I just can’t help but think about what would’ve happened had King Boo won. He probably would’ve made Mario watch as he and his ilk and the other ghosts did—_things_—to me, finishing me off when he got tired of hearing me scream. But what bothers me the most is what would’ve happened to my bro. Kept in that painting until the world ended, or worse—sold to that turtle, where he’d face even more torment as his second home fell into tyranny and ruin with him helpless to stop it…”

Luigi swallowed. “Trapped in that frame, he still unnerves me. I’m still going to see his face from time to time. But—I want to look at him, and I want him to look at me—and I want him to know that I, a ‘scaredy-cat’, was the one to end his reign!” His eyes flashed. “Do you hear me, King Boo?! I got you, and I got your minions, and I got your ghost friends! You’ll never terrorize another innocent soul again! You hurt me, you made me bleed, you left me bruised and bloodied and bandaged—but you didn’t stop me from freeing my bro, because I set my mind to it!” He jabbed the portrait with his pointer finger as he spoke. “Nothing will keep me from being there for Mario when he needs me! Nothing! Not even _you_!” Dropping his voice to a fierce whisper, he repeated, “Not even _you_.”

Elvin laid a calming hand on Luigi’s shoulder. “Way to tell him,” he said.

“During the fight on the roof, all I could think was, ‘Do it for him’. I repeated those words to myself, over and over. ‘Do it for him’. And I did.” Luigi flushed proudly.

“Luigi,” smiled Elvin, “there’s something I need to show you.”

The professor led Luigi away from King Boo’s painting and towards the display of previous Poltergusts and other preceding models. The plumber’s eye fell upon the simple black box with a flashlight taped to it.

“Is that…?” he asked.

“My first ghost trap,” Elvin said wistfully. “I built it when I was only six.”

“Professor—that’s amazing,” breathed Luigi.

“The model next to that one is the Ghost-Vac, which I put together when I was in my teens,” Elvin went on. “I built another Ghost-Vac when I was at the university. The Ghost-Vac, to me, is the direct ancestor of the Poltergust.”

“Mamma mia—you built all of these?”

“With some help,” Elvin told him.

“So—you’ve been at this for a very long time—since you were a _bambino_,” said Luigi.

Elvin nodded.

“You said that you used to be afraid, like me,” Luigi went on. 

Elvin nodded. “I could barely get a decent night’s sleep. At school, everyone laughed at or picked on me. But I wasn’t going to accept that kind of existence. I didn’t have an elder sibling to stick up for me. However, I had the drive to take matters into my own hands, plus some support from my parents—and from others.”

He steered Luigi toward the photos. “That woman—is Connie, my parents’ housekeeper and my nanny. Even after I outgrew a nanny, we remained close. She gave me the flashlight that set everything into motion. Later, she’d help me capture my first ghosts. You see, she wanted to be a photographer, and her camera’s flashbulb helped stun the ghosts. She also helped me assemble the first Ghost-Vac.”

Luigi was intrigued. He moved toward the photograph of a young Elvin, posing with another young man. “Who—who’s this?” he asked.

“That’s my roommate and best friend, Eustace,” explained Elvin. “He’s Grace’s great-grandfather. Together, we assembled the second Ghost-Vac and the first few Poltergusts. We set up a ghost-hunting business after Eustace returned from the war and I graduated. Connie and Eustace’s eventual wife, Cora, joined us for the ride, along with another friend I made at the university, Jay.”

“Wow—I guess ghost-hunting runs in the family,” said Luigi.

“Eustace’s daughter and Grace’s grandmother, Naomi, encountered a ghost when she was only ten,” said Elvin, telling Luigi the story of the ghosts they battled in the meeting hall in 1945. “Her parents made sure to keep her away from our endeavors after that, but the tale’s surely been passed down through generations.”

Luigi’s eyes swung over to Harry’s photo.

“Ah—that’s Harry, the security guard we rescued in the university’s arboretum,” beamed Elvin. “You remind me of him, you know.”

“You do? Was he—was he scared?” asked Luigi.

“He was extremely rattled from the encounter, and the ghosts harassed him after that,” Elvin told him, “but he decided to join our venture as the security guard to our headquarters. Like you, he wouldn’t let his fears weigh him down. In 1948, we encountered a _poltergeist_ in a warehouse. It was a rough battle, and Eustace wound up injured. Harry faced that ghost _by_ _himself_ so Jay and I could get Eustace out of harm’s way.” His eyes misting, Elvin concluded, “He gave his life for us.”

“I didn’t think I’d survive, but I was ready to die for Mario, too,” mused Luigi.

“Eustace retired shortly thereafter, with Jay following a year later. Then, I hired two recent college graduates named Jon and Sara. They were joined at the hip—I never thought I’d encounter another sibling duo like them, until I met you and Mario.”

Luigi gazed at the photographs of the brother-sister team and smiled.

“Over here is George, Becky’s father,” said Elvin, continuing the tour. “He arrived here in 1963, and boy, did he have a lot of energy. And like Becky, he helped introduce me to all of the new technology of the era. George was in my employ for twenty-two years—he retired the same year of your first adventure. He wanted to focus on being a father, as King Boo had made some—comments—about Becky.”

Luigi shuddered.

“But that didn’t stop Becky, as you can see. I hired her in 1994, and two years later, we permanently moved to Boo Woods. Jon and Sara decided that they’d had a good run and chose not to follow. I just told them about you, and they wanted me to tell you that they’re happy you made it out alive.”

“You’ve—had a lot of people on your side, Professor,” said Luigi. “I don’t think you’d be here if it weren’t for them.”

“I was _just_ gonna say that,” said Elvin.

“But you were also motivated to face your fears,” Luigi went on. “Am I right?”

“The six-year-old youngster shivering under the covers in his bed while the ghosts stalked around him wanted to make something of himself,” nodded Elvin, “and look where that six-year-old is now. A professor and ghost-researcher of great renown, helping another get past his own phasmophobia.”

“Professor—I don’t think I would’ve done it without you—I can’t thank you enough,” said Luigi, “and now I got to sit down and hear your own story and know that I’m part of it. You’re part of my story, too.”

“That’s very pleasing to know,” said Elvin.

Luigi slid the Poltergust 3000 off his back with a sigh. “I guess I’ll have to return this to you now,” he said, a little forlornly.

Elvin smiled at the younger man as he held the vacuum out to him, remembering how _right_ it had looked on his back.

“Keep it,” he said finally. “You’ll need it more than I do.”

Luigi looked surprised. “Thanks,” he said, sliding the Poltergust back on.

His gaze played across the rows of previous Poltergusts, Ghost-Vacs and that primitive first trap.

“Will I ever see you again?” he asked.

“Anything is possible,” Elvin beamed.

No doubt, their paths would cross again.

“However,” Elvin went on, “as long as you’re limping like that, you’re not going anywhere. Is that clear?”

“Crystal,” replied Luigi.

They turned as Mario walked into the Gallery, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the portrait of the dastardly duo. His fists clenched, and his face tightened and drained of color, making the bruises really stand out.

“Hey,” Luigi said, approaching Mario. “It’s okay. We’re okay.” Drawing him into another brotherly embrace, he added, “Those two will never hurt us again. I promise.”

“Thank you, Luigi,” breathed Mario as he returned the embrace. “Thank you. Thank you.”

“You wanna talk about it?” asked Elvin after the Bros separated.

Mario shook his head.

However, he _was_ willing to talk about other things, such as this _Koopa_ who had made life difficult for him and Luigi since 1985. He also talked about how they started out, as everymen living and working in Brooklyn, New York, and how they discovered this fantasyland after crawling through a mysterious pipe.

“That’s how we got involved in that first rescue mission,” explained Mario. “Nowadays, we split time between the two places.”

Hearts were in Mario’s eyes as he told Elvin about the Mushroom Kingdom’s beautiful ruler, Peach, and how they’d fallen in love as the years had gone by. He talked about the kart racing tournaments and the various sporting events, which Peach used to encourage an active, healthy lifestyle among her constituents. He lowered his voice as he talked about the States’ ill-fated attempt to adapt their adventures into a feature-length film, as if discussing it would bring a bad omen upon them all. And finally, he told of this fighting tournament, Super Smash Bros, and how another such tournament was due to begin later this year.

“I’m sure you’ll be nicely healed up before then,” Elvin assured him.

Later on, Becky and Grace helped Elvin check on the Bros’ injuries and change their bandages, as the old ones had come loose. The professor still couldn’t shake the image of the horrible black-and-blue splotches covering Luigi’s abdomen and upper body, and that wasn’t even taking the _swelling_ into consideration. King Boo had without a doubt inflicted violent, repeated blows to that area, in addition to the slashes and gashes courtesy of his Koopa mech.

That wasn’t even the worst part. Whatever the _heck_ King Boo did to Luigi’s ankle, it sure didn’t look pretty. Neither did his knee—Elvin was surprised that he could still _walk_ at this point. Then, there were the nasty wounds to Luigi’s wrist and opposite arm—_ugh_. Luigi had actually fought on in spite of that. The power of love, perhaps?

Who got it worse from King Boo—Luigi or Mario? The latter had sustained plenty of abdominal wounds, too, along with the two black eyes (one more severe than the other, but still), deep gashes on both arms, a frightful leg injury and _whatever_ had become of his shoulder. And that was just what Elvin _could_ see. The wounds on his knuckles were defensive, but the rest—_had_ to be inflicted once he’d been subdued and captured and before he’d been shoved into a painting. There was no other explanation.

“I think we need to call a doctor,” Becky said worriedly when the Mario Bros were out of earshot. “It appears both of them have cracked a rib.”

“He really worked them over,” Grace solemnly added.

Elvin bowed his head. “When he said he’d planned to take his time with them, he wasn’t lying,” he said. “He—almost got what he wanted. He was _so_ close. Luigi’s right—what _could’ve_ happened is more nightmarish than what actually happened.”

Silence in the room.

“But,” Elvin continued, “staying fixated on it won’t help them heal, will it?”

“No,” said Grace. “It won’t. I hope I meet up with them again, though—Luigi especially. I can’t describe the effect his actions had on me.”

“You don’t have to,” said Elvin. “I know he really touched you.”

“Luigi touched all three of us,” said Becky.

The trio glanced toward the study, where Mario and Luigi relaxed together on the sofa, enjoying each other’s company. For the time being, they were down, but they certainly weren’t out.

When the action was over, and they looked back, they’d understand both more and less. This much was certain. Before Luigi’s arrival, Elvin believed that love could win over fear. And after, he believed that familial love, such as the green-clad plumber’s love for his sibling, could totally shatter fear—blast it to shreds. The ghosts haunting Boo Woods seemed to realize that any ordinary person could stand up to them, for they’d kept their distance from the small town in the nights following the mansion escapade. As the townspeople got word of what happened, they seemed to realize that they didn’t need to have a fancy vacuum strapped to their backs to have power over the ghosts, for they no longer spent their nights cooped up indoors. The night King Boo had executed his master plan was a night that changed everyone involved. Elvin could grow old in peace, knowing that he’d accomplished his long-term goal and that the future of his work was safe. He, Becky and Grace were the first people to see King Boo soundly defeated, and they hoped they wouldn’t be the last. They also noticed that Mario had emerged more cautious regarding the future situations he could wind up in, and that Luigi was walking around with a noticeable skip in his step and an even more noticeable smile on his face. It was as if he’d shrugged off all of the doubts and insecurities trying to weigh him down. And as for Grace, she’d received her first taste of hardcore ghost-fighting and found it delectable. Not only that, but she also got to meet one of her favorite video game characters in person. Elvin could imagine the reactions of Grace’s new friends at UCLA when she told them the story.

The latest chapter of Elvin’s story had begun when that mansion appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the night, and when Mario arrived on the scene a few weeks later, followed by Luigi, it marked a new chapter in their stories, as well. In addition, their stories had become intertwined in the mansion’s wake, with the possibility of more intersections in the future.

Mario and Luigi had suffered, Elvin knew, but they would ultimately grow stronger. It wasn’t inevitable. King Boo and his ilk had tried their souls—and through that trial—

—they’d overcome.


	19. The Professor and the Plumber

And so the matter of the ghosts was settled. Four days before Thanksgiving, Elvin and his companions gave the Mario Bros a clean bill of health. Luigi’s limp had disappeared, the worst of the slashes, gashes and other lacerations had healed and the bruises had faded. The same went for Mario, as well. The two promised to stay in touch with their new friend and once again thanked them for helping them through that rough night. Grace was all smiles as she gave two of her childhood heroes a great bit hug.

“Will I ever see you guys again?” she asked.

“Anything’s possible,” winked Luigi, casting Elvin a knowing glance.

“No doubt, our paths will cross again,” added Mario.

Elvin, Becky and Grace watched as the Bros headed out of the woods, flanked by four Toad bodyguards. They remained outside the door until the plumbers and their escorts were no longer visible.

“I—don’t know what to do now,” Elvin said quietly. “Now that I’ve achieved my lifelong purpose…”

“There are more contraptions you can invent,” said Grace.

“That’s—right,” said Elvin, perking up. “I’ve always wanted to create a ghost-catching tool modeled off of the flashbulb. It’ll make it easier to stun ghosts.”

“How about using a strobe light as your model?” suggested Grace. “All of the concerts I’ve been to use them.”

“Or maybe—a chargeable strobe light—you can press and hold down a button for a brighter flash!” Elvin laughed and clapped his hands. “I really think you’re onto something, Grace! But let’s worry about that after the holiday season, shall we?”

Grace and Becky heartily agreed.

“As of now, the two of you are on your Thanksgiving break,” Elvin went on. “I hope to see you back here on the first Tuesday of December.”

“Professor—my grandparents are coming over to my place for Thanksgiving dinner,” said Grace. “Want me to ask them if they can invite you?”

“Grace, you’re too kind,” said Elvin, “but I plan to attend the town’s Thanksgiving feast. I appreciate the offer, though.”

“I’m gonna visit my dad,” said Becky. “I’ll tell him you said hi.”

“Thanks, Becky,” smiled Elvin. “Now, I would like the two of you to enjoy this vacation. God knows you’ve earned it.”

“We intend to,” grinned Becky.

“And for goodness sake, try not to bring up anything work-related,” said Elvin.

“We won’t,” promised Grace. “Happy early Thanksgiving, Professor.”

“Same to you,” nodded Elvin. “See you next month.”

“See ya!” Grace and Becky chimed in unison.

Elvin happily watched his employees exit the lab, hand-in-hand.

**EEE**

**2002**

Elvin didn’t think he could thank Luigi enough for restoring his beloved portraits and inspiring his employees along with the townsfolk. And then it hit him—why not put all of the treasure the plumber had collected to good use? Once he tallied up the totals, Elvin decided that the earnings were enough for him to build Luigi a new house!

Todd, Rod and the other townspeople happily pitched in. Once Grace and Becky returned from Thanksgiving break, they’d helped out by purchasing and gathering resources and calling old friends to help. They all decided to build the new house on the site of the old two-story residence that Elvin, Jon and Sara had discovered during their first foray into these woods. With so many helpers, the construction progressed rapidly.

During this, Grace and Luigi encountered each other again sooner than they expected. When the Super Smash Bros Melee tournament commenced, Grace attended as an eager spectator, grabbing front-row seats to the action. According to the letters the young woman sent, Luigi had been delighted to see her, and they eventually exchanged contact information.

“Told ya,” Elvin said once Grace told him everything in person.

Even after what had transpired, from 9/11 to King Boo’s thwarted scheme, Elvin looked toward the New Year with nothing but optimism. He had many things planned for 2002 and the years following it. At the top of the list, of course, was Luigi’s new house.

Construction was finished in April 2002. It took a few more months to move in all of the furniture and appliances. Then, the house had to pass a few safety inspections, and Elvin had to make sure everything was up to code. And in July—Luigi’s new abode was officially completed!

After inviting Luigi over, Elvin had the young man close his eyes, and then he, Grace and Becky led the plumber to his gorgeous new house on the hill. The house was surrounded by a spacious yard with a fountain, along with a garden for some midday contemplation. The house itself was three stories high, painted white like a birthday cake, and the bright green accents helped bring the place to life. There were three rooftop arches, and on the centermost arch was a bold, green “L”. Elvin and his helpers’ blood, sweat and tears had gone into this project, turning it into a truly wonderful gift.

Luigi gawked at the property for nearly half a minute before throwing himself into Elvin’s arms.

Elvin chuckled. “I knew you’d like it,” he said.

“I’ll probably use this as a timeshare of sorts,” said Luigi. “I’ll spend the summer months here—retreat here when I need to be alone.”

“You may do whatever you wish,” said Elvin. “This house is my ‘thank you’ to you.”

After Luigi thoroughly read over and then signed the paperwork confirming his ownership of the house, Elvin gave Luigi the keys and watched him skip down the walkway, unlock the door and walk in.

“Imagine,” said Becky. “We’re going to be neighbors.”

“Yes, we are,” said Elvin. “This is a sign. I can feel it.”

**EEE**

Shortly after Luigi’s new home was finished, Becky and Grace took their summer vacations, choosing to relax and soak up the sun, sand and waves of Isle Delfino. As luck would have it, Mario and the Princess, Peach, were headed for the same destination. And Mario didn’t even invite Luigi along after he risked his life for him. How rude!

Elvin sat in his study and let Luigi vent about it to him. So—there was a bit of a sibling rivalry going on between them, eh? It wasn’t severe, and it was clear the two loved each other, but it was present. Luigi explained to the professor how Mario would get all of the credit for rescuing Peach time and again, and how it chafed, but he swallowed it back because he just wanted his brother to be happy. Over the years, he’d found many effective outlets for his anger, frustration and aggression. He competed in the numerous sporting events and kart races. He locked himself in his room, turned up his music and danced until he felt better. He wrote all about it in his secret diary. And now, he could spend hours on end seated at the grand piano in his new house, translating his feelings into moving melodies. With these Smash tournaments came another physical outlet, and when he wasn’t competing, he could sweat it out in the various Training Areas.

“I don’t think he did it to be cruel,” said Elvin. “He knows you need to look after your new place.”

“Yeah, but—I’ve spent so long in his shadow that I don’t think I’ll be able to break free,” huffed Luigi.

“You will,” Elvin assured him. “Your moment’s coming, and when it does, everything will fall into place.”

Luigi smiled. “I feel a lot better now, Professor,” he said.

Unfortunately, this Koopa fellow the Bros kept mentioning didn’t think Mario deserved a vacation, and he sought to ruin him personally and professionally by framing him for the vandalism of Isle Delfino! Quickly, Luigi cast aside his bitterness to support his brother, and Grace and Peach helped Mario clear his name. Isle Delfino’s locals agreed to drop the charges against Mario in exchange for cleaning up the gooey paint the vandals left in their wake. And how did he do this? With a gadget Elvin had secretly invented in the 1980s, named F.L.U.D.D. F.L.U.D.D. was a cross between a backpack, a squirt gun, and a water jet, and Elvin had made it easy to handle and use. The water jets could propel the user into the air, and a rotating nozzle could spray out water. By jumping into a body of water, the water tank could be quickly and easily refilled.

Elvin was pleased that he got to indirectly help Mario a second time.

Grace sent postcards to both Luigi and Elvin, and in spite of Koopa’s shenanigans, she was able to find some time for herself. While plunging in the tropical waters, she befriended a local named Roland Butter, eventually trusting him enough to tell him about Mario’s situation. Graciously, Roland pitched in to help stop Koopa once and for all, and once that turtle was sent packing, Grace spent the remainder of her vacation bonding with him. She invited him to accompany her back home, and he agreed.

By the time the two of them departed Isle Delfino, their friendship had deepened into the beginnings of romance.

A week after her and Becky’s return, Grace introduced Elvin to Roland. The latter was a well-built young man, with a head full of curly red hair.

“I’ve heard so much about you,” said Roland. “Are—you the one who invented F.L.U.D.D.?”

“Yes,” said Elvin.

“Wow—you’re an all right guy,” said Roland. “Hey, Grace—it must be fun working alongside him.”

“It is,” nodded Grace.

Shortly thereafter, Grace revealed to Elvin that she’d taken Roland to meet Luigi.

“The two of them hit it off well enough,” she reported.

“Did he hear about…?” asked Elvin.

“I told him about it when we met on Isle Delfino, after the trouble with Koopa was over,” said Grace. “Roland told Luigi that they have a lot in common, because both of them had eventful lives.” She smiled. “I think they’re going to be great friends.”

“It would seem that way,” Elvin chimed in.

When Grace wasn’t gushing over or writing to Roland, she was helping Becky and Elvin brainstorm their latest project—that elusive flashbulb-like device. Hoping to help stimulate her employer’s creative juices, Grace outfitted Elvin with some earplugs and took him to a concert so he could observe the strobe lights in action. The band was nobody Elvin had heard of, but Grace seemed to enjoy the concert. However, she’d accomplished her mission—now that the professor had seen the application of a strobe light, he could progress forward.

**EEE**

One night in early 2003, Elvin had a dream. He was once again a teenager, he and Connie sitting in the living room of his old house, having tea and cake.

“Elvin,” Connie said suddenly. “Do you still have my old camera?”

“I do,” said Elvin. “I’ve kept it in my lab for years.”

“Well—it won’t do you any good if it’s just sitting there, will it?” she asked.

“But—it has sentimental value…” argued Elvin.

“You’re trying to draw ideas from it, right?” asked Connie.

Elvin nodded. “Particularly, the flashbulb.”

“Okay—then maybe my camera can help,” said Connie. “Chances are, it’s not in working condition anymore. Use that old technology—study it—and maybe you’ll find a way.”

“You want me to—take it apart,” realized Elvin.

Connie beamed. “It’s okay. You have my permission and my blessing.”

She put her hand over his, and then Elvin woke up.

“That’s it,” he gasped. “That’s it!”

Laughing, he threw on his clothes and flew into the study, grabbing Connie’s camera and taking it into the lab. There, he grabbed his tools, sat at his workbench and began to disassemble it.

Grace stumbled in ten minutes later, rubbing her eyes. “What’s going on?” she sleepily asked.

“If I’m going to replicate a flashbulb into something smaller, then I need to study it first,” Elvin excitedly explained.

“What about the strobe light?” asked Grace. “Why not—incorporate both?”

“A strobe light—that’s also a flashbulb,” murmured Elvin. “A strobe light flashbulb—a Strobulb! Grace, you’re a genius!”

“True,” blushed Grace.

“You can go back to bed,” said Elvin. “I’ll start drawing the blueprints right away!”

He spent the rest of the night working on those blueprints, eventually falling asleep at his workbench.

**EEE**

Work on the Strobulb officially commenced in March 2003. Elvin decided that he wanted the bulb itself to fit in a flashlight, and his employees helped him design an apparatus which would be assembled in conjunction with the bulb. This apparatus would have a red button in the middle to control the Strobulb; the longer you held down that button, the greater the flash’s intensity. After studying the flashbulb from Connie’s camera, Elvin set out to replicate its functions in a smaller size and marry it to a strobe light’s functions.

Of course, Elvin and his employees didn’t believe in all work and no play. On Grace’s 21st birthday, they held a small party for the young woman in the town square. Later, the birthday girl went to Los Angeles for a more bombastic celebration with friends old and new—and with Roland. Luigi also turned up, having booked a night in a hotel for the occasion.

Speaking of Luigi, he made sure to visit Elvin whenever he was staying at his new home. He’d talk about his latest adventures and endeavors, the latest kart race or the latest sporting competition. He was taking good care of the Poltergust 3000, cleaning it once a week and inspecting it once a month. Though he didn’t think he’d use it again, he wanted to be ready when an emergency came up. Elvin decided not to tell him about the Strobulb yet. He wanted it to be a surprise.

In the summer of 2003, Grace decided to move in with Roland and commute to work. However, Elvin promised to keep her old room in tip-top shape in case this living situation didn’t work out. However, things worked out just fine, for that autumn, Grace excitedly announced that she and Roland were engaged. Becky, Luigi and Elvin were among the first invited to their wedding, the former offering to be the maid of honor, which the bride-to-be accepted. The pair would be married in Los Angeles sometime next summer, and they planned to honeymoon in Isle Delfino.

Late that November, Luigi visited Elvin, telling of a fantastic adventure in a place called the Beanbean Kingdom. Unused to its locals’ diet, Mario had been stricken with Bean Fever, sending Luigi on a dangerous quest to Guffawha Ruins in order to find the cure. The man in green had been scared out of his mind, and this time around, there was no adventurous young woman to keep him company. But did he turn and run? No. He swallowed his fear, marched into Guffawha Ruins and did battle with the monsters running rampant there. Along the way, the kingdom’s Thunder God had taught him the art of electrokinesis, gifting him with the power of the Thunderhand after some rigorous training. Whoa! The little man in green that could was now manipulating electricity like a boss! Elvin literally clung to his chair while Luigi told his story, with Grace and Becky seated next to him like a pair of eager schoolchildren. After Mario was cured, the pair had visited the Jellyfish Sisters, who helped Luigi polish his new technique.

“Then, I got to cross-dress as Peach,” grinned Luigi. “That was my favorite part of the adventure, hands down. Besides saving my bro, of course.”

“Are Mario and Peach coming to the wedding?” asked Grace.

“Mario will make it, for sure. I don’t know about Peach. She has a lot of responsibility on her plate—Koopa’s just the cherry on the sundae. But she wishes you and Super Roland well.”

“How does she do it?” asked Becky.

Luigi raised an eyebrow. “Do what?”

“How does she keep her sanity, knowing that some monstrous turtle will invade her kingdom week after week?”

“Hope,” Luigi said simply, “and faith—not just in me and Mario, but in herself and in God.”

“Does Koopa really love her?” asked Grace, “or does he just want her magic?”

“I think—I think he loves her,” said Luigi. “He just has a macabre way of showing it. But until he gets the hint that she wants nothing to do with him, Mario and I have to be on the lookout for that turtle.”

“How apt,” said Grace.

Luigi made a stop at the Gallery to make sure King Boo was still trapped in that portrait. Even two years after their confrontation, he still shivered at the sight of him.

“Do me a favor,” he told Elvin. “Keep that portrait tightly locked away somewhere.”

“I’ll keep a close eye on it,” promised Elvin. “You have my word.”

“Do you really think King Boo can escape from that painting?” Grace asked once Luigi departed.

“I sure hope not, Grace,” said Elvin. “I sure hope not.”

**EEE**

**2004**

Elvin sat in the first pew of the wedding chapel, attired in a white suit and a stylish top hat. Nearby him were some of Grace’s family and friends; Naomi and Ben were seated closest to the professor, Brigitte seated between them. Also seated in the first pew were the Mario Bros, who looked dazzling in their suits. Bridge and her parents couldn’t take their eyes off of them when they arrived.

“Ah—you’re the famous Luigi,” Naomi had said.

“And you’re the famous Naomi,” Luigi had replied. “Elvin told me that you had a little kerfuffle with ghosts when you were ten.”

“I wouldn’t call it a kerfuffle,” Naomi had laughed. “I handled myself pretty well for my age. My parents were frightfully upset afterward.” In a more serious tone, she said, “They would’ve loved to meet you, you know. Especially my dad.”

“I wanna thank you,” Brigitte had told him later, “for helping my little girl and keeping her safe. When Gracie told me what happened, my heart nearly stopped.”

“She helped me, too,” Luigi had said with a broad smile. “In a mansion overrun with ghosts, the two of us learned to count on each other.”

“I’m so proud of her,” Brigitte had said. “So is her dad. And we’ll always be proud of her.”

Now, the wedding guests quieted as the double doors opened. “Canon in D” began to play as Becky strode down the aisle, clad in an elegant gown, and took her place on the bride’s side of the altar. She was followed by the rest of the bridesmaids, all of them wearing matching gowns. On the groom’s side, Roland stood there in his tuxedo, something sun-shaped pinned to his lapel. Grace had told Elvin that this was called a Shine Sprite, a valued artifact in Isle Delfino. Behind Roland stood his best man and groomsmen, and according to Bridge, the best man was none other than Greg, Grace’s first love! Things weren’t awkward at all between the two men. Elvin wished that everyone could have that type of relationship with their significant other’s ex.

“Canon in D” was replaced with “Here Comes the Bride”, and the congregation rose to their feet as Grace appeared in the doorway on Niels’s arm and began her walk down the aisle. She wore a simple, sleeveless and form-fitting wedding gown, her hair tied back with a silver ribbon, a bouquet of sunflowers in her hands and a pair of silver wedge heels on her feet. The proud papa was clad in white and gray, his eyes watery with happy tears. Elvin remembered watching Ben hold back his tears as he gave Bridge away as Niels’s bride. Now, Niels was experiencing the same thing.

The bride and groom exchanged loving smiles when the bride reached the altar.

“Who gives this woman to be wed?” asked the priest.

“I do,” replied the teary father. “Niels Larssen.”

Niels let a few tears slip as he reluctantly let his little Gracie join her groom.

“I’ve got my eye on you,” he warned Roland.

“Don’t worry,” said Roland. “I’ll do right by her.”

Niels patted Roland on the shoulder before taking a seat next to Bridge.

During the vow exchange, Grace gave Roland Eustace’s ring, and Roland gave Grace his grandmother’s ring. As soon as they were pronounced man and wife, Roland took Grace in his arms for a hot kiss.

“You know, it’s strange,” Elvin said to Grace. “I’ve now attended three of your family’s weddings. I was your great-grandfather’s best man at his wedding, I was in the audience at your parents’ wedding, and here I am at your nuptials. Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Professor,” said Grace. “I’m glad you could be here.”

Grace changed out of her wedding gown into a more comfortable outfit before the party headed to the reception, which took place in the park. Greg and Becky toasted the newlyweds first, followed by Bridge, Niels and finally Elvin. Roland and Grace shared their first dance, and more up-tempo music began to play once the dance floor was opened to the rest of the wedding guests. The dancing lasted until evening, when Mr. and Mrs. Butter ceremoniously cut the wedding cake and sensually smeared frosting all over each other’s mouths as everyone laughed and cheered.

“Look at them,” Luigi said to Elvin. “They’re so cute.”

“I couldn’t have said it better,” smiled Elvin.

As evening faded into night, the newlyweds’ limousine pulled up. Arm in arm, Roland and Grace approached their ride as everyone showered them with confetti and Silly String. Roland helped his new bride into the limo before climbing in himself. And then the limo drove away, everyone waving after it till it was no longer visible.

**EEE**

While Grace was honeymooning with her new husband, Elvin and Becky were hard at work in their lab. Their main project was the Strobulb and its apparatus, but the professor was also beginning to design another new invention. Becky walked in one morning to find him building what looked like another Poltergust—with a car engine.

“Neat!” Becky cried. “A Poltergust you can drive?”

“That was one of my early concepts,” said Elvin, “but this Poltergust—isn’t really a Poltergust at all.”

Becky frowned. “Then—what is it?”

“I couldn’t help but think about all of these kart racing tournaments Luigi competes in, and I’ve decided to create something special just for him,” Elvin told her.

“You’re making Luigi his very own kart? That’s thoughtful.”

“I want to give this baby superb speed, acceleration and handling,” said Elvin, “but I don’t want the weight to get in his way. It won’t be perfect, but I aim for it to be—nearly perfect.”

“Nearly perfect,” said Becky. “That’s a reasonable goal.”

The two worked out a schedule, alternating between working on the Strobulb and its apparatus one day and on the “Poltergust” racing kart the next day. Todd and Rod would see about them, bringing them much-needed supplies, and on some occasions, takeout to share. Whenever they needed some fresh air, Becky and Elvin would spend some time in the town square. Once a week, they received letters from Grace, and she told them that she’d be back sometime in November.

A month before Grace’s return, however, Elvin and Becky were going for a walk when they saw Luigi storm up the walkway into his new house and slam the door behind him. At once, they knew something had happened, but opted to let him be until he had a chance to cool off. So they devoted the rest of the day to working on what Elvin decided to call the Poltergust 4000. It wasn’t technically a Poltergust, but the name was to cool to cast aside. The vehicle proper would resemble the ghost vacuum’s apparatus, with seating and steering comfortable enough for someone of Luigi’s stature. The “nozzle” and “vacuum” would be at the front of the car, and they’d serve no real purpose except to make the kart look stylish.

As the two were resting, they heard a knock on the door. Elvin answered it to find Luigi, a stormy expression on his face.

“Luigi!” gasped Elvin. “We saw you earlier, and you looked frightfully upset! What happened?”

“May I come in?” asked Luigi.

“Sure,” said Elvin, moving aside so that the plumber could enter.

Becky cracked open a bottle of wine for the three of them to share as they sat in the study.

“Did—something happen with you and Mario?” asked Becky.

“First guess,” said Luigi. “Earlier today, Peach held a tennis tournament. Mario and I paired up for the doubles round, but during the singles round, we faced each other in the grand finals. After nearly twenty minutes of play, I beat him. I was so happy, and for once, the people in the stands were actively cheering for me. But Mario…” He clenched his fists. “I guess he wanted to remind me who’s Player One and who’s Player Two. While I was celebrating with my trophy, he walked over to me, patted me on the back, spouted some lukewarm praise—and then stepped on my foot.”

“He did WHAT?” shouted Becky.

“When he looked down and saw what he was doing, he just _laughed_,” Luigi went on. “It was supposed to be a triumphant moment, and Mario ruined it.”

“I thought—he cared about you,” Becky sighed in disappointment.

“So did I,” mumbled Luigi. “I spent the rest of the day in my new home’s exercise studio, and I’d fashioned one of the rooms into a dance studio, so I split some time between the two. Mario called to ‘apologize’, but it sounded more like a flurry of excuses to me.”

“Do you think he did it out of callousness?” asked Elvin.

“I…” said Luigi before falling silent.

“There’s a competitive spirit between you two. I get that,” said Elvin, “but three years ago, I saw that he truly loved you, placing his faith in you to get him out of that portrait.”

“He loves me, and he sticks up for me, but—what he did, it _hurt_,” said Luigi.

“Slumber party?” offered Becky.

Luigi’s face softened. “Sure.”

Elvin nodded. “Spend the night with us. Tomorrow, I want you to go and talk to Mario. At the very least, hear him out if you can’t forgive him right away.”

“That’s what some old friends of mine keep telling me,” mused Luigi.

“Those old friends are correct,” said Becky. “You need some time to think and to decompress. Then, you can look back at what happened with a clear mind. And that way, you won’t do something you’ll regret later.”

“Are you—working on anything new?” asked Luigi.

“We are,” admitted Elvin, “but we want it to be a surprise.”

“Do you think I might have to use the Poltergust again?”

“I can’t say,” replied Elvin. “Do you plan on using it again?”

“If I have to. But I frankly hope I don’t.”

Elvin smiled. “Plans have a peculiar habit of changing,” he said. “Remember that.”

The three of them spent the evening in the study, socializing, sharing wine, reading books and listening to music. By the time Elvin showed Luigi to his guestroom, the man in green had calmed down considerably.

Becky and Elvin’s plan worked. The next morning, Luigi woke up in a sunnier mood, ate the breakfast the two of them prepared and thanked them for listening before he headed out. Later, he called them, saying that Mario had met him upon his return with a proper apology for the stunt he’d pulled. And then the two of them had sat down, talked things out and made amends. Happy that a crisis had been averted, Elvin and Becky wished him well before resuming work on the Strobulb.

When Grace and Roland returned from their honeymoon, Luigi had greeted them at the train station. The morning after, Elvin had welcomed his employee back with open arms, and that was when Grace delivered some shocking news: she and Roland were expecting a baby! As a result, Elvin decided to relegate Grace’s duties to more research-oriented work, hoping to keep her from inhaling potentially harmful fumes in the lab. When she started to show, he would immediately place her on maternity leave.

“How’s the Strobulb looking?” asked Grace.

“Almost finished,” Elvin replied, “but I want to put it aside for now. I heard that a kart race is coming up next year, and—I have something for Luigi…”

“A new kart?” Grace asked.

“Indeed,” said Elvin, inviting Grace to look at the half-finished Poltergust 4000. “All I have to do is paint it and take it for a few test drives.”

“I’ll do it,” said Becky. “I’ll take care of the test-driving.”

“Thanks, Becky,” said Elvin. “Grace—this is big news! Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?”

“Either is fine,” said Grace.

“If you want, then I can arrange for you to work from your home,” offered Elvin, “and once the child is old enough, I can build a teleporter to make your commute a little easier.”

“A teleporter?” asked Grace.

“How many portals to Boo Woods are there in Los Angeles? Not many, I bet,” said Elvin, “and they tend to appear in the strangest places. A teleporter will solve all of our transportation problems.”

“How will this teleporter work?” asked Grace.

“It will dissociate matter into smaller pixels to make it easier to travel through cyberspace to a chosen destination,” explained Elvin. “I’ll call it—the Pixelshifter!”

“The Pixelshifter,” repeated Grace. “You are truly eccentric, Professor.”

“I wouldn’t be where I am today if I wasn’t,” Elvin said smartly.

**EEE**

**2005**

Grace and Roland welcomed their baby, Gavin Arthur, into the world as spring arrived. A few weeks after his birth, the new parents introduced Gavin to their friends, including Luigi, Grace and Elvin. Gavin’s dark eyes were shaping to resemble his mom’s violet color, and his tiny head was covered by a shock of auburn hair. Everyone was allowed to hold the new arrival for a few minutes, and when it was Elvin’s turn, Gavin stared hugely at him, sucking his hand. Roland got a little bit nervous when Luigi was holding his new son, however, something which the professor found quite weird. What did he think Luigi would do—drop the baby on his head? Despite this, the mood was generally pleasant.

In June, shortly after the Butters’ first anniversary, the Poltergust 4000 was finally complete. Elvin took the kart to a professional mechanic for a safety inspection, and then Becky took it for a couple of test drives. Once the kart was deemed drivable, Elvin called Luigi and asked to meet him in his lab—there was something he wanted to give him.

Luigi’s eyes shone like brilliant sapphires when Elvin and his employees unveiled his new kart to him. The Poltergust 4000 was painted a lovely red, just like her relatives and ancestors, with a “L” emblem on the driver’s side of the vehicle. Slowly, Luigi trailed a gloved hand along the kart, and that smile—it always touched Elvin’s heart to make people smile like that.

“I made this kart just for you,” said Elvin.

“Thank you, Professor,” said Luigi.

“You’re welcome,” Elvin replied.

He, Becky and Grace watched as Luigi hopped into the Poltergust 4000 and took her for a spin along the town’s roads. The younger man sat straight in the seat, hands tight and steady on the wheel, his face set and hard as he maneuvered through curves and turns.

“She’s smooth,” Luigi reported when he was finished.

“I guess—I was a mechanic in my past life,” said Elvin, making everyone laugh.

That November, Luigi gained the opportunity to really open up his new ride at the latest Mario Kart tournament. Elvin and his employees closely followed the action on TV, cheering whenever Luigi obtained an item from those question mark boxes or passed a racer. Luigi won first or second place in the various cups, ultimately finishing first in the final cup. During his victory speech, he made sure to thank Elvin, and the old professor was touched.

“I really feel like his mentor now,” Elvin said through tears.

A month later, Elvin, Grace and Becky listened as Luigi talked about another adventure he went on with Mario. This time around, the duo had traveled to the past, teaming up with baby versions of themselves to thwart an alien invasion. But instead of giving a detailed account of the entire adventure, Luigi focused on one event in particular.

“We came upon a landmark known as the Star Gate, which had to judge our worthiness before letting us pass,” said Luigi. “Baby Mario and Baby Me passed without difficulty, and so did Mario, but as for me—I wasn’t so lucky.” He sighed. “He said that—it would be better for the others if they left me behind, but of course, Mario would have none of it. Then, he said that I might have a chance if I could get this block called the Aurora Block. That was—relatively easy. But the Star Gate asked me which person contributed most to that task, and I had to pick from three choices—and all three of them were wrong. I called him out on it, and then the Star Gate called me a liar. And I—I couldn’t take it anymore. I just broke down.

“But then—Baby Mario and Baby Me took their hammers and started pounding on the Star Gate, and Mario—my bro—he got right in the Star Gate’s face and told him where to shove it. Who knows what that Star Gate would’ve done to him for such an attitude, but Mario took that risk—to defend me!” Luigi wiped away a happy tear. “As it turns out, the Star Gate’s belittling and browbeating was part of a test to appraise our teamwork, and we passed. But still—everything—all of my suffering—was realized in that one moment. After the Star Gate gave me some encouraging words, he commanded me to strike the Aurora Block—and it grew. Because I have a big heart.”

“Yes, you do,” said Elvin.

“Thank you for sharing that story, Luigi,” said Grace.

“I’ll never forget that moment as long as I live,” said Luigi, “and I won’t forget the way Baby Me looked at me. Like he was asking himself, ‘Wow, is this the man I’ll grow up to become?’ I’m flawed, so I’ve never really thought I’d inspire somebody, least of all—me.”

“You inspired me,” said Grace. “You inspired Becky, and you even inspired Professor Gadd. And I have a feeling that you’ll inspire my son when he gets older, along with other kids and people you meet. When you do, you’ll discover more tidbits about yourself.”

“Yeah,” murmured Luigi. “I will. The Star Gate told me to bravely march on…”

“The Star Gate’s right,” said Elvin. “March on toward whatever the future holds.”

“We’ll march right alongside you,” Becky promised. “Figuratively speaking, of course.”

Luigi smiled hugely. “Then that’s just what I’ll do,” he said. “I’ll march on—for my bro.”

**EEE**

With Elvin’s energies focused back on the Strobulb, the invention was completed in early 2006, with work on the apparatus finishing up in May. After carefully outfitting the Strobulb into its apparatus, Elvin and his employees began to test it out.

The apparatus looked and acted just like a normal flashlight, and there was even an on-off switch perpendicular to the Strobulb button. In order to protect their eyes, Elvin and company put on special sunglasses. Grace volunteered to do the actual testing.

They stood in the lab, wearing their protective shades, Grace pointing the flashlight at a screen.

“Is everybody ready?” asked Grace, hefting the flashlight in one hand.

“Ready!” replied Becky.

“Ready,” said Elvin.

Grace pressed and held down the red Strobulb button. The device began building up power with an audible hum.

“Let her rip!” commanded Elvin.

_ZZZZAPPPP!_

Grace released the button, causing a brilliant white flash to illuminate the room.

Elvin and Becky applauded.

“Perfect!” cheered Elvin.

But then he noticed that Grace had dropped the device like a hot potato, blowing on her hand.

“What’s wrong?” asked Becky.

“That thing almost burned me!” gasped Grace.

“We’ve got another overheating problem?” asked Elvin.

“Looks like it,” said Grace. “The Strobulb will do us no good if it gets hot like that.”

“Right you are,” said Elvin. “Back to the old drawing board, then.”

And so, between 2006 and 2008, Becky and Grace helped Elvin perfect the Strobulb’s design. First, they gave it a more streamlined shape, which allowed it to last for three uses without overheating. Next, they wrapped a green insulating strip around the bulb. This strip trapped heat while at the same time cooling the Strobulb. In addition, they added a temperature gauge to the Strobulb’s apparatus. Thanks to the cooling strip, the new Strobulb model could last for half an hour without its temperature being sent into the red. At that point, the trio decided to build a whole new apparatus.

The new apparatus was similar to the old one, except that the inside was lined with those cooling strips and had a more streamlined “head”. When finished, it resembled an industrial flashlight more than the original model. When Grace tested it out, she found that while the Strobulb still heated up, the new apparatus protected her hands from burning.

“I think I see the problem,” she said one day.

“What is it?” asked Elvin.

“Something tells me that this Strobulb won’t work as a stand-alone,” postulated Grace. “It needs to be part of something. And I think I know what that ‘something’ should be.”

“A new Poltergust,” murmured Elvin. Then, he burst out laughing. “Of course! I’ve always wanted to incorporate a flashbulb in my earlier models.”

“I’ll call Luigi,” said Grace, taking out her cell phone. “I’ll tell him to bring his Poltergust over for a tune-up…”

Elvin stopped her.

“I have a better idea,” he said. “Such a beauty as the Strobulb deserves a new Poltergust altogether, don’t you think?”

Grace thought it over. “Maybe,” she said.

“But right now, we should concentrate on the Strobulb,” said Elvin. “There’s still plenty of room for improvement.”

“I agree,” Becky chimed in.

Early in 2008, Elvin and his employees had worked most of the anomalies out of the Strobulb. It was a light green color and encased in a darker green insulating “jacket” which would prevent excessive heating. They placed it in their new “flashlight”, which was colored light gray, with ergonomic, insulating hand grips on the outside and lined with cooling strips on the inside. While the ensuing tests proved the new Strobulb to be a success, Elvin resolved to further perfect the device at a later time. It _was_ going to be part of a new Poltergust, after all.

**EEE**

During this period, however, some trouble began emerging in paradise. Grace revealed that tension was simmering between Roland and Luigi, and she had no idea why. The first rumblings of this tension had emerged shortly after Gavin’s birth, but three years later, Grace became convinced that that _she_ was the source of the tension.

“He knew about the perils of my job long before we got married,” she said. “I think this is a matter of who I’m doing it with.”

“Luigi,” murmured Elvin. “Roland has nothing to worry about when it comes to him—he’s the nicest fellow you’ll ever meet.”

“It’s just—whenever the two of us interact, Roland _chafes_ a bit,” said Grace. “It’s not because he thinks Luigi will hurt me. I think it’s because—well—L and I are close.”

“Of course you’re close,” said Becky. “You helped him save Mario. You met him during a period of crisis. You’re quasi-colleagues, if you think about it.”

Grace nodded. “And Luigi’s also spoken for. He’s seeing a Princess named Daisy, and they’re very happy together. Roland and I have a son. There’s nothing for Roland to worry about.”

“Roland was pretty friendly with Luigi when they first met,” Elvin said, puzzled. “Why the sudden distrust?”

“He started talking about how he spent most of his life around Piantas before he met me,” sighed Grace. “You see, when he was young, he and his family were on a flight which crashed a short distance from Isle Delfino, and he was the only survivor. The Piantas took him in, nursed him back to health and raised him. He claims that his social skills around other humans are a bit rusty, yet he left Isle Delfino with me six years ago.”

“Wow,” huffed Elvin.

“He’s not overtly hostile with Luigi, though,” Grace continued, “just passive-aggressive. And recently, he’s apologized to both of us and promised to stop being so aloof.”

“But—you don’t trust him?” asked Becky.

“He’s a good father to Gavin,” said Grace. “That’s one thing I can take away from this situation. And he wants to set a good example for his son, which is why he’s working to improve his relationship with Luigi. Still, I’m keeping my eye out for him.”

“As you should,” said Elvin.

Despite this, Grace and Roland showed no signs of separating anytime soon, and they were very much in love. They sent Elvin and Becky photos of their family outings, and Roland often stopped by Elvin’s lab to visit his wife.

Once, Grace brought Roland to the Gallery, where the two of them studied the portrait of King Boo and his Koopa mech.

“I won’t let him hurt you,” Roland promised.

“He can’t,” smiled Grace. “He’s in a portrait, experiencing what he put Mario through.”

“What if he gets out?” asked Roland.

“Elvin, Becky and I can handle him,” said Grace. “You know—there was once a time when he was friendly with us.”

“Really?”

“I think he used to be a benevolent person—until he befriended Koopa,” said Grace. “Professor Gadd told me about the alliance between the two of them. And when the Bros continued thwarting Koopa’s attempt to take Peach as his queen, King Boo became obsessed with—removing them from the picture.”

“Boy,” said Roland.

“On my 19th birthday, King Boo waltzed with me,” said Grace. “All of his subject danced along with us. It really freaked Becky and the Professor out. And it was King Boo who kept telling us to keep an open mind when it came to ghosts.”

“Irony, eat your heart out,” mused Roland.

“He’s a different king now,” said Grace, “and more dangerous than ever. Mario and Luigi will be in his crosshairs should he ever get free. That’s why we’re keeping a close eye on this portrait.”

“He’ll want revenge on you for helping them,” Roland said worriedly. “I want to keep you safe.”

Grace slid her arms around him. “Oh, Roland—you’re so sweet,” she said, “but our top priority should be Gavin.”

“Don’t you worry,” Elvin told the couple. “He’s been in that portrait for seven years, and he’s not getting out today.”

Luigi would also check on that portrait during his visits, and he’d always come armed with the Poltergust. Elvin noticed that the vacuum hadn’t been used in the past seven years, but Luigi still took pains to keep it clean and polished. Maybe he’d convinced himself that life as a ghost-hunter wasn’t really for him. However—plans had a peculiar habit of changing.

The man in green spent the brunt of 2008 in the third Super Smash Brothers tournament, known as Brawl, with Grace and Roland there to cheer him on. Grace had taken a second job helping with the tournament’s organization, as the master of ceremonies, named Master Hand, had glimpsed her in the stands back in Melee and was impressed with her energy. She told Elvin and Becky that the matches were televised, in case they wanted to watch Luigi in action. During their breaks and in the evenings, they took her up on that offer, snacks on the table in front of them as they sat before their new flat-screen TV, hollering and shouting encouragement at the image of the man in green, slugging it out with video game characters from various franchises, along with his own.

Once, Grace had decided to take the day off from her tournament job to catch up on some work in Elvin’s lab. Coincidentally, that was the day when Smash, according to Luigi, ran into some trouble, courtesy of a blue humanoid tyrant named Tabuu. Luigi told them all about it after the fact, about how he, a kid named Ness and a penguin named DDD teamed up to save the day when the other participants had become incapacitated. United by the danger, they’d all battled Tabuu and triumphed, with the man in green landing the finishing strike.

“It must’ve been terrifying,” said Becky.

“It was,” said Luigi, “but all I could think about was Mario—and the friends I’d made. I couldn’t let them down.”

“We’re just glad everyone’s okay,” said Grace.

Luigi nodded. “The venue sustained some damage, but Master Hand told us that it’ll be repaired within a month,” he said. “I’m also glad that you, Roland and Gavin weren’t in the crossfire.”

“So are we,” said Elvin.

Grace blushed and dropped her eyes. “Aw, Professor…” she murmured.

After that incident, Grace reported that Luigi and Roland got along a little better. For the time being, there was no marital crisis on the horizon. One night, Roland brought Gavin over, and they all had dinner in Elvin’s study. Then, Roland and Grace rearranged some of the furniture, put on a CD, and slow-danced as Elvin, Becky and Gavin looked on.

Roland’s hands were on Grace’s hips, their bodies pressed together as they swayed to the music. They smiled deeply into each other’s eyes and stole soft kisses, Roland occasionally twirling and dipping his wife. It was quite a heartwarming and pleasing scene which laid to rest all of Elvin’s doubts about Mr. Butter. He truly loved Grace, and Grace loved him—and if they encountered a hiccup, then they’d no doubt make it through.

**EEE**

**2009**

Elvin parked his recently purchased motorhome near his lab and hopped out as Grace and Becky emerged to greet him.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Becky.

“I am,” sighed Elvin. “After Luigi subdued King Boo, the action in these woods came to a complete stop. Something tells me that there are other places to go and more types of ghosts to discover.”

Grace bit her lip. “I don’t know,” she said. “Roland and I are in a good place, and I don’t want to uproot my family. But if there’s any long-distance work I can do, then I’ll be happy to do it.”

Elvin smiled at her. “There are plenty of things you can do from home,” he said.

“However,” Grace went on, “I’ll be happy to join you on your travels sometime, maybe when Gavin’s in school full-time. But right now…”

“Say no more,” said Elvin. “Your great-grandfather always put his family before our adventures. He eventually quit to focus on being there for your grandma.”

“Hey, Mrs. B?”

They all turned. Rod approached them, accompanied by four other Toads.

“I heard about your situation,” said Rod. “Maybe—if Professor Gadd will have me—I can pick up the slack for you.”

“Thank you, Rod,” Grace said gratefully.

“I could use all of the help I can get during my travels,” said Elvin. “I’ll be happy to have you aboard.”

Rod smiled. “I’ve always wanted to work for you, Professor,” he said.

“You’ll be working _with_ me, not for me,” said Elvin.

“Even better,” said Rod. “I hate to sound greedy and entitled, but—are there any job openings for my friends?” He gestured to the other Toads. “After Luigi’s brave act, they’ve started talking about getting into careers involving the paranormal.”

“Rod, you know I always have room for extra hands,” said Elvin. “Your friends are more than welcome to join the team.”

“Great!” exclaimed Rod.

“All right!” cheered Rod’s companions.

Composing themselves, the four other Toads lined up to introduce themselves.

“I’m Eric,” said the yellow-spotted Toad.

“I’m Peter,” said the blue-spotted Toad.

“I’m Shawn,” said the green-spotted Toad.

“And I’m Don,” said the purple-spotted Toad.

Elvin, Grace and Becky shook hands with all of them.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” said Elvin.

“Hey,” said Rod. “I just realized something—we can be your Toad Assistants!”

“Toad Assistants?” asked Becky.

“What? I think it’s catchy,” shrugged Rod.

“If you wind up coming across any hard-to-reach places, then you can count on us!” Eric sang out. “Our small bodies are great for exploring small alcoves and the like! Just be careful—I don’t like clocks very much.”

“Noted,” said the professor. “Please, wait for me in the study. I will interview you one-by one.”

All five Toads cheered before skipping inside.

“I guess we should start packing,” said Becky. “We’ll leave you to it, Professor.”

“It was very nice of them to step in,” added Grace. “I was beginning to feel like I’ve let you down.”

“You can never let me down,” said Elvin. “You’ve been a wonderful employee, Grace.”

Elvin could sense a huge burden lifting itself from the young woman’s shoulders as she accompanied Becky back inside the lab. Smiling to himself, he followed them. He had five job interviews to conduct.

**EEE**

Over the next few weeks, Grace, Becky and the newly-hired Toad Assistants helped Elvin pack and prepare for a long-distance trip. They stocked up on food, water, clothing, medical supplies, batteries and phone chargers. They purchased new laptops with a Windows 7 operating system. And Elvin made sure that his motorhome had enough room for all of his books.

Luigi came across everyone loading up the motorhome during one of his visits.

“You’re—leaving?” he asked.

“I wouldn’t call it that,” said Elvin. “It’s just—there hasn’t been a lot of paranormal activity since you captured King Boo, and my research has slowed down. I figured it’s time to move on and see the rest of this new world.”

“I don’t want to be by myself in these woods,” sighed Luigi. “Once you leave, who can I talk to?”

“There’s always my dad,” Rod piped up, “and the other townspeople haven’t forgotten you. You still have friends here, Luigi.”

“You’ve taken a job with the Professor?” asked Luigi.

“Along with my friends,” answered Rod. “We call ourselves the Toad Assistants.”

“That’s wonderful!” gushed Luigi.

“Being a part of his endeavors has always been a goal of mine,” grinned Rod.

“Just be careful out there, all right?” beseeched Luigi.

“Ever the cautious one,” said Rod. “Don’t worry, Luigi. I’m in good hands.”

“Just don’t lose that portrait,” warned Luigi. “That’s my biggest worry regarding all of this.”

“We know which one you’re talking about,” said Rod. “We’ll keep it locked away somewhere safe.”

“And throw away the key, too,” instructed Luigi.

“Wow—he really left his mark on you, didn’t he?”

“Indeed,” said Luigi. “May I help?”

“We appreciate the offer,” said Elvin, “but we’re fine. You can come to our farewell party, though.”

“I’ll bring Mario,” Luigi told him. “Take care, Professor.”

He turned on his heel, headed for his new house.

A month after Luigi’s visit, Elvin held a garage sale, giving away all of his portraits except for the one of King Boo. _That_ one was stashed in a safe in a secret compartment in Elvin’s motorhome.

“Be careful with those,” he cautioned his buyers. “They could still have some Boo magic left in them.”

“Why don’t you want to take them with you?” asked Grace.

“They carry a lot of unpleasant memories,” explained Elvin, “and there’s also a chance that another malevolent ghost will want to use them for their own devices. Besides, I don’t think they’ll fit in the motorhome. The photos, however—I’m definitely taking with me.”

“I’m going to miss them,” sighed Grace, “especially Melody and Madame C. They were the only two ghosts who really interacted with me and Luigi. And Madame C genuinely wanted to help us. We were sad when she asked us to suck her up.” Her eyes lit up, and she fished out her wallet. “You know what? I’ll buy them from you, and I’ll hang them in my living room.”

Elvin took the proffered cash and handed Grace the portraits of Madame C and Melody.

“Promise me you’ll take care of them,” said Elvin.

“I promise,” beamed Grace before carrying her new portraits to her vehicle.

Late in September 2009, Elvin hosted his farewell party in the town square, with many of his current and former employees in attendance. Todd and Rod organized games and raffles, and there were bouncy castles and ball pits set up for the younger kids. Hot sandwiches, burgers, hot dogs and hors d’oeuvres were served buffet-style, along with a variety of sodas.

Elvin saw Jon and Sara sitting together, each with a plate of food on their laps, and quickly approached them.

“I hope you’re enjoying the party,” he said.

“Hey, Professor,” said Jon as he and Sara hugged Elvin.

“Do you even know where you’re headed?” asked Sara.

“No,” said Elvin, “and I think that’s the beauty of it.”

“You’re just going to hop into that motorhome and follow the call of adventure,” said Sara.

“That’s the plan,” said Elvin. “I don’t think I was meant to stay in one place for a sustained period of time. Say—I have some interesting news.”

“Do tell,” said Jon.

“Todd’s son, Rod, is my newest employee. Along with some friends of his—Eric, Peter, Shawn and Don. They’ve decided to call themselves my Toad Assistants!”

“It’s about time Rod got a job with you,” Sara said happily. “Your future looks brighter than ever.”

“Yes, it does,” said Elvin.

“Sara…” said Jon.

Sara and Elvin turned. A short distance away were the Mario Bros, relaxing together as they filled up on hors d’oeuvres and soda.

“That’s—them,” said Jon, trying to contain his excitement.

Elvin grinned. “Would you like to meet them?” he asked.

Sara and Jon nodded excitedly.

Elvin led brother and sister to where the two plumbers were seated. “Hello, you two,” he greeted. “Nice to see you again.”

“Hi, Professor,” said Luigi, shaking Elvin’s hand.

“Quite a shindig,” said Mario, also greeting the professor with a handshake.

“Mario, Luigi—I’d like you to meet two old friends of mine,” said Elvin. “This is Jon, and here is his sister, Sara. They’ve—really enjoyed playing your games.”

“It’s always an honor to meet our fans,” said Mario.

Jon gave Mario a hug, with Sara following suit. Then, they turned to Luigi.

“We’ve always believed in you,” said Sara. “From the very beginning, we knew you’d go far.”

Luigi blushed, and then the two siblings glomped him.

“We shouldn’t tell you this, but we preferred playing as you in the Super Mario games,” Jon said, a little bashfully.

Luigi blushed a deeper shade. “Th—thanks,” he stammered.

“You and Mario—remind us of each other,” Jon went on, “because I’ve looked out for Sara, and she’s looked out for me since we were children. And we want to tell you—don’t ever stop. Don’t ever stop looking out for your sibling.”

“I won’t,” promised Luigi. “You bet I won’t.”

“Do you—still have it?” asked Sara. “The Poltergust?”

“I do,” said Luigi, “but I have it in my new house. Would you like to see it?”

“Please,” said Jon.

“There are so many things we need to ask,” said Sara.

“Okeydokey,” said Luigi. “What would you like to know?”

“Well…” Sara began, her question lost to Elvin as she, Jon and Mario joined Luigi in walking to his house.

Elvin next found George, Annette and Becky sharing a family moment.

“Professor!” laughed George, giving Elvin a hug.

“I’m happy you could come to the party,” said Elvin.

“So am I, but I wish I’d been there when King Boo got his just desserts,” said George. “Imagine, toppled off his high-horse by a common plumber. Serves him right for threatening my daughter! Well—he didn’t _threaten_ her, but you know.”

“It was a defining moment for everyone in these woods,” said Elvin. “Before then, the townspeople were running scared of Boos—and of ghosts in general.”

“Jon and Sara have told me that you think this plumber—Luigi—is the one,” said George. “How so?”

“I saw so much of me in him,” said Elvin. “He was nearly petrified, and I remember being a young boy, laying in my bed, shuddering as the ghosts lurked around in my room. But like me, he was pushing against his fears to become a better person—and to save a loved one.”

“I remember you and I talking about that with Sara and Jon,” said George. “And I find it symbolic that Becky helped him. But does he know you think he’s the one? Does he _want_ to be the one?”

“For now, I can’t say,” said Elvin, “but I didn’t want him going through that turmoil alone. I had Connie, Eustace, Jay, Cora and Harry, and later you, Jon and Sara. Luigi had me, Becky and Grace.”

“So, that night was a bit of a bookend for you,” said Annette.

“Exactly,” said Elvin, “but as you can see, it’s not the end of my story. Nor is it the end of his.”

“For me and Annette—it was closure as well as a bookend,” said George. “We can sleep peacefully at night, knowing that King Boo will never touch Becky.”

“Not as long as he’s in that painting,” said Becky.

“Do us a favor and keep him there,” said George.

“Don’t worry, Dad. I can handle him,” Becky assured him.

After a few more moments of conversation, Elvin bid George and his family goodbye-for-now and went to find Grace, who was sitting with her husband, son, parents and grandparents.

“What will you miss most about this place?” asked Ben, once salutations were exchanged.

“To be honest—the locals,” said Elvin. “The Toads _and_ the Boos. The latter didn’t really bother us until King Boo hatched his plot against the Mario Bros. However, Todd’s son, Rod, will be accompanying me, along with his friends.”

“On the whole, we’re just glad that Mario and Luigi are back on their feet,” said Naomi. “When you called and told us what those Boos had done to him—not to mention that our granddaughter had been involved…”

“It’s true that I took a few blows, but I got back up,” said Grace. “Plus, Luigi was there to push me out of the way. But I saw them hug, and then the bruises didn’t hurt anymore.”

“What do you hope to find on your new adventures?” asked Bridge.

“Honestly—I’ve so far only studied ghosts when they were attacking people,” said Elvin, “when they were in hostile environments. In the future, I hope to maybe—come across a ‘friendly’ ghost, or at least ghost in a pacifist environment. Like King Boo said before his obsession with the Mario Bros. drove him mad, not all ghosts are malevolent.”

“Really?” murmured Bridge. “He said that to you?”

“It’s time I take those words to heart,” Elvin told her, “and explore different ghosts in different environments. I’ve already studied them in the cities, in the suburbs and in the woods. But where else can I study them? No time like the present to answer that question.”

“We’ll be right there with you,” Bridge warmly promised. “In spirit, of course.”

“And I’ll visit you in the field when I can,” said Grace. “Unfortunately, Rollie and I have to get Gavin ready to start school.”

“What are his opinions on that subject?” asked Elvin.

“Well—he’s a little in between,” said Grace.

“Yeah,” chirped Gavin. “Mommy and Daddy say that I’ll make new friends in school, but I’m also kinda scared.”

“Why?” asked Elvin. “It’ll be just like preschool, at least at first.”

“Well—the classroom is gonna be bigger,” said Gavin, “and what if nobody likes me?”

“Gavin—when I was close to your age, I was scared, too,” said Elvin, “but I trudged on, regardless.”

“And on _my_ first day of school, I was a bit nervous,” confessed Grace, “but do you want to know how I made it through that first day?”

“How, Mommy?”

“A positive attitude,” smiled Grace. “With a positive attitude, you can get through anything. Right, Professor?”

“Right,” nodded Elvin.

Looking out, he noticed Luigi emerging from his “timeshare” with Mario, Jon and Sara in tow, all of them talking animatedly.

“Hey, Gavin,” said the professor, “did your mom tell you about Luigi yet?”

“She did!” laughed Gavin. “He’s so cool! I have a few of his games!”

“Well, Luigi had a positive attitude when he was in that haunted mansion, even though he was scared, and he used the Poltergust I gave him to beat back the ghosts.”

“He had a positive attitude because Mario was stuck in there, right?”

“Right,” said Grace, “and because he knew he could save him.”

“Mommy—I wanna be like Luigi. I wanna have a positive attitude and not be scared when it comes to school. And—when I grow up, I wanna wear a vacuum on my back and hunt ghosts!” Gavin grinned.

Grace hugged her son. “I know you can face your fears like Luigi,” she said, “but when you grow older, you’ll learn that it takes more than a vacuum to hunt ghosts.”

Elvin nodded proudly as the young woman passed the lesson she learned from him to her little boy. Then, he spotted George, Annette and Becky approaching Luigi and company, the former two shaking hands with and introducing themselves to the man in green. This sight really put a smile on his face. 

He was leaving Boo Woods in capable hands, indeed.


	20. Evershade Valley

**2011**

The motorhome rolled to a stop on the stone road near the five buildings. Around them, the scene was framed by rolling hills, and hanging in the sky was a shining, purple crescent moon. It was the perfect place for Elvin to make himself at home and continue his research.

Becky, who’d been driving, shifted the motorhome into park and cut the engine. Elvin, Rod, Eric, Peter, Shawn and Don stretched their legs, grabbed their suitcases and filed out of the vehicle, with Becky following suit minutes later. They breathed in the fresh air before taking a closer look at this fascinating new place.

The five buildings were spread out across from them like a fan. Well—at least four of them were, with one of them sort of in the middle. That one, which was the smallest, was a gloomy-looking manor similar to the mansion the Boos had conjured nearly a decade ago, just not as big. Far to the left were two haunted-looking towers swathed by foliage, with a large, hollow tree growing between them. Next to those haunted towers was a mountain, a mining area and a chalet completely encased in ice and snow. The very small structure beside the snowy mine was a treacherous-looking mansion, suspended over a wide ravine. And to the far right was an old clockworks factory in a barren desert environment.

“Whoa,” breathed Rod. “Where the heck are we?”

Elvin pulled out the device he’d assembled while on the road, which he called the Dual Scream. It was similar to the old Ghoul and Watch, except that it had a stylus and a touchscreen interface. Pressing a few buttons, he said, “This locale—is known as Evershade Valley.”

“A weird name for a weirder place,” murmured Becky. “Each of those buildings is stuck in a different climate. I’m glad I brought some winter outfits with me.”

The Toad Assistants chattered in agreement.

“And the only hospitable-looking place is that gloomy manor,” Becky went on. “Let’s home it has enough guestrooms for all of us.”

“If not, we can always stay in the motorhome,” Don said cheerfully.

“True,” said Elvin.

Ethereal giggling broke off the conversation, and the travelers looked to see several green ghosts floating towards them. However, they were more compact than the past ghosts they’d encountered, with anthropomorphic pupils in their eyes.

In seconds, the green ghosts had surrounded Elvin and company.

Becky rolled her eyes. “Where’s Luigi when you need him?” she asked.

The ghosts closed in on them, and then the one closest to Becky pointed toward her suitcases, chattering something.

Becky raised an eyebrow. “You—you want to help us with our bags?” she asked.

The green ghost nodded.

“Oh! Thank you!” said Becky as she handed her suitcases off to the ghost. The other green ghosts did the same with her companions, laughing and chattering as they did.

“They seem a courteous lot,” said Elvin.

“Let’s see how long that lasts,” said Becky. To the green ghosts, she said, “Do you happen to know a good place for us to stay?”

They all nodded and gestured for the travelers to follow them, bringing their suitcases along for the ride.

Luckily, they didn’t have to go far. Several miles away from that gloomy-looking manor was a slightly rusted dome. After setting down everyone’s bags, the green ghosts crowded around the dome and tried to lift it.

“Is there a basement down there?” asked Eric.

Suddenly, the green ghosts were joined by slightly larger and bulky red ghosts. These red ghosts effortlessly lifted up the dome to reveal a nice-looking living space underneath! All it needed was freshening and refurbishing, and then it would be as good as new!

Elvin laughed and clapped his hands. “This is perfect!” he exclaimed. “You all are too kind!”

All of the ghosts smiled at them before the red ghosts hefted everyone’s luggage and carried it into the living space. Clicking on their flashlights, the travelers followed them inside and saw to their joy that there were plenty of bedrooms to spare. It was almost as if the place had never been touched!

After the red ghosts lined up the baggage against a wall, they led Elvin and company back outside and joined the green ghosts in giving them a tour of the gloomy-looking manor. It was—like any other manor, but with a spooky air about it. Just like the first mansion, there was a dining room, a parlor, a foyer and a library, but there was also a coatroom, a mudroom, a patio, a cellar, and as far as they were concerned, no conservatory or observatory. However, there _was_ a piano in the library.

Also in the mansion were sky blue, skinny ghosts who liked to hide in vases but were eager to greet the new arrivals, and for the most part intended no harm. They directed the group to a room on the first floor—which opened up into a laboratory where Elvin could set up shop!

“You—seem to know a lot about this place,” said Elvin. “Would you—like to help us with our work?”

Eagerly, all of the ghosts nodded.

Elvin turned to the blue ghosts. “Since you like to play hide-n-seek in the vases, I think I’ll call you Hiders,” he said.

Becky turned to the red ghosts. “I’ll name you guys Slammers, because you’re strong and formidable,” she told them. “but what’s a good name for the green ghosts?”

“How about—Greenies?” suggested Elvin.

The green ghosts didn’t seem to mind.

“Greenies it is, then,” Becky said with a smile.

A group of Slammers led Elvin and company back outside and toward the haunted-looking towers, which had a forest/garden vibe. Rod laughed when the Slammers ushered everyone to a greenhouse.

“I happen to have a bit of a green thumb,” he said. “Maybe I can look after these towers, Professor.”

“Even better—you can send one of us to each building,” said Peter. “Well—maybe not that gloomy manor, because it’s not as sprawling as everything else.”

“That’s a good idea,” said Elvin, “but we need to get situated in this valley before worrying about that.”

All of the machinery in the Haunted Towers was run by a large Hydro Generator, water gushing from many overhead hoses and pipes and flowing through gutters. Greenies and Slammers laughed and splashed around in the water, playfully sending some splashes the travelers’ way when they arrived. At least they knew that these ghosts weren’t hydrophobic.

Also occupying the Hydro Generator’s room was a heavyset, yellow ghost that pulled Elvin and his companions in for a hug when he saw them. He didn’t know why, but the elderly professor decided to call that ghost a Gobber.

There was a pool on the rooftop, where many ghosts frolicked. Greenies, Hiders, Slammers and small, stealthy pink ghosts which Elvin labeled Sneakers. In the lounge chairs scattered around the pool, three ghosts sat side-by-side. The first was large, purple and wore a large straw hat. The second was rather thin, aqua and wore a small purple hat. And the third was small, yellow and wore a pink bow. All three were studying themselves in a handheld mirror, generally ignoring the other ghosts in their “pool party”.

“Oh, my goodness,” breathed Elvin. “It’s the Three Sisters.”

“You know them?” asked Becky.

“I’ve done some reading on them during our travels,” explained Elvin. “The small one is Lucinda, the youngest sister, though she also answers to ‘Melinda’. The large one is Herlinda, and the thin one is Belinda. The two of them can’t decide which one of them is the eldest sister. Rod, you’ll fit in quite well with them, as they’re also quite the gardening experts.”

Just then, the Three Sisters seemed to realize that they had company, put down their mirrors and floated over to meet Elvin and his employees. They appeared quite charmed by Elvin, but they also took a special interest in Becky, flirting with her the entire time they were at the pool.

Becky blushed once they’d left the rooftop pool. “I hope we find out more about those three,” she said. “They’re very interesting company.”

They paused to study a small white ghost dog playing around in the yard near a doghouse. This dog had a red collar around his neck and a big smile on his face.

“Ghost puppies,” mused Becky. “Never seen those before.”

“Let’s name them Polterpups,” said Elvin.

“Polterpups,” repeated Becky.

“Polterpups,” intoned the Toad Assistants.

“Something tells me we’ll find more of them,” said Elvin, “but maybe that’s a good thing. They’re so darn cute!”

The Greenies and Slammers led them on a tour of the clockworks factory, which turned out to be erected over some ruins. They took a service elevator down to explore these ruins, which included a quarry, an antechamber and a tomb. Since Eric was still quite wary regarding clocks and gears, one of the Slammers had to carry him throughout the tour. However, he clammed up in time to take in the view with the others atop the belfry clock.

Although the snowy mine and the treacherous-looking mansion looked interesting, Elvin and company decided to explore them at a later date. Their first priority was getting unpacked and situated in that room beneath the dome, and Elvin had also worked on special Pixelshifter cameras while on the road. He hoped to set them up all over the valley and get them online as soon as possible.

On their way back, the travelers glimpsed a group of familiar, big-brained ghosts. But these _poltergeists_ looked different from the ones Elvin had previously encountered. They were slightly smaller and slimmer, and let them pass unimpeded. However, Elvin would never forget the last time he’d encountered a _poltergeist_—what it had done to Eustace and then Harry—

Becky took his hand. “Hey,” she said. “It’s all right.”

Elvin huffed out a breath. “I told myself that holding grudges wouldn’t bring Harry back, and it wouldn’t change what happened to Eustace,” he said, “but I can’t help but hold that _poltergeist_ a little responsible, you know?”

“They look friendly enough,” said Becky.

“That’s because they’re in a friendly environment,” said Elvin, “but should that environment change…”

“You’re right. I wonder what’s making these ghosts so cordial,” mused Becky.

“I look forward to finding out,” Elvin said, beginning to feel a little better.

**EEE**

Most of the year was devoted to unpacking and getting situated in their new home away from home. After some much-needed air-freshener, Elvin, Becky and the Toad Assistants bought light fixtures, radios, CD players, mp3 players and other necessary and desired electronics. They also assembled a brand-new console with multiple screens and the latest Windows and Microsoft technology. With help from the valley’s ghosts, they also cleaned and painted the rusted dome before moving their personal effects into a bedroom of their choice, along with some fresh linen. In no time at all, the living space beneath the dome had been repurposed into a secret Bunker!

Elvin and company still opted to do most of their work in the Gloomy Manor’s laboratory. It was there that they put the finishing touches on the Pixelshifter cameras, and some Greenies helped install them in various rooms across the five buildings. All of these cameras would be controlled by the console in the Bunker.

Once all of the cameras were online, Elvin tested them by teleporting objects such as books, pens and notebooks from the Bunker to one of the five locales. Those objects emerged at their destinations in okay shape, but when it came to Elvin and company—things became problematic.

Sometimes, a few of the pixels would get lost in cyberspace. Becky would wind up at her destination without her hair, or one of the Toads without his cap. And Elvin would spend days on end working to fix these bugs in the software.

When he wasn’t fussing over the Pixelshifter, Elvin was bonding with the ghosts of Evershade Valley. Many Greenies enjoyed helping him tinker around in his lab, with some Slammers dropping by for the heavy lifting. Hiders would play hide-and-seek with the Toad Assistants in their downtime, and they’d use vases to play their version of a shell game. Sneakers would mischievously jump-scare Elvin and company, and Becky would always find a Polterpup to play fetch with. But there were more ghosts to encounter, such as the purple gelatinous Creepers, who were excessively cuddly, the _poltergeists_, who’d hang around in the Gloomy Manor’s library or the clockwork factory’s roundhouse, and five possessor ghosts, who enjoyed giving the Toad Assistants rides around the valley. And of course, there were tea dates with the Three Sisters, who could barely take their eyes off of Becky whenever she was in the room.

While all of this was transpiring, Grace was keeping her word and contributing long-distance. Over video calls, she’d give everyone advice on how to interact with the ghosts and send Elvin notes she’d taken. In exchange, Elvin, Becky and the Toad Assistants would send her notes and photos of their own. Also, Grace would happily talk about young Gavin’s adventures (and misadventures) in school and all of the friends he was making. So far, he was shaping to be a straight “A” student.

Their talks would eventually turn to Luigi, and Grace would assure Elvin that the man in green was faring well in his absence, keeping watch over Boo Woods whenever he was at his mansion and experiencing the same back-and-forth with Mario. Elvin had sent Luigi a postcard from everywhere he went, and Luigi called him several times on the road. Grace promised to tell Luigi that the professor was settling into Evershade Valley, so that the two of them could exchange letters.

“This—Evershade Valley sounds like somewhere Luigi can feel comfortable,” said Grace. “He’ll have these landmarks to explore, and the ghosts won’t try to hurt him…”

“Indeed,” laughed Elvin. “I hope I’ll be able to bring him here sometime. I’m still trying to get my Pixelshifter to work.”

“And how’s that coming?” asked Grace.

“Progress arrives in slow steps,” Elvin said cryptically.

“What about—the portrait?”

“It’s still in the motorhome,” said Elvin, “and it’s going to stay there. Right, Rod?”

“Right!” laughed Rod.

“Give L my best,” said Elvin.

“I will,” promised Grace before hanging up.

But moving in could be such a stressful process, and the Pixelshifter hiccup only compounded that stress. In these moments, Elvin found himself forgetting about certain things, things which wouldn’t come back until much later. Unfortunately, in the early autumn of 2011, the professor made a fateful blunder.

Recently, he’d found out that the tension between Luigi and Roland was ratcheting back up, and consequently, the Butters were encountering another snarl in their marriage. On top of that, Ben had fallen ill, and the prognosis didn’t look good. And despite officially moving into the Bunker (Elvin had finally unpacked the last box; ergo, it was official), the Pixelshifter’s functionality nearly had him over a barrel. The professor was so distracted by these crises that he let one crucial fact slip his mind—the fact that he had to keep King Boo’s portrait secure at all costs.

Elvin didn’t remember much about it. Just the fact that he was holding the portrait and staring at it, and then someone had walked up and started admiring it along with him. The person had asked the professor some questions before offering to buy the portrait from him. And Elvin, in his stressed-out state, agreed.

In the immediate days following this, he didn’t realize what he’d done. Frankly, he had little time to do so. Several days before Thanksgiving, Elvin received a phone call from a distraught Naomi, breaking the news that her husband of fifty-four years had passed away. Luckily, the Pixelshifter was able to safely transport him to the States, allowing him to attend the funeral service and provide much-needed comfort to Ben’s grieving widow, daughter, granddaughter and great-grandson.

Roland was there to support Grace, as well, and Elvin knew that this wasn’t the proper time to get on his case about his nonsensical beef with Luigi.

After the casket was lowered into the ground, the professor joined Ben’s surviving family for dinner. And he didn’t tell them how he’d given King Boo’s portrait to some stranger whilst distracted over current events.

He wouldn’t realize the gravity of that action until much later.

And by that time, it would be too late.

**EEE**

**2012**

Now that Elvin and his employees were completely settled into Evershade Valley, they could study the local friendly ghosts in earnest. There didn’t seem to be a hierarchy in place, but they observed that the Greenies often relied on the Slammers for protection. The _poltergeists_ preferred spending time where there were objects to telekinetically manipulate. One of them was almost always found in the Gloomy Manor’s library, another made the roundhouse of Old Clockworks his home, and Elvin spotted a third floating around the Treacherous Mansion. The Creepers liked to camouflage as innocent puddles on the ground before giving a gooey but harmless glomp to passersby. The Gobbers were simply—big eaters, and as such, they hung around dining areas and kitchens. The Sneakers tended to hide in the dark to jump-scare people. And the Hiders were always accompanied by Greenies and a few Slammers to make mischief for them.

Next, Elvin and company studied the purple gem-like crescent hanging in the sky. Becky postulated that it was the valley’s “moon”, and in a sense, she was right. They all discovered that this gem was known as the Dark Moon, and it had magical properties which contributed to the ghosts’ peaceful nature.

“If the Dark Moon breaks, then that’s _no bueno_,” said Becky. “We’ll be unarmed and flanked on all sides by aggressive ghosts. I think we should start stocking up on food, water and supplies for our Bunker. We need to be prepared for a Dark Moon-related emergency.”

“I was just about to say that,” mused Rod.

In the early months of 2012, Elvin and company made sure that their Bunker had an adequate supply of nonperishable food, water, batteries, flashlights, radios, walkie-talkies and medical supplies. Becky and a few Toad Assistants also brought sodas, juices, sweets and the occasional perishable food item to put in the Bunker’s fridge. The raven-haired woman also made sure her parents and Luigi were at the top of her phone’s contacts list, and Elvin had Luigi’s number on speed-dial, as well. You could be forgiven for mistaking them for survivalists preparing for the end times, but they all had a hunch about that Dark Moon. There was a good chance that someone could find a way to shatter it to achieve their own malicious ends. They couldn’t take any chances. They had to be ready.

As winter melted into spring, however, they began to relax. By now, they had more than enough resources. The chances of the Dark Moon shattering were quite slim, anyway. So, everyone shifted their focus toward the upkeep of Evershade Valley’s locales. The Gloomy Manor didn’t need much maintaining, but the same couldn’t be said for the four other buildings, which were located in extreme climates.

Rod volunteered to look after the Haunted Towers. Eric chose to look after Old Clockworks, despite his phobia of clocks and gears. Peter opted to look after the Secret Mine. Which left Shawn and Ron to look after the Treacherous Mansion. The Toad Assistants were pixelated to their chosen destinations without incident. Good to see that the Pixelshifter was now working relatively normally.

But Elvin had a big project in mind for 2012. While traveling from place to place in his motorhome, he’d resumed tinkering with the Strobulb. And now that his workload had lightened considerably, what better time to assemble a Poltergust which would fit the Strobulb like a glove?

Unlike the previous models, the Poltergust 5000 was designed exclusively with Luigi in mind. Elvin and Becky wanted Luigi to feel both comfortable and comforted with this vacuum on his back. How could they do that? With easy-to-adjust backpack straps, for starters. And a handle at the bottom for a steadier, firmer grip. Should a ghost want to play tug-of-war with him, they didn’t want the vacuum slipping out of his hands. Also at the bottom of the vacuum was a red button to control the vacuum function. Luigi could keep his finger near that button, so he’d be ready if a ghost surprised him. And near the nozzle was the button that would trigger the Strobulb. But instead of fitting the Strobulb inside the flashlight, Becky and Elvin elected to fit it on the vacuum’s apparatus.

Speaking of the apparatus, it would be more lightweight than ever before, with an improvised cooling system to accommodate the Strobulb. A network of wires would run from the apparatus to the nozzle, which would connect the Strobulb to the flashlight function. And the Strobulb itself would be screwed onto the center of the apparatus, where all of the wires joined together.

“You know what would really make this complete?” quipped Becky. “A music-playing function.”

So, it all went on like this for a while. Becky and Elvin working on the new Poltergust as the Toad Assistants reported any valley happenings back to them. But they were all keeping in touch with Grace, personally as well as professionally, and the situation with Roland had steadily begun to deteriorate. Mr. Butter had become outright hostile toward Luigi, having the gall to not only accuse him of harboring secret affections for his wife but also accuse Grace of reciprocating those affections! Roland’s logic was ridiculous. He surely wasn’t acting like this around Greg, his wife’s first love. Both Grace and Luigi would vent to Elvin and Becky about Roland’s behavior, with Grace lamenting that she, Roland and Gavin could barely enjoy family outings anymore. Elvin was quite worried for that little boy, and he hoped that Roland would get a clue and see how his jealousy was affecting his son.

Yet as they say, sometimes things had to get worse before they got better. Roland soon became convinced that his wife was seeing Luigi behind his back, and he couldn’t even look the plumber’s way without antagonizing him. Finally, Grace reached her limit after a mighty blow-up between them and calmly told him to pack his things and get out of her house.

The day after getting the boot, Roland was oh so sorry for what he did and said and begged for his wife’s forgiveness, but she was having none of it—yet. After cooling off, Grace decided to continue to allow Roland in Gavin’s life and helped her estranged spouse find a nice apartment to keep the social workers off his back. But now, Roland held Luigi responsible for his marital problems and continued to shoot the proverbial flames in his direction. Sheesh.

In this crisis, both Luigi and Grace needed Elvin’s advice more than ever, and he delivered. Whenever one of them called, he, Becky or one of the Toad Assistants was sure to answer. In the wake of her separation from Roland, Grace first decided to spend some time with her parents. Bridge and Niels made sure to call Elvin and let him know that their daughter was okay, the former armed with all of Grace’s favorite foods and the latter fuming, threatening to do—_something_—to his son-in-law involving his ancestral hunting knife. Cooler heads ultimately prevailed, however.

As for Luigi, he was audibly upset whenever he called, but he wondered if he should tell Mario. He and Elvin knew that the man in red would go after Roland upon hearing how he was treating his baby brother. For the most part, though, Luigi assured everyone that he’d handle himself against Mr. Butter and promised that he wouldn’t do anything he’d regret later, no matter how strong the temptation.

That July, exactly ten years after she and Roland met, Grace traveled to Isle Delfino for some introspection. In the years since her last visit, she reported, the island had added some clothing-optional beaches, and it was at once such beach where she encountered Roland one evening. The estranged couple finally had a chance to sit down and talk. Grace could tell that Roland genuinely felt awful for his recent actions, but she wasn’t ready to take him back. However, she had renewed hope that someday, somehow, they’d be able to work things out.

And then they’d gone for a swim.

Luigi’s thoughts on this? “She deserves better than him,” he’d huffed one day over the phone. “I don’t think she should give him another chance, not after what he’s done. In my opinion, Greg is a better match for her. Unfortunately, he’s married…”

“Give him some credit,” Elvin had told him. “He’s trying to become a better man for Gavin’s sake. I know he hurt you, but…”

He heard Luigi stifle a sob. “That man doesn’t belong in Grace’s life, period. If he’s gonna act like a child whenever Grace and I pass each other on the street, then why should she even bother? He’s just—he…”

“From what I hear, he’s still a good father,” said Elvin.

“And that just makes everything else okay?”

“No, not at all. Just—try to take that into account when he decides to talk things out with you, all righty?”

A sigh. “All right. But I highly doubt that will happen.”

In September 2012, Grace called Elvin and announced that she’d decided to join him, Becky and the Toad Assistants in Evershade Valley. In no time at all, Elvin recalled the Toad Assistants from their respective locations to help him and Becky move Grace’s old things into one of the Bunker’s rooms. It would give her a healthy dose of nostalgia.

Two days later, Grace told Elvin that all of her stuff was packed, and that she was ready. Elvin activated the Pixelshifter, teleporting the young woman into the Bunker. The trip went—mostly well.

Grace and her luggage had made it through cyberspace in once piece. Her shirt and bra—not so much.

With a cry of surprise, Grace covered herself up as Elvin sat there stupefied and everyone else scrambled to get her another shirt.

“Uh—sorry about that,” Elvin apologized with a goggle-eyed stare. “The Pixelshifter still tends to experience a few hiccups.”

“Are those ‘hiccups’ close to being resolved?” asked Grace.

“Closer than last year,” said Elvin, still staring.

Grace glared at him. “I’m up here, Professor,” she said.

Elvin blushed. “Sorry, Grace,” he swiftly apologized, turning back to his console and punching a few buttons.

Rod appeared with a new top for Grace. “I hope this fits,” he said, tossing it to her.

Just then, Grace’s bra and original shirt emerged from the teleporter and pixelated onto her.

“Thanks, Professor,” she sighed in relief.

“If it’s any consolation,” said Becky. “That’s happened to me, too.”

“And me,” Rod chimed in.

“Better the shirt than a body part,” shrugged Grace.

“Welcome to our secret Bunker,” said Elvin. “Thoughts?”

Grace looked around. “Aside from the Pixelshifter, it’s not too bad,” she opined.

Rod and his friends helped Grace carry her luggage into her room.

“What do you think?” asked Becky as she joined them.

“Wow,” breathed Grace. “It’s like I never left. Of course, now it looks like a nineteen-year-old’s room instead of a thirty-year-old’s…”

Elvin caught the tail-end of that conversation. Had that much time really passed?

After Grace unpacked, Elvin updated her on the almost-finished Poltergust 5000.

“I’m going to add one last accessory to it,” said Elvin. “Remember when I said that Boos have the power to cast illusions? Well, I know just the tool to combat that power—a dark light.”

“I’ve read of something call a black light,” said Grace. “Will this—dark light—be something like that, to help unveil hidden things?”

“Yes, precisely,” said Elvin. “Except while a black light reveals hidden stains, my—Dark Light Device—will reveal objects hidden by Boo magic!”

“You just thought up that name?” Grace asked with a smile.

“I did,” said Elvin. “Let me show you around the valley.”

They exited the Bunker, and Elvin pointed to the purple, crescent-shaped jewel in the sky.

“Is that the Dark Moon you were talking about?” asked Grace. “It’s more beautiful up close.”

“As long as that’s intact, the ghosts won’t hurt us,” said Elvin.

“A breakable moon,” murmured Grace. “Now I’ve seen everything.”

Elvin, Becky and the Toad Assistants then led Grace into the Gloomy Manor’s lab, where she looked over the nearly-finished Poltergust 5000.

“Luigi’s had the 3000 model for nearly eleven years,” said Elvin. “It’s past time we gave him something new to work with.”

“You made this just for him?” asked Grace.

“I’d rather he have one and not need it than need one and not have it,” said Elvin. “I estimate that it’ll be finished either late this year or early next year.”

“And the Dark Light?” asked Grace.

“We’ll start on it as soon as possible,” said Elvin, “and hopefully, it’ll be ready by next March, or earlier.”

“Does he know?”

Elvin shook his head. “I plan to surprise him,” he explained. “But what about you? How are you feeling?”

“Roland and I stay in touch,” said Grace, “and he sends me half of his pay at the end of the month. Gavin stays with him every weekend.”

“How does he feel about this—arrangement?” asked Elvin.

“We talked it over, and he’s okay with it,” sighed Grace. “He’s taking full responsibility, but I also can’t help but feel like I overreacted a bit.”

“No, you didn’t,” said Becky. “You did the right thing, because he crossed a line that day.”

“Don’t give him what he wants,” added Elvin.

Grace laughed. “That’s what Luigi said!”

“He’s a very smart man,” said Rod.

“Once I get the Pixelshifter fixed,” offered Elvin, “perhaps Gavin can come visit?”

“I’ll have to talk to Roland about that,” said Grace. “If there’s one thing we can agree on, then it’s our son’s well-being. But—I appreciate the gesture, Professor.”

Shawn smiled at her. “We’re gonna get you through this, Grace,” he promised. “Don’t be afraid to come to either of us if need be, understand?”

Grace nodded. “Thank you,” she said. “I really think I’m gonna like it in Evershade Valley.”

Delicately, she trailed her fingers over the almost-complete Poltergust before fixing her gaze on her colleagues.

“Shall we begin?” she asked.

**EEE**

Within days of her arrival in Evershade Valley, Grace became immensely popular with the local ghosts. From pillow fights with Greenies to riding around on the backs of Slammers and Possessors to pool parties with the Three Sisters, these ghosts did everything to make her feel welcome. She’d even spend some time with the _poltergeist_ in the Gloomy Manor’s library, reading books or playing the piano, her own melody of doubt and hope as her marriage faced choppy waters. One time, she bundled up in a winter coat and a scarf, and some Sneakers took her on a tour of a crystal quarry in the Secret Mine. Like Becky before her, Lucinda, Belinda and Herlinda seemed to take a special interest in Grace, taking turns flirting with and ogling her whenever they were all in the same room. Grace seemed to appreciate the attention, but she more than once had to remind them that she was married.

But Grace was simply content to help Elvin and Becky with their work and visit the Toad Assistants in each of the “mansions”. The professor couldn’t help but notice how she seemed to relax with each passing day. Thanks to her energy, work on the Poltergust 5000 wrapped up sooner than Elvin expected. The Strobulb could use a few more tweaks, but he considered it imperative to build the Dark Light Device first.

The DLD would be shaped like the head of a flashlight, except that the bulb would project multicolored light instead of the standard white light. It would also be easy to attach to and detach from the Poltergust’s nozzle. Unfortunately, the major drawback to this design was (surprise, surprise) an overheating problem. Similar to the Strobulb, Elvin reasoned that he’d upgrade the Dark Light over time, but until then, the device would have to be used sparingly.

For the remainder of the year, the Butters remained separated but on speaking terms, Grace video-chatting with her husband and son every night. She’d tell them how she was enjoying Evershade Valley and that they were in her prayers despite everything that had happened. Elvin knew better than to listen in, but he started to think Luigi was right—that Grace shouldn’t jump right back into Roland’s life just because he was giving her puppy-dog eyes. His behavior and the false accusations he’d thrown had been repugnant and ludicrous. Grace might be able to forgive him in time, but that wouldn’t be the case for Elvin. And Luigi definitely showed no signs of forgiving Roland anytime soon.

Little did they know that the reverberations of Elvin distractedly selling the King Boo portrait would reach the valley in the coming year. And when that happened, everyone involved would be reminded of the importance of family and friendship, and of the brevity of life…


	21. I Can Be Brave

**2013**

It was another ordinary night in Evershade Valley for Professor Elvin Gadd, Grace and Rebecca. The three of them were in their lab, Elvin tinkering with this and that and Becky cobbling something of her own together. Grace was revising a paper she’d written, those two telltale cords dangling from her ears to the pocket of her jeans. Around them, several Greenies floated about, one of them sweeping the floors, several of them carrying objects from here to there, a few of them reading books and journals and the rest of them fooling around.

One Greenie tapped Grace’ shoulder, getting her attention. She removed one earbud as the Greenie placed a PB&J sandwich before her.

“Thanks,” she said with a bright smile, setting aside her paper, taking one half of the sandwich and biting into it. “It’s really good.”

“If you want, I’ll read over your paper when you’re done,” offered Elvin.

“Sure,” said Grace.

“Are you gonna publish it?” asked Becky.

Grace nodded. “I hope to include it in the Professor’s latest volume,” she said. “If not, I’ll send it to a scientific journal in L.A.” She took another big bite of her sandwich.

“Have—you and Roland come to a decision?” asked Elvin.

“Gavin’s eighth birthday is coming up,” said Grace. “We’ve decided to have a small celebration on the actual day, just the three of us. The big, splashy party will be held on the day before. After that…” She spread her hands.

“Has he reached out to Luigi?” Becky chimed in.

Grace shook her head. “I honestly don’t know what’s holding him back,” she said in slight exasperation. “He’s apologized to me countless times, but not to Luigi. Until he does that—I don’t know if we can move forward.”

“Does he even want to fight for this?”

“I know he does, but—as long as he’s unwilling to talk to Luigi…” Grace trailed off. “That’s why I’m grateful for coming here. It helps me relax and think.

“Thanks,” she said to the Greenie who’d given her a glass of milk.

“I’d love to have a few words with him sometime,” grumbled Elvin.

“Professor,” chided Grace. “He’s—he’s coming around. Sort of.”

“Does he still think it’s Luigi’s fault? Seriously?” asked Becky.

“Looks that way,” muttered Grace.

“Poor Gavin,” sighed Elvin.

“Gavin’s okay. Roland would never hurt him,” said Grace.

“It’s just—instead of worrying about you and Luigi, he should worry about his son,” said Elvin. “The kid’s in a fractured home because Mr. Butter won’t man up and take responsibility!”

“Trust me, Professor,” Grace assured him. “Roland will get a clue. Eventually…”

They fell back into silence, Grace finishing her sandwich and milk and then diving into a pint of ice cream another Greenie offered her. Becky fired up her laptop and began laboring at a dissertation of her own. And Elvin continued tinkering away.

Until it happened.

Elvin raised his head when he heard a muffled _boom_. “Did you hear that?” he asked.

Becky frowned. “Yeah,” she said. “It was either a crash—or an explosion. Grace…?”

Grace pulled off her earbuds. “I didn’t hear anything, but I felt—shaking,” she said. “Are we having an earthquake?”

It wasn’t an earthquake, but it was something far worse.

The trio whipped around just in time to see the once-playful Greenies beginning to tear the lab apart, ripping pages out of books and throwing and smashing anything in sight. Grace barely managed to save the research paper she’d labored at since the beginning of the year, but her and Becky’s main concern was Elvin, the two women using their bodies to shield the elderly professor from flying projectiles and debris.

“Everybody to the Bunker!” Elvin commanded, the three of them evacuating the Lab and hastening to safety, Becky and Grace protecting their employer the whole way. They practically stumbled through the Bunker’s entrance and slammed the door behind them.

“What in God’s name was that?!” Grace wanted to know, her voice a little higher pitched than normal.

“The ghosts turned aggressive,” panted Elvin. “That could only mean one thing—the Dark Moon’s broken!”

“That’s what that explosion was,” realized Becky. “Well, we can’t just sit here forever! We gotta get help!”

“I’m on it!” said Elvin, dashing to his console and punching a few buttons.

“I hope he picks up,” Grace said breathily as the color bar test pattern appeared on the center screen.

The color bars soon changed into lime-green static and snow before the signal focused, projecting the image of the man they knew could help them.

“Luigi!” Elvin breathlessly greeted. “Thank goodness! We need your help, my boy—the ghosts have turned hostile!”

Then, the professor noticed the slight bags under Luigi’s eyes, the blue irises slightly clouded over with sleep. “Wha?” he sleepily murmured. “Ghosts?”

“Hey, Luigi!” Grace piped up. “Has Roland talked to you yet?”

Luigi made a face. “No.”

“I knew it,” huffed Grace. “I might have to take further action if this—my God, why are you on the floor, L? Did we wake you?”

Luigi got to his feet. “You did.”

“I’m so sorry! It’s just—we didn’t know who else to call,” apologized Grace.

“That’s okay,” said Luigi. “Now, _what_ happened?”

“We’ll talk more about this when you get here,” said Elvin. “Don’t move—I’m preparing the Pixelshifter!”

“New invention,” Grace said off of Luigi’s look.

“All right, here we go!” said Elvin as he activated the teleporter.

Thankfully, the Pixelshifter decided to behave, and Luigi emerged in one piece, landing butt-first on the Bunker’s floor.

“Greetings, Luigi!” Elvin said happily as the man in green got up and dusted himself off. “I knew our paths would cross again!”

“Hello, Professor, Becky, Grace,” said Luigi, exchanging handshakes and hugs with the three of them. “Nice to see you again, too. But—what exactly is going on here?”

Quickly, the trio explained the situation—along with Evershade Valley’s environment and the Dark Moon—to Luigi.

“Now that the Dark Moon has shattered, the ghosts became physically aggressive,” concluded Grace, “and now a purple mist is obstructing our view!”

“The good news is—we managed to recover one piece during our flight,” said Elvin, holding up the Dark Moon shard he’d scooped up during the evacuation to the Bunker. It was now encircled by a strange aura.

“It’s been corrupted by some kind of dark magic,” said Becky, “but we anticipated something like this happening, so we constructed a special device to clean the piece up.”

The device in question resembled a vintage turntable. As soon as the Dark Moon piece was hooked up, multiple arms sprouted from the machine and wiped the piece spotless.

Elvin and his employees checked a map projection and saw to their delight that some of the purple mist had cleared away.

“Perfect!” exclaimed Elvin. “Looks like the Gloomy Manor is the only place safe enough to explore at the moment. Our best bet is that another Dark Moon piece is hidden there.”

Luigi blinked. “You want me to go in there and retrieve it for you,” he said, “along with the other Dark Moon pieces, wherever they may be.”

Elvin and his employees exchanged a look.

“Wow—first guess,” Becky said finally.

“Oh, dear…” muttered Luigi.

“Luigi, c’mon—you’re the best ghost-wrangler we know,” Elvin said encouragingly, “who just so happens to be the only ghost-wrangler we know.”

“Don’t worry,” smiled Grace, “you’ll have me as company. Unfortunately, though, we left your _present_ in the Gloomy Manor’s garage.”

Luigi raised an eyebrow. “You have a present for me? What’s the occasion?”

“It’s a good occasion as any to give you a new ghost-hunting device,” said Elvin. “I’m sending you and Grace to the Manor to recover it.”

“Well, it _has_ been a while,” said Luigi, a bit apprehensively.

Elvin palmed the Dual Scream, or DS for short, and pressed it into Luigi’s hand. “I made this while en route to Evershade Valley,” he explained.

“It looks cooler than the Game Boy Horror,” Luigi conceded.

After testing the DS to make sure it worked properly, Elvin fired up the Pixelshifter and sent Luigi and Grace off to the Gloomy Manor.

“It’s been twelve years,” said Becky. “You think he’s still got it?”

“Most definitely,” nodded Elvin.

The duo watched on the monitors as Grace and Luigi chased down a mouse holding a key to the front door before heading inside, the latter jumping slightly as the door swung shut behind them. Straightaway, they went to the garage, and Elvin saw Luigi’s face practically brighten as he unearthed his gift—the Poltergust 5000!

“Oh, yeah!” cheered the man in green.

Grace helped slide the device onto his back. “It suits you,” she opined.

Oh, yes, it did.

Then, Elvin squinted at the apparatus. Drat! The Strobulb was missing! The ghosts must’ve taken it!

Swiftly, he contacted the adventurers.

“All right! The Poltergust 5000 is in its proper place,” he said. “Say, there are piles of dirt and sheets all over the garage. Would you like to test out your new Poltergust’s improved suction ability on them?”

With a small smile, Luigi began vacuuming all over the garage, clearing out all of the dust and dirt in seconds and sucking away the sheets. One of the sheets concealed a chest containing a key.

“How’s she treating you?” asked Elvin when Luigi was finished.

“Better than the 3000,” Luigi said truthfully.

“Well—a crucial component will make it pamper you,” said Elvin. “It’s called the Strobulb, and my guess is that the ghosts hid it somewhere. You and Grace will need to search the manor to find it.”

“Sounds like fun,” said Luigi before hanging up.

During the search, Luigi and Grace explored more rooms, obtaining more keys and finding more objects to vacuum, from spiders to coats. Oh, and they collected some treasure along the way. Ultimately, the found the Strobulb on a chandelier in the foyer. Luigi dashed upstairs and trained the vacuum on some sort of fan above the chandelier, the spinning blades lowering it to ground level. Grace remained downstairs, carefully plucking the device from the chandelier and screwing it into place once Luigi rejoined her.

“All right,” said Elvin when he called them. “Now, the fun can begin. See that switch on the door behind you? You can activate it with a Strobulb flash. You’ll find many of those switches all over the Gloomy Manor.”

“Noted,” said Luigi.

Mere moments after Elvin hung up, the Poltergust 5000 saw her first taste of action. A satisfying tingle ran down Elvin’s spine as he watched Luigi and Grace stand their ground, line up the attacking Greenies and stun them, three or four at a time, using the Strobulb. The monitors now had an audio function which could be turned on and off, allowing the professor to hear the hum of the Strobulb charging and the ZAP as it erupted in a blanket flash of white light. Like last time, the ghosts tried to escape the suction, but Luigi and Grace kept their feet planted and pulled in the opposite direction they were trying to go. Enough resistance would trigger the Poltergust’s Power Surge function, which could quickly drain a troublesome ghost’s HP and yield coins or Gold Bars.

Elvin could pinpoint the exact moment when it all came back to Luigi.

“Do you think he secretly missed this?” asked Becky.

“I don’t see him turning back anytime soon,” said Elvin, but there was a sly look on his face.

The two of them let Luigi and Grace go at it, watching them clear room after room, until Elvin spotted them getting a little tired. At that point, he recalled them to the Bunker, directing Luigi to empty the Poltergust into a duct leading to a secure Vault below. Then, he and Becky helped the two adventurers tend to the bruises they’d taken.

“Now that you’re properly equipped,” said Elvin, “our search for the Dark Moon piece can begin. Did you two see that aquarium on the second floor of the foyer?”

“Yep,” said Luigi. “Those were scary-looking fish.”

“Well, a handy device I invented a while back, which I call the Parascope, has the ability to detect paranormal signals,” said Elvin. “It picked something up on the manor’s second floor, but you can’t investigate as long as that aquarium is blocking the way, can you?”

“Not really,” said Grace.

“Luckily, there’s a mechanism on the foyer’s first floor which you can activate to lower the aquarium and gain access to the second floor.” Elvin smiled. “All righty—I’m sending you back in. You guys ready?”

“Do I have to answer?” asked Luigi.

Laughing, Elvin pixelated Grace and Luigi to the Gloomy Manor’s entrance.

If it was only that easy. Elvin and Becky watched, slack-jawed, as four Slammers arrived, tore the mechanism apart and took a gear for themselves before fleeing. Then, a Greenie locked Luigi and Grace out of the Common Hall and took the key. Elvin’s fingers flew across his keyboard, tracking the Slammers down using his Parascope and sending their locations to the adventurous duo.

But there was really nothing to fret about. Luigi and Grace were at the top of their game, retrieving the key to the Common Hall after capturing that troublesome Greenie and pursuing those four Slammers, encountering more Greenies and a few Hiders as they did. Here, Elvin noticed how the duo kept in control—by bantering or by listening to music, most often the latter. They needed to keep an ear out for ghosts, so they shared a pair of earbuds, Luigi using the right earbud and Grace using the left. Sometimes, they used Luigi’s mp3 player to listen to music, and other times, they used Grace’s Android phone. Faintly, Elvin and Becky could hear them humming along whatever song was playing. If the current situation required both ears open, then Luigi would nervously hum to himself. In a darkened room, which was most likely filled with ghosts, his humming would grow jittery and slightly off-key.

When dealing with multiple ghosts to get the gears back, Luigi and Grace were able to stun three or four at a time. But the Greenies would try to help their buddies by throwing punches, and Hiders would throw stuff like apple cores and banana peels. The ghost-wrangling duo handled this by leaning, ducking, dodging and leaping out of the way of incoming attacks. And they didn’t even lose their grip on the Poltergust! Elvin was impressed!

Finally, all four Slammers and their helpers were defeated, and all four gears had been recovered. Unfortunately, those gears were slightly warped, thanks to the Slammers’ manhandling. Elvin had no choice but to bring the two back, allowing them to rest while he fixed the mechanism.

“Do you see yourself taking him back?” Elvin heard Luigi ask.

“Well, I kinda want to, because Gavin needs both his parents in his life,” Grace responded, “but I can’t help but think about what he’s done and said, and—what kind of father is that?”

_Good question,_ thought Elvin.

“I feel the same way,” muttered Luigi. “He really deserves a good punch in the face.”

_Well spoke._

“But—violence isn’t the answer, is it?”

“No. Roland should consider himself fortunate that Gavin was in school when he blew his top like that. How come he can’t think straight when it comes to you?”

“Maybe he’s jealous because I can fight ghosts and he can’t.”

“Yeah? Well, whatever it is, he needs to get it together, and pronto.”

Elvin tuned out the rest of the conversation to focus on the task at hand. About 90 minutes later, the mechanism was repaired and ready to go.

The console audio function picked up the sounds of distant piano playing. Using the Parascope, Elvin pinpointed the library as the source of the noise, and there was a strong paranormal presence, as well. He tasked Luigi and Grace with checking out this phenomenon.

“Be careful,” he said before pixelating them out.

In the foyer, they were halfway up the stairs when a group of ghosts sent them tumbling back down. Two Hiders, three Greenies, one Slammer. Elvin watched Luigi and Grace battle them all, along with the ghosts waiting for them in the second-floor lobby.

When the two of them reached the library, everyone was in for a surprise.

“What on Earth…?” muttered Becky as flying books began dive-bombing Luigi and Grace.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” said Elvin. Only one ghost he knew could manipulate objects like that…

His suspicions were confirmed once the two ghost-wranglers made their way to the library’s lower level. A _poltergeist_ sat at the grand piano, playing his heart out—only to shoot the duo a menacing glare when he sensed their presence.

The elderly professor’s heart leaped into his throat. He was reminded of how dangerous _poltergeists_ could be with their telekinesis. Images of that night in the warehouse, of Eustace bleeding on the floor, of Harry bravely facing down the ghost while the others got the wounded man to safety and of what remained of the security guard after the _poltergeist_ had finished with him, quickly flashed through his mind.

Becky laid her hand over his, as if sensing his distress. They didn’t move or breathe as the battle between their colleagues and the _poltergeist_ unfolded. This _poltergeist_ was the toughest customer yet, hurling books at them from all directions and using a book to shield the Strobulb flash. Luigi and Grace caught on quickly, though, and flashed the ghost a second time before letting the Poltergust 5000 rip! Wasn’t _that_ why Harry suggested naming their vacuum the Poltergust instead of the Ghost-Vac—because it could stand up to a mighty _poltergeist_? And this Poltergust was far more advanced than the Mk. 1!

A dark tune played on the grand piano as Luigi and his companion continued to slug it out with the _poltergeist_, shrugging off hits from flying books and making good use of that Power Surge function. Elvin cracked a smile as he watched the nozzle kick back slightly against Luigi’s hands with each surge. Then, there was the way Luigi kept himself balanced on his heels while he resisted the _poltergeist’s_ resistance. There was the way he worked with Grace and tried to shield her from those flying books. And there was the look on his face, a look which said, “I’m still a little weirded out, but I’m gonna stay with this till the end.”

After the _poltergeist _was defeated, Luigi and Grace had to deal with two more, and that was a doozy. They wound up sprawled on the library floor, sweaty and bruised and comforting each other. D’aawww!

“Thank God!” gushed Elvin after recalling the two of them and gathering them into a group hug. “A _poltergeist_ isn’t a ghost to underestimate—and you captured three of them!”

Luigi emptied the Poltergust into the Vault, and then Elvin gave him two ice packs, one of which the man in green tossed to Grace.

“I couldn’t help but notice,” said Elvin, “how the two of you were doing some treasure-hunting on the side.”

“Yeah,” said Grace. “We’ve found dollar bills, coins, gold bars, gems…”

“Well—finders keepers, I suppose,” said Elvin. “In fact, if you grab enough treasure, then I can use it to upgrade your Poltergust.”

“An upgrade would be nice,” murmured Luigi.

Grace and Luigi shared some snacks and griped some more about Roland before the former booted up her laptop and video-called her estranged spouse. Elvin was shocked that she was still friendly with him after everything. Anyway, Grace explained the situation to Roland and assured him that she was okay, and that she hoped to talk to him once the Dark Moon was back in place.

After the break, Elvin checked the Parascope and saw that someone was casting illusions in the Gloomy Manor, making objects disappear. This was a perfect time for Luigi to test out the Dark-Light Device! Too bad he’d left it in the lab in his haste to escape from the ghosts!

He pixelated Grace and Luigi over to retrieve the device, only for the door to the lab to disappear! But the two of them didn’t give up, instead finding a way in via the parlor, tangling with this ghost and that ghost as they went. However, they weren’t the only ones using their smarts—the Greenies had taken notice of the Strobulb and were now taking measures to protect themselves against it, from wearing dark shades to using pans and lids as shields and arming themselves with rolling pins. They buffeted poor Luigi quite a bit, but with Grace’s help, he was still able to subdue them. He smiled and laughed as he screwed the Dark Light onto his flashlight and revealed the hidden door.

During their search for the one casting these illusions, Luigi and Grace got in some practice with the Dark-Light, unveiling hidden drawers, statues and other objects besides doors—even flashing it on paintings to earn more treasure and a key or two. But the device could only last for so long before overheating, and they had to wait for a few minutes for it to cool off. Not that it stopped them from finding the illusion culprit—a Boo! Elvin should’ve known!

But what was a Boo doing in Evershade Valley?

Luigi used the Dark-Light to stun and then suck up the Boo, bouncing on it like a pogo stick to fit it inside the vacuum. He and Grace celebrated another mission accomplished before Elvin pixelated them back.

Upon arrival, Luigi shrugged off the Poltergust and handed it to Elvin, who began working on the first upgrade. The professor told himself that these upgrades wouldn’t be big—it was the little things that counted. Elvin’s first upgrade was a second Power Surge level, and it took about thirty minutes to complete. During that time, Becky chatted with her parents, Grace worked some more on her paper and Luigi was on the phone, leaving a voice message for—someone. Probably Mario. He’d want to know what his little brother was up to.

The search for the Dark Moon piece now ran into a little snag—there were sticky spiderwebs all over the Gloomy Manor! Once the upgrade was finished, Elvin sent Luigi and Grace in to tackle the problem.

Luigi looked quite creeped out by all of those webs, while Grace looked—interested. She’d always given off the air of a nightmare fetishist. Either way, the two of them used their resourcefulness to clear out the webs. Some of them could be easily vacuumed away, while the others had to be burned away using web cords and web balls. On top of that, more ghosts would try to attack them, and there were more Boos casting illusions. But despite that, the two of them got the job done, returning to the Bunker looking none too happy.

“Did you see that?” asked Luigi, “because I’m not doing that again.”

“Seconded,” Grace joined in.

Following a good hour of rest, their foul mood had evaporated. Elvin tracked down the source of the web infestation, which was located in the manor’s cellar.

“My Parascope’s picking up a strong paranormal reading,” cautioned Elvin. “I think you two have a major ghost on your hands!”

He wished them good luck before pixelating them to the second-floor lobby, where an elevator would take them down to the cellar.

And there, Luigi and Grace were nearly pounced on by a giant spider queen with glowing green eyes!

Becky and Elvin gave a startled yelp.

“We gotta get them out of there!” shouted Becky, but Elvin stopped her. On the console, he’d seen the battle plan on Luigi’s face—once he’d composed himself, of course.

The two of them watched as Luigi and Grace stunned the spider queen and dragged a web cord toward a torch-bearing suit of armor, dodging the spider’s projectile poison as they went. The torch ignited the cord, which burned the giant web the spider was resting on and knocked her onto her back.

A familiar horned white ghost flew out of the spider queen, formed a force field around itself, and charged.

“A possessor!” cried Becky. “That’s why the paranormal signal was so strong!”

“And look!” gasped Elvin, seeing something purple inside the ghost. “That’s another Dark Moon piece!”

Their hearts jumped as Grace and Luigi stunned the possessor and vacuumed away its first layer of skin. Then, the possessor re-entered its host, and it all began again.

“C’mon,” said Becky. “You can do it…”

And they did. Utilizing the web cords, web balls and any suit of armor they could find, Luigi and Grace forced the possessor out of the spider queen twice more, vacuuming away more of its HP as they did. The possessed spider queen attacked them with her forelegs and summoned smaller spiders, which bit them a few times, but they always walked it off. Fifteen minutes later, this grouchy possessor was captured, the Dark Moon piece in its body forcefully ejecting itself from the Poltergust and knocking the two adventurers back a short distance.

As for the spider queen, she shrunk back to normal size and left the cellar peacefully, a stampede of the other spiders following after her (which gave Luigi one last fright).

“Awesome job, both of you,” Elvin told them over the DS, “and way to use your noggins! Let me bring you back so we can take a look at that Dark Moon piece.”

He smiled as he watched Luigi twirl Grace around and do a victory dance, and laughed when the man in green was startled by a stray spider.

Luigi carefully handed the Dark Moon piece to Elvin, who placed it on the special cleaning device. Within seconds, the piece was squeaky clean.

“All right,” he said. “More of that fog has lifted. Now, the Haunted Towers are open for exploration.”

“Is a Dark Moon piece in there, too?” asked Luigi.

“Sure bet,” replied Elvin.

Suddenly, the Parascope went off.

“Uh-oh,” said Elvin as he investigated the problem.

“What is it?” asked Grace.

“We’re not finished with the Gloomy Manor just yet,” said Elvin. “While we were distracted with the Dark Moon piece, more ghosts had overrun the place. I’m sending you both back in to capture all of the ghosts as soon as you can.” Smiling, he added, “No pressure.”

Then, he pixelated Luigi and Grace back to the manor, sat back and enjoyed the show, keeping the duo updated via the DS. By now, Luigi looked less terrified as he battled ghosts right and left. His mouth was rounded, his eyes shone, and his brows were slightly knit. Grace looked positively ready for action, and Elvin had some idea why. She had to let all of that anger out _somewhere_.

It took them nearly eleven minutes to clear out all of the ghosts. Once Elvin recalled them to the Bunker, Luigi emptied the Poltergust and exchanged a look with Grace before the two of them hit the showers. So, Elvin took the opportunity to quickly fix up the Dark-Light, allowing it to last a bit longer without overheating.

Luigi and his companion soon emerged, refreshed and in fresh clothes. While Elvin tracked down the Dark Moon piece, Grace Skyped with her husband and son, and Luigi sent Mario another voicemail.

“Did he ever call you back?” asked Elvin, “or leave a voice message or a text?”

Luigi shook his head. “Nothing,” he said.

A twinge of worry manifested in the back of Elvin’s mind, but he smiled at Luigi to put his mind at ease. “Maybe he’s busy with something,” he said.

“Yeah, like rescuing the Princess _by himself_,” huffed Luigi.

Becky swooped in with a cup of hot tea for the man in green. Silently, Luigi thanked her and sat down somewhere to drink it.

“Luigi—Roland wants to apologize to you,” said Grace. “He feels awful over harassing you, and he’s finally realized that there’s nothing going on between us.”

“He’s a little late for that,” Luigi said pointedly, sipping his tea. “I’ve waited for him to apologize for the better part of a year.”

“Me, too.”

“If he really feels badly, and he really wants to apologize, then why doesn’t he do it in person?” asked Luigi. “Why hide behind a computer screen?”

“Luigi…” started Grace.

“What snapped him out of it, anyway?”

“Either the fact that we just got done fighting a possessed spider queen—or the gravity of the entire situation, with the Dark Moon shattering and all.”

“Better late than never,” Luigi finally conceded, but Elvin could still see that tension in the plumber. The scientist didn’t know all of the details, but he knew that Roland had treated Luigi quite poorly in recent years, and it would take more than an apology to rectify it.

_Time to get his mind off of Roland_, Elvin thought.

“I have good news and bad news,” he said. “Which do you want to hear first?”

“What’s the good news?” asked Grace.

“I’ve located the Dark Moon piece,” said Elvin. “It’s at the top of the Hollow Tree.”

“And the bad news?” asked Luigi.

“The Hydro Generator is down,” sighed Elvin. “It powers all of the machinery there, and you won’t be able to access the tree top unless everything is functioning properly.”

“A broken Hydro Generator,” mused Luigi. “Sounds like a job for a plumber.”

When Elvin sent the duo to the Haunted Towers, he discovered that the flowers growing there responded to light. When Luigi flashed the Strobulb at the flowers, their petals opened, spilling out treasure, and in one case, a key. He and Grace reached the Hydro Generator with little difficulty, only to discover something more puzzling—the machine looked perfectly fine!

“If it’s not the generator itself,” Elvin said to them over the DS, “then it must be the water supply.”

“A clog, huh?” asked Luigi. “I’ve dealt with all sorts of clogs for years. We’ll call you when we get there.”

The trip to the water supply room was more perilous. There were carpet traps, hidden doors, giant Venus flytraps, and as always, attacking ghosts, the Greenies there arming themselves with shovels to attack as well as defend. As they went, Grace and Luigi relied on each other and the environment around them to deal with these perils. A green, spiky fruit could ward off the flytraps, for example, and the two of them simply waited for the ghosts to lower their guard before pouncing. In one room, there were gum-like flowers which the adventurers utilized by attaching them to the Poltergust’s nozzle and blowing air into them, turning them into improvised balloons. Avoiding sharp vines along the way, the duo used these “balloons” to access the floor above them, where the water supply was located.

Becky wrinkled her nose when she saw the yellow slime dripping from one of the pipes. “That’s the grossest clog I’ve ever seen,” she opined.

“But they’re putting it to good use,” said Elvin as he watched Luigi and Grace fill a nearby bucket with the slime and use it as an equilibrium to activate the switch closer machine. They lined up the machine’s panels and unleashed a mighty Strobulb flash. And with that, the Hydro Generator stirred back to life, the restored water flow turning all of the machines back on.

“We did it,” Luigi reported to Elvin.

“Great,” smiled Elvin. “We’ll powwow in the Bunker.”

But as he was about to recall them, he heard bumping and banging and saw a big lump force its way down one of the pipes and out of a spigot.

“A—Gobber?!” gasped Becky. “What on Earth was it doing in the water supply?”

“I don’t know, but this ghost has some poor hygiene,” winced Elvin as he saw the Gobber hawk up and spit gobs of gunk at Luigi and Grace.

Even as he was being vacuumed, the Gobber continued to launch yellow goo at the duo. They dodged the yucky projectiles as best they could, but the gunk still managed to splatter all over them.

“Professor,” said Luigi when the battle was won. “We need a shower!”

Grace and Luigi were indeed covered in yellow goop. Quickly, Luigi emptied the Poltergust before stalking off to the showers, with Grace following. In no time at all, they were clean, attired in forest-worthy clothes and in a slightly better mood.

Luigi sent another voicemail to Mario, a note of worry emerging in his voice as he begged him to please call him back. Then, he leaned back with a frustrated sigh.

“I just want him to know where I am,” he murmured.

“You think something’s happened to him?” asked Elvin.

“Well—it’s unlike him to ignore my calls,” said Luigi. “What if he’s in bad trouble—and I’m stuck here doing—well, you know?”

“C’mon—don’t be like that,” Becky chimed in as she set out some more snacks. “He’s getting old—he can’t work out in the field like he used to. And while Grace and I have mastered the art of ghost-hunting ourselves—I have a feeling about you. We all do.”

Grace nodded. “Tonight, I think you’re gonna do something amazing,” he said. “Something which will propel you out of Mario’s shadow once and for all.”

Luigi blushed. “Well—it _is_ my year,” he said. To Elvin, he explained, “I’ve been in the video game consciousness for thirty years, and Nintendo’s doing something special to commemorate that.”

“It’s about time you had one,” said Grace.

“All righty,” said Elvin. “Now that the Hydro Generator is back up and running, you can open the pinwheel gate, get inside the Hollow Tree and retrieve the Dark Moon piece.”

Luigi sighed in resignation. “Let’s go,” he said.

Why did Elvin think it would be that easy?

The gate was nearly opened when a Hider appeared out of nowhere, startled Grace and Luigi and called four more of his buddies to disassemble the pinwheel, each taking a vane for themselves. Elvin tracked them down with the Parascope, and then the chase was on. Guarding each Hider was a small horde of ghosts, mostly composed of Greenies and Slammers, but there was a Gobber to fight at one point. Along the way, the two ghost-wranglers watered plants, some giving them treasure and others growing into leafy “stairs” to access higher floors. Sometimes, they’d stand under a flowing water source to cool off after a tough fight, with Luigi even briefly “scrubbing” himself with his hat and whistling. Elvin found all of this amusing, but he had to remind them once or twice to stay focused.

In order to retrieve the final vane, Luigi and Grace had to follow the Hider carrying it into a conservatory, where it took cover in a pipe organ. By the time they got there, a Slammer was pounding on the organ, the Hider popping out of the pipes every so often. Once they captured the Slammer, the two of them took turns playing the organ in order to force the Hider out. Elvin hearkened back to his first encounter with a possessor back in 1963, and how Sara forced it out of its piano host by playing a few chords.

Once the Hider was wrestled into the Poltergust and the last vane was claimed, Elvin recalled the long-suffering duo to the Bunker and set to work repairing the pinwheel vanes.

“I wonder if our Toad Assistants are okay,” said Becky.

“Hm?” uttered Elvin.

“Rod and his friends,” said Becky. “We haven’t heard from either of them since this mess began.”

“Mm-hmm,” said Elvin, his attention on his task.

“Elvin…” started Becky, and then sighed. “Never mind.”

Once Elvin fixed up the pinwheel vanes, he sidled over to Luigi, who had his earbuds in, and tapped him on the shoulder.

Luigi’s eyes fell on the pinwheel vanes. “Good as new,” he said.

Elvin handed him a rotor-like device. “Use this to reassemble the pinwheel,” he said. “From there, you and Grace can get inside the Hollow Tree and find the passageway to the top.”

Luigi disconnected his phone charger, stood up and stretched. “You ready for this, Grace?”

“You know I am,” said Grace, “but we’ll need this, too.” She held up a can of bug repellant.

Elvin sent them back to the Haunted Towers, where a Flytrap was blocking the gate. In fact, the place was getting more overrun with vegetation by the minute! Luckily, there was a spiked fruit nearby, along with flowers spitting out wads of treasure.

A Slammer was trying to yank off the last pinwheel vane as a Greenie egged him on, but Luigi was having none of that, getting the drop on both ghosts and maintaining his composure (for the most part) when two more Slammers showed up to help. Elvin wanted to say that Grace’s presence had something to do with that, but he remembered the redhead’s words back in 2001: “That was all _you_, Luigi.”

“Elvin,” Becky tried again, “have you tried contacting Rod and his friends?”

Elvin stared quizzically at her. “Who?”

“You know—the Toad Assistants—the ones currently scattered throughout the valley?”

Elvin blinked. “I—I don’t follow…”

“Before we left Boo Woods, you hired five Toads—Todd’s son Rod, and his friends, Eric, Peter, Shawn and Don.”

“Yes.”

“I’ve tried to call them, but they’re not picking up,” said Becky, “and now they’re surrounded by hostile ghosts.”

“Oh! Right! Well…” Elvin cleared his throat, “if Luigi and Grace come across them, then I’m sure they’ll let me know.”

Becky had a worried look for him. “I’m sure they will,” she said.

They turned back to the console just as a door slammed shut in front of Luigi and Grace, blocking their way!

“Drat!” hissed Elvin, giving them a call.

“I didn’t see that creepy-looking door the last time I was here,” said Grace. “Someone doesn’t want us to get to the treetop!”

“If memory serves, then there’s a special key to unlock that door,” he told them. “It should be in the crypt.”

“This place has a crypt?” asked Luigi.

“I hope you’re not scared of graveyards, Luigi,” Elvin said craftily. “It’s not like they’re full of vengeful spirits or anything.” He chuckled.

“Elvin!” snapped Grace.

“All right, all right. I’ll leave you to it,” said Elvin before hanging up.

“Wait—how do you know there’s a special key?” asked Becky.

“I’ve read up on the Haunted Towers’ history,” explained Elvin, “and I also checked its records.”

They fell silent as they watched Grace and Luigi work their way to an old graveyard, which took them straight to the crypt. The duo broke down an already-crumbling wall to reveal—Rod, frozen in a painting!

Elvin started. “Oh, my God! How…?”

“How are they gonna get him out of there?” asked Becky.

She got her answer seconds later when Luigi trained the Dark-Light on the painting, freeing Rod from his confines.

Rod jumped for joy and hugged Luigi and Grace in thanks. The Toad was slightly dirtied and bruised, but he didn’t look severely injured. Elvin immediately called the trio on the DS.

“Rod, I am _so_ sorry!” he cried. “I must’ve forgotten about you and the others! Thank God you’re all right!”

“For the most part—yeah, I’m fine,” said Rod. “It was so awful in there, though, unable to move or yell. But Luigi and Grace saved me!”

“Who did this to you?” asked Becky.

“Boos,” said Rod. “When I saw the mist coming, I tried to take cover and call my friends. But then those Boos attacked me! I gotta—I gotta call my dad!”

“Luigi, Grace—there’s a Pixelator in the gardener’s lab,” said Elvin. “Can I count on you to get Rod there safely?”

“You sure can,” said Grace.

“Good luck,” said Elvin before ending the call.

But they were hardly out of the crypt when the Three Sisters decided to pay them a little visit! Rod darted behind a tombstone for cover as Grace and Luigi readied the Poltergust. Lucinda, Belinda and Herlinda took some time to flirt with and ogle both ghost hunters before going on the attack.

The Three Sisters circled the duo, and the only way to beat them was to wait for one of them to lower her mirror. Fortunately, Luigi was fast, and Grace was just a little faster. While trying to suck up one sister, the other two would get downright protective and attempt to bash their opponents with their mirrors, and the sister being captured would actively attempt to drag the ghost-wranglers toward her siblings. But Luigi and Grace were protective, as well—protective of Rod and protective of each other. When a sister swung her mirror, and they couldn’t dodge in time, Luigi would push Grace out of the way and take the hit for himself. But both prioritized Rod over themselves, shouting for him to stay hidden and stay calm during the fight.

After what seemed like forever, the Three Sisters were captured. Elvin was stunned that they’d attempt to harm Luigi, Grace and Rod.

“Once the Dark Moon is restored, I’ll make it up to them,” he promised. “I’ll invite them over for a nice cup of ghost tea.”

Luigi, Grace and Rod stepped on a coffin, which lowered them into the sewers. From there, they continued into the gardener’s lab, and there was the Pixelator!

Rod hugged his “bodyguards” one last time before he was sent into the Bunker.

“Hey, Professor! Hey, Becky!” Rod sang out.

“I’m so glad Luigi and Grace found you,” said Elvin. “If they hadn’t…”

“But they did,” smiled Rod. “Leave it at that. Here—I’ve got something for you.” He handed Elvin and Becky a security image. “It’s scrambled up, but I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

“Thank you, Rod,” said Becky.

After recalling Grace and Luigi, Elvin and Becky set to work unscrambling the security image. When they were finished, they all sat together to study it.

The image had been taken at the rooftop pool, and the first thing they saw was a Boo handing a Sneaker a key—the special key! More ghosts cavorted about, along with more Boos—it seemed as if the ghosts were taking orders from the Boos. The plot was thickening, and they both knew it.

But what really caught their eye was the sight of two Boos, who were carrying a portrait in a sack. They could tell that it was a portrait of a person, their shoes sticking out through the burlap.

“If there are more people stuck in portraits, then we have to help them,” said Grace. “There’s no time to waste—we’ve got to get to the bottom of this!”

Elvin quickly sent the pair to the courtyard, where they evaded some flytraps and worked their way up the Haunted Towers to the rooftop pool, capturing ghosts and the occasional Boo, collecting more valuables and uncovering secret passageways as they went. A few of the plants they watered led to more leafy stairs enabling them to progress to the next level. Three Hiders played a twisted shell game with them in the west bedroom, and one of those gelatinous Creepers got quite clingy with them in the west bathroom. After clearing out all of the ghosts in the west bathroom, they came upon a deck chair, which took them up to the rooftop pool.

“They made it,” Becky sighed in relief.

She and Elvin saw Luigi high-five Grace, and they watched as the duo took a celebratory plunge into the pool, quickly initiating a splashing war. Elvin watched them for a few minutes before calling them and telling them to look for the special key.

The special key was concealed behind a hidden frog statue, but was soon swiped by a trio of Sneakers lying in wait! These ghosts could sneak up on Luigi and Grace and give them a jump scare powerful enough to break their concentration. The two adventurers used the ripples in the water to discern the Sneakers’ location, stun them and capture them. But just as the special key was in their hands, a Polterpup leaped onto the scene, grabbed up the key in his mouth and bounded off, playing with it as if it were a bone.

“No, no, no!” admonished Luigi. “Bad doggie!”

Elvin pixelated Grace and Luigi back to the Bunker and fired up the Parascope, determined to track down the paranormal pooch.

“I don’t know, Rollie,” he heard Grace say. “I just don’t know. I still love you, and I miss you, but—it still hurts.”

Was she really considering taking him back? After everything he’s done? Elvin glanced toward Luigi; the plumber just shrugged and put his earbuds back in before filling up on more snacks.

After Grace was done chatting up Roland, she wiped a few tears from her eyes. “Let’s go chase that Polterpup,” she said. “I need something to do right now.”

So, Elvin sent her and Luigi off to the courtyard, where the Polterpup led them on a harrowing chase through the Haunted Towers. They were able to keep up by using the Dark-Light device to uncover the spectral pawprints. Just when the chase appeared to be over, the Polterpup would tackle them, give them doggie kisses and affectionate licks, and then it all began again. Modest-sized groups of ghosts popped out occasionally to give the ghost puppy time to escape. Ultimately, Grace and Luigi cornered the Polterpup in the west bedroom, where they battled a rather large Creeper and found the paranormal pooch hiding in one of the beds, capturing him and claiming the special key.

Said key was covered in doggie drool—ew! And the Polterpup managed to escape Elvin’s vault, where he’d no doubt cause more headaches! But that would be dealt with later. Luigi and Grace had to get to the treetop, where that Dark Moon piece was waiting.

After wiping off the special key, Elvin sent the two adventurers to the Hollow Tree, where they finally unlocked that creepy-looking door. What followed was an extremely exhausting ordeal involving an eerie staircase and false stairways. One misstep would send Luigi and Grace back to the bottom with some ghost to battle. At least they had more opportunities to hone their ghost-fighting skills. They’d also watch the torches on the staircase for clues—too bad that staircase managed to trip them up regardless!

“Yikes—that’s a lot of stairs,” opined Rod.

“You _think_?” huffed Becky.

“I just got off the phone with my dad,” said Rod. “We should keep him in the know. Something tells me that there’s more to this situation than meets the eye. No sensible person would shatter the Dark Moon—unless they had a reason. And shoving me into a painting—that sounds eerily familiar.”

Becky and Elvin exchanged a look. And something began nagging at the elderly professor…

Finally, Grace and Luigi made it to the top of the eerie staircase, covered in bruises, welts and splinters, cross expressions on their faces. They climbed up a ladder into an area with a treehouse—and were promptly attacked by a huge, sentient staircase!

This staircase chased after the ghost-wranglers, snapping its “jaws” at them and shooting blue fire all over the stage. It leaped up and tried to smush them, but it luckily missed and landed on the ground, stunned, a red, tassel-like cord hanging out like a tongue. Swiftly regaining their wits, Luigi and Grace gave the cord a hard tug, confirming Elvin’s suspicions.

“It’s another possessor,” he breathed.

“Why would he possess a staircase?” asked Becky. “I find that a little funny—in a macabre sort of way.”

They watched as Luigi and Grace stunned the possessor and vacuumed away the white layer of skin. And then the whole rigamarole repeated twice more before the duo put that harsh possessor away for good.

The Dark Moon piece landed near the treehouse, and the two adventurers pushed the now-lifeless staircase over to the treehouse’s entrance in order to claim their prize. As Elvin prepared to recall them to the Bunker, the two of them high-fived and did another victory dance, stopping abruptly when they noticed a spiky fruit stuck to Luigi’s rear end.

“That was fun,” Grace dryly remarked when they returned.

But just as Elvin cleaned the Dark Moon piece, the Parascope detected a hostile intrusion of the Haunted Towers. Still steaming from their experience with the eerie staircase, Grace and Luigi were more than ready to nip it in a bud. Ten good minutes of ghost-hunting did the trick, and the duo returned with an improved mood and ghosts aplenty.

The purple mist surrounding the Old Clockworks had now lifted, and Elvin found the fourth Dark Moon piece at the top of the Clock Tower. Luigi and Grace could simply head up there, grab it and head back—in theory, at least.

In practice, those ghosts impeded them at every turn. Who else but them could’ve hidden the clock hands which would open the gate, along with the rotor to keep them in place?

“There should be a special compass somewhere in this old factory,” Elvin told the adventurers. “That should give us some clues.”

And so, Luigi and Grace searched for the special compass, encountering and capturing more ghosts. There were also these robotic bombs—Robombs?—which they could activate with a Strobulb flash, and these Robombs helped clear away obstructions. The duo managed to find the special compass in a drafting office, but not before tangling with a Greenie and a few Sneakers.

Elvin inspected the special compass and learned that it would somehow direct them underground. Grace and Luigi took the time to change into something desert-worthy and contact their respective loved ones.

“Still no word from Mario,” said Luigi. “I don’t think he’s ignoring my calls on purpose anymore. Rod—you said that Boos trapped you in a painting. How do you think they came across Evershade Valley?”

“Beats me,” said Rod.

Elvin felt a small twinge in his gut.

As it turned out, the special compass fit into a piece protruding from the sandy ground of the Clockworks Court and dropped Luigi and Grace into a storm cellar. From there, they began exploring the ruins beneath the Old Clockworks, finding plenty of treasure, plenty of ghosts—and even a Boo in the Quarry. They tussled with a Sneaker in a dark antechamber, which led them to a tomb. One of the clock hands was hidden in a coffin—and held by another _poltergeist_! But this wasn’t any old _poltergeist_—it was an ancient one! The ancient _poltergeist_ laughed before fleeing the tomb and leaving the two adventurers to the mercy of three mummies.

“The Poltergust wasn’t built to fight mummies!” cried Becky. “Professor, we need to…!”

She paused when she saw Luigi impulsively flash the Strobulb at one of the mummies, causing it to trip and fall. He and Grace then yanked at a loose bandage, unraveling the mummy.

The relief was unbearable.

“Those are just Greenies on stilts,” mused Elvin. “Clever.”

The fight would’ve been easy, if it weren’t for some green beetles emerging from the sand and taking nips at the duo. However, the Greenie “mummies” were still beatable, and those beetles could be stunned into submission. The whole lot was defeated after fifteen minutes.

“Whatever those bugs were, they didn’t seem affected by your repellant,” Luigi said to his companion upon their return.

Becky had some ointment waiting to treat the beetle bites, and then everyone drank down some iced tea as the Parascope tracked the ancient _poltergeist_ to a roundhouse.

“Be careful with this one,” Elvin pleaded before sending Luigi and Grace out there.

He was right to be concerned—the ancient _poltergeist_ proved far more lethal than a regular one. Becky and Rod joined him in hanging on to every second of the roundhouse brawl that ensued between the powerful ghost and the two determined ghost-fighters. Not only did the ancient _poltergeist_ borrow in sand and pelt the two with bombs and bricks, but he also had three Sneakers fighting alongside him. Elvin found himself thanking God that he never had to fight an ancient _poltergeist_ in his younger years.

And they beat him—by God, Luigi and Grace beat back that ghost. Sheer will or adrenaline (or both) kept both of them on top. Hastily, Elvin recalled the duo, and Becky helped them tend to their wounds.

“Where’s the other hand?” asked Grace.

“When you’re ready, I’m sending you to check the clockworks court,” Elvin told her. “I’m picking up a lot of activity there.”

Grace once again chatted up her husband and son, telling them that she got to fight an ancient _poltergeist_ and _win_. Luigi kept trying to get ahold of Mario, and Elvin tried not to voice what he was thinking. The plumber didn’t need the stress right now.

These ghosts were stressing him out enough. The Polterpup returned when Luigi and Grace went to investigate the clockworks court, snagging the other clock hand and swallowing it whole. While in pursuit, the two of them came across a Greenie bearing a paranormal shield. The only way to break that shield was to build up the Power Surge to the level matching the shield’s color. After dealing with that ghost, they continued to follow the ghostly paw prints like breadcrumbs, eventually capturing the Polterpup in the upper level of the transportation hall after much breathless ghost-wrangling.

“Regular dogs cause less trouble,” Luigi opined once the two of them were recalled to the Bunker.

“He’s kinda adorable, though,” said Grace.

“I never said he wasn’t,” muttered Luigi.

For the second time, the Polterpup escaped the vault, and Elvin vowed to make some adjustments to prevent that from happening again. While he was at it, he decided to give the Poltergust 5000 some more upgrades—the Dark-Light and the Power Surge being the greatest areas of focus.

“We’ve got both clock hands back,” said Elvin. “The only thing missing now is the rotor.”

“And if you come across Eric, don’t be afraid to ask him,” Rod added.

“You think he knows the rotor’s whereabouts?” asked Grace.

“Worth a shot,” shrugged Rod.

“We don’t even know if he’s okay,” said Becky.

“I recall him saying something about the synchronization room,” said Elvin. “When you get a chance, that’s a good place for you to check out.”

“How often do you check on your assistants, anyway?” asked Luigi.

“Well…” Elvin cleared his throat. “With this mess on our hands, I must’ve forgotten.”

On those words, he sent Luigi and Grace to look for Eric and the rotor.

Eric was indeed in the synchronization room—except that he was imprisoned in a portrait like Rod! When Grace and Luigi freed him, he looked rattled and bruised, but otherwise okay.

“Eric!” Rod shouted when Elvin contacted the trio.

“Rod!” exclaimed Eric.

“The Boos—they got you, too?” breathed Rod.

“Yeah. It was horrible! If it weren’t for these two, then I would’ve gone mad!”

“We’ve got you,” Grace said gently. “We’re gonna find a Pixelator and get you to safety.”

“There’s one in the service elevator,” said Elvin. “Take good care of Eric—he’s afraid of clocks.”

“Then how come you have him working here?” asked Luigi.

“Because—I wanna be like you,” Eric broke in. “I thought that I could beat back this irrational fear by volunteering to watch over this place. You—you inspired me, Luigi. And I can help you find that clock rotor.”

“How did you know…?” asked Grace.

“Lucky guess,” said Eric.

“I’ll see you three soon,” said Elvin before hanging up.

“Maybe the Boos want to avenge their king,” said Becky.

“If they haven’t found a new one already,” Rod joined in.

Elvin started to sweat.

“Professor—what’s wrong?” asked Becky. “Do you know something about this?”

“No—of course not,” Elvin said quickly.

“Look!” shouted Rod.

They all whirled back to the console, starting at the sight of a Sneaker confronting Luigi, Eric and Grace. But this Sneaker had white markings all over his body, his nature was more aggressive than the previous ghosts they’d encountered, and he was stronger, as well. Elvin deduced that the increased strength and aggression was related to those white markings.

First, the Sneaker sent three Greenies to attack the trio, followed by three Greenies armed with shovels, and then three Greenies with paranormal force fields. In a last, desperate act, the Sneaker sicced three “mummies” on them before jumping into the fray himself. But Grace and Luigi held their own against this rabble, keeping Eric safe at all costs.

After that exciting battle, Eric made good on his promise and actively participated in his search for the rotor, rummaging along conveyor belts and through crawlspaces his bodyguards uncovered. In one such crawlspace, he finally uncovered the rotor and inspected it before handing it to Luigi. The three of them exchanged handshakes when they reached the Pixelator in the service elevator, Grace and Luigi seeing Eric off before being recalled themselves.

Becky fixed up some mac and cheese for the two adventurers while Elvin unscrambled the security image Eric gave him. And when he saw the end result—his heart stopped.

There were those Boos again, carrying that portrait in a sack. They were joined by a smattering of other ghosts, a third possessor among them. But that wasn’t what turned Elvin’s blood to ice—it was the shadow looming over the image. A round shadow, the silhouette of a large Boo. And atop that Boo’s head was _that_ crown.

_God, please, no_, thought Elvin, but he recognized that crown’s shape. Fifty-eight years ago, that same crown was placed atop_ his _head and began _his_ reign. A wave of nausea passed over him as he remembered…

“Professor,” said Luigi, his gaze also riveted on that silhouette. “Do you still have that portrait of King Boo?”

Elvin cursed.

Grace paled. “Wh—what happened?” she asked.

“I sold it,” Elvin groaned.

“To whom?” asked Becky.

“Last year, I was enduring a particularly stressful day, and this fellow walked up, saw the portrait and wanted to buy it!”

“You gave it to a complete stranger,” Luigi uttered in disbelief.

“Yes! I’m so stupid!” Elvin pounded his fist on the arm of his chair. “How could I forget something like that?!”

“You’re forgetting a lot of things,” Luigi observed, concern in his eyes.

“Let’s just—let’s just grab that Dark Moon piece, shall we?” spluttered Elvin.

“I gotta call my dad and warn him,” gasped Rod, grabbing his cell phone and doing just that.

“Right behind you,” said Becky.

Elvin pixelated Luigi and Grace to the Clock Tower Gate and wiped his brow. This didn’t feel like some random event anymore.

Luigi had little difficulty inserting the rotor and the clock hands in their proper places. Elvin couldn’t help but wonder how something like that came so naturally to the man in green.

“He’s a plumber, remember?” asked Eric. “Fixing things is part of his trade.”

At the top of the Clock Tower, Grace and Luigi were immediately accosted by the possessor they saw in the image, and what better thing to possess than the very belfry clock they were standing on? Elvin clung to the edge of his seat, and Rod and Eric clung to Becky as she sought to calm and comfort them. This fight would be anything but pretty.

For each “hour”, this overset possessor sent out a ghost (or a few or _a lot_) to attack the duo, and as the minute hand ticked around the clock face, Elvin assumed that they had to defeat their opponent(s) in one minute or less. Using the Poltergust’s blowing and vacuuming functions, however, they could move the clock hands backward to give them extra time.

The skirmishes started off simple enough. A Greenie at 1:00, three Greenies at 2:00, five Greenies at 3:00, and four Slammers at 4:00. After the Slammers were defeated, the possessor emerged and tried to ram the ghost-hunting duo. They wasted no time stunning him and removing his first coat.

Nine beetles at 5:00, three Sneakers at 6:00, three armed Greenies at 7:00 and three “mummies” at 8:00, followed by the possessor. The latter spirit managed to ram them once before they did away with his second coat.

Then, the clock hands glowed red-hot, and the remaining four battles were an all-out fight for Luigi and Grace’s lives. Fourteen beetles at 9:00. Five Creepers at 10:00. Eleven Robombs at 11:00. And a whole mess of enemies at 12:00—a Greenie, a Robomb, a Sneaker, five beetles, a Slammer and an armed Greenie—and finally the possessor. When it was all over, Elvin’s breath hitched as he saw Luigi nearly collapse.

“We’re okay,” Grace told him when he called. “We’re okay. We’ve got the Dark Moon piece.”

“Outstanding, you two,” said Elvin. “You sure made him clock out a little early! Hold on—I’m bringing you back.”

A cuckoo startled Luigi, but he quickly settled back down, taking off his hat and wiping his brow.

He and Grace rested for a bit after handing off the Dark Moon piece to Elvin. Once he cleaned it, even more of that purple fog cleared away, revealing the Secret Mine. But then, the Parascope picked up paranormal signals all over Old Clockworks—truly an outlandish interruption! Luigi didn’t complain when Elvin informed him of this—he wasn’t really complaining about the ghosts anymore. The only thing he was apprehensive over was the Pixelator, and it hadn’t run into anymore hiccups—yet.

“The ghosts are starting to take him seriously,” Becky observed as she and Elvin watched Luigi and Grace storm Old Clockworks.

And they were. Almost all of the Greenies had armed themselves or had paranormal force fields. More heavyweight ghosts, like Slammers and Gobbers, were at the forefront of the action. But nothing they did would make Luigi back down, and that went triple for Grace. That fact intrigued Elvin more than anything.

In the interval, Elvin tried raising Peter over the phone, but got no response.

“He must be napping in the chalet again,” he huffed, but now, he wasn’t so sure.

An air of foreboding had arisen by the time Grace and Luigi were finished with their ghost-hunting run. The two of them had sand in their eyes and were moderately dirtied and battered. Elvin gave the Poltergust one last upgrade as the adventurers showered and washed their faces. Then, they bundled up in coats, scarves, gloves and earmuffs in anticipation of the Secret Mine’s cold temperatures, with Grace even swapping out her shoes for a pair of snow boots.

Elvin handed the Poltergust back to Luigi. “The Power Surge meter will fill more quickly,” he said, “and you’ll have better control when capturing a ghost. I call this upgrade—the Super Poltergust!”

“The Poltergust is already super,” said Luigi, “but thank you.”

“I think you’ll need it when exploring the Secret Mine,” said Elvin. “The first order of business there is to meet up with my Toad Assistant, Peter, in the chalet. He might have some knowledge regarding the fifth Dark Moon piece.”

“Gee, I hope he’s all right,” said Rod.

“We’ll help him,” promised Grace.

“Stay warm, stay together—and be careful,” implored Elvin before sending them on their mission.

Then, he turned to Becky, Rod and Eric. “How much do you want to bet that the Boos have him—all because of one major distraction?” he huffed.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” said Becky. “Last year was pretty trying for all of us.”

“Say that again,” murmured Eric.

“The thing is—that stranger appeared out of nowhere,” said Elvin. “I wouldn’t be surprised if King Boo himself was behind that—still able to use his magic while trapped in that canvas.” He shuddered. “Now, there’s the possibility that he’s escaped…”

“If that’s the case, then we’ll band together and fight,” Becky said confidently. “It’s what we do.”

Muffled voices sounded outside, voices that Elvin quickly recognized.

“Hold on!” he called out, punching a few buttons.

Within seconds, the two new visitors were Pixelated into the Bunker.

“Daddy!” exclaimed Becky, rushing into George’s arms.

“Rod!” cried Todd as he pulled his son into a hug.

“We got here as fast as we could,” said George. “Hey, Professor!” He shook hands with his former boss. “Wha—what’s going on here?”

“The Dark Moon shattered,” Elvin told him. “Luigi and Grace have been all over the valley, collecting the pieces. And—my Toad Assistants have been shoved into paintings.”

Todd blanched. “Who would do that?” he demanded.

“Boos,” said Elvin.

“King Boo was soundly defeated nearly twelve years ago,” said George. “Unless…”

“This is all my fault,” bemoaned Elvin. “A lot of stuff was going on last year, and—I sold the King Boo portrait to a complete stranger!” His head fell into his hands.

“Hey,” said George. “Look at me.”

Elvin obeyed.

“You made a mistake,” he said gently, “but you realized it, and you’re taking steps to rectify it. And if Luigi survived King Boo before, then he can do so again.”

“If he’s escaped, then he’ll be out for blood,” fretted Elvin. “There’s no telling what evil scheme he has in mind.”

“Then we’ll have to stick together and give Luigi and Grace our full support,” said Todd. “They need us now more than ever.”

Elvin spun back to the console and gave the aforementioned duo a call.

“Peter’s not here,” said Luigi. “Does he have any favorite places in this mine?”

Elvin thought hard. “The fishing hut,” he said finally, “even though I don’t pay him to sit around catching fish—unless they’re some sort of ghost fish. Now _that_ would be interesting.”

They all laughed before Elvin wished them luck and ended the call.

Todd studied Rod. “Thank God you’re not hurt too badly,” he said.

“It was a little scary,” admitted Rod, “but I had hope. That was what kept me going.”

“King Boo knows all of us,” said George. “He probably holds us all responsible for his capture.” He hugged Becky. “I won’t let him hurt you. I promise.”

“It’s okay,” Becky said reassuringly. “I’m not afraid of him. Wh—where’s Mom?”

“She’s taking some night classes,” explained George. “I already sent her a text.”

“Todd—I hope you’re not angry,” said Elvin. “I put your son in danger…”

“Ghost-wrangling is dangerous work,” said Todd. “He knows that—I know that. But mark my words—I’m gonna rip those Boos a new one for hurting him!”

“We have to restore the Dark Moon first,” said Elvin, “_then_ we’ll deal with the Boos.”

George and Todd sat down and enjoyed the fresh snacks Becky set out. Then, they turned at the sound of static. The image on the monitor was now barely discernible. But those familiar blue spots told him that Grace and Luigi had found Peter.

“Your reception is pretty weak,” he told them. “You must be underground in the mines!”

“My bad,” said Peter. “That ice was thinner than I thought.”

“In the airway, there’s an elevator that will take you back up to the surface,” said Elvin. “In the Chalet, you’ll find a Pixelator. I’ll see you all soon.”

He hung up and sighed. “He’s a bit more bruised up than Rod and Eric. But at least he’s not a Toad-sicle,” he said.

Through the static, Elvin saw how paternal and maternal Luigi and Grace, respectively, acted with Peter, immediately leaping into action when some ghost or Boo threatened the Toad with harm. Once, an entire horde of Sneakers menaced Peter, grabbing him and tossing him to each other, and the two adventurers faced them all without a moment’s hesitation. Sometimes, Peter would ride on one or the other’s back, and Grace liked using her coat to keep him warm. When the Toad explored crawlspaces and found valuable items, he’d exchange high-fives with his bodyguards.

After Luigi fixed up a rickety bridge, he and his two companions crossed it and took the elevator to the Chalet before activating the Pixelator and seeing Peter off.

Elvin recalled them, too, greeting them with a cup of cider each.

“Hello, Todd—George,” said Luigi. “Nice to see you again.”

“Same here,” said Todd. “I just wanna say thanks—you led my son out of danger.”

Luigi beamed. “Had to do what I had to do,” he said.

After he finished his cider, he emptied the Poltergust into the vault, and Peter gave Elvin a security image.

Elvin processed the image, only to be greeted with a nightmarish sight. There were Boos everywhere, forcing the Evershade Valley ghosts into red crystals. Above them, those two Boos still carried that portrait. And on the floor was that shadow again—

“Professor?”

He turned and stared into Grace’s solemn face.

“I saw someone out there,” she said quietly. “Luigi and I were at a frozen lake, trying to gain access to the fishing hut. By chance, I looked up, and—it was him.”

“Who?”

Grace’s voice dropped. “King Boo.”

Elvin’s breath caught. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am. I saw him fly off into the sky. Thank God he didn’t see us. Later, when we were in the mine escorting Peter, we heard crazed laughter. It _sounded_ like him. Wait—that image—that’s the Crystal Quarry!”

“It is,” said Elvin, “and the Parascope detected some readings there. It’s up to you and Luigi to find out what’s going on. And along the way, you’ll find a few of my teleporters laying around. I call them—E-Gates. Don’t be afraid to try them out.”

A little later, Elvin sent Luigi and Grace off to the airway. He, Becky, Todd, Rod, Eric, Peter and George watched as the two came upon one of the E-Gates at the crossroads. They saw Luigi tentatively stick one hand in and react with wonder when it emerged from an E-Gate on the other side. Elvin burst out laughing as Luigi started waving hello to himself, and Grace started messing around with the E-Gates as well. It got to the point that Elvin had to sternly remind them to focus.

The reception weakened and weakened, and more static overtook the monitor as the duo ventured further underground. From what Elvin could make out, they were using burning rocks and wood to melt any ice blocking their way, and slipping and sliding along the icy ground as they fought several attacking ghosts. Grace called once, reporting that she and Luigi saw a few ghosts carrying the red crystals they saw in the image, and they appeared to be under the Boos’ direction.

“I’m starting to feel sorry for the ghosts,” sighed Grace. “I don’t think they have a say in this anymore.”

“So—the Boos are in control,” said Elvin. “What’s their play?”

“We’re gonna find out,” Grace said determinedly before hanging up.

When Luigi and Grace reached the Deep Hall, the monitor was almost completely static. They were now at the very bottom of the mine.

However, the image continuously wavered in and out, and what Elvin and company were able to see was horrifying. The ghosts trapped in the crystals looked _terrified_ and in agony, pounding on the walls of their prison and begging to be let out as the Boos leered at them. They also saw white markings beginning to form on the ghosts’ bodies, similar to the markings of that Sneaker back in Old Clockworks.

“Whatever those crystals are doing—it looks painful,” gasped George.

As those markings spread, the looks of pain and terror on the ghosts’ faces warped into the most savage expressions Elvin had ever seen on a ghost. And because Fate was particularly cruel tonight, Luigi and Grace walked into the Crystal Quarry at that very moment.

The Boos smiled sadistically and floated off on their merry way, leaving Luigi and Grace at the mercy of the horror they’d just created.

George covered Becky’s eyes, and Todd did the same with Rod as the ghosts broke out of their crystal prisons and attacked the two ghost wranglers. These ghosts were fiercer, meaner and more powerful—those crystals had no doubt enhanced them. Eric and Peter retreated, unwilling to look. And Elvin sat rigidly in his seat, watching Grace and Luigi struggle with their attackers, beginning to silently pray.

The monitor went completely to static for several long minutes. When the image was restored, Luigi and Grace stood victorious, chests heaving, several bruises and cuts on their faces. Elvin nearly cried as he recalled them to the Bunker.

“Those crystals—are making the ghosts—stronger,” Luigi spluttered. “I thought I was going to _die_ down there.”

“I think the Boos had a hand in shattering the Dark Moon,” added Grace. “They want to use these ghosts for something—but what?”

Both had to calm their nerves with the mint tea Becky prepared for them, and then Luigi tried yet again to get ahold of Mario. No dice.

“I need to warn him about this,” he said. “If King Boo somehow escaped, then he’ll want to go after him first.”

_If he hasn’t gotten the fellow already_, thought Elvin.

Grace, meanwhile, sat before her laptop, wrapped in a blanket as she spoke with her family.

“It’s getting dangerous,” she said quietly. “I—I don’t wanna leave things unsaid…”

“We gotta get that Dark Moon piece,” muttered Elvin, his fingers flying across his keyboard.

With some luck, the Parascope located a possessor in the mine, and where there was a possessor, there should be a Dark Moon piece. Unfortunately, the camera in that location was offline.

“The mine has a gondola system,” said Elvin. “You can use that to cross the chasm.”

“I could use a nice gondola ride right about now,” opined Grace.

Once the teapot was empty, Elvin sent the two to the chalet, where a window had blown open, freezing the elevator. Some burning rocks solved that problem, but Elvin had a feeling that a little bit of ice would be the least of the duo’s problems.

And he was right. Once they reached the gondola, three enhanced ghosts sealed up the gondola entrance with chains similar to the ones across their bodies—paranormal chains! Quickly, Elvin explained the situation to them, telling them that they had to defeat those ghosts to break the chains.

Those chains also made the ghosts stronger and less predictable, and with the reception going in and out, it was hard to keep track of Luigi and Grace’s progress. Often, he’d hear sounds of a struggle and cries of pain, and it was all he could do not to faint on the spot.

“I should’ve known something was up,” said George. “It sounded too easy.”

“Dad…” said Becky.

“When I was working for Elvin, we’ve never dealt with paranormal chains,” said George. “My guess is that the Boos gave it to them—and directed them to seal that gondola.”

“But you must remember that Boos are stronger in groups,” said Elvin. “If Luigi and Grace continue to capture them as they go, then that’ll weaken their power.”

“With enhanced ghosts running about, that’s cold comfort,” said George.

Elvin checked in on the adventurers and slumped in relief when Luigi told him that they’d captured the three ghosts and freed the gondola from the chains.

“I don’t think the gondola’s working, though,” he went on. “There was a catapult-like machine in there, and we used it to melt the ice freezing some of the wires. We’ll have to use them to get across.” He swallowed. “I’m not looking forward to that.”

“There’s a generator in the maintenance room,” said Elvin. “See if you two can fix it.”

“We’re on it, Professor,” said Grace, and then the call ended.

“Hey, Professor,” said Becky. “Someone else is at the door.”

Elvin glanced at another monitor and saw a familiar face waiting anxiously. “Naomi,” he gasped, quickly pixelating her in.

He, Becky and George caught Naomi before she could hit the ground and got her situated with some food.

“How…?” asked Elvin.

“Gracie called me,” Naomi explained. “She told me what happened. Where—is she down there?”

“She and Luigi are exploring the mine, and the reception is weak,” said Elvin, “but they’re almost finished. I’ll bring them back so you and Grace can catch up.”

He contacted them moments later.

“The generator’s fixed,” said Luigi, “and the camera should be back online. Unfortunately, we’re snowed in.”

“That’s all right,” said Elvin. “I should still be able to get you out of there. And Grace…?”

“Yes?”

“There’s someone here to see you!” Elvin sang out before activating the Pixelator.

Luigi and Grace landed back in the Bunker, the latter’s eyes widening when she saw Naomi.

“Grandma!” she cried, rushing forward and hugging her.

Naomi and Grace went somewhere private to chat while Luigi emptied the Poltergust and snuggled up in a blanket, eating some soup. Todd stepped away to answer a phone call. And George and Becky used the latter’s laptop to video-chat with Annette.

“Uh—Luigi?” said Todd when he reemerged. “I’m afraid I have some grave news.”

Luigi quickly set down his soup. “Is it about Mario?” he asked.

“Yes,” swallowed Todd. “I just spoke with an old friend in Boo Woods. There’s a rumor going around that King Boo has, in fact, escaped, and he’s out for revenge.”

Luigi looked frazzled.

“Knowing his m.o., he’ll want to lure you and Mario into a trap, and then…” Todd trailed off. “Maybe _this_ is the trap. You and Grace need to be careful.”

“Oh, _Dio_,” gasped Luigi.

“What is it?” asked Grace, appearing with Naomi in tow.

“Call your family and make sure they’re okay,” Luigi instructed her. “There’s talk that King Boo escaped, and we’ll both be in his crosshairs.”

“Already done,” Grace assured him.

“Don’t worry—I’ll stay here with the Professor,” said Naomi, “but no ghost is grabbing _me_.”

“If King Boo’s behind this, then you need to stay on your toes,” Elvin cautioned. “The possessor’s still in the workshop, and he likely has the next Dark Moon piece. But I know you can beat him.”

“Thanks, Professor,” Luigi said with a blush.

With that camera back online, Elvin could easily send Luigi and Grace to the workshop. The moment they stepped inside, however, the possessor got right in their faces before jumping into an ice sheet in the center of the room. Boxes, barrels and other things began raining down, and Elvin could hear faint crackling, as well. An icy face briefly materialized before disappearing into a pit. Then, Elvin and the others saw Luigi and Grace stare after the face in shock before being knocked down by an approaching bobsled with a bomb launching function. Somehow, the two swung themselves aboard and began to glide down the icy pit.

“What was that?!” George wanted to know.

“The possessor just possessed the ice,” Naomi said, stunned.

Elvin frantically worked at his console, trying to track the adventurers down. For a moment, he obtained a relatively clear image of them pursuing an ice monster down the pit, firing bombs at the icy sheets protecting it. And then, it all went to static.

“That’s it,” said Naomi. “I’m calling Bridge.” She took out her cell phone and stepped away to contact her daughter.

“What about Niels?” asked Elvin.

“He’s working,” Naomi explained.

The static cleared again, allowing them all to see Luigi and Grace dodging the possessor as he charged at them. This possessor also had the ability to create portals, which allowed the two to see him coming. Eventually, he struck the icy wall, rendering him dazed, and his opponents nailed him with a Strobulb flash and vacuumed up his first coat.

“Great,” said Becky. “Now they just have to do that twice more.”

“Quite the shrewd possessor, isn’t he?” opined George.

“You said it,” said Elvin.

The shrewd possessor jumped back into the ice, allowing everyone to see that icy face before it slid further down. Grace and Luigi hopped back onto the bomb-launching sled and once again gave pursuit. And this time, Luigi let Grace have a turn launching the bombs—so sweet!

They all saw Grace about to line up the first shot before the image faded to static.

Elvin cursed. “Lost them again!” he cried.

Naomi raced back into the room. “How goes it?” she asked.

“They’re okay,” said Elvin. “That bomb sled they managed to hop onto can launch bombs, so they’re using that to force the possessor out of the ice.”

“How resourceful,” nodded Naomi. “Just so you’ll know, Bridge is on her way. She told me that she’ll send Niels a text before heading out.”

“Does she have any allergies?” asked Becky.

Naomi shook her head. “Thank God.”

Elvin was able to pick up a few sounds. Whistling wind, Grace whooping in delight, Luigi _laughing_.

“Well, I’m glad they’re enjoying themselves,” said Naomi.

Then, another image came into focus, though still a little static-y. The possessor was once again forced from its host and attempting to ram the two adventurers. They evaded the charge, stunned him and vacuumed up the second coat. Then, the chase resumed, the two of them shrieking and hollering like two kids at an amusement park while peppering the ice monster with bombs.

And then static again, and finally—SIGNAL LOST.

Everybody swore.

“Okay—let’s all keep calm,” said Naomi. “Maybe they just ran into some interference. Like with a radio.”

“They must be really deep underground now,” said Elvin. “I hope the Pixelator will be able to reach them.”

To make things worse, the Parascope came to life. The Secret Mine was now severely infested with ghosts. And the only two ghost-wranglers they knew were fighting for their lives against a shrewd possessor!

“These paranormal signals are quite strong, too,” breathed Elvin. “These ghosts aren’t fooling around anymore.”

“God protect them,” muttered George as Becky comforted him.

After so many agonizing minutes, a weak signal came through, followed by a snowy image of Luigi and Grace vacuuming up that shrewd possessor once and for all. Everyone cheered as the Dark Moon piece popped out of the Poltergust’s nozzle and clattered to the icy ground. Their luck further held as Elvin was able to pixelate Grace and Luigi to the safety and warmth of the Bunker.

They were shaking when they reappeared, shaking and gasping and in the throes of a major adrenaline high. It was a good opportunity to send them out to deal with the mine’s severe infestation, after giving them ample time to thaw out and send that possessor to the vault, of course. Most of the ghosts Luigi and Grace ran afoul of had those markings on their bodies, raising the stakes even higher.

While that was happening, Elvin cleaned the fifth Dark Moon piece, causing the worst of the purple fog to dissipate. Now, there was only one Dark Moon piece missing, and Elvin had a hunch that it was somewhere in the Treacherous Mansion. But when analyzing the area with the Parascope, the paranormal readings drastically increased. He couldn’t locate the final piece through all of this!

Twenty minutes later, Luigi and Grace captured the last of the ghosts in the Secret Mine.

“That—was—exhilarating,” said Grace upon their return.

The two of them shrugged out of their winter coats and changed into lighter attire.

“What’s next?” asked Luigi.

“All that’s left to do is to find the last Dark Moon piece,” said Elvin, “but the paranormal readings are almost in the red zone. No sane man would want to go to the Treacherous Mansion now—but we must.”

He pressed a button, allowing another visitor to pixelate in. It was Bridge.

“Mom?” gasped Grace.

“Gracie—what have they done to you?” Bridge was nearly in tears.

“Nothing—yet,” Grace assured her as the two hugged.

“I can’t believe it,” sighed Bridge. “First Roland, and now this! My little girl can’t catch a break!”

“Roland’s—getting better,” said Grace, “and I can handle these ghosts. Right, Luigi?”

“Right,” said Luigi.

Bridge turned to the plumber. “Promise me,” she said. “Promise me you’ll keep my Gracie safe.”

“I promise,” Luigi told her, and Bridge gave him a grateful hug.

“Mom—thank you for telling me,” Bridge said to Naomi.

“No thanks is necessary—it was a mother’s instinct,” smiled Naomi.

“Is there any way I can help?” asked Bridge. “I mean, I read up on the paranormal a little, but…”

“The best thing you can do right now,” Elvin said solemnly, “is give each other as much love as you can.”

“I’ll do that,” vowed Bridge, holding Grace close.

“The paranormal activity is so thick that I couldn’t pinpoint the final piece’s exact location,” said Elvin.

“So—we’re on our own?” asked Luigi.

Elvin sighed. “I wish I could lie to you, my boy.”

Silence.

Elvin pulled out the front-door key to the Treacherous Mansion and handed it to Luigi. “This will get you inside,” he said.

Reluctantly, Bridge let go of Grace, who kissed her cheek before chatting briefly with Gavin and Roland.

“Love and kisses,” smiled Grace before Elvin sent her and Luigi to the now aptly-named Treacherous Mansion.

As soon as the duo traversed the cliffs leading to the mansion, the walkway crumbled. Naomi and Bridge held hands as they watched the adventurers approach the front door.

The Polterpup arriving to snatch away the front-door key was practically comic relief.

“He’s caused a lot of trouble along the way,” mused Elvin.

The next few minutes were devoted to watching Luigi and Grace chase that Polterpup, encountering many enhanced ghosts as they went. In a ceremonial chamber, a few walking suits of armor attacked them, but they pulled the rug out from under them—literally—to reveal the enhanced Greenies possessing them. From there, they descended into the catacombs.

“Are they—listening to music?” asked Bridge.

“I honestly don’t blame them,” said Naomi. “Anything to keep them sane.”

“Those are some creepy-looking catacombs,” shuddered George.

“Dangerous, too,” said Becky. “Look at all of those ghosts. And there’s a Boo!”

“Boos in Evershade Valley?” gasped Bridge. “Did…?”

“We have reason to believe that King Boo escaped and tracked us down,” said Elvin. “I, er, got distracted and, um, misplaced his portrait.”

“Yikes,” muttered Naomi.

“Got him!” Becky suddenly cheered. “They got him!”

“Excellent!” laughed Elvin. “I gave the Vault a tune-up, so that pooch won’t break out!”

He recalled Luigi and Grace to the Bunker and then re-routed the Pixelator to a camera near the front door for a safer gateway.

“Shawn should still be in the Treacherous Mansion,” said Elvin. “As it’s a museum, he’s recently styled himself as a curator. You’re likely to find him in the exhibit hall.”

“You think he’s in danger?” asked Peter.

“He could be,” said Elvin, “or he at least has a clue regarding the whereabouts of the last Dark Moon piece. Either way, you’ve got to find him, and fast.”

“Leave it to us!” Luigi stated confidently.

With that, the professor sent the duo on their newest mission.

His phone buzzed.

“Who could possibly be texting me at this hour?” he asked as he fished his phone out of his pocket.

**_Hey there, Prof,_** read the text. **_U miss me?_**

Elvin’s stomach nearly turned inside out.

“Professor?” asked Becky. “Are you okay?”

“It’s…” spluttered Elvin. “It’s him.”

Then, Becky’s phone went off. And then George’s. And then Bridge’s. And then Naomi’s. And finally Todd’s, Rod’s, Eric’s and Peter’s.

“I got the same message,” said Todd.

“As did I,” said Rod.

Naomi blanched and sank into a chair.

“This doesn’t make any sense,” gasped Becky. “Why would he do something like this? And how did he get our numbers?”

A pair of sunken, violet eyes filled all three monitors, followed by a wicked cackle.

Everybody jumped.

“Gracie!” shouted Bridge.

“L!” Rod exclaimed.

Thankfully, the center monitor showed Luigi and Grace shaken but unharmed.

There was no trace of Shawn in the Exhibit Hall—but the duo came across him in the Jungle exhibit, imprisoned within a portrait and guarded by spear-wielding, enhanced Greenies and a flytrap. Shawn appeared in bad shape, cuts on his face, near one eyebrow and on his lip, his face frozen in a scream. While Luigi took on the Greenies, Grace watered a nearby plant, which produced a spiky fruit. Once the ghosts were defeated, the two launched the fruit into the flytrap’s mouth and freed Shawn from the painting’s confines.

Elvin wasted no time calling them. “Shawn, are you hurt?” he asked.

“Not that badly,” Shawn replied, “but those Boos—they made Don watch…”

“Don?” Elvin broke in. “He’s in there, too?”

“Yeah,” Shawn said in confusion. “We both volunteered to be curators, remember?”

Elvin sighed and raked one hand through his remaining tuft of hair. “Dear God…”

Composing himself, he asked, “Do you know where they took him?”

“I’m afraid not,” sighed Shawn, “but Luigi and Grace—I have faith in them. I know they’ll find Don.”

“Keep me posted,” Elvin instructed before hanging up and facepalming.

“I’m really getting too old for this tomfoolery,” he said.

He raised his head and watched Luigi and Grace look around the Ancient exhibit, then the Dark Age exhibit and the Ice Age exhibit. In the latter, Don was also in a painting, encased behind a wall of ice. To melt the ice, they had to go all the way back to the Jungle Exhibit, find a log, and then heat it up in the Ancient exhibit. “Mummies” attacked them, but they quickly subdued them and continued on their way.

Once they melted the ice, Luigi and Grace freed Don, who hugged Shawn wildly, and then both Toads hugged their rescuers. Don had also sustained some cuts and bruises, but like Shawn, his wounds weren’t dangerous.

“It’s okay, you two,” Elvin said consolingly. “You’re safe now. Go to the inner courtyard—there’s a Pixelator waiting for you there.”

He hung up and watched, relieved, as Grace and Luigi faced off against more enhanced ghosts and protected Shawn and Don to the best of their abilities. They all ended up at a structure in the inner courtyard, which contained two cages big enough to fit the two curators. But then a Boo arrived and cast Spirit Balls to make the structure disappear, sending three enhanced Sneakers to attack everyone. In short, all four baddies were defeated, and Luigi and Grace used the Dark-Light to reverse the Boo’s work. With help from Don and Shawn, the duo activated the mechanism, causing a staircase to emerge from the ground.

They all ascended the staircase and activated the Pixelator, sending Shawn and Don to the Bunker. Rod, Eric and Peter tackled them, and they all hugged wildly on the floor before Shawn gave Elvin a security image and Becky set about recalling Luigi and Grace to the Bunker.

“I guess I’ll have to give you all your paychecks now, huh?” asked Elvin.

“A paycheck would be nice,” said Don.

“And there’d better be a nice fat bonus in our envelopes come Christmas,” Rod added pointedly.

“Rod…” admonished Todd.

“All righty—time to inspect this image,” said Elvin. “Hopefully, it’ll lead us to the final Dark Moon piece.”

It didn’t. But it _did_ allow everyone to see the portrait in the sack. And that portrait made the direness of the situation abundantly clear.

“Oh, my holy God,” said George.

Luigi was practically inconsolable. For there, helpless and unmoving against the monochrome canvas, was none other than—

“M—Mario…!”

Mario had his hands raised, as if he was trying to ward off something—or _someone_. Nasty bruises were splotched on his face, there were some defensive-looking wounds on his palms, and he was bleeding from his nose, mouth and the gashes scattered all over his body. But that was nothing compared to the borderline hysteria they all saw in his eyes.

Luigi reached out and placed a hand on Mario’s image, as if that would let him know that he was there and that rescue was on the way. His head bowed, and it stayed that way for a few seconds. Then, he turned to face everyone else, his fists clenched and the same quiet strength Elvin saw twelve years ago blooming on his face.

“We’re gonna bring him home, L,” said Grace. “We did it before—and we’ll do it again.”

“The background—that’s the Train exhibit,” said Shawn, “but why are they keeping him there?”

Before anyone could respond, they sensed—movement—within the security image. One of the Boos—the big, imposing one—turned around and looked right at Luigi, his evil laugh seeming to come from everywhere.

“God Almighty,” breathed Luigi. “It’s him.”

King Boo’s eyes seared into everyone in the room, and he cackled one last time before the image glitched and fuzzed out.

“I should’ve known he was behind this!” hissed Elvin.

“He was in the valley all along,” realized Grace. “He could’ve attacked us at any time, but he didn’t—because he wants us to play a game.”

“Before we deal with him and get the final Dark Moon piece, we’ve got to find Mario,” said Becky. “Maybe he’ll be able to help us.”

“Maybe,” echoed Elvin, giving Luigi a rotor. “This will move that staircase in the Inner Courtyard. As soon as you arrive, head for the Train exhibit. Good luck, both of you.”

With that, he pixelated them both to the front entrance.

The duo reached a study, which was next door to the Train exhibit. Luigi noticed a book out of place and started to slide it back into the bookshelf, only to be roughly shoved aside by an enhanced _poltergeist_! As if the regular and ancient _poltergeists_ weren’t bad enough! The enhanced _poltergeist_ took the book and escaped, leaving Luigi and Grace bewildered.

“Without that book, you can’t get into the Train Exhibit,” Elvin told him. “The Parascope’s overrun, but my gut tells me that you should look around the west side of the mansion.”

Along the way, Elvin watched them move through all of the exhibits on the east side, looking for anything of interest, activating more E-Gates and even managing to capture a Boo. Then, they went to the west area and combed through the exhibits there, finding themselves in the Space exhibit, with an E-Gate hidden in a rocket.

When they peered into the exhibit’s telescope—they disappeared.

“Hey! Where’d they go?” asked Becky.

“I think,” said Elvin as he pressed a few buttons, “that they’re on the exhibit’s asteroid.”

“How?” asked George. “Did the _poltergeist_ magically transport them there? These ghosts have _really_ evolved!”

“See if you can zoom in!” said Bridge.

Fortunately, Elvin was able to zoom in enough for everyone to see the action. The enhanced _poltergeist_ attacked by hurling star-shaped rocks and bombs at them, and he sent beetles to cause a nuisance. Luigi and Grace only had to dodge these projectiles to get a clear shot at their foe, but it was easier said than done. But it _would_ be done.

And it was. Bruised and scratched up, Luigi and Grace captured the enhanced _poltergeist_, recovered the book and returned to the study in record time, where they slid the book into the bookshelf. The shelf then lowered and slid under the floor, revealing the Train exhibit. Quickly, the duo ran inside, captured some more enhanced ghosts and peeked into the miniature train model.

Luigi crumpled to his knees. He must’ve found Mario.

“He—he’s in the train—model,” he gasped when Elvin contacted him. “The Boos were hovering all around him, laughing at him, leering at him, some of them _licking_ the canvas…”

“Calm down,” said Elvin. “I’m bringing you two back so we can formulate a game plan.”

Once Luigi and Grace were recalled to the Bunker, the latter rushed to her laptop to video-call her husband and son. Becky and George placed another video-call to Annette, and Bridge presumably called Niels while Luigi sat there, trying to keep it together.

“Hang in there, youngster,” Elvin said to him. “We’ll get him out of there.”

He heard Grace beginning to sob. “I just love you more than anything…” she was saying.

_Good Lord! I need to call Jon and Sara!_ Elvin thought.

And that’s just what he did.

“You’re not gonna believe this,” he said when Sara answered. “King Boo escaped, and now he’s wreaking havoc all over Evershade Valley!”

“Are you, Grace and Rebecca safe?” asked Sara.

“We are, but—he has Mario.”

“Again?” gasped Sara.

“Again—and I don’t think he plans to stop there! Are you at home?”

“Yes—and Jon’s with me. We’re cohabitating; his room is right across from mine.”

“Perfect. If you have a security system, then activate it, and then arm yourselves. Don’t answer your door or your phone to anyone you don’t know.”

“It’s _that_ bad?” balked Sara.

“I’m not taking any chances,” Elvin told her. “King Boo has revenge on his mind! He could know where you live, what your daily routine is—everything!”

“Jon! Come quick! It’s Professor Gadd—he says King Boo broke out of his painting!”

“How did that happen?” asked Jon.

“It was my fault!” cried Elvin. “I got distracted, and—sold the portrait to a random person!”

“That sounds like too much of a coincidence,” said Sara. “I think King Boo engineered the whole thing. He’s _that_ cunning.”

“You’re right,” said Elvin, “and you could be near the top of his list—to get at me.”

“Don’t you worry,” said Jon. “Nobody’s putting _us_ in a painting.”

“I don’t know—since you both knew him personally, he’ll have something worse in mind—he definitely has something grotesque in store for Luigi!”

“Luigi—is he with you?” asked Jon.

“He is, and he has the Poltergust 5000.”

“Your newest model, huh?”

“Yep.”

“Well, then we don’t have to worry _too_ much,” said Sara. “Luigi has a fighting chance. He can go in there, rescue Mario and recapture King Boo.”

“King Boo’s wearing a new crown,” said Elvin, recalling the glowing purple gem he saw atop the Boo King’s head. “I think it’s given him greater power. If we want to stop him, then we’ll have to catch him unawares. He’s currently holed up inside the Treacherous Mansion’s Train exhibit, and he’s got Mario stashed in the miniature train model.”

“Well—can’t Luigi find a way to ambush him?” asked Sara.

“And if Grace is there, then she can distract King Boo while Luigi searches for Mario,” added Jon.

“An ambush,” muttered Elvin. Then, he laughed and clapped his hands together. “You two just gave me an idea! I’ll talk to you later. Stay safe!”

Laughing, he hung up.

“I’ve got it!” he announced.

“You know how we can stop him?” asked Luigi.

“There’s an itsy-bitsy camera inside that train model,” said Elvin. “If I hack into it, then I can send you and Grace in there. The two of you will get the drop on King Boo, grab Mario’s painting, and whisk him to safety. And after that, the three of you can look for the last Dark Moon piece. There’s never been an ambush maneuver easier to arrange!”

It took a few minutes, but Elvin was able to route the Pixelator into the tiny camera. At the same time, the Parascope detected huge levels of paranormal activity. Who else could be sending those signals except King Boo?

“You can do this,” Elvin said encouragingly.

Luigi and Grace nodded to him, and then the professor sent them off.

The Train exhibit was empty, save for the model train missing its engine and a ton of balloons hovering in front. With the Dark-Light, Luigi and Grace uncovered the model engine, whereupon the train came to life, tooting her whistle and chugging down the track surrounding the adventurers. There was a drill mounted on the engine’s nose, which quickly popped those balloons.

“I don’t see Mario,” said Becky.

“I don’t see anyone,” added Naomi.

High-pitched, maniacal giggling sounded, and everyone in the Bunker watched in horror as scores of Boos flew out of the model train and surrounded Luigi and Grace.

“That sly dog,” growled George.

“It’s a diversion,” gasped Bridge. “King Boo _wanted_ you to send them into the Train exhibit. We’ve been duped!”

Just then, the Boos menacing the duo merged together into one big Boo.

“Oh, no…” uttered Elvin. “Boolossus.”

“Are you sure that’s him?” asked Becky.

“It’s got to be,” Elvin told her.

“This isn’t good at all,” said George.

“Wait!” Naomi spoke up. “That drill—Gracie told me that she and Luigi defeated the first Boolossus by ‘popping’ him into smaller Boos using the horn of a unicorn statue.”

“Yeah,” said Becky.

“If they can get _this_ Boolossus onto that drill,” Naomi went on, “then they can escape the trap!”

They glanced back at the monitor and saw Luigi and Grace exchange a look. They’d probably come to the same realization.

The two of them maneuvered about the battleground as Boolossus II bounced after them, occasionally attempting to crash-tackle them. On one such try, he landed squarely on the train model, stunning him. Luigi and Grace grabbed his tongue into the vacuum, pulled it as taut as they could and then launched him into the mounted drill. As everyone hoped, Boolossus II “popped” into many regular-sized Boos.

“Atta girl, Gracie!” cheered Bridge.

Nimbly, the two ghost-wranglers weaved from Boo to Boo, pulling their tongues taut and releasing them like stones from a slingshot into the train model’s many compartments, trapping them inside. The Boos also tended to attack individually, but they didn’t keep them grounded for long. When the remaining Boos reformed into Boolossus II, the process began again. The huge Boo managed to ram into them many times, but they walked that off, as well. They didn’t stop fighting until every last Boo making up Boolossus II was in a train compartment.

“All right!” crowed George. “They did it! They beat him!”

There was a burst of cheering all around.

Heaving a relieved sigh, Elvin contacted the duo.

“It was a diversion,” panted Luigi. “Mario wasn’t there, and neither was King Boo.”

“Don’t you worry,” said Elvin. “We’ll find your brother. Now, hold on. I’ll try to get you two out of there.”

“Okeydokey,” said Luigi.

Everyone in the Bunker smiled joyously at the sight of Luigi twirling Grace around and then doing a goofy celebratory dance.

“Did we miss anything?”

Elvin gaped when he peered into the rightmost monitor. There stood Jon and Sara at the Bunker’s entrance! Quickly, he pixelated his two former employees inside. He successfully recalled Luigi and Grace from the Train exhibit, as well.

“Welcome back,” he said. “You guys remember Jon and Sara?”

“Hi, Luigi!” greeted Sara. “Hi, Grace!”

Luigi shook hands with both of them. “Wha—what are you guys doing here? It’s not safe. King Boo…”

“…can’t frighten us,” Jon said firmly. “We came here to support you and the Professor, and if things go wrong—then at least we’ll die together.”

“Oh, dear,” said George.

“What’s wrong?” asked Naomi.

“The Parascope just picked something up,” said George.

“It looks really serious,” said Becky.

“It is,” said Elvin as he checked the Parascope. “The Treacherous Mansion is crawling with ghosts—a terrifying invasion if there ever was one!”

After downing a glass of wine each, Luigi and Grace were ready to tackle this problem. Almost all of the ghosts had those marking on their bodies, possessed suits of armor or bore a weapon of some sort. It was a harrowing run, but Elvin couldn’t shake the notion that this was a precursor of what was coming.

Turns out, he was right.

Just as Luigi and Grace had collected themselves, the Parascope went nuts as the paranormal levels spiked! And this wasn’t just any old paranormal reading—it was a distortion in the fabric of this very dimension!

“I’m afraid we’ve been confronted with something we’ve never seen before,” intoned Elvin. “A paranormal portal.”

“You mean—the portal we fell through into Boo Woods wasn’t paranormal?” Jon wanted to know.

“That portal was intra-dimensional,” said Elvin, “not interdimensional, like this one.”

“Okay—where did an interdimensional paranormal portal come from?” demanded Bridge.

“This—is King Boo’s doing,” Elvin said slowly. “He’s _definitely_ not messing around anymore.”

Luigi squared his shoulder. “Well, neither are we,” he said.

“I think King Boo has the last Dark Moon piece—and Mario—in that portal,” said Elvin, “and the Parascope is pointing toward the Terrace. I’m sending you and Grace in to investigate. And—entering a paranormal portal of this caliber is dangerous, but what choice do we have?”

“None at all, Professor,” intoned Luigi. “None at all.”

Elvin bit his lip. “God be with you,” he said before sending Luigi and Grace into the danger zone.

“How did all of this happen in the first place?” asked Sara.

“The Dark Moon shattered, which turned all of the ghosts here into aggressive juggernauts,” said Elvin. “Then, my Toad Assistants wound up imprisoned in portraits, and that’s when I truly suspected foul play.”

“King Boo—broke the Dark Moon,” Jon realized. “He must’ve known that you’d call Luigi to deal with the problem, and he hoped that the attacking ghosts would—would...”

“He also had his minions _experiment_ on the ghosts and make them stronger,” added Becky.

“Goodness,” gasped Sara.

“By the looks of things, he wants to use these ghosts as his personal foot soldiers,” mused George, “and now, he plans to open an interdimensional paranormal portal…”

He was cut off by a flash of pink light, followed by a slight jolt and a muffled _boom_, like the sound of thunder. Everyone hit the floor immediately.

“What in the name of everything holy was that?!” barked Todd.

“Whatever it is—Gracie’s smack-dab in the middle of it!” fretted Bridge. “I—I gotta call her father!” Frantically, she yanked out her cell phone and dialed her husband.

Slowly, everyone in the Bunker got to their feet, and then Elvin became conscious of the Parascope going bonkers. The paranormal readings were now past the red zone—they’d shot completely off the charts! There was another pink flash, followed by another crash, and then Elvin’s heart sank as he realized what had just happened.

“The paranormal portal,” he breathed, quickly contacting Grace and Luigi.

“Professor—I…” Luigi started to say.

Elvin cut him off, rising urgency in his voice. “The paranormal levels just shot through the roof! This is really serious, you two.”

“Yeah, you think?” Grace chimed in.

“The portal will have to wait,” Elvin went on. “We’ve got to reduce the paranormality, or our very dimension will collapse upon itself!”

His companions gasped. Naomi looked ready to faint.

“I’ll keep you updated as best as I can,” said Elvin. “Now look lively!” He hung up and then breathed a short prayer.

“We’ve seen the paranormal,” muttered Jon. “We’ve dealt with it for nearly fifty years, but never like this. Never like this. This—is a bit of a first for us.”

Bridge helped Naomi into a chair, and Becky and George brought over some water.

“King Boo’s _definitely_ sore at us,” opined Sara. “At this point, he’d see this universe burn if it would make him king of the ashes.”

“If he wants Luigi dead that badly,” said George, “then why doesn’t he just get it over with?”

“Because—King Boo wants to toy with him and pile on as much physical and psychological torture as he can,” said Elvin, “and then, he wants to draw out his death so it can be as painful as possible.”

Bridge cursed softly. Naomi fired her a look, but remained silent.

They jumped as that pink lightning continued to flash and crash all around.

“All right,” said Sara. “Okay. We all need to stay calm. Panicking will only worsen the situation.”

“Easy for you to say,” said Bridge. “My daughter’s out there!”

Naomi rubbed the small of her daughter’s back. “Luigi’s with her,” she said soothingly, “and she’s not entirely helpless, is she, Professor?”

“No,” said Elvin. “She isn’t.”

Currently, the Parascope had all of the exhibits lit up in a green glow, which was slowly and ominously fading to yellow. If the color changed to red, then they would be close to the paranormal limit. And then—cataclysmic disaster.

On the monitor, they all watched as Luigi rolled up his sleeves and Grace shrugged off her sweater jacket. Then, they became a two-person army against hordes of berserk ghosts who were smashing and tearing up anything they could get their hands on. It was a miracle that Elvin’s hands weren’t shaking as he guided the duo from exhibit to exhibit.

Becky, George, Bridge, Naomi, Jon, Sara, Todd and the Toad Assistants sat nearby in a circle, hand-in-hand, heads bowed, Sara and Jon leading them in prayer. They didn’t even flinch at the “thunderstorm” raging outside. Elvin, in contrast, kept his eyes glued on Luigi and Grace, studying their every move. The way Luigi’s grip on the Poltergust 5000 never wavered, the way a fully charged Strobulb flash lit up entire rooms, like a beacon in a lighthouse. There was the way Grace’s freckles danced and the way she warned her companion of incoming ghosts, the way she continued using the songs on her Android phone to keep them both in control. Both of them were becoming soaked with sweat, strands of hair plastered against their cheeks and foreheads. But they kept on, not daring to stop and rest for even a second.

Then, Elvin zeroed in on Luigi’s face. It was tense and slightly pale, but in his eyes, he was fighting the fear. His jaw was clenched, his chin held high. There was no question that he was thinking about Mario and getting to him in time.

And those eyes of his narrowed when faced with those ghosts, tongue raking fiercely across his lips as they tried to pull away from the suction and he yanked them right back. He was bracing himself against walls, against furniture, against anything solid and steady, and Grace was always there to help. Berserk and crazed Greenies, Slammers, Gobbers and many more would pound him, punch him, pelt him with projectiles, slash him, spit slime at him and try to skewer him, but they barely slowed him now. After fighting his way through the exhibits in the east hall, he and Grace trudged straight to the west hall, fighting for their lives, for their loved ones’ lives and for time and space itself.

But just as they finished clearing out the kitchen and all of the restrooms, the Parascope once again went wild. The Terrace seemed to be the epicenter of all this. Elvin wasted no time calling Luigi and his companion and telling them to get over there, posthaste.

And on the Terrace, Luigi and Grace were assailed by the seemingly endless waves of enhanced ghosts surging out of the paranormal portal. Greenies, armed Greenies, Slammers, Sneakers, Gobbers, “mummies”—it went on and on and on. Any ordinary person would’ve broken down right then and there—but Luigi was far from ordinary, and so was Grace. Elvin could feel the intensity blazing from them both as they stood their ground, unleashing the Poltergust against any ghost who dared approach them. There was Luigi’s rounded mouth and carefully controlled breaths. There was Grace’s determined stare and animated violet eyes. They were all they had in this dark, long night, and they had a chance of making it through. It was a fool’s chance, but it was better than zero chance.

Everyone else looked up from their praying as they heard Luigi address Grace. He spoke calmly to her, his voice clear, low and a bit clipped, as they continued to hold out against the berserk ghosts.

“Get out of here, Grace. Go be with your son.”

Good old Luigi—the end of the world as they knew it was nigh, and he still put others before himself. Elvin and company saw Grace frown as the words sank in.

“If King Boo has his way,” she said softly, “then I won’t have a son to be with.”

A shuddering breath from Luigi. “How naïve can you be?” he asked. “If you stay here, you die.”

“If I leave you here, _you_ die,” Grace retorted. “Then what? King Boo will track me down, anyway, and then he’ll be free to terrorize everyone else we know and love.”

“Gracie, please,” entreated Bridge. “Just do as he says. Professor—you have to get my baby out of there.”

Becky murmured a Hail Mary.

“I’m not going to die here,” Luigi said to Grace, and Elvin wanted to believe it. “I’m not going to die.”

But Grace made it clear that under no uncertain terms was she going to let him face King Boo by himself.

Bridge sighed. “She’s always been quite a willful child,” she said.

The leftmost monitor then showed a man waiting outside the Bunker. Bridge looked up and cried out in relief. “It’s Niels!” she exclaimed.

Once Niels was pixelated inside, Bridge rushed into his arms.

“It’s okay,” he said gently. “I’m here now.”

“Thank goodness!” cried Bridge. “They’re saying that King Boo escaped and took Mario, and…” She gestured toward the center monitor, which showed the enhanced, berserk ghosts buffeting and dragging Luigi and Grace around.

“Gracie helped Luigi capture King Boo and save Mario the first time,” Bridge went on, “and Professor Gadd invented the weapon which enabled them to do so. That monster’s probably got a bounty on all of us!”

“And he’s opened an interdimensional paranormal portal,” said Sara, “which means that they have to capture all of those ghosts before our dimension falls apart.”

“We just—never saw it coming,” said George.

There was a brilliant burst of pink lightning, and on the console, the area encompassing the Terrace was now bright red.

“Oh, no—we’re reaching the paranormal limit!” exclaimed Elvin.

“Professor—you get my little girl out of that Hellhole this instant!” ordered Niels.

Elvin’s fingers flew across the keyboard. “I can’t!” he cried. “The paranormality is messing with the software!”

The flashes of pink lightning were more frequent, accompanied by shaking and shuddering. Lights blinked on and off, and the image on the monitor began jumping around. But no jumping around could stop the Bunker’s occupants from seeing those two ghost hunters, sweating and bleeding and bruised and exhausted and in obvious pain but stubbornly continuing to fight until the bitter end. Presently, they were confronting a Gobber, whose gunk projectiles could now knock them back some distance if they didn’t dodge quickly enough. There was no sound now, except for the booming and crashing, the vacuum whirring and the Strobulb zapping and the Power Surge activating, the Gobber hawking up his projectiles and laughing—and the sound of gasping and grunting.

And then the Gobber was sucked into the Poltergust.

It was over.

Luigi was hyperventilating, his pupils dilated, his frame quivering. He’d half-fallen into Grace’s arms, and she was holding him tightly. At the sight of their daughter safe (for now at least), Bridge and Niels broke down crying, with Naomi hugging them both. Everyone else thanked God and any other deity who had a hand in stopping this madness.

“We’re gonna be okay,” Sara choked out. “We’re gonna be okay. We’re gonna make it through this.”

Pulling himself together, Elvin contacted Luigi and Grace on the DS.

“You two have done it again!” he cheered. “I’d say that you’ve become quite the ghost-catching artists!”

“Well—Luigi is,” Grace said humbly. “I just help him out. He’s a hardcore, ghost-wrangling artist—and the Poltergust 5000 is his paintbrush.”

“Which, by the way, must be jam-packed with ghosts,” said Elvin. “Let’s unload it before you go through that creepy portal.”

“I could use a little break, anyway,” Luigi said, a bit shakily.

Elvin quickly pixelated them back, where Niels and Bridge wasted no time hugging Grace.

“It’s not over yet, though,” Grace said solemnly. “King Boo is still out there, and Mario’s at his mercy.”

Luigi, meanwhile, emptied the Poltergust and crumpled onto a sofa, opening a fresh bottle of wine. His hands shook as he filled his glass.

“Here,” said George. “Let me.”

“Thanks,” Luigi said breathily as George poured the wine.

“We didn’t think you two would make it,” Becky said honestly.

“But we did,” Grace said quietly. “We _had_ to.”

They saw another woman appear outside the Bunker.

“Mom?” gasped Becky. “Let her in, Professor.”

Elvin obliged.

“Classes let out a little early,” Annette explained once she was indoors.

“Mom—we were this close to an apocalyptic meltdown,” said Becky. “King Boo opened a paranormal portal and sent out all of these ghosts, but Luigi and Grace are total superstars, and they rose to the challenge and captured them all!”

“You’re not hurt?” asked Annette.

“I was in the Bunker with Dad this whole time,” Becky assured her.

Mother and daughter hugged, and then Elvin saw Grace having an emotional video call with Roland and Gavin, tears pouring out of her eyes. This time, the professor couldn’t help but listen in as Mr. Butter apologized to the wife he might never see again should King Boo triumph, saying all of the things that needed to be said. One never really knew what they had until it was gone.

“King Boo must’ve flipped out when we defeated Boolossus II,” Elvin mused. “That’s why he sent out that horde of ghosts. But by doing so, he showed us exactly how to get to him!”

“How?” asked Jon.

“The paranormal portal,” smiled Elvin. “It’s still open! But we’ve got to hurry—who knows when he’ll close it?”

Becky nodded. “King Boo—wherever you are, your days are numbered,” she said.

“Right you are,” George chimed in. “Now, you listen to me, Luigi. I have faith in you. My wife has faith in you, and my daughter has faith in you. Everyone in this room has faith in you. You are gonna look King Boo in the eye and remind him of who you truly are. You’re gonna fight him tooth and nail and send him back where he belongs. You’re gonna find your big brother, and you’re gonna bring him home.”

“Yes,” said Luigi, having recovered his composure. “I will. Do it for him. Do it for him…”

Grace finished her chat with her husband and son and dried her eyes.

“Gracie…” started Niels.

“He needs me,” said Grace. “I can’t abandon him.”

“I want to be brave,” said Niels.

Bridge took his face in his hands. “You are,” she said. “You’re the bravest man I know.”

“Right now—I’m afraid,” confessed Niels. He turned to Grace. “I’m afraid of losing you.”

“You won’t lose me tonight,” Grace said confidently. “_That’s_ a promise.”

Silence in the Bunker.

“This is it,” Luigi said after a while. “It all comes down to this.”

Elvin nodded. “All paths seem to be pointing toward that mysterious portal on the Terrace. The Parascope can’t find the Dark Moon piece anywhere. There’s no place left for it to be. And the same goes for King Boo—and Mario!”

“King Boo must be _livid_ that you captured all of the ghosts he sent through that portal,” added Becky.

“And when King Boo’s livid, then the target of his wrath is certainly marked for death,” Sara put in, Jon holding her hand.

“You’re right, Luigi,” said Elvin. “This is it. This is the moment of truth.”

Luigi took a deep breath as Grace joined him.

“But before I send you into that portal,” said Elvin, clearing his throat. “I—I need you to know something, Luigi.”

“What’s that, Professor?” asked Luigi.

“I want you to know—that I’m very proud of you, my boy,” Elvin told the plumber, sniffing back tears. “Very proud. You’ve come a long way.”

Luigi smiled broadly. “Thanks, Professor. That means so much to me.”

Elvin nodded. “Good luck, youngster,” he said.

Luigi sucked in another breath and slowly let it out. “For my bro,” he said.

“For Mario,” said Grace.

“For Mario,” said Becky.

“For Mario,” said Elvin.

“For Mario!” chorused everyone else.

Briskly, Elvin sent Luigi and Grace to the terrace and breathed a prayer for them as they were sucked into the paranormal portal.

After pressing a few buttons, he was able to obtain a fuzzy image of them in a room containing five suits of armor, the final Dark Moon piece floating above one of them. But as Luigi and Grace reached for it, a tough-looking possessor materialized and sent the duo flying with a wave of energy. Then, the possessor split himself in two, and each copy chose a suit of armor for a host.

“A possessor can clone himself?!” shouted George.

“They’re more powerful than we thought,” Jon chimed in.

“No wonder King Boo chose them to guard the Dark Moon pieces,” said Elvin.

The possessed suits of armor chased after Grace and Luigi, swinging medieval weapons at them. Exchanging a nod, they lured the suits onto one of the carpets on the checkered floor before harshly yanking it away. The armor was sent toppling, forcing the possessor clones out. Then, the clones merged into a single possessor and charged, but Luigi and Grace dealt with the host-less possessor in their usual way.

“Thank God those carpets were there,” breathed George.

Next, this tough possessor split into three copies, which flew into three suits of armor and attacked the duo with their weapons. They were quicker than the first two suits, so Luigi and Grace had to scramble around the three carpets, hoping to get all three suits on one of them. At the same time, the image became fuzzier.

“Whatever dimension they’re in is making the feed unstable,” said Elvin, working furiously at the console.

He heard Becky groan. “He’s here,” she said.

Everyone grabbed anything they could utilize as a weapon.

“King Boo?” asked Sara.

“No,” sighed Elvin when he glanced at the rightmost monitor. “It’s Roland.”

“What does _he_ want?” snapped Niels.

Elvin glowered at Roland’s image outside the Bunker. He was sorely tempted to tell Mr. Butter what he thought of him and then send him on his way. But then he noticed that Gavin was with him, and that there was unbridled fear and worry in their eyes. King Boo’s escape had probably scared the fellow straight.

“Oh, what of it,” Elvin muttered as he pixelated Roland and Gavin inside.

“Look—I know you’re not really my fans right now, given what’s happened,” said Roland, “but—I just wanna know if she’s okay.”

“See for yourself,” Niels said coldly, indicating the monitor.

Grace and Luigi had just tripped up the three suits of armor and were now vacuuming up the tough possessor’s second coat.

“Mommy!” exclaimed Gavin.

“When she told me what happened, I knew I had to come over,” said Roland, “because I wanna be there for her now.”

“Very kind of you,” Elvin said stiffly.

“I’m sorry, all right?” sighed Roland. “For everything.”

“You’re telling the wrong person that,” said Becky.

They jerked around at a metallic _thump_, followed by another.

“Mary, mother of God…” breathed Niels.

On the monitor, a giant suit of armor came into view, and by the orange glow on the visor, they all could tell that it was possessed. Bringing a wicked-looking sword to bear, the possessed giant armor cleaved through wooden beams like seaweed. Roland shielded Gavin from the nightmarish sight as Grace and Luigi now had to dodge falling debris as well as two giant, armor-clad feet and a massive, floor-piercing sword.

Elvin leaped into action then, distracting Gavin by showing him around the Bunker and getting him entranced by all of the gadgets and gizmos and colorful buttons scattered about. The others swallowed their feelings regarding Roland’s actions and did their best to comfort him. Eventually, they all wound up seated on the floor in a circle, praying together.

There was a loud _crash_.

Everyone bolted up in time to see multiple possessor copies pile atop one another, looking dazed, before reforming into the tough possessor. With a loud yell, Luigi and Grace charged the possessor, stunned him and captured him after a prolonged struggle. The final Dark Moon piece expelled itself from the Poltergust’s nozzle and hovered above one of the carpets.

“Yeah!” cheered Gavin.

Elvin immediately dialed up the two adventurers.

“You’ve done it—you’ve actually done it!” enthused Elvin. “The final Dark Moon piece!”

“It wasn’t easy, though,” said Luigi, laughing in relief.

“Hey, Grace,” Elvin went on, “you’ll never guess who came knocking while you and Luigi were battling that possessor.”

“Who?” asked Grace.

“Why, none other than Mr. Butter himself,” Elvin told her. “Now, at first, I didn’t know if I wanted to let him in, but I figured—let bygones be bygones—for now. He’s worried about you, you know.”

“Hey there, Grace,” said Roland. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you, too, Rollie,” said Grace.

“Hi, Mommy!” chirped Gavin.

“Gavin! It’s so good to see you,” smiled Grace. “You and your dad can breathe easy now—the worst is over.”

“Gavin’s just looking around this place at all of these wonderful gizmos he’s never seen before,” said Elvin. “One of these days, I’m gonna show him around the Bunker.”

“He’s grown very interested in his mom’s line of work,” said Roland.

“Yeah! When I grow up, I’m wanna catch ghosts with you!” Gavin said proudly.

Grace chuckled. “I love you boys,” she said, “and I’ll see you very soon.”

“All righty,” said Elvin. “It’s not gonna be easy, but I’ll try to bring you out of that horrible illusion. Come on, Pixelshifter! This one is crucial, baby! Don’t fail me now!”

As Elvin activated the Pixelator, George turned to Becky. “Now what?” he asked.

“We fix the Dark Moon, restore the ghosts to their gentle selves and then track down King Boo to foil his plans and save Mario,” said Becky. “It should be easy, now that most of the Boos have been captured.”

“I wanna be there when it happens this time,” said George.

“You and me both,” Annette put in, “so we can tell him straight to his face that he’ll never harm our daughter.”

Becky rolled her eyes, but a huge smile was on her face.

“We should be present, too,” said Sara. She turned to her brother. “Don’t you agree?”

“Absolutely,” grinned Jon.

All of the levity was sucked out of the Bunker when the final Dark Moon piece arrived, landing on the floor with a sharp _tinkle_.

There was a nasty silence.

Elvin’s heart dropped into his stomach. “No—no…” he murmured.

“_Grace_!!” Roland, Bridge, Niels and Naomi screamed in unison.

“Are you serious?” Elvin hissed. “Out of all the times to go haywire—now?!” Frantically, he started typing code sequences. “Hang in there, Luigi! Hang in there, Grace! I’m gonna get you out of this pickle…”

His blood froze when the monitor showed nothing but pink static and snow. A sadistic, maniacal cackle resonated from everywhere.

“Professor,” Becky said slowly. “I don’t think the Pixelshifter went haywire.”

“But—how…?” Elvin spluttered. “Oh, God…”

“You mean to tell me that King Boo—just grabbed them out of cyberspace?!” Bridge practically shrieked.

“Was he there all along?” George added.

More silence.

“If he’s able to fake a security image,” said Rod, “then he can certainly jump into cyberspace whenever he pleases.”

“He didn’t just jump into cyberspace,” said Jon. “I—I think he hijacked the Pixelshifter itself!”

“This one—and the other Pixelators?” Peter asked fearfully.

“Possibly,” said Todd.

“He—he was always there,” said Sara, “waiting to strike.”

“Okay, then—why didn’t he take the Dark Moon piece?” Eric wanted to know.

“He doesn’t want the Dark Moon anymore,” realized Elvin. “It was just a means to an end. He wants—Luigi.”

“And since Gracie was with him, King Boo wants her, too,” Niels gasped in horror. “I—we gotta…” He fished out his cell phone and dialed a number.

Pink electric bolts writhed around the phone and Niels’s hand, causing him to yelp and drop it. Everyone else had the same thing happen to them when they tried to contact Luigi and Grace. Elvin’s console nearly shorted out when he tried to get ahold of them via the DS.

“This is bad,” said Todd. “This is very, very bad.”

“Either they’re too deep in the portal, or…” Elvin couldn’t bear to finish.

Roland’s head fell into his hands. “How could I do this?” he bemoaned. “How could I be so _stupid_? This is all my fault!”

“Roland…” Rod started to say.

“I pushed Gracie away,” Roland explained, “and now she’s in a dangerous situation because of me!” He started to sob.

Naomi, meanwhile, was trying to soothe Gavin, his face buried in her blouse.

More cackling.

“Don’t worry,” sneered a familiar voice. “They’ll be _just_ fine. I’m taking _good_ care of them. And maybe when I’m done _taking care_ of them, I’ll invite you to _join_ them! Ah—Jon, Sara, George. You three haven’t aged a bit. How’ve you been?”

“Better, until _you_ showed up,” growled George, he and Annette moving protectively in front of Becky.

“Relax—if I wanted your daughter, then I would’ve had her in my clutches already. Hey—aren’t those Gracie’s parents? Niels and Brigitte, showing up to support their _precious_ little girl. I gotta admit, you two raised her well. She’s one good-looking woman, even after having a baby! And if it isn’t the child in question, little Gavin. Are you enjoying your visit to Professor Gadd’s lair? Do you want to be with your mommy? A good mother should always be with her child. Tell you what—I’ll reunite you with her soon, okay?”

“You leave my great-grandson out of this!” snapped Naomi.

“Naomi! You’ve still got that fire in you, even though you’re an old girl.”

“How do you know my name?” Naomi demanded.

“First of all, I’ve always known, and second of all, I’ve necked with your hubby in the afterlife. Benny was quite reluctant to open up to me, but he eventually did. He told me how he was smitten with you the moment you two met. Your granddaughter takes after him, you know. The red hair and the freckles. Oh, Naomi—what would you do to see your granddaughter safe and sound? What would you give?”

“What kind of depraved soul threatens a young child and a senior citizen?” Roland wanted to know.

“The kind with a score to settle, _Roland_. And you don’t look half-bad yourself. I’m a bit of a romantic at heart, so let me do something for you—I’m going to arrange for you and Mrs. B to talk out your marital woes. Then, we’re gonna have so much _fun_, the three of us! Oh, and Luigi, Mario, Becky, all of their friends and everyone they’ve ever loved can join in, too! If that’s not their type of thing, then no matter. They can just _watch_.” More cackling.

“You’ll never get near them!” vowed Bridge. “Luigi and my daughter will have you in the Poltergust before they let that happen!”

“Oh, we’ll see.”

“After they beat you, I’m going to lock you up in the most escape-proof vault known to humankind,” vowed Elvin.

“Yeah, well—good luck with that. But think about this—you may hear my voice, but I’m not actually here. I could be anywhere. In another dimension, having my fun with Luigi and his fiery-haired companion, for instance. And I escaped from my vile prison close to two years ago, thanks to my new power-enhanced gem. What do you think I’ve been up to since then; where do you think I’ve been? _You_ fill in the blanks.”

Everyone in the Bunker had revolted looks.

“This—this pains me, really. Despite the fact that Luigi and Grace personally humiliated me, they don’t deserve to die in such a strange, hostile place. But sometimes, before ushering in the new, the old must be put to rest. See ya round.”

Another evil cackle, and then—silence.

“Okay, everybody—stay calm,” said Elvin. “He could be messing with our heads. Don’t give him what he wants.”

“He—he has Luigi and Grace in that portal, I know it!” said Becky. “He’s holding them smack-dab in the middle of his very own dimension. It’s like he just said—he wants them to die alone, hurt and frightened in an alien place, knowing that they failed.”

“Quite right, Becky,” laughed King Boo’s voice.

“But they’ll fight,” said Sara. “They still have the Poltergust. They’ll fight to survive and escape, and they’ll fight to get Mario back. This much is certain.”

“For their sake,” added Jon, “we have to believe.”

Murmurs of agreement.

Elvin stared at the monitor, still showing that pink static. _God—please help them through this,_ he prayed. _Please._

“We thought we knew King Boo,” said George, “but we didn’t really know him, did we?”

“We never did,” sighed Becky. “He’s—not like any other Boo.”

“No,” Sara chimed in. “He’s death incarnate.”

“Indeed,” said Elvin, “and—what do we say to the specter of Death?”

Somewhere in a nightmarish dimension, as a pair of steely blue eyes stared down a pair of hate-made purple eyes, a shaky yet determined voice delivered the answer.

_Not today._

**EEE**

Time painstakingly chugged past with no updates and no change. The occupants of the Bunker leaned on each other for strength, differences and animosities cast aside, with Todd, Naomi, Jonathan and Sara leading them in prayer and song as they sat around in a circle. Wherever Luigi and Grace were, everyone hoped that they could send them as much love and encouragement as they could, because love was still a potent weapon against fear.

A series of beeps broke the moment.

Elvin hopped to his feet and punched a few buttons on his console. And when he saw the image on the monitor, the relief nearly caused his knees to crumple.

“There they are!” he cried. “On the terrace!”

Everyone else melted into tearful heaps in each other’s arms. The nightmare was over. Luigi and Grace had won!

Elvin activated the Pixelshifter, and he saw his companions disassemble into tiny particles before the same happened to him. Then, they were all transported through cyberspace. However, Elvin was used to the sensation.

The professor managed to land on his feet when he arrived at his destination, everyone else pixelating behind him. Luigi and Grace stood in front of a portrait, their backs to Elvin, the former tenderly stroking the canvas and murmuring something Elvin and his companions couldn’t hear. As they drew closer, they saw that the adventurers were standing before Mario’s painting.

Grace turned, a delighted cry bursting from her lips as she rushed toward her family.

“Gracie!” Roland, Niels, Bridge and Naomi shouted.

“Mom!” exclaimed Gavin. “You’re all right!”

They all grabbed Grace for a big group hug, and then Roland cupped his estranged wife’s face in his hands.

“When the Dark Moon piece came through that teleporter and you didn’t…” Roland started to say.

“Hey,” Grace said softly. “It’s over—it’s over.”

“I’ve been such an idiot lately, and Gavin and I almost lost you because of that,” sighed Roland. “Can you ever forgive me?”

“In time, Rollie,” promised Grace. “In time.”

Elvin joined Luigi at Mario’s painting, Becky in tow.

And King Boo had _really_ put him through the wringer this time! His clothing sustained slight damage, mild burns peppered his body, he had two black eyes, and more nasty bruises scored the rest of his face and body. Slashes to his face, abdomen and back, cuts all over his arms and shoulders, bloody nose, bloody lip. Drying tearstains on his cheeks. But he’d stopped the Master of Illusions a second time, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

“Hey, youngster,” said Elvin.

Luigi turned to face him, wincing as he did. “Professor,” he choked out. “King Boo—he’s—insane! He wanted to use these ghosts—as his army—take over the world! He threatened—my friends! I couldn’t let him get his hands on them—I couldn’t—I _wouldn’t_!”

“You got him, though,” Becky said comfortingly.

Luigi turned back to Mario’s portrait. “I heard his voice in that—_wherever_ that was. He told me—he wasn’t afraid because I was there, and that he knew I’d win.”

“And you did,” said Elvin. “Now, about Mario—wanna try shining your Dark-Light on that painting, just like with my Toad Assistants?”

Luigi’s face lit up. “Of course!” he exclaimed.

He switched on the Dark-Light and aimed it at his brother’s portrait. Slowly, Mario became colorized, and he fell out of the portrait’s frame and into his baby bro’s waiting arms.

And Luigi knelt on the floor of the terrace, hugging Mario as if he was an illusion that would disappear shortly. A grateful sob tore from him, and then another and another until he was sobbing uncontrollably.

“_Mario!!_” he cried.

“Luigi…” uttered Mario, gently pulling his bro’s head down so that it touched the juncture between his neck and shoulder. “You’ve done it again. You saved my life. Way to go—you’re number one!”

“I—did it?” Luigi choked out.

“Yes, you did,” Mario told him.

Elvin, Becky and her parents, Grace and her folks, Todd, Sara and Jon warmly looked on as the brothers reunited, hugging on that terrace, Luigi expelling all of the emotions he’d probably bottled up since the very beginning of this fiasco as Mario whispered words of brotherly affection to him.

“_Dio_, Luigi—now you’re gonna make _me_ cry!” And Mario lost his own resolve and broke down, his fingers digging into Luigi’s shirt.

Respectfully, Elvin and the others stood back, letting the Bros cry and cry and cry until they were all cried out.

Rod, Eric, Peter, Shawn and Don then arrived on the terrace, with Rod carrying two of the Dark Moon pieces and the other Toad Assistants carrying one. Luigi kissed Mario on the forehead, reluctantly withdrew from the embrace and wiped his tears as Rod walked up to him.

“Here you go,” Rod said cheerfully, handing Luigi a Dark Moon piece.

Luigi turned and glanced at Mario, and then Grace, Elvin and Becky. They all nodded to him.

“Go ahead,” said Elvin. “It’s okay.”

Luigi sighed, as if a great weight was leaving him, and joined Rod and his friends as they stood in a small circle, holding out the Dark Moon pieces. An astonished sound left his lips as the pieces began glowing brightly. As one, they all let go of the fragments, which began to levitate, reforming into the shape of a crescent moon. And then the freshly-repaired Dark Moon grew back to its original size before sailing toward the sky, resuming its rightful place watching over Evershade Valley and releasing an aura of purple light.

A look of wonder was on Luigi’s face as he studied this scene. Todd, Naomi, Bridge, Niels, Grace, Roland, Gavin, George, Annette, Jon and Sara joined the man in green as Elvin took out the remote control to the vault and happily pressed the button that would release the ghosts.

Seconds later, all of the ghosts swept down to join everyone on the terrace, and Elvin was happy to see that these ghosts were back to their friendly, if mischievous, selves. A Slammer scooped up Mario and took him for a piggyback ride, and one possessor did the same for Rod and his friends. Several Greenies playfully tossed Elvin into the air. Other ghosts began happily swarming about, laughing and playing with everybody.

Elvin looked over and saw the Polterpup approach Luigi, a sad look in his eyes and his head bowed, as if expecting punishment for everything he’d done.

“Come here, doggie,” Luigi said gently, letting bygones be bygones.

The paranormal pooch leaped into Luigi’s arms and began licking his face.

Becky grinned like a fool. “Aw—he likes you,” she cooed.

“I can’t stay mad at him,” smiled Luigi, scratching Polterpup behind the ears.

Mario strode over and put a hand on Luigi’s shoulder. “That’s my bro!”

“Th—thanks, Mario,” blushed Luigi.

Elvin saw another Greenie setting up a camera. As everyone else gathered around, he decided, _Why not_?

“Okeydokey!” Luigi said brightly.

On the Greenie’s command, they all leaped into the air, striking a pose.

A little later, Luigi sat in the Gloomy Manor’s living room as Elvin and Becky tended to his wounds.

“You know—I think I learned something tonight,” he said.

“And what’s that?” asked Becky.

“I used to think that all ghosts are out to frighten and hurt people,” said Luigi, “but that’s not particularly true, is it?”

“Not at all,” smiled Elvin.

“From now on, I’m gonna keep an open mind when it comes to the paranormal,” Luigi told him. “It isn’t wise to judge a book by its cover, after all.”

“True,” said Grace, sitting nearby as her parents and grandmother fussed over her own injuries.

“And—think about it. I faced my fears _twice_,” said Luigi. “This time, I was battling ghosts even before I found out that King Boo had Mario. I think that deep down, I wanted to prove myself as a reliable and capable person.”

“You are,” said Elvin. “I didn’t just call you because you were the only person I knew with the proper experience. I called you because I knew I could depend on you to get the job done, despite your fears.”

“Told ya,” winked Grace.

A contemplative expression crossed Luigi’s face.

“Professor,” he said finally, “what if I joined you here in Evershade Valley for a while? The place is starting to grow on me, and maybe—I can help out with your research.”

“Oh, Luigi—I’d love that,” said Elvin. “I could always use some extra hands. But you’re not doing anything strenuous until the worst of your injuries have healed, understand?”

Luigi nodded. “Now that I’ve seen that not all ghosts are ill-tempered and hostile, I can learn not to fear them so much,” he said, “and I guess—I’ve come to accept dealing with ghosts as a part of who I am. After the mansion incident twelve years ago, I tried to distance myself from it, but now—wrangling ghosts could be a perfect side-job.”

“I agree,” beamed Elvin.

The Polterpup dashed into the living room and bounded onto Luigi’s lap. Laughing, the man in green affectionately rubbed the ghostly dog’s back.

“Has he lived here all his life?” asked Luigi.

“I believe so,” said Elvin.

The last of his wounds dressed, Luigi cuddled with Polterpup.

“He’s taken a liking to me, and I to him,” he murmured. “My guess is that he just wants someone to play with besides ghosts.”

Elvin raised an eyebrow. He knew exactly what he was suggesting.

“I’ll get the adoption papers drawn up, shall I?” he asked.

Luigi grinned. “Thank you, Professor. Thank you!”

Roland sidled up to them, holding hands with Gavin, and kissed his wife before turning to Luigi.

“Listen,” he said. “Gavin’s birthday party is just around the corner, and I was wondering if—you’d be interested in helping out. Chaperoning the kids and all.”

Luigi had a cool look for him. “Sure,” he said. “I’d be happy to.”

“Thank you,” Roland went on, “for helping Grace, for looking out for her throughout that madness.”

“Of course,” said Luigi, smiling thinly.

“All right. See you at the party,” said Roland.

“I’ll call you later, Rollie,” said Grace.

“I’d like that,” said Roland.

The estranged spouses kissed, and then Mr. Butter took his leave.

Luigi made a face at Roland’s back. “I didn’t do it for him,” he said once the man was out of earshot.

“Luigi…” sighed Grace. “What happened tonight gave him a reality check. I think we can make this work, after all.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing, though,” said Elvin. “If you’re just going to jump back into his arms…”

“I’m not,” said Grace.

“If it weren’t for Gavin and for the fact that he repeatedly harassed someone who’s become like a son to me, I wouldn’t say anything,” said Elvin. “I’d stay out of it.”

Off of Luigi’s surprised look, he continued, “Yes, Luigi—you’re like the son I never had, someone who I took under my wing and helped learn about the risks and joys of ghost-wrangling and paranormal research, while at the same time drawing from my own experience to help you work past your fears, the way people helped me work past mine.”

“And you’ve become my mentor, Professor,” Luigi said warmly.

“All righty! That’s always been a goal of mine,” said Elvin.

“I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you,” Luigi explained, “and I just wanna take the time to say—thanks.”

Elvin swallowed back his tears. “Oh, Luigi,” he said. “We’re going to have such wondrous adventures together!”

**EEE**

And so, Luigi spent the next few months in Evershade Valley, befriending the ghosts who once tried to antagonize him and exploring all five locales of his own accord. Todd also remained in the valley for a while to make sure his son had recovered from his ordeal. Naomi, Bridge and Niels had to return to L.A. eventually, but they promised to keep in touch. And Jon and Sara stayed in the Bunker for a few restful weeks before returning to the States, as well.

Grace finally completed her research paper, and Elvin agreed to publish it in his next journal. She also submitted the paper to other scientific journals, and she began to write about the night King Boo shattered the Dark Moon. In addition, she and Roland began spending more time together and planning family outings with Gavin. Roland was also meticulously polite to Luigi, but the man in green kept his distance. Elvin could tell that he was a forgiving soul, but not _that_ forgiving.

In lighter news, Luigi signed the adoption papers hardly a week after the Dark Moon adventure. Polterpup was now officially in his custody. Elvin acted as the ghost dog’s veterinarian, making sure he had all of the necessary vaccinations and giving Luigi tips on caring for his new pet. As Grace also bonded with Polterpup, she worked out an agreement with her friend. The paranormal pooch would stay with Luigi one month, and with Grace and her family the next month, and back and forth it would go. Gavin and Roland were especially open to that idea.

True to his word, Elvin sat down to some ghost tea with the Three Sisters upon freeing them from the vault. The ghostly trio bore no ill will, thank goodness, and happily entertained him. Grace, Becky, Luigi, Rod and the other Toad Assistants joined the tea party, and it seemed that the Three Sisters could barely take their eyes off the former three.

And as for King Boo, Elvin made good on his threat and stuck him in a vault separate from his Boo brethren. Luigi had brought him the power-enhanced gem he’d taken from his nemesis following their fight, and Elvin quickly locked it away in his motorhome’s safe. Daily, Luigi would check that vault, the Poltergust 5000 on his back, “just in case”.

“You’ll never mess with my bro again,” Elvin heard Luigi vow to his tormentor. “Never.”

The professor sure hoped so.

**EEE**

**2015**

“Hey, Grace,” said Elvin. “Are you ready?”

“Just about,” Grace’s voice replied from inside her room. “Okay, now I’m ready.”

Elvin turned the knob and walked inside. Niels was right behind him.

Niels went over to his daughter and kissed her cheek. “Ah, Grace—you look absolutely stunning,” he said.

“Thanks, Dad,” smiled Grace.

And indeed, Grace looked radiant. Instead of the traditional white, her wedding gown was cream-colored, and it was sleeveless and off-the-shoulder, as well. Her hair was loose and hung over her shoulders, her eyes were accentuated with sparkly eye shadow and mascara, and carnation pink lip gloss was on her lips.

“Well,” said Grace. “Here we go. God, I’m so nervous.”

“Just breathe,” said Elvin. “You’ve done this before.”

“It feels like the first time, though,” explained Grace.

“In a way, it _is_ the first time,” Niels put in. “You two are starting all over again.”

It started with Grace and Roland fooling around with a Greenie dressed as Dr. Freud, about two weeks after the Dark Moon was restored. After realizing how good it felt to actively discuss their woes, the couple enrolled in marriage counseling later that year. Elvin’s fears of Grace moving too quickly were dispelled, as she continued to stay in the Bunker during the interim. It wasn’t until the summer of 2014 that she and Roland officially reconciled, and she moved back in. The rest was history.

“Thank you for doing this, Professor,” said Grace.

“No problem,” said Elvin. “I’m honored to walk you down the aisle. And I also think it’s a grand gesture for you and Roland to renew your vows.”

Grace put on her veil and picked up her bouquet of red and purple tulips. “Let’s do this,” she said.

Arm-in-arm with Elvin and Niels, Grace walked into the backyard of her house, where the wedding guests stood and smiled, watching her make her way down the aisle. Roland stood at the altar, wearing a three-piece suit with a “Shine Sprite” replica on his lapel, Luigi at his side as the best man. Greg was also there, as a groomsman, along with the Pianta Grace quietly identified as Gavin’s namesake. Becky once again served as the maid of honor, Gavin was the ring-bearer, and George, Annette, Naomi, Bridge, Jon, Sara, Mario and Peach were among the invited guests.

Roland and Grace exchanged sweet smiles as the latter reached the altar.

“Who gives this woman to be wed?” asked the presiding minister.

“I do,” said Niels. “Niels Larssen…”

“…and Professor Elvin Gadd,” finished Elvin.

Niels kissed Grace on the forehead, Elvin patted her hand, and the two gave Roland a hard stare as she joined him.

“My daughter, her mother and I have decided to give you a second chance,” intoned Niels. “Let it not be in vain.”

“Yes, sir,” said Roland.

“I, too, believe in second chances,” Elvin joined in. “However, I don’t believe in third chances. Is that understood?”

“It is,” said Roland.

The two men took their seats, and then the ceremony began.

“I’m so, so sorry, Grace,” said Roland. “I was a lousy, insensitive husband and a lousier father. Blind—to what I have. So obsessed with you relationship with Luigi that I…” He drew a shuddering breath. “You and Gavin are my greatest adventure, and I nearly missed it. I swear, I’ll find a way to make this up to you. I will love you, honor you and cherish you—now and always.”

The guests hummed in admiration.

“Roland—I need to be honest,” Grace said softly. “Not a day goes by when I don’t think about what you’ve done and said. But I don’t want to be imprisoned by the past. I’m willing to meet you halfway, so we can make this work. Even when things were unbearable, I didn’t give up on us, and I’m glad I didn’t. And I will love you, honor you and cherish you—now and always.”

“Aww…” cooed the congregation.

Bride and groom exchanged rings before sealing their renewed commitment with a kiss.

Applause. From his seat, Elvin saw Luigi’s face slightly soften at Roland’s sappy yet genuine show of remorse.

Later, at the reception, Elvin, Becky and Luigi stood with Bridge and Niels and watched Grace and Roland share their “first” dance, with Gavin in between his grandparents. And just like with George and Annette’s nuptials, the professor felt a comforting warmth encircle his heart. The outlook had been bleak for the Butters, but they’d weathered this storm and survived. And two years prior, Luigi had finally acknowledged Elvin as his mentor. Truly, it couldn’t get better than that.

The Dark Moon fiasco had been a trial by fire for Elvin and his employees, but together, they’d all muddled through. And now, the elderly, eccentric professor felt positively weightless—and free.


	22. Rhapsody in Goo

**2018**

Professor Elvin Gadd knew that the ghosts of Evershade Valley would never harm him or his employees of their own free will, and the ghosts, in turn, seemed to know that he’d never hurt them. So, once the dust fully settled from the Dark Moon fiasco, they were more than eager to volunteer for his newest experiments. One of these experiments involved studying ghost energy to find out what made ghosts the way they were. Through a simple and painless process, Elvin extracted small samples of liquid ghost energy from his volunteers and placed them in a beaker, which he’d then evaluate.

So far, however, he’d had no luck, even after exposing this liquid energy to such stimuli as water, heat and touch. But like a good scientist, Elvin wouldn’t give up. Neither would his employees or Toad Assistants.

Grace and Becky, especially, suggested more tests for the ghost energy, such as playing music for it, comparing its density to the density of other known substances and even exposing it to different light frequencies. Even though the tests yielded no significant behavior, Elvin had to give his employees credit for their creativity.

While they were conducting these experiments on ghost energy, other areas in their lives underwent some significant changes. One year after Grace and Roland renewed their vows, Naomi passed away in her sleep, joining her husband. She was buried with Eustace and Cora following a simple yet sweet memorial service. And in 2017, Roland and Grace decided to take a little—odyssey—to work on their marriage, exploring many different parts of the world and even helping Mario foil an evil plot along the way, emerging with their love stronger than ever.

Elvin still didn’t think Grace taking Roland back was the best choice, but it was a choice he’d respect. Luigi, too—Roland was exponentially nicer to him now, but that tension lingered between them. The man in green would frequently snark about him during his visits to Evershade Valley. However, Elvin kept his mind open and encouraged Luigi to do the same. One time, the Butters invited Luigi to one of their therapy sessions, giving the plumber the opportunity to have his say. It—seemed to help, but Elvin didn’t think Luigi and Roland would be total besties for a long time. He didn’t have to worry about them coming to blows, though. There was another Smash tournament going on, giving Luigi many outlets for his aggression.

Early in 2018, Grace showed up for work looking a tad under the weather, admitting to Elvin that she felt a little queasy.

“Maybe it’s something I ate,” she said.

But as the queasiness persisted over the next few days, Elvin knew.

On the day Grace confirmed Elvin’s suspicions, he offered her a cup of Lunoman Greenie coffee—a blend exclusive to Evershade Valley. Politely, she turned down the cup.

“I don’t know how it’ll affect Gavin’s little brother or sister,” she explained.

Becky’s mouth flew open. “No—way,” she breathed.

“I knew it,” said Elvin.

Grace smiled. “Yep,” she said. “Another Butter is on the way!”

Laughing, Becky hugged Grace. “Congratulations! When…?”

“About a few days ago,” said Grace. “I told Roland by hiding a message in a course in Super Mario Maker. Then, I took Gavin aside and asked him, ‘If you had a younger sibling, would you face your fears to protect them, like Luigi did for Mario?’ He quickly figured out what I was trying to tell him, and he was so happy. He—hopes to get a sister.”

“Does L know yet?” asked Becky.

“Yeah. We told him,” smiled Grace. “I guess that trip—really helped us.”

“It did,” said Elvin, pouring himself a cup of Lunoman Greenie coffee and adding a dash of cream and sugar.

Later, Grace and Becky were helping Elvin analyze a vial of ghost energy.

“Gavin’s—eyeing somebody now,” said Grace.

“Really?” asked Elvin.

“Yeah,” sighed Grace. “Her name’s Miranda, and they’ve been classmates since the fifth grade. He says that they’re just friends, but—a parent knows when they’re child is crushing on someone. Mom and Dad certainly knew when I was crushing on Greg, and later on Roland. Grandpa Ben would tell me how he quickly figured out that Mom was eyeing Dad. And Grandma Naomi would tell me how Great-Grandpa Eustace would watch Grandpa Ben like a hawk whenever he was around her. I—don’t think I’m ready for that yet.”

“No parent is,” said Elvin, remembering the similar talk he’d had with Eustace so many years ago, “but how do you think _you_ came into this world, huh?”

“I don’t know what worries me more,” said Grace, “Gavin crushing on Miranda—or the fact that he wants in on this ghost-hunting business.”

“He’s really serious about this?” asked Elvin.

Grace nodded. “He’s reaching that age where he needs to make a decision about his career and major. Did I mention that he also wants to go to UCLA?”

“Goodness,” breathed Becky. “He’s growing up so fast.”

“_Too_ fast,” Grace put in.

Everybody laughed.

At that moment, however, a nearby Hider decided to play a prank on Elvin, sneaking up on him from behind.

Elvin, still holding his cup of Lunoman Greenie coffee, let out a startled cry as he jumped in surprise. The cup stumbled out of his hand, but Becky was able to snag it before it could shatter on the floor.

Its contents, however, weren’t so lucky, and they landed directly into the vial of ghost energy!

The trio watched, fascinated, as the liquid in the beaker changed to a vibrant green color, matching the color of Elvin’s new favorite beverage, the professor keeping Grace a safe distance away so she wouldn’t inhale any fumes. Becky whipped out a notepad and began recording her observations, with Elvin following suit. As the minutes elapsed, the substance attained a noticeable level of viscosity and consistency. Now, it was a green gooey blob, thrashing against the vial’s walls.

“Oh, my God,” intoned Grace. “Did we just make slime?”

“It looks more like goo than slime,” said Becky.

Elvin’s eyes danced like pinwheels as he watched the gooey substance. Moving quickly, he placed it in a container. He was pleased to see that this substance was maintaining its composition.

“Ladies,” he said, “I think we’ve just discovered a new element.”

His two employees joined him, staring at the gooey substance in wonder.

“I’d say this is was a rather fortunate accident,” said Becky.

“What—what do we call this new element?” queried Grace.

Elvin smiled hugely as he observed what he’d inadvertently created.

“Let’s call it—Goo.”

**EEE**

Over the next few weeks, Elvin and his employees found out more about Goo through rigorous experimentation, testing its reactions to the stimuli they used to try and test the ghost energy. They found that Goo was vulnerable to heat and water and actively attempted to evade these hazards. Goo also pushed back against tactile stimuli, and when Grace played some music for it, it leaned toward her Android phone, along with many other sounds in its vicinity! After recording the results of these experiments, Elvin knew deep down that Goo would provide invaluable assistance in capturing ghosts.

“How?” asked Grace. “Luigi still has the Poltergust 5000. And the vacuum itself will slip right off—unless you mold Goo into a human shape.”

And just like that, Grace had given Elvin another idea.

Elvin and his employees constructed a generic human mold and poured Goo inside. Unfortunately, Goo couldn’t maintain this humanoid shape for extended periods of time. The trio tried different molds, but the result was always the same. As April rains came and the flowers bloomed, they decided to put this endeavor aside for now, hoping that something would come to them later.

In the meantime, the trio decided that it was time for Luigi to have yet another new Poltergust. Grace had pitched the idea to Elvin while they were still studying Goo, pointing out that many ghosts had given Luigi a hard time during his last adventure, and that maybe he should be equipped with more defensive tools. Elvin wholeheartedly agreed with her—and also decided that the new Poltergust would be a nod to its wielder’s occupation as a plumber.

The first defensive feature which came to Elvin’s mind was a projectile function. This newest Poltergust model would come equipped with plungers on a rope that Luigi could shoot out, either at ghosts or at anything dangling to provide a tether. This feature would be known as the Suction Shot, and both Elvin and Grace reasoned that it would come in handy to yank away anything a ghost tried to use as a shield.

Grace helped come up with the next defensive feature, which Elvin simply named Burst. She told Elvin that large groups of ghosts liked to gang up on her and Luigi, and they could only stun so many at a time. With the Burst function, a quick yet powerful burst of air would knock attacking ghosts away and give Luigi ample breathing room and time to regroup.

The third new feature could be used both offensively and offensively, and it would replace the Power Surge function. With the aptly-named Slam function, Luigi could relentlessly bash ghosts into the floor and into other ghosts, especially armed ghosts, allowing him to get more handsy with attacking spirits. In addition, it could allow him to heave objects and remove obstacles.

Combined, these new features would surely make the perfect Poltergust. However, the Strobulb and the Dark-Light Device also returned to play, albeit upgraded from the 5000 model.

“Luigi’s gonna _love_ this,” gushed Grace as they put the finishing touches on the Poltergust G-00 late in May. “Don’t you agree?”

“Without a doubt,” smiled Elvin. “We should have him come over so we can give it to him personally—wait a minute.”

“What?” asked Becky.

“The Pixelshifter—it picked up Luigi’s biological data when he was using it,” said Elvin, “and now I think I know what I can do with that data…”

It took Elvin a few days to convert that biological data into electricity. Once that was accomplished, he exposed Goo to the electric signals. And before his and Becky’s eyes, Goo began to take on Luigi’s unique form, cap, gloves, moustache, overalls and even some of his mannerisms!

Goo Luigi smiled and waved at his creator.

“It’s alive!” laughed Elvin. “It’s alive! It’s alive!”

Becky rolled her eyes. “Professor…”

Grace walked into the room, skidding to a halt when she saw Goo Luigi.

“What—how…?” she stammered. “Professor—you crossed Goo with Luigi’s DNA?”

“Exactly,” said Elvin.

“I’d be lying if I said that wasn’t creepy,” said Grace.

She gasped as Goo Luigi bounded forward and gave her a gooey hug.

“Easy, there!” cautioned Becky as she eased Goo Luigi away. “She’s in delicate condition!”

“Sorry,” said Goo Luigi, his voice slightly gurgly.

“That’s okay,” said Grace. “It’s nice to meet you, Goo Luigi—Gooigi?”

“Gooigi!” laughed Elvin. “That’s the perfect name!”

Gooigi seemed to think so, for his gooey face lit up instantly.

“So, Gooigi,” said Becky. “How would you like to help us catch ghosts?”

Eagerly, Gooigi nodded.

“Perfect,” said Elvin. He really couldn’t wait to get started!

**EEE**

Gooigi’s training started the very next day. He, Elvin, Grace and Becky sat in the study, watching the footage Elvin preserved of Luigi capturing ghosts, passing around a bowl of buttered popcorn. Gooigi, for his part, seemed very absorbed in the images before him, and he not only understood what Luigi was doing, but also why he was doing it. After an hour of viewing footage, Elvin and his employees took Gooigi to a practice area. And as soon as they started the simulation, Gooigi began copying his flesh-and-blood counterpart, quickly molding part of his own body into a Poltergust of his own.

“He can do _that_?” asked Grace, jotting down notes. “Interesting.”

Day after day, it went on like this. Gooigi watching the footage of Luigi and applying what he’d learned in the simulator, his performance improving with each training session. While Gooigi trained, Elvin and company put the last touches on the Poltergust G-00. This vacuum had a tank on the apparatus, and Elvin had a feeling that Luigi could use that tank.

In June, Grace and Roland learned that they were expecting a girl, the former beginning her maternity leave that same month. Enthusiastically, Gooigi agreed to hold down the fort for her, sending her off with a heartfelt, gooey hug.

One month later, Luigi dropped by for another visit, Polterpup at his heels.

“Sorry I haven’t been around often,” he apologized. “I’m getting ready for another Smash tournament.”

“That’s quite all right,” said Elvin, brewing some Lunoman Greenie coffee for himself, Luigi and Becky.

“There’s someone I’d like you to meet,” Elvin went on. “Gooigi, could you come in for a minute, please?”

When Gooigi walked into the room, he studied Luigi very intently, with Luigi responding in kind. Then, Gooigi laughed and hugged his doppelganger.

“Nice to meet you, too, I guess,” Luigi chuckled.

After telling Luigi about how he discovered Goo, its properties, and a way to mold it into an exact replica of the man in green, Elvin said, “He’s quickly learned how to capture ghosts, but he’s not quite ready yet. Perhaps later this year, I can send him on a real ghost-hunting mission. I’m studying ghost energies, you see, and I think Gooigi will be an excellent addition to the team.”

“I hope you won’t antagonize the peaceful Evershade Valley ghosts in the name of science,” Luigi stated apprehensively.

“Of course not,” Elvin chuckled. “You think I’m _that_ mad of a scientist?”

“Well…” said Luigi.

In a more serious tone, Elvin continued, “I’ve actually thought of a better destination, but I can’t tell you just yet—it’s a surprise.” He winked.

Polterpup barked happily as he sniffed at Elvin’s hand.

“Don’t worry—he’s doing fine,” Luigi told him, kneeling down and lightly scratching the paranormal puppy behind the ears. “Professor—is it okay if I spend a few days here?”

“It’s totally okay! I’d love for us to catch up!” Elvin replied. “You and Gooigi can bond, and with Mrs. B on maternity leave, I’ll need all the help I can get until her return.”

“The fifth Smash tournament starts this December, though,” said Luigi.

“That’s quite all right,” said Elvin, “I’ll be hiring in earnest again soon. Grace has told me that her son is looking toward a career in the paranormal.”

“Gavin’s told me the same,” said Luigi, “but right now, he’s focused on being a good brother. Plus, he’s only 13, but maybe when he’s older, he can take a summer job with you.”

“Actually, I’m starting an internship program,” Elvin told him. “When Grace came to me, she’d just started college, and her plight inspired me to help other youngsters who want a higher education. In addition, I’m going to establish a scholarship fund for those interested in paranormal studies. Gavin will be working under the close supervision of myself, Grace, Becky and my Toad Assistants. I won’t send him on any dangerous missions until he turns eighteen. And if need be—would you be willing to supervise Gavin?”

“Of course,” nodded Luigi.

Elvin laughed, clapped his hands and spun around in his chair. “I knew I could always count on you, Luigi!”

After Luigi finished his coffee, and as he got situated in one of the Bunker’s rooms, Elvin leaned over to Becky and whispered, “We’ll wait until later to give him his _present_.”

**EEE**

And they did, five days later. Luigi looked over the moon as Elvin presented the Poltergust G-00 to him and explained all of the functions. Delicately, Luigi slid the new Poltergust onto his back and followed Elvin and Becky to the practice area, where he spent an hour to ninety minutes testing it out. He was a rather quick learner.

“Professor, this was very thoughtful of you,” said Luigi. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” said Elvin. “After five years with the Poltergust 5000, we all had a feeling that you were yearning for an upgrade. Remember, though—the Poltergust G-00 is _not_ a toy.”

Luigi rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

“Bear it well and wisely.”

“Will do. Listen…” Luigi cleared his throat. “With the new Smash tournament coming up, I could use a change in my fighting style. And some of these new features will serve me well in a heated battle, the Suction Shot in particular. Is it okay if I…?”

“Absolutely,” smiled Elvin.

“Perfect! I’ll go write a letter to Master Hand!” And Luigi raced off into the study to do just that.

Two days after that, Luigi told Elvin and Becky that Master Hand agreed to somehow incorporate the Poltergust G-00 into his fighting style. He spent the next few weeks practicing with it, with Gooigi sometimes acting as a sparring partner. The two played off of each other very well, and Elvin closely noted the interaction. His long-term plans for Gooigi involved him and Luigi cooperating to solve problems and of course, capture ghosts. And the professor liked what he saw so far.

When he wasn’t breaking a sweat in the practice area, Luigi was catching up with Rod, Eric, Peter, Shawn, Don and the Evershade Valley ghosts. He was also making sure that _he_ was still in that vault, and Elvin, Becky or both would accompany him in case something happened. But King Boo was still trapped in his new prison, as he had been for the past five years, with no hope of escape anytime soon.

Early in August, Luigi departed the valley to prepare for the upcoming Smash tournament. Shortly thereafter, Elvin, Becky and the Toad Assistants began some modifications on the Pixelshifter. These modifications would make it work similar to a time machine.

“Why would we need a time machine?” asked Rod.

“You’ll see,” winked Elvin.

While this was happening, Elvin and his employees kept in touch with Grace, frequently video-chatting with her. During their downtime, they’d use one of the other Pixelators to travel to Los Angeles, where they’d help Grace, Roland and Gavin baby-proof their home—again. Gavin was super-excited about having a baby sister to dote upon and hoped to model himself off of both of the Mario Bros.

“And maybe she’ll look out for me, too,” said Gavin. “That’s what siblings do—they look out for each other.”

“I think you’re ready,” said Elvin. “What do you think, Grace?”

“He is,” Grace nodded.

Grace had her baby shower in September, with Elvin, Becky, Todd, Rod, Eric, Peter, Shawn, Don, Peach, Daisy and the Mario Bros in attendance. Luigi and Roland were cordial enough with one another, but Elvin was reading in between the lines. There was a lot of lingering hurt on the former’s part, hurt that might never go away. But at least they were on speaking terms.

“Now that there are two kids in the household, he’ll shape up for sure,” Elvin whispered to Luigi. “You don’t have to worry about him getting on your case again.”

“I sure hope so,” said Luigi. “I have better things than _him_ to worry about. The Smash tournament—King Boo…”

“King Boo’s locked away,” said Elvin.

“He didn’t just threaten my bro—he threatened all of my friends—Peach, the Toads and most likely Daisy,” said Luigi. “Should he escape again, he’ll go after all of them—along with Grace’s family. I can see why Gavin’s aching to work with you. He wants to protect himself, his sister and his parents.”

“Trust me, Luigi,” said Elvin. “If King Boo tries to pull something else, then we’ll be ready.”

Then, they stopped talking about King Boo, so they could enjoy this special event.

**EEE**

Grace and Roland welcomed Penelope Autumn Butter into the world one brisk October afternoon. Two days after her birth, the proud parents and brother visited Elvin and his employees in the Bunker to introduce the new arrival. Penelope, nicknamed Nelle, also had her mom’s dark eyes, along with her jawline, but her hair color was closer to Roland’s rich red hue. Similar to Gavin before her, Elvin and his employees had a chance to hold Nelle and talk to her, the baby watching the new faces intently as she sucked on her hand.

They quickly handed Nelle back to her mom when she began to fuss.

“Congrats, Grace,” said Elvin, “and to you, Gavin. We know you’re going to be an excellent brother.”

“Thanks, Professor,” said Gavin.

Finally, they let Gooigi hold Nelle, and she seemed to like him, smiling and gurgling as he cuddled with her.

“Later this month, we’re going to send him on his first real ghost hunt,” Elvin said. “I’m excited—and nervous.”

“He performed well in his training,” said Grace as Gooigi carefully handed Nelle back to her. “I’m sure he’ll do fine on his own.”

“He won’t be on his own,” Elvin said craftily. “He’ll have some familiar company along the way.”

“Who?” asked Grace.

“That information’s classified,” replied Elvin.

Grace turned back to Gooigi. “Good luck out there,” she said, holding out her hand. “Whatever awaits you out there, don’t let it bog you down!”

Gooigi shook the proffered hand, smiling ear-to-ear.

“See you next month, Professor,” said Grace.

Elvin beamed. “See you,” he replied.

Grace and her family shook hands with Elvin before taking their leave.

**EEE**

Later that month, Elvin’s makeshift time machine was complete and had undergone several successful tests. After rousing Gooigi, he summoned Becky and the Toad Assistants to help see Luigi’s doppelganger off.

“Gooigi, I’m going to run this machine, and then you’ll be transported into the past,” said Elvin. “Won’t that be fun?”

Gooigi nodded.

“How far in the past are you taking him?” asked Becky.

“Seventeen years, to be exact!” replied Elvin.

“Seventeen years,” said Rod.

“Wait a minute,” Becky piped up. “We met Luigi seventeen years ago! Are you—sending Gooigi to _that_ night?”

“_We_ are sending Gooigi to the night we met Luigi,” smiled Elvin. “As I recall, Luigi caught some interesting ghosts. And if Gooigi brings some of them back, then we can study _their_ ghost energy.”

“Past Luigi will be grateful for the help,” said Becky. “He didn’t quite relish the prospect of venturing into a haunted mansion with nothing but a vacuum cleaner. Grace was with him, but she was only nineteen back then. He’ll need someone with more experience.”

“That’s—a good way to think about it,” said Elvin as he pressed a few buttons on his console.

Gray-blue static appeared on the central monitor, which soon steadied into an image of—Elvin, Becky, Grace and Luigi! But those four were significantly younger, Grace and Becky in particular. It was hard to believe that one of those fresh-faced young women was now a mother of two, and the other was in her mid-forties.

“Thank goodness,” said Elvin. “I thought I’d have more trouble getting connected.”

“Oh, my…” gasped present-day Becky as she drank in 2001 Becky.

2001 Elvin stumbled back in shock and fell onto his bottom, while 2001 Luigi let out a scream and leaped high into the air. 2001 Becky helped 2001 Elvin to his feet, and 2001 Grace gawked at the scene before her.

“What on Earth…?” asked 2001 Grace.

“Hey there,” said present-day Elvin. “Why do you look so surprised?”

“I—well—we…” spluttered 2001 Luigi.

“There are _two_ of me?” gasped 2001 Elvin.

“Of course there are, silly!” chuckled present-day Elvin. “I’m you—from the future!”

“Huh—well…” stammered 2001 Elvin. “Nice to meet you, Future Me.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too,” said present-day Elvin. “I’d like you guys to do something for me.”

“If—if we’re still your employees in the future, then we’ll be happy to assist you,” said 2001 Becky.

“Yeah,” said 2001 Grace, recovering from her shock. “What do you need, Future Professor?”

“Just ‘Professor’ is fine,” said present-day Elvin. “Hey, Luigi, my boy! I see you’re about to set off to find your brother.”

2001 Luigi nodded. “He’s counting on me,” he said.

“And I wanna come with him,” said 2001 Grace.

Present-day Elvin nodded. “Before you go, I’m going to send someone from my time period who can help you,” he said.

“Wait!” said 2001 Luigi. “If you’re from the future, then do you know if I reach Mario in time?”

“All I can say at the moment is that you’ll emerge from this adventure a different person—a better person, even,” said present-day Elvin. “Sit tight—I’m sending your new friend to you right now.”

He turned to Gooigi. “Ready?”

Gooigi excitedly nodded.

“All righty. Hold on to your moustache!” Present-day Elvin activated the Pixelshifter time machine and watched Gooigi disassemble into tiny particles.

Looking back at the image on the screen, present-day Elvin was relieved to see Gooigi arrive in the past in one piece. The occupants of the old research lab stepped back one pace, stunned.

“Allow me to introduce this green, gooey fellow,” said present-day Elvin. “I call him—Gooigi!”

2001 Luigi approached Gooigi with an interested look.

“I created him in your likeness,” present-day Elvin said to him. “He’s also skilled with the Poltergust, like you—or rather, like you _will_ be.”

“Does that mean—I won’t be afraid of ghosts in the future?” asked 2001 Luigi.

“Not _as_ afraid,” clarified present-day Becky.

2001 Luigi bit his lip in contemplation.

“This is Gooigi’s first real venture,” said present-day Elvin, “which is why I’m talking to you!”

“You—want us to show him the ropes,” said 2001 Grace. It wasn’t a question.

“Exactly!” laughed present-day Elvin. “I’m outsourcing testing for Gooigi to you all. Isn’t time travel great?”

“Frankly, I thought you only saw that in the movies,” said 2001 Becky. “On the other hand, I can see that I’m not about to get fired anytime soon, so…”

“If you could help me break Gooigi in,” said present-day Elvin, “then how about you take him with you and do some exploring?”

“Sure,” said 2001 Luigi. “The more people having my back here, the better.”

“Yeah,” added 2001 Grace. “We’ll be happy to bring him along.”

She opened her arms, and Gooigi dashed into them. Then, Gooigi glomped 2001 Luigi.

“Thank you so much!” said present-day Elvin. “Take good care of Gooigi for me, all righty? He burns and melts really easily.”

“Don’t worry,” 2001 Luigi said determinedly. “We won’t let Gooigi come to any harm!”

“On a more positive note,” said Elvin, “even if he’s defeated, he can revive as many times as he wants!”

“Kinda like—regeneration,” mused 2001 Grace.

“That sounds like the perfect ally,” said 2001 Luigi.

Gooigi smiled and waved at present-day Elvin.

“Have fun, Gooigi!” exclaimed present-day Elvin as he waved back. “I’ll check in on you periodically, okay?”

Gooigi gave him a thumbs-up.

Present-day Elvin then looked over 2001 Elvin, 2001 Luigi, 2001 Becky and 2001 Grace, drinking in the growing confidence on 2001 Luigi’s face. “Good luck to you all,” he said solemnly.

“Wait,” 2001 Luigi said quietly. “Wh—when will I see you again?”

“Sooner than you think,” winked present-day Elvin before hanging up.

“Wow,” said Becky. “Who would’ve thought that?”

“That mansion was where Luigi’s story truly began,” said Elvin. “What better place than that to begin Gooigi’s story?”

Becky nodded. “Not only will Gooigi’s story begin,” she said, “but when he returns, he’ll help continue Luigi’s story.”

“Yeah,” Elvin said softly. “I have a feeling he will, Becky. I have a feeling he will…”


	23. And the Adventure Continues

**2019**

“Welcome back, Grace!” Elvin greeted warmly after pixelating Grace into the Bunker.

“Thanks, Professor!” Grace said cheerily as Elvin, and then Becky, hugged her. “A little birdie told me that you sent Gooigi to the past.”

“All the way back to 2001,” said Becky. “To the night we all met Luigi for the first time.”

“That nostalgic mansion is the perfect place for Gooigi to cut his teeth,” said Elvin. “I’ve checked up on him every few weeks, and so far—nothing but progress! I can’t wait to see how many ghosts he’s managed to catch.”

“We’re going to recall him into the present day sometime next month,” said Becky. “From there, we hope to study the the energy from ghosts other than those native to this valley.”

“As you recall, that mansion was an illusion cast by Boos,” Elvin continued, “which means that the energy from those ghosts is probably enhanced with Boo magic.”

“Are you sure you want to work with Boo magic, Professor?” asked Grace. “You-know-who is still locked up somewhere.”

“Grace, I’ve learned my lesson,” Elvin assured him. “I’ll be very careful with handling Boo magic.”

Once Grace got herself situated, she showed Becky, Elvin and the Toad Assistants the pictures she’d taken of Nelle.

“She’s growing into such a happy baby,” Grace said wistfully, “and you should see Gavin with her. He’s always finding a way to make her laugh. Roland and I trust him to watch over her whenever we can’t.”

“Speaking of Gavin,” said Elvin. “What do you say we—start teaching him some ghost-wrangling basics over the summer?”

Grace thought it over. “As long as he’s supervised at all times,” she said finally, “and nothing dangerous.”

“Done and done,” said Elvin. “Luigi’s agreed to help.”

Grace nodded. “Then Gavin will be in good hands,” she said.

“However,” sighed Elvin. “I think we’ve seen all there was to be seen in Evershade Valley. It’s almost time to move on.”

“Where?” asked Becky.

“You know—I’m not really sure,” said Elvin, “maybe—we’ll have a chance to put something on the map.”

“Professor,” said Grace. “I can’t do that to my family. Roland and I are back in a good place.” She brightened. “Maybe I can run a branch of operations in L.A., and I can invite some friends of mine to help out.”

“Hm. I’ve always wanted to branch out,” said Elvin. “But our main focus this year is Gooigi. After he finishes his mission in the past, I hope to use the new ghost energy to modify his composition.”

“How?” asked Grace.

“I want to give him the ability to explore tight spaces and phase through bars,” said Elvin, “and that’s only the beginning.”

Becky nodded. “I have a feeling that Luigi—in the present day—will need him,” she said, “and that Gooigi will need Luigi. He’ll need all of the modifications he can get.”

“Luigi should be here when we recall his gooey counterpart,” Rod spoke up.

“I couldn’t agree more,” said Grace.

“It’ll be a ‘welcome home’ party of sorts,” said Elvin. “Not to mention opportunity for Luigi to see how far he’s come.”

Everyone else murmured in agreement.

“It’s good to be back, Professor,” Grace said softly. “It’s good to be back.”

**EEE**

Shortly after Valentine’s Day, Elvin invited Luigi over to the Bunker. The two of them, along with Grace, Becky and the Toad Assistants, gathered at the console as Elvin contacted his 2001 counterpart.

The connection went through successfully, and the professor studied the clear image before him. There was 2001 Elvin, flushed with pride over helping a young, fearful soul in his time of need. There was 2001 Becky, getting some first aid supplies together. There was 2001 Grace, looking moderately banged up but not seriously injured.

And there was 2001 Luigi, standing in the old research lab, beaten and bloodied but in sunny spirits, his arm around 2001 Mario. His mission had been accomplished.

“Future Me!” greeted 2001 Elvin. “How’s your day been?”

“Well enough, and yours?”

“Long, but productive,” said 2001 Elvin. “I’m just happy I have my portraits back!” His eyes swung over to present-day Luigi. “And there he is. How do you do, youngster?”

“I’m doing well, thank you,” said present-day Luigi, but his attention was riveted on 2001 Luigi, studying the bruises, slashes and burns he’d sustained during his life-changing journey.

In turn, 2001 Luigi was absorbed by the sight of the man he was destined to become. Next to him, 2001 Mario beamed with fraternal pride.

“Hey,” said present-day Luigi.

“Hey,” said 2001 Luigi.

“You did it,” present-day Luigi said softly, “just like you said you would.”

“Oh, yeah! I did!” 2001 Luigi said jubilantly.

“Would you do it again?” asked present-day Luigi.

2001 Luigi nodded vigorously. “If I have to. Will I—have to?”

“You—might,” said present-day Luigi, “with a better Poltergust.”

“What can possibly be better than the Poltergust 3000?” asked 2001 Luigi.

“You’ll just have to see,” winked present-day Luigi.

“Wait a minute—what happens to _me_ in the future?” asked 2001 Mario. “Does King Boo somehow escape and go after me again?”

“Try not to worry about it,” smiled present-day Luigi, “because if that happens, I’ll be there. I’ll come for you. I’ll protect you.”

“I know you will,” 2001 Mario said tenderly. “I know you will.”

Gooigi skipped into the room and waved.

“Hey there, Gooigi!” said present-day Elvin. “Did you catch a lot of ghosts?”

Gooigi nodded.

Present-day Elvin laughed. “I knew you could do it! Hang on—let me bring you back.”

“Thank God for him,” said 2001 Luigi. “We had to fight a lot of formidable ghosts along the way. Boolossus was by far the hardest. Gooigi, Grace and I had to pop him on a statue and freeze all of the Boos making him up, but he grew smarter by the minute. I don’t think I would’ve beaten him by myself.”

“Maybe you would’ve,” said present-day Luigi. “Stop being so negative. You marched into a haunted mansion for Mario’s sake. Doesn’t that prove you’re better than you think you are?”

2001 Luigi thought it over. “It—does,” he said.

“Oh—my—God,” gasped 2001 Grace. “Is that me?”

“It is,” smiled present-day Grace. “These next years will treat you fairly well. You’re gonna fall in love, get married and have two beautiful children.”

“Do I—get back together with Greg?” asked 2001 Grace.

“You’ll meet someone far better than Greg,” present-day Grace told her past counterpart. “The road will get rocky along the way, but I know you two will work things out.”

“Whoa! Did you guys hear that?” gushed 2001 Grace. “I’m gonna be a mom someday! Can—can I see the children I’m gonna have?”

“Well—the eldest is in school right now,” said present-day Grace, “and the youngest is only four months old. And seeing them might mess with the space-time continuum or something.”

“I don’t wanna do _that_,” said 2001 Grace.

“When the right man comes your way, you’ll know,” said present-day Grace. “Good job tussling with King Boo, by the way. What are your friends at UCLA gonna think when you tell them?”

“You know—I’m not quite sure,” admitted 2001 Grace.

“Oh, and by the way,” said present-day Grace. “Your eldest child—is crushing on someone.”

2001 Grace’s eyes widened. “Whaaat?!”

Present-day Grace laughed heartily. “Just thought you should know.”

“Thank you all for your help,” said 2001 Elvin.

“My pleasure, of course,” said present-day Elvin. “Perhaps—you and Gooigi might cross paths again.”

“I hope so,” said 2001 Luigi. “See ya round, Gooigi.”

“Yeah—you were awesome!” 2001 Grace chimed in.

Both 2001 Luigi and 2001 Grace hugged Gooigi. Then, the gooey ghost-hunter waved goodbye before turning to face present-day Elvin.

“Here goes nothing,” said present-day Elvin, activating the time machine.

Luckily, Gooigi was recalled into the present-day without incident.

“Before you go,” said 2001 Mario. “Peach and I—do we…?”

Present-day Luigi bit his lip. “I don’t think so,” he replied. “Don’t rush it, okay? I don’t think you guys are ready for that, anyhow. Koopa’s always grabbing her, and you’re always rescuing her, and…”

“Just—thought I should check,” said 2001 Mario.

“Okeydokey,” said present-day Luigi. “You two take care of each other, understand? You may not see eye-to-eye at times, but you’re brothers first.”

“Got it,” said 2001 Luigi.

“We won’t forget,” promised 2001 Mario.

Present-day Luigi smiled affectionately as the 2001 Mario Bros hugged.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you,” said 2001 Becky. “Call us anytime.”

“Will do,” said present-day Elvin before hanging up.

Elvin had Gooigi empty his Poltergust into a special vault, and then sent him into the study to reorient himself with the current time period.

“Wonderful—wonderful!” cheered the professor. “We should start analyzing these ghosts and taking samples of their energy, posthaste!”

“I think Gooigi needs to learn how to use the Poltergust G-00 before sending him on his next mission,” said Luigi. “As a matter of fact, I’ve brought it with me. Once he’s done resting, is it okay if I practice a little bit with him?”

Elvin grinned. “Say no more! That’ll give me more time to perfect the Goo formula!”

He had so many things to look forward to this year!

**EEE**

Due to these ghosts’ more aggressive nature, Elvin and his employees had to be extra careful when taking samples of their energies. Often, Rod would distract them while Elvin took the sample, and then the ghosts would go right back in the vault. After they collected all of the samples they needed, they worked to decant the Boo magic from the ghost energy, which took up most of the day. But Elvin was happy to see that the absence of Boo magic didn’t diminish the energy’s potency.

Each ghost from that nostalgic mansion had a different type of energy. Some of that energy consisted of tightly-bound molecules, and others consisted of loosely-bound molecules. There was even ghost energy between those two extremes. Elvin and his employees hoped to work with these types of energy to improve Gooigi’s structural makeup.

“I want him to be fluid enough to pass through tight spaces and access areas that are too dangerous for humans,” said Elvin, “but he should also be able to change form at will, so he doesn’t automatically slip through a grate he’s standing under.”

“May I suggest something?” asked Grace. “Shoot for a consistency similar to refrigerated Jell-O—a little firm, but still quite—jiggly.”

“Refrigerated Jell-O,” mused Elvin. “I’ll—I’ll keep that in mind.”

Elvin and company used a sample of the original Goo to try out different combinations of the new ghost energy. One attempt resulted in Goo soup, and another resulted in it hardening into a purple-like crust. But with their patience and diligence, they were able to create a new formula, equal parts rigidity and fluidity. This formula was finally perfected in May 2019.

“Here you go, Gooigi,” said Elvin as he handed the formula to the gooey ghost-wrangler. “I made this specially for you.”

Gooigi drank the formula in a few gulps, licked his lips and rubbed his belly in satisfaction.

Elvin laughed. “I’m glad you like it.”

He and his employees led Gooigi to an obstacle course they’d set up in the practice area.

“We’d like you to clear this course as soon as you can,” said Elvin. “No pressure—just do the best you can do.”

Gooigi nodded.

“And—begin,” said Elvin.

Gooigi took off running through the obstacle course as Elvin and company watched and recorded their observations. As they hoped, Gooigi easily slipped through grates, bars, spikes and other tight spaces, changing form and even consistency when the need arose. These latest improvements were a smashing success!

“There are still his weaknesses to consider,” said Becky. “There _must_ be a way to minimize them, if not eliminate them outright.”

Elvin nodded. “Such is the wonderful world of science,” he said.

**EEE**

While Elvin and his employees were working on the improved formula, Grace had periodically brought Gavin in to visit them. The teen would show off pictures of him with Nelle, along with pictures of him with a raven-haired girl around his age.

“That’s Miranda,” Grace explained.

“She helps me take care of Nelle sometimes,” smiled Gavin. “The two of us even role-play to liven it up. She’s the ‘mom’ and I’m the ‘dad’. And I think—Nelle’s beginning to like her.”

Grace made a little face.

“Miranda—she’s a bit of an action fetishist,” Gavin went on, “and she hopes to join me in my little—venture—this summer. I hope you won’t mind taking on two potential recruits, Professor.”

“The more potential employees, the better,” said Elvin, “and—should Luigi go on another adventure, he’ll be less afraid, knowing that more people will have his back.”

“Which actually reminds me,” said Grace, pulling out a square of paper. “Roland, Gavin, Nelle and I, along with Luigi and his friends, have been invited to stay at this luxurious new hotel later this year. It’s called—the Last Resort.”

“The Last Resort—a weird name for a hotel,” said Elvin.

“After everything we’ve been though, another vacation would be nice,” said Grace.

“I hope I can bring Miranda along,” said Gavin. “This Last Resort sounds like an interesting place, and I’d like to share this experience with her.”

“We’re scheduled to check in this October,” said Grace, “and stay through Halloween. I think we should pack some costumes, don’t you agree?”

“Yes, Mom,” said Gavin.

“I’ll pass the news about Miranda to Luigi, shall I?” asked Elvin.

“No need, Professor,” said Gavin. “I already told him, and he’s cool with it.”

“I hope you enjoy your trip, Grace,” said Elvin.

“I intend to,” smiled Grace.

_Oh yes,_ vowed a certain vengeful Boo imprisoned beneath them. _You will…_

**EEE**

In June, Gavin arrived at Elvin’s Bunker, suitcases in hand and the beautiful Miranda by his side, ready to learn the tools of the trade. Grace stood with Becky and Elvin, pride mixed with apprehension on her face. Roland was present as well, holding Nelle in his arms.

“It’s nice to finally meet you in person, Professor,” said Miranda, shaking Elvin’s hand.

“Same here,” smiled Elvin. “You and Gavin made the right choice.”

“I’m so excited,” said Gavin. “About to go on a heck of a journey, with the legendary Professor Elvin Gadd as my guide!”

“Actually, I’m only _one_ of your guides,” Elvin said humbly, “and in my old age, I won’t be able to do much guiding. But don’t worry—another familiar face will show you the ropes.”

“Luigi,” realized Gavin.

“This just got even better,” laughed Miranda.

They turned their heads as Luigi strolled in, Gooigi behind him.

“Hello, Gavin, Miranda,” said the man in green. “How are you?”

“Ready to kick some ghost butt!” Gavin enthusiastically declared. “Strap that Poltergust on me, and let’s go!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” said Luigi, making the “timeout” signal. “Do you really think we’re going to just _hand _you the Poltergust on your first day?”

“Well, _you_ got to handle the Poltergust on _your_ first day, so…”

“Gavin…” Grace said in a warning tone.

“It’s okay,” Luigi said to her. To Gavin, without missing a beat, he said, “First of all, there were extenuating circumstances. And second of all, I didn’t just take the Poltergust and rush blindly into danger. Professor Gadd had me train with it first, until he saw that I knew how to use it. You just arrived, Gavin, as did Miranda—I don’t feel comfortable giving you the Poltergust just yet, and I’m sure the professor will agree.”

Elvin, Grace and the rest of the employees solemnly nodded.

“Grabbing the Poltergust, running in and simply provoking a ghost just because you can isn’t ghost hunting,” said Luigi, “and that isn’t courage—it’s recklessness. It’s a hard pill to swallow, I know, but it’s the truth. And—should I have to face King Boo again, do I need a reckless person at my back?”

“No,” Gavin and Miranda said in unison.

“You’re right,” nodded Luigi. “Professor, could you pixelate us outside, please?”

“Not without me,” said Grace, moving to join the two trainees.

“What do you have in mind?” asked Elvin.

“Based on my experiences, you’ll need speed to survive a ghost,” said Luigi, “so I’ll start by having them run laps.”

“Seriously?!” balked Gavin. “What is this, gym class?!”

“Gavin—just trust him, okay?” pleaded Miranda.

Gavin huffed. “Okay.”

“Just—keep them near the Gloomy Manor for now, all right?” beseeched Elvin.

“I will,” promised Luigi.

“Have fun,” Elvin sang out before pixelating the quartet away.

“I can’t believe it,” said Becky. “You started off coaching Luigi, and now Luigi’s coaching a few young kids. The significance—is unmissable.”

“Indeed,” smiled Elvin.

After a few minutes, the two of them, along with Roland, grew curious and pixelated themselves to the Gloomy Manor’s yard. They saw Miranda, Gavin and Luigi jogging the perimeter as Grace vigilantly watched. Shifting Nelle to his other side, Roland joined his wife.

“P.E. was my least favorite subject,” said Elvin. “How about you, Becky?”

“Best subject ever,” Becky replied.

“Times change,” mused Elvin.

As they continued to watch, Luigi picked up pace, challenging Gavin and Miranda to keep up with him. With visible effort, they did, backs bent, limbs pumping, faces flushed. At one point, the two of them nearly passed Luigi!

“Good work, youngsters!” cheered Elvin when the trio was finished. “I know this wasn’t _quite_ what you expected, but stick with it. There’s a chance that it’ll pay off.”

“Okay,” said Miranda. “We will.”

Elvin then joined Luigi. “What’s your next move, my boy?” he asked.

“I can think up of more running exercises off the top of my head,” said Luigi. “My own P.E. teachers put me through them enough times.”

Elvin grimaced slightly. “You don’t have to tell me,” he said.

“After that—I think I should teach them a bit about stealth, and how to use it against ghosts,” said Luigi.

“Concentrate on one component at a time,” said Elvin. “Don’t rush things, okay?”

“Okay,” said Luigi.

“I’ll leave you to it,” said Elvin, “and when you feel that the time has come, I’ll have that old footage of you waiting.”

Luigi beamed. “Thank you, Professor,” he said.

“Go on ahead, Professor,” said Becky. “I’ll stay here for a bit.”

“All righty,” said Elvin, and with that, he returned to the Bunker.

**EEE**

There was no question in Elvin’s mind that Luigi would be a great teacher. He was just unsure as to how he’d help Gavin and Miranda learn what _he_ learned. But the best way to go about that was to draw from his own experiences. So far, his teaching methods were a bit unexpected, but they made sense. When the need arose, one would have to outrun a ghost to survive.

Over the first week or so, Gavin and Miranda ran laps, went through running exercises and were encouraged to set a time to beat. One Friday, Luigi had a challenge for them—try to outrun Gooigi for as long as possible.

The next couple of weeks consisted of Luigi bringing Miranda and Gavin to the Gloomy Manor and having them complete “missions”, some of which were time-based. All of them required the two trainees to use their smarts to solve problems and puzzles. 

“On our last adventure, you split up my search for the Dark Moon piece into several missions,” Luigi said to Elvin. “I think that was helpful. The missions I have Miranda and Gavin going on are more mundane, of course, but I hope it’ll encourage teamwork and patience. Gavin’s—too eager.”

_I thought the same about George when I first hired him_, thought Elvin.

“This Saturday, I want to organize a scavenger hunt for them,” said Luigi. “Would you like to help?”

“Sure,” smiled Elvin.

The scavenger hunt Luigi had in mind was heavily team-based. Gavin and Miranda _really_ had to put their heads together to decipher the proffered clues and find the objects hidden throughout the Gloomy Manor. And it worked—a little _too_ well, as the scavenger hunt served to strengthen their romantic relationship.

“Okay,” said Luigi. “I think they’re ready to explore the valley’s other locales.”

“Make sure to check in with my Toad Assistants before doing anything,” Elvin told him.

Luigi nodded. “Understood.”

Two days later, as Grace and Roland kept watch, Gavin and Miranda completed missions at the Haunted Towers. Most of these missions were related to the greenhouse and the garden, from tending to plants to carrying weeds away. Rod helped Luigi guide the trainees from mission to mission, and when they were finished, the Toad Assistant placed a stamp on the cards Gavin and Miranda had received earlier.

“I want to commit one or two days to each location,” Luigi told Elvin later.

“What about the Treacherous Mansion?” asked Elvin.

“I won’t have them explore that area yet,” said Luigi. “Besides, there are too many awful memories.”

But when Luigi wasn’t present, Gavin couldn’t resist taking a few verbal jabs at his teaching style.

“I came here because I want to learn how to catch ghosts, not do housework,” he grumbled once. “Unless this is some sort of ‘wax on, wax off’ type of deal.”

“Maybe it is,” shrugged Miranda.

“Wait a while, and it’ll all come together,” said Becky.

During Gavin and Miranda’s training, however, Elvin remained in touch with his old friends. And by now, Jon and Sara’s health had begun to decline. Their visits to Evershade Valley became infrequent, and they looked so exhausted while video-chatting with him.

“We know what’s coming, Professor,” said Sara. “We’ve known for quite a while. But it doesn’t matter. Meeting you took us on an unforgettable adventure.”

“Each generation must make way for the next one,” said Jon, “and when we die, we die. First, however—we’ll live.”

Elvin marveled at their calm resignation, but he still couldn’t help but feel saddened. The number of his old friends had rapidly dwindled. Soon, only George and Annette would remain, and their time would inevitably approach, as well, along with his. Then, he reminded himself that looking forward bore more fruit than looking backward, and the fruit he was seeing was ripe and plentiful.

**EEE**

By mid-July, Gavin and Miranda had grown used to Luigi’s methods. The tasks and missions they’d completed across Evershade Valley had led to an increased perception of the world around them, along with an increased sense of togetherness. Gavin, especially, had become more patient, albeit he still had an itchy finger when it came to the Poltergust.

“Why the eagerness to have something like that on your back?” Luigi had asked. “It’s not a toy, and it’s not a souvenir.”

“Without the Poltergust, how can I catch ghosts?” Gavin wanted to know.

“Do you even know how the Poltergust works?”

“Well—first you stun the ghost and then you vacuum them up…” Gavin trailed off, looking flustered. “Look, my point is—I need that Poltergust! I’m nothing without it!”

“If you’re nothing without the Poltergust,” said Luigi, “then maybe you don’t deserve it. Yet.”

This remark seemed to give Gavin pause, and he didn’t pester Luigi over the matter after that.

One afternoon, Gavin and Miranda met Luigi in the Gloomy Manor’s foyer, where they were soon joined by Elvin and his employees. Mario had stopped by for a visit, as well.

“Professor, could you switch off the lights, please?” asked Luigi.

Elvin obliged, and soon, the Gloomy Manor went dark.

Clicking on a flashlight, Luigi addressed Gavin and Miranda. “Your perception changes when you’re in the dark, right?” he asked.

“Right,” Gavin and Miranda answered as one.

“The ghosts are counting on that,” said Luigi. “That’s why they like the dark so much—our sense of danger is heightened.” He clicked off the flashlight. “Right now, we can’t see anything, which is a perfect opportunity for a ghost to attack. That’s why it’s always advantageous to have a flashlight around.” He clicked the flashlight back on. “It’s a bit limited, but it’s better than no light at all.” Pulling two more flashlights out of his pocket, he handed one to each of the teens.

“In a ghost-infested room,” Luigi went on, “things can change quickly—from hot to cold to back again, and you won’t get a warning. You’ll have to adapt to the situation at any given moment. You’ll have to think on your feet. And most importantly, you’ll be accompanied by a foe more dangerous than the ghosts—panic. Panic will wait for you at every turn, and you’ll have to fight it. Giving into panic will worsen the situation, and you’ll play right into the ghosts’ hands. The trick is to stay calm during nerve-wracking and extreme situations.” He paused to let his words sink in, and then went on. “Dealing with ghosts is about more than just trying to suck them up in a vacuum—it’s about the will to do what the ghosts least expect you to do. And sometimes, you’ll need to be just as stealthy as them—which is what this next activity is all about.”

Gavin and Miranda looked at each other.

“Hide and seek?” Miranda asked finally.

“The ghosts’ favorite game,” said Luigi.

Mario leaned into Elvin’s ear. “Makes sense,” he whispered.

“First, I’m going to try to find you,” said Luigi, “and you’ll have to try to stay hidden. Then, we’ll switch roles.”

“_Now_ I think we’re getting somewhere,” said Gavin.

Smiling, Miranda grabbed Gavin’s hand, and they dashed off together, flashlights out and at the ready. Meanwhile, Luigi faced the wall, covered his eyes, and began to count to one-hundred.

Elvin faced his companions. “I think we should head back to the lab,” he whispered. “Otherwise, we might get in their way.”

“You guys go on ahead,” whispered Grace. “I’ll stay here in case he needs any help.”

“I think I’ll stay here, too,” added Mario.

Elvin, Becky and the Toad Assistants returned to the lab, jumping when they saw Gavin and Miranda hiding there.

“Don’t hide in here—it’s too dangerous,” admonished Elvin. “I think that the garage is a more suitable hiding spot. Or the study—or the artist’s studio or—perhaps the library.”

“Thanks,” Miranda said quietly before she and Gavin slipped out.

“Hide-and-seek,” said Rod. “Never would’ve thought that.”

“Me, neither, quite frankly,” added Becky. “All right—let’s get you and the others back to your posts.”

After sending off the Toad Assistants, Becky and Elvin killed time working on their latest volume, which covered their discovery of and experimentation on Goo. As they wrote, proofread and edited chapter after chapter, they heard Luigi quietly searching for Miranda and Gavin, as well as the two deftly moving from hiding spot to hiding spot. Gooey footsteps let them know that Gooigi was helping out, as well. It was a better way to prepare the teens for the world of ghost-wrangling, as ghosts rarely attacked solo.

These games of hide-and-seek went on over the coming weeks, and they more than served their purpose. From time to time, Elvin would observe Gavin and Miranda, noting how they’d attempt to throw Luigi off-guard by leaving certain unimportant items in a predictable or clichéd hiding spot while actually hiding elsewhere. The man in green was impressed.

“Just two months ago, you were getting on my case about the Poltergust,” he said, “and look how far you’ve come.”

“The way I see it,” said Gavin, “the key to surviving a ghost is being resourceful and using the environment around you to your advantage.”

“You’re right, Gavin,” said Luigi. “You’re right.”

During one exceptionally hot weekend, Luigi had Gavin and Miranda in the Haunted Towers’ rooftop pool.

“I don’t see how swimming laps has anything to do with ghost-hunting,” said Gavin, “but I appreciate the opportunity to cool off.”

“You’re not going to swim laps,” said Luigi. “I designed this activity to try to simulate catching a ghost. Because they’re not going to _allow_ you to suck them into the Poltergust.” He held up a tug-of-war rope. “Capturing ghosts sounds like a piece of cake at first, fun and games, even—until they’re dragging you all over the room and making you lose your balance and quite possibly your grip. The rub burns remained for days.”

Sitting nearby, Grace nodded.

“The key to sucking up ghosts is to pull them in the opposite direction they’re trying to drag you,” said Luigi. “Kind of like a game of tug-of-war. And I thought that I’d have you in the pool because the water offers more resistance.” He tossed one end of the tug-of-war rope to the teens, and then they took their places on opposite ends of the pool. Luckily, the pool had a line drawn on the tiled floor to mark the center point. If a team was yanked across that line, then they’d lose.

Elvin, Mario, Roland, Nelle, Becky and Rod joined Grace, watching as Gavin and Miranda treaded water and pulled at the tug-of-war rope with all their strength while Luigi pulled back. At first, Luigi had the upper hand over them, but as Grace and her companions shouted encouragement, the two teens kicked at the water even harder, resisting Luigi’s pull.

“All right!” cheered Grace. “You’re doing it!”

Elvin laughed. “Why didn’t _I_ think of this?”

Nelle giggled and clapped her tiny hands together.

“Keep it going, you two,” said Luigi as the tug-of-war went on. “Keep it going! A ghost won’t let up, so neither should you.”

He let out a yelp as Gavin and Miranda yanked him quite a distance forward.

“I guess that means I’m making this too easy,” he said, pulling his side of the rope harder.

“Two can play at that game,” crowed Miranda. “C’mon, Gavin!”

Meanwhile, Grace took off her sunglasses, visor and beach cover-up to reveal her swimsuit underneath. Then, she slid into the pool and swam over to join Luigi.

“I thought I might help even things out a little bit,” she said.

“Thanks, Grace,” said Luigi.

The two teams began tugging at the rope anew, laughing and generally enjoying themselves. And Elvin reclined in the shade, Becky, Roland, Rod and Mario seated with him, cheering the players on. It wasn’t long before the Three Sisters joined in the spectating, and Polterpup woofed happily, completing the scene.

Summer had never been so enjoyable.

**EEE**

As August approached, however, Gavin and Miranda had to prepare for their first day in high school. Grace made it clear to her son that the lessons would continue as long as he kept up his grades. Over the first few weeks of the month, the lessons began shortening in length, allowing time for the obligatory back-to-school shopping.

“Is he really starting high school?” asked Elvin.

Grace nodded. “I can hardly believe it, either,” she said.

At the same time, Elvin published his volume on Goo, followed by another volume, and then officially launched his internship program and scholarship fund. Also, he and his employees kept searching for ways to perfect Gooigi, once experiencing a scare when some of the Goo landed on Elvin’s face! Fortunately, the emergency shower rinse was nearby.

They couldn’t reduce Gooigi’s vulnerabilities, but they _did_ find a home for him—the Poltergust G-00! The vacuum came equipped with a clear Plexiglass tank with enough height and volume for Gooigi to be comfortable. Pressing a button would open the bottom of the tank, allowing Gooigi quick ingress and egress. Now, Luigi could easily carry his gooey doppelganger around and quickly summon him for help.

But the most important development of the month regarded Jon and Sara’s health.

It happened when Elvin and his employees were hard at work as usual in the Gloomy Manor’s lab. Miranda and Gavin were watching the old footage of Luigi battling ghosts, and both Mario Bros were visiting. Becky had finished turning a screw with a wrench, and she was wiping her forehead when her phone buzzed.

“Hello?” she answered. “Hi, Dad! How’ve you been? I’ve been—better. Oh. Okay. I’ll—I’ll put him on.”

She turned to Elvin and held the phone out to him.

“My dad wants to talk to you,” said Becky, “and it doesn’t sound like good news.”

Quickly, Elvin took the phone. “Hey, George,” he said.

“Hey, Professor,” said George, sounding grave. “I—I don’t know how else to put it—it’s Jon and Sara.”

Elvin stopped breathing. “When…?” he asked.

“Annette and I were visiting them,” George explained. “First, Sara started having trouble breathing, and when Jon tried tending to her, he collapsed. We called paramedics, and the two were rushed to the hospital.”

“Are they—are they okay?”

“For now—they’re alive, conscious and talking,” sighed George, “but the outlook doesn’t look good for them. The doctors said—Jon and Sara are unlikely to live out the rest of the week.”

A lump formed in Elvin’s throat. “Thank you for telling me, George. Becky and I will be right there.”

“Okay. See you soon,” George said before Elvin gave the phone back to Becky.

“Sure, I’ll come with him,” said Becky. “Okay. Love you. Bye.” She hung up and sighed.

Elvin then turned to his employees and visitors. “Jon and Sara have been hospitalized,” he said. “Grace, will you be able to watch over everything until I get back?”

“Yes,” Grace replied. “I have the Toad Assistants’ contact information saved to my phone.”

“Luigi—Mario—I think Sara and Jon would like to see you one last time,” said Elvin.

Luigi nodded. “We don’t have anything else planned for the day. We’ll tag along.”

With a heavy heart, Elvin stood and walked out of the lab as Becky and the Mario Bros followed.

**EEE**

George and Annette were waiting for Elvin and his companions when they arrived at the hospital, and teary hugs were exchanged.

“We just—never saw it coming,” George lamented. “Some part of me thought that Jon and Sara would somehow get better.”

“Me, too,” said Elvin, “but Death ultimately comes for us all.”

Elvin, Becky, Mario and Luigi checked in with the nurses, introducing themselves as Jon and Sara’s old friends.

“You may see them,” said one of the nurses, “but keep it brief. They need to rest.”

George and Annette joined Elvin and his companions as they were led into Jon and Sara’s room. Laying in their hospital beds in those gowns, they looked so old and frail. Their hair was completely white, they were hooked to so many machines, and Sara had a breathing tube. Elvin swallowed thickly as he walked further inside.

The elderly sibling duo weakly turned their heads to face Elvin.

“Professor?” asked Sara. “Is that you?”

“Yes,” said Elvin. “I’m here.”

“Could you—come closer?” asked Jon. “Our eyesight isn’t as sharp as it used to be.”

Elvin obliged, gingerly stepping to their bedside.

Sara chuckled weakly. “There you are,” she said. “We didn’t think you’d come.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” asked Elvin, giving each of them a flower bouquet.

“Your work and your research,” said Sara. “You’re a very important man, and…”

“That doesn’t matter. Nothing will get in the way of me seeing about two old friends,” Elvin said to them.

“I guess—we’re at the finish line,” mused Jon. “When Sara started gasping, and when my legs started giving out, I knew.”

“Don’t say that,” said Elvin. “The doctors expect you to be out in no time.”

“Liar,” whispered Sara.

Elvin bowed his head, conceding.

“Like we said, when we die, we die,” Sara went on, “but first, we’ll live. And Jon and I _lived_, Professor, lived in a way no one has ever lived before. We saw an eccentric mind turn a household appliance into a weapon. We saw a brilliant professor let the frightened and the cowed know that there’s no reason to be frightened and cowed. We saw you teach the fearful to become fearless. We _lived_, and we’re not afraid of what’s coming.”

“Besides, there’s a place where we’ll never die,” said Jon. “In your heart, and in your mind.”

“I just hate seeing you like this,” Elvin said quietly. “When we met, you were so young and eager—the time has really gone by.”

“It has,” nodded Jon. Then, he looked past Elvin. “Is that—Luigi?”

“Yes,” said Elvin. “He’s here. And Mario is with him. Would you like to…?”

“Please,” said Sara.

“Luigi—Jon and Sara want to talk to you,” said Elvin.

The man in green walked forward and then knelt beside Sara and Jon, the former reaching out and touching his cheek.

“You’ve—changed,” she said finally.

“I have,” said Luigi. “I used to be afraid, but I’m not anymore.”

“It’s what—he always wanted,” Jon said softly. “When we worked for him, we used to talk about that—especially back in the 80s, when we played _Super Mario Bros_ for the first time. Who knew that we could be so philosophical over a green and white smear of pixels?”

“Me,” realized Luigi.

“We didn’t think you and the professor would cross paths, of course,” said Sara, “but we hoped that he’d meet someone _like_ you.”

Luigi blushed.

“You—you have a new Poltergust, I see,” said Sara as her fingers played along the vacuum’s straps.

“It’s called the Poltergust G-00,” said Luigi, turning around and allowing Jon and Sara a better look. Due to their failing vision, they gazed at it with their hands.

“What’s in this tank?” asked Jon.

“Professor Gadd’s latest invention,” Luigi stated proudly. “Gooigi.”

“He _did_ tell us about that,” said Sara.

“This Poltergust is the coolest,” said Luigi. “I can fire plungers, slam ghosts around, get the ghosts off me with a simple blast of air—and it also has the Dark-Light and Strobulb, only better.”

“And how do you get Gooigi in and out of that tank?” asked Sara.

“I push a button,” smiled Luigi. “It feels great, knowing that I now have additional backup wherever I go.”

Jon and Sara chatted some more with Luigi, and then they talked a while with Mario, Annette, George and Becky. Eventually, a nurse shooed the visitors out.

The six of them sat outside Sara and Jon’s room, vainly attempting to distract themselves with magazines.

“I remember going on a lecture tour and speaking at the college they were attending,” sighed Elvin. “They were the most attentive of the lot, scribbling notes and asking questions, and the very next year, they showed up, ready for the job interview. For forty-seven years, they were in my employ. Forty-seven years, and now…” He trailed off. “At least I’ll have the memories.”

“Before you and Mario, there was Jon and Sara,” George said to Luigi. “Playing that game for the first time, they saw themselves in you two.”

“The two of you have really touched a lot of people,” Annette joined in.

The Mario Bros looked at each other and smiled.

“That reminds me of an invitation I received,” said George, pulling an envelope out of his pocket. “There’s this new hotel called the Last Resort, and they invited me and Annette to stay a few nights.”

“Are you kidding?” asked Luigi. “Mario and I received the same invitation. Are you coming with us?”

“Nah,” said George. “Annette and I already made plans, anyway.”

“And the interesting thing is,” said Mario, “Grace and her family were invited, too. This hotel _really_ wants to start out strong.”

“Was Becky invited?” asked Annette.

“She recently received an invitation in the mail,” said Elvin, “but I don’t think she’s going, either. Bless her heart, she wants to spend her Halloween with me and my Toad Assistants.”

“With all of those friendly ghosts around, I bet Halloween in Evershade Valley is something to remember,” chuckled George.

“Trust me,” said Elvin, “it is.”

The conversation was interrupted when alarms began going off.

Face blanching, Elvin raced back into Jon and Sara’s room, his companions not far behind. They all skidded to a halt when they saw brother and sister disconnected from their machines, pulling on their regular clothes.

Jon then turned to Elvin and company. “Let’s blow this joint,” he said.

**EEE**

Elvin, the Mario Bros, Becky and her parents helped Jon and Sara sneak out of the hospital before piling into George and Annette’s car, with Becky volunteering to drive. Everyone pulled out of the parking lot and hit the open road, Sara and Jon giving Becky directions along the way. They listened to some music, oldies as well as contemporary, singing along to their favorites.

Jon and Sara guided Becky to a restaurant that they, along with Elvin, used to frequent. Everybody walked inside and took a seat at one of the large booths.

“I can’t believe this place is still here,” said Elvin.

“That’s not the only place still here,” winked Sara.

“What do you mean?” asked Elvin.

“When we’re finished eating,” said Jon, “Sara and I have a surprise for you.”

They placed their food and drink orders, and when their meal arrived, everyone dug in, quickly finding something to chat over.

“Did you by chance receive an invite to a fancy hotel?” asked Luigi.

“The Last Resort?” asked Sara. “We did. I—don’t think we’re going.”

“Say that again,” Jon put in. “How about you?”

“I received an invite, along with Mario and the rest of my friends,” said Luigi. “Grace and her family are coming, too.”

“Grace…” murmured Jon. “That’s—Naomi’s granddaughter, right?”

“Right,” said Elvin.

“You have to forgive us,” said Sara. “Our memory is going. But come on—did you really see us languishing in a hospital for the rest of our days?”

“No,” said Elvin. “Remember when I told you about my friend, Eustace? He did the same thing—escape from the hospital and go out on his own terms.”

“How are the Toad Assistants?” asked Sara.

“They’re doing better,” replied Elvin, “and they’ve recovered from their encounter with the Boos. They’ve really made themselves at home in the valley.”

“Have you spoken to Todd?” asked Jon.

“Yes,” said Elvin, “and he comes by occasionally to visit Rod.”

“His son?” asked Jon.

Elvin nodded.

“Could you tell us a little more about this—Gooigi?” Sara queried. “Last we heard about him, he was in the past. Now’s he residing inside the new Poltergust. What took place in the meantime?”

“He managed to catch a lot of interesting ghosts,” said Elvin. “Using their energy, I gave Gooigi some improvements. Now, he can go through grates and explore tight spaces, and he can change form at will.”

“That’s how you were able to get Gooigi into the Poltergust’s tank,” mused Jon.

“I practice with Gooigi, you know,” said Luigi, “and he’s spent the summer helping two prospective ghost-hunters.”

“Luigi, it was you who taught them everything they needed to know,” said Elvin.

“Whoa,” Jon and Sara gasped in astonishment.

“I did,” said Luigi, “using what I experienced.”

“I’d say that the future of ghost-wrangling looks bright,” said Jon.

“Brighter than ever,” said Elvin.

“One of them was too eager to get his hands on the Poltergust, and I had to explain that having it on your back didn’t automatically make him ready to fight ghosts. It wasn’t in _my_ case.”

“Who are the lucky newcomers?” asked Sara.

“The eager one was Gavin, Grace’s son,” said Luigi, “and the other is his girlfriend, Miranda.”

Elvin felt a twinge as Luigi spoke. He’d held Gavin when he was a tiny baby. Now, he was about to start high school and was romantically involved with someone.

“However, I think they’re almost ready,” Luigi told them.

Sara nodded. “Give them our best,” she said.

“I will,” said Luigi.

After they finished their food, they paid their bill, left a tip, hopped back into the car and drove off.

Under Jon and Sara’s direction, Becky drove the group to another building Elvin knew all too well.

“My old lab!” he cried.

Jon smiled. “After you and Becky departed for Boo Woods back in ’96, Sara and I didn’t completely retire,” he said. “We decided to look after your old lab and keep it in tip-top shape, in case you ever grew homesick and decided to come back for a few days. We also made sure it was up-to-date with the latest technology.”

“Oh, you shouldn’t have!” cried Elvin.

“Professor, the two of us saw to it that the place was well-maintained and like you’ve never left,” said Sara. “That is—until recently. I think it’s gotten dusty and fallen into slight disrepair since then.”

By now, night had fallen, and the world around them was still.

Elvin looked over at Luigi and saw that he had his Poltergust at the ready.

“How long has this building been left unattended?” asked Luigi.

“Not for very long, I assure you,” replied Jon. “Why? Do you think…?”

“Any darkened and empty building is fair game for a ghost,” said Luigi. “I think you should stay here while I take a look around.”

“No way, Luigi,” said Sara. “We’re coming with you. No ghosts are gonna scare us away from _this_ building. It’s where we made our living.”

“Okeydokey,” said Luigi. “Just stay close.”

Everyone clicked on their flashlights, eased open the door, and stepped inside Elvin’s old lab.

“Wow…” breathed Elvin.

Jon and Sara were right. Everything was almost the way the professor had left it, except that there were flatscreen TVs, newer computer models and updated editions of some books in the study. And while the lab had indeed fallen into disrepair, it wasn’t as bad as Elvin had thought. Just some dust and cobwebs about each of the rooms.

“We also visited Todd in Boo Woods shortly after you moved to Evershade Valley,” said Sara. “We didn’t want your old Poltergust models gathering dust, so Todd helped us move them back here. They’re lined up in the Gallery if you want to take a look.”

“I still have the 5000 model at home,” said Luigi. “I’ll bring it over one of these days, shall I?”

“We’d like that, Luigi,” said Jon. “Thank you.”

Elvin led the group into his old Gallery, but Luigi wasn’t about let him take point. The man in green walked beside his mentor, clutching the nozzle of his Poltergust with both hands, eyes scanning the area for any danger. Luckily, they made it to the Gallery without incident.

And there, they were taken on a visual journey through time, every last ghost-trap born from Elvin’s creative mind in a neat, straight row which stretched from wall-to-wall. There was the first crude ghost-trap he made when he was only six—a simple box, but with the flashlight Connie had given him, it had been a surprisingly effective weapon. There was the first Ghost-Vac he’d assembled with Connie, which they’d wielded in the battle against the basement ghosts. There was the second Ghost-Vac, the first vacuum he’d invented with Eustace, which they used to fight the _poltergeist_ in the arboretum and save Harry. There was the Poltergust Mk. 1, which they used to clear those ghosts from Harry’s house. There was the Poltergust Mk. 2, which they showed off at the science fair. There was the Poltergust Mk. 3, which they presented to the scientific convention and later used to fight the ghosts in the convention hall’s basement. There was the Poltergust Mk. 4, the first rideable ghost-vacuum, the vacuum Elvin, Jon and Sara had taken with them into Boo Woods. There was the Poltergust B-00, the first Poltergust specifically designed to deal with Boos. There was the Poltergust 100, which was able to take on a possessor ghost and win. There was the Poltergust 200, the last model Eustace saw before he passed away. There was the Poltergust 300, and then the Poltergust 400, Elvin’s love letter to Eustace. There was the Poltergust 500, the first Poltergust to be worn like a backpack. There was the Poltergust 1000 and the Poltergust 2000. And then—the Poltergust 3000, arguably the most pivotal Poltergust of Elvin’s career, which had found its destiny on the back of a timid yet determined soul and helped him free his brother.

“Jon—Sara—this is perfect,” breathed Elvin after drinking everything in. “How can I ever thank you?”

“No thanks is necessary,” said Jon.

After marveling at the row of Poltergusts for a few minutes more, the group headed back into the lab’s main entrance.

“This shouldn’t take long to clean up,” said Luigi. “The Poltergust is _still_ a vacuum, after all.”

He turned on the suction and began vacuuming up the dust and cobwebs.

“Aw—thanks, Luigi,” smiled Sara.

Everyone paused when they heard a small _creak_.

“What was that?” asked Jon as Luigi whipped around.

Out of the corner of his eye, Elvin thought he saw a nearby desk _rattling_. This didn’t look good.

George threw a glare around the room. “Show yourself!” he commanded.

Glancing toward the study, Elvin could detect movement among the bookshelves…

“Oh, dear…” he said.

Suddenly, pink gates slammed down over the front door, the back door and the windows, startling the group. Laughter rang throughout the old lab as ghosts of various shapes, sizes and colors emerged from their hiding places.

Luigi yelped and leaped a foot or so off the ground. But then he recovered quickly, taking charge of the situation.

“Find somewhere to hide!” he commanded, brandishing the Poltergust G-00. “Keep each other safe!”

Nodding, Elvin and his remaining companions took cover behind a stack of crates and watched Luigi take stock of his opponents. The ghosts giggled and ominously circled him like sharks. A high-pitched hum filled the room as Luigi set his face and charged the Strobulb, and as the ghosts leaped in to attack—

_ZZZAAAPPP!_

Bright white light illuminated the lab as Luigi released the Strobulb, stunning some of the ghostly interlopers in his wake. Without wasting a second, Luigi turned on the suction and let his Poltergust rip, pulling back against the ghosts as they tried to drag themselves free. With a grunt of effort, he heaved the ghosts backward and then forward and then back again, over and over, slamming them hard against the floor and into other ghosts trying to help them. In their hiding spot, Elvin, Becky, Jon, Sara, George, Annette and Mario watched the fight, knowing they had nothing to fear.

“Sock it to them, Luigi!” cheered George.

Immediately, Luigi turned his attention toward the rest of the ghosts, stunning as many as he could before proceeding to violently bash them against the first hard surface or ghost he saw.

“Yeah! Show ’em what for!” cried Sara.

Luigi wrestled the last of the ghosts into the Poltergust before wiping his brow.

“Look alive, youngster!” cautioned Elvin. “There’s more!”

Sure enough, more ghosts floated onto the scene, using objects they’d swiped as shields, battering rams and melee weapons. In seconds, they had Luigi surrounded.

“_Dio_, don’t take my bro from me,” prayed Mario. “Not now—not after everything we’ve been through.”

But then Luigi took a deep breath, took aim and fired a plunger at one of their shields, ripping it out of the ghost’s hands. In the next breath, he stunned the ghost and began to capture him, slamming his opponent against the other shield-bearing ghosts to disarm them. Dodging swings from the other weapons the ghosts had handy, along with punches from disarmed ghosts, Luigi stayed with the fight, firing off plungers to knock shields away, stunning, vacuuming and slamming spirits right and left. His grip on the vacuum was so tight that the spectators saw his knuckles through the gloves’ fabric. His cap bounced and jostled atop his head. Even without Grace, he was a major powerhouse against these ghosts.

“Wow, he’s good,” mused Annette.

The ghosts regrouped and then swarmed around Luigi again, slowly closing in on him as he held out as best he could.

“Oh, no,” muttered George.

“Use the Burst function, Luigi!” shouted Becky.

Slamming on a button, Luigi obliged, the compressed air propelling him upward a few feet and knocking the attacking ghosts aside.

“The Poltergust has really evolved,” mused George.

“Keep going, Luigi!” exclaimed Jon. “You’re doing great!”

Luigi flashed the group a quick smile before whirling back on the ghosts, rolling aside as one ghost attempted to crash-tackle him and nailing him, along with a few buddies, with a Strobulb flash.

Mario whooped. “You go, Bro!” he cried.

“Yeah!” Annette led the charge. “This is our turf, you ghosts!”

Sweat sparkled on Luigi’s face and his chest was heaving, but spurred by the group’s cries, he wouldn’t give up, even as the ghosts leaped and buzzed angrily around him. For every five or so he subdued, twice as much seemed to show up. Elvin couldn’t help but wonder if these ghosts knew they were coming and decided to attempt an ambush. If Luigi hadn’t brought the Poltergust along…

“This is turning into an interesting evening,” opined Sara as Luigi took on an especially large ghost.

Becky frowned at the large ghost. “You think that’s their leader?” she asked.

“It might be,” said Elvin as he studied the large ghost. This ghost was dark purple and had a slightly boxy shape, with narrow slits for eyes as he glowered down at his challenger. It took a lot of strength for Luigi to heave and slam this ghost around, but he was doing it, using him as a weapon against the smaller ghosts still coming his way.

“Holy moly—that’s a big guy,” said Jon.

“I’ve never seen that type of ghost before,” said George.

Elvin was awestruck. “A lot’s changed here since I left for Boo Woods,” he said.

“Be careful, Luigi!” cautioned Mario.

The boxy, purple ghost proved to be quite a fight for Luigi, breaking free of the Poltergust’s suction rather quickly and trying to direct the smaller ghosts to trap him using a pincer move. But Luigi would quickly bash around every ghost the large ghost sent out. It didn’t take him long to deduce that the boxy, purple ghost was the ringleader or _a_ ringleader, and that capturing him was his top priority.

But every moment he spent fighting these ghosts only made them smarter, and they didn’t seem to run out of objects to weaponize against him. Not only did they manage to get some hits in, but they also tried to back him into corners. The Burst function allowed him to maneuver out of these tight spaces, but the relief grew increasingly temporary. The spectators also noticed that Luigi was getting tired.

“What are we doing, cowering here?” hissed George. “We need to help him!”

“Watch this,” said Mario, fishing what looked like a mushroom out of his pocket, silently getting Luigi’s attention and giving the mushroom an underhanded toss to him.

“What’s that?” asked Annette.

“It’s a Super Mushroom,” laughed Sara. “It gives a health and energy boost!”

“You really know your Super Mario trivia,” said Mario.

“The perks of playing the games since the beginning,” shrugged Jon.

“How many of them do you have now?” asked Becky.

“Enough,” said Mario.

They fell silent then, watching Luigi battle the ghosts with renewed vigor. He’d slam the smaller ghosts he managed to stun into the large boxy ghost. It seemed to daze him, but not for long. True to his size, this boxy ghost had the most powerful attacks. Straight punches, one-two punches, uppercuts and clapping attacks were among those in his arsenal. He also tended to grab, squeeze and fling Luigi all over the place, but the man in green would use Burst to break free of the ghost’s grip.

“Are you all right, Luigi?” asked Sara. “Are you sure you don’t need any help?”

Luigi turned to her, gasping for breath, red-faced, sweaty and bruised, one arm wrapped around his midsection. “No—I’m fine,” he said unconvincingly.

He straightened and cartwheeled out of the way as a ghost swatted at him before stunning his pursuer and slamming him into submission. His cap was knocked askew, a few locks of hair plastered to his face, the rest of his hair in slight disarray. His eyes shone intently as he mercilessly and vehemently slammed ghosts this way and that, diving and leaping about the room to evade their attacks. But now, Elvin and the rest of his companions noticed that the boxy ghost wouldn’t attack Luigi when his back was turned. Which meant that either this ghost heard about the man in green—or he was starting to take him seriously.

But more ghosts seemed to spawn from everywhere. Some of these new ghosts had differently colored force fields and attacked by trying to ram Luigi as their shield-less compadres tried to dive-bomb him. Elvin started to hypothesize that the large boxy ghost was causing all of these other ghosts to spawn, and if Luigi wanted a way out of this mess, then he had to defeat the large ghost first. Luckily for them, Luigi was figuring things out about these ghosts as he fought on. He broke force fields by slamming a ghost with a matching color into them. He used his Burst function to throw dive-bombing ghosts off course. And it became clear that his main priority was the boxy ghost. Perspiration flew off of him in sprinkles, and a single blow from that boxy ghost could knock him sprawling. But he always got back up.

Elvin and co. watched, equal parts apprehensive and intrigued, as Luigi stood there, the boxy ghost hovering before him with the other ghosts enclosing him in a tight circle. The ghost-hunter grabbed quick breaths, sweat dripping from his earlobes and chin, wincing slightly as he wrenched himself erect. And then he tightened the shoulder straps of his Poltergust before leveling the vacuum at the boxy ghost’s face, raking his tongue across his lips. Without speaking a word, he was telling this ghost, _I can do this all day_.

Something seemed to come to the man in green, and he pressed the button which would open that Plexiglass tank. The spectators gasped as Gooigi materialized next to his counterpart, ready for action.

“I’m gonna need some help here, Gooigi,” said Luigi. “Can I count on you?”

“Oh, yeah!” Gooigi replied in that gurgly-sounding voice.

“Okeydokey—let’s do this!” cried Luigi.

Just as Elvin had hoped, Gooigi began throwing down with the ghosts alongside Luigi in the present day, his improvements making him the perfect teammate. The two of them stood back-to-back, sucking and slamming ghosts in excellent sync. When the boxy ghost attacked, both Luigi and Gooigi grabbed hold of him with their vacuums and bashed him around. With the extra help, the large ghost was easier to control.

“So that’s Gooigi?” asked Annette.

“Yep,” said Elvin.

“The two of them look so alike,” breathed Jon.

“They work well together, too,” observed Sara.

“The best part,” said Elvin, “is that if Gooigi takes a hit, then his health will replenish over time. He has weaknesses, but he’s essentially immortal.”

“An immortal ghost hunter,” said Sara. “This world could use one.”

Elvin’s heart jumped as a ghost sent Gooigi reeling, Luigi sprinting over to defend his gooey buddy. They were trying to focus on the large ghost, but the other ghosts continued to make things difficult for them. Even with Gooigi’s abilities, this battle was still in the ghosts’ favor. The two of them could use some extra help.

The professor turned and saw Jon and Sara exchange a nod before breaking cover, headed for the Gallery.

“Come on,” whispered Sara, motioning for the others to follow.

Quietly, Elvin and the others dashed off after Sara and Jon.

Once everyone was safe in the Gallery, Elvin turned to Jon and Sara. “What’s your plan?” he asked.

“Jon and I aren’t ones to watch helplessly from the sidelines,” said Sara, as she and her brother strode over to the row of Poltergusts. “Which one of these still works?”

“They all do,” said Elvin. “I perform maintenance on them from time to time.”

“Great,” said Sara, taking the Poltergust 3000 and slinging it onto her back. “They’re older models, but they’ll have to do.”

“Wait,” said Elvin, stopping her and fishing something out of his pocket. “You might need this. I’ve had time to put together modified versions of the Strobulb.” He screwed the modified Strobulb onto the 3000 model.

“You have any more of those?” asked Jon.

“I do,” said Elvin, handing Jon another one.

“Perfect,” grinned Jon before taking the Poltergust 2000, screwing on the Strobulb and sliding the vacuum onto his back.

“Let me in on some of that!” laughed George.

Elvin screwed a third modified Strobulb onto the Poltergust 1000 before handing it to George.

Becky examined the Poltergust 500. “I remember a little about this one,” she mused.

“What about the 400 model?” asked George. “I know we made it for sentimental reasons, but…”

“As the years went by, I tinkered with it,” said Elvin. “I’ve had time to think since I first completed it, and it occurred to me that Eustace would’ve wanted me—or one of my employees—to use it.” As he spoke, he affixed a modified Strobulb to the 400 model.

“I’m more used to the Poltergusts we had to ride,” said George, shrugging off the 1000 model. “Who wants to trade with me?”

“I’ll take it,” said Annette.

“Be careful,” said George as he helped his wife slide on the Poltergust 1000.

“Becky,” said Sara. “I’ll trade you the 500 for the 3000. I’m more used to the 500, anyway.”

“It’s a deal,” said Becky, and the two swapped Poltergusts.

Elvin stepped back and studied the scene before him. Three of his former employees, back in action, joining up with a current employee to help the man he’d regarded as the son he’d never had. George, armed with the Poltergust 400. Sara armed with the Poltergust 500. Annette, armed with the Poltergust 1000. Jon, armed with the Poltergust 2000. And Becky, armed with the Poltergust 3000.

“Now we’re even,” said Mario as he also studied the five.

There was a crash.

“There’s no time to lose,” said George. “Let’s get them!”

Becky turned to Elvin and Mario. “Stay here,” she instructed. “This shouldn’t take long.”

Bravely, the quintet charged into the fray, just as Luigi and Gooigi were about to be overrun. The duo looked taken aback by the unexpected help. 

George mounted the Poltergust 400 and turned his attention on the first ghosts he saw. “Hey, down here!” he shouted to them. “I’ve got a little something for you!”

“We get our strength from numbers, too!” cried Annette, letting the 1000 model rip.

“You leave Luigi alone!” yelled Sara. “You’re gonna pick on a man trying to clear out his mentor’s old lab? Shame on you!”

Becky brandished the 3000 model. “Say hello to my little friend!” she crowed. “You mess with Luigi, you kick over a hornet’s nest!”

“You mess with one of us,” said Jon, “then you mess with all of us!”

“All right, Luigi,” said Annette. “You and Gooigi need to deal with the big ghosts. We’ll handle the others!”

Luigi nodded to her. “Sounds like a plan!” he exclaimed. “Come on, Gooigi!”

From the safety of the Gallery, Elvin watched alongside Mario as the seven worked together to clean house. With the smaller ghosts’ attention focused elsewhere, Luigi and Gooigi could focus all of their energy on the boxy ghost, the apparent root of the problem. And as the two of them continued slamming and bashing that ghost around, less and less ghosts spawned, until they stopped spawning altogether.

“It’s working!” cheered Mario. “You guys are doing great!”

George laughed. “Just like old times!” he said happily.

The ghost he was capturing jerked forward, making him lose his footing. He let out a grunt as he hit the ground.

“Hurt then, too,” he added.

“I think that’s the last of them,” said Becky, wrestling three ghosts at a time into the 3000 model. “All that remains is the big guy. This is your moment, L! Show that boxy ghost what for!”

And with one final slam, Luigi did just that, depleting his large opponent’s HP and finally sucking him into the Poltergust G-00. Just before he was captured, though, the boxy ghost seemed to hang there, locking eyes with Luigi and giving him a respectful nod before disappearing into the vacuum. The nozzle shuddered for a moment, and out shot a round, crimson, crystalline orb, the force knocking Luigi backwards. Acting fast, Jon and Sara caught him before he hit the floor, holding him as his breathing slowly steadied.

“Oh, my,” said Annette, staring at the orb. “What’s that?”

“Nobody touch it!” commanded Elvin, scooping up the orb in a jar and tightly screwing on a lid. “I’ll take this back to the lab for further study. Is—is everyone all right?”

“Super-duper, Professor,” laughed George.

“Great teamwork, all of you,” said Mario, also emerging from the Gallery. “You helped my bro and kept him safe. Hats off.”

George, Annette, Becky, Jon and Sara slid off the Poltergusts they’d borrowed and handed them back to Elvin.

“Way to slug it out back there,” Sara said to Luigi. “Now _that’s_ the way to do it. _That’s _old school.”

“Old school like the old school,” Jon chimed in.

Luigi nodded, catching his breath. “Thank you—for helping me,” he said.

“Don’t mention it,” said Sara.

Just then, Gooigi approached them.

“Excellent form there, Gooigi,” said Jon, holding out a hand. Gooigi shook it and then shook hands with Sara before hugging Luigi.

“You and I make a great team,” Luigi said warmly.

Delightedly, Gooigi nodded before hopping back into the Plexiglass tank he called home.

Mario dashed forward and jumped into Luigi’s arms.

“Thank God you’re all right,” breathed the elder brother.

“Ditto,” replied Luigi.

“You’ve gotten good at this,” said Mario. “Way to go, Bro!”

“Ah—thanks, Mario.”

The bros separated, and then Luigi helped Elvin transfer all of the ghosts Jon, Sara, George, Annette and Becky caught into the Poltergust G-00.

Then, Luigi turned to face the rest of the group. “Where do all these guys come from?” he asked, and they all laughed.

**EEE**

Once Luigi’s adrenaline cooled and the rest of the group had a chance to calm down, they set to work fixing up Elvin’s old lab. Luigi used his Poltergust G-00 to vacuum away the annoying dust and pesky cobwebs. Then, everyone took turns in cleaning the grime off the windows, re-adjusting and rearranging the books in the study, changing the lightbulbs and checking the console’s software to see if it was working. They wiped down old photos, dishes, glasses, and the scientific equipment in the lab. They changed the batteries of any instrument that was battery-powered and unpacked the crates they’d hidden behind earlier. Finally, they vacuumed all of the guestrooms and changed the sheets on the beds.

In no time at all, Elvin’s old lab was as good as new.

Elvin and his companions relaxed in the lab’s living area, music playing on low, enjoying the freshly-baked cookies and hot cocoa they’d prepared earlier.

“You taught him well, Professor,” said Jon after a while. “You taught him well.”

“It’s okay—you can call me Elvin now,” said Elvin. “And—thank you.”

“I wasn’t scared of those ghosts,” said George. “Who’s with me?”

“I’ve worked around ghosts for twenty-five years,” said Becky. “It’s safe to say that I’m used to them now.”

“Technically, that was my first encounter with ghosts,” said Annette, “but I hope it won’t be my last.”

“I wasn’t frightened,” said Sara. “Even in my old age, these ghosts can’t frighten me.”

“Same here,” smiled Jon.

“I was a bit startled,” confessed Elvin, “but I wasn’t deathly afraid as I was when I was a child.”

“I wasn’t afraid _at all_,” said Mario. “Even if they somehow got their hands on me, I wouldn’t be afraid. Because I have someone I can count on.” He gazed at Luigi. “I know he’ll protect me.”

Luigi blushed.

“There’s something I need to tell you all,” Mario went on. “Both times when I was at King Boo’s mercy, I was only thinking of one person. Only one—and it wasn’t even the woman I’d grown to love. It was Luigi. The first time, I sensed he was here, so I’d yell out periodically, ‘Hey, Luigi—what’s the holdup?’ I hoped that he’d hear me. And he did.” To Luigi, he said, “I saw you, you know, through that lion’s mouth in that altar. I saw the look on your face, and I was so frustrated that I couldn’t comfort you. After that, as King Boo and his underlings kept tormenting me, I told myself, over and over, ‘I’m going to make it through this, because my baby bros is here.’ And I did. Twice.”

“The second time, you were unable to move,” said Luigi. “When I saw you in that security image, I—could you _feel_…?”

“I prefer to leave certain things in the past,” said Mario. “I don’t want to put those images in your head. But I’ll tell you that I could think and dream, and I thought about and dreamed of you. The only instance when I was afraid was when you were fighting him. But I wasn’t afraid of him—I was afraid for you. Even _that_ fear didn’t last long because you brushed off everything he threw at you.”

“Mario…” breathed Luigi.

“Luigi—I’m only half a hero without you. Don’t let the fact that you’re considered my sidekick tell you otherwise.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

Everyone else watched in adoration as the Bros nestled into each other’s arms.

“Even before we met you,” Jon told Luigi, “Sara and I knew how much you mean to him. It’s funny—back in 1985, you and Mario were just pixels on a screen, but we could see so much more.”

“And we could see that you play an important role in this drama,” said Sara. “Two may come after one—but two is also bigger than one.”

“It is,” said Luigi.

“And sometimes, a secondary role is the most important,” said Sara. “That’s why heroes have sidekicks. Because heroes can’t do everything by themselves.”

“They don’t have to, either,” Jon chimed in. “When the hero is lost, their sidekick guides them back on course. The sidekick supports the hero and keeps them going. It’s the sidekick who looks out for the hero, and when the villain gets the drop on the hero, the sidekick rushes to the rescue. Being Player Two should be a badge of honor, because Player Two has Player One’s back, no matter what.”

“Huh—I’ve been so caught up in Mario getting all of the fame and credit that I never really thought of it that way,” said Luigi.

“That’s a good way to think about it,” said Sara, “because that way, it can never be used to hurt you.”

Luigi beamed.

“Besides, there’s no ‘I’ in ‘team’,” said Jon, “and you and Mario are the perfect team. Who else can hold off a giant turtle-dragon hybrid for thirty-four years?”

“The MK is a place we’ve grown to love,” said Luigi, “and we’ll continue to defend it until our last breath. There may be times when Mario and I will clash over something, when we can’t even be in the same room together—but we’re brothers first. I believe in him, and he believes in me. We’ll protect each other, support each other and rely on each other.” He gave Mario a loving look. “Always.”

“Always,” affirmed Mario.

Jon and Sara turned back to Elvin.

“You’ve finally found the one,” said Jon.

“I have,” Elvin said with pride.

“And we’re honored that we lived to see that day,” said Sara. “When you called us about that mansion and started telling us of the man trapped there and the brother searching for him, we had this feeling, you know? That he was the type of person we’d talked about all those years ago. We spent the rest of that night praying, but we already knew that he’d make it.”

“Is he—open to the idea?” asked Jon.

Elvin looked over at Luigi. “Yeah,” he said finally. “I believe he is. He’s changed since that night in 2001.”

“Luigi,” said Sara. “My brother and I have a favor to ask.”

“Anything,” said Luigi.

“Please—look after Elvin,” entreated Sara. “Keep him safe. During our years working with him, he’s become not only our employer but also our friend. And we don’t want anything happening to him when we’re gone.”

“He’s in safe hands,” said Luigi. “You have my word.”

“And—should anything happen to him, would you be willing to continue his work?”

“There was a time when I would’ve said ‘no’,” said Luigi, “but now, I think it’s a possibility. I’ve kicked the worst of my phasmophobia, but some of it’s still there.”

“But you won’t let it get in your way,” said Jon.

“Of course not,” said Luigi.

“That’s all that matters,” said Jon. “And Elvin?”

“Yes?” asked Elvin.

“You did good,” Jon said warmly. “You can rest now.”

Elvin let out a breath. “I’ve waited to hear that for years,” he said.

**EEE**

Elvin, Luigi, Mario and company wound up falling asleep together in the living area, sprawled out on the many couches and sofas.

But as dawn broke, two of them didn’t wake up.

The elderly professor was awakened by desperate shouts. Drowsily, he opened his eyes and sat up to find George, Annette, Becky and the Mario Bros kneeling around the still forms of Jon and Sara. Luigi was performing CPR on Sara while Mario did the same with Jon.

_No_, thought Elvin. _No, no no…_

Wide awake, Elvin raced over to join the others. Jon and Sara lay next to each other, skin pallid, peaceful expressions on their faces. When he touched the sides of their necks, he found no pulse. But the Mario Bros weren’t about to let Death win so easily.

Annette and George gently wrapped their arms around their daughter and shepherded her away from the scene. Elvin grabbed his phone and dialed 9-1-1, and the Mario Bros continued their attempts to revive Jon and Sara. But as the minutes passed, hope began to shrink.

Bright lights flashed into the room, and sirens wailed. Elvin and company opened the doors, waved the EMTs inside and directed them to Sara and Jon’s lifeless bodies. The EMTs set up their defibrillators and other equipment, but Elvin already knew that it was all in vain. As his knees began to buckle, Luigi pulled him into a comforting hug.

One of the EMTs looked up at the group and solemnly shook her head.

Elvin didn’t hear them pronounce the time of death. He didn’t hear George and his family break down in tears. All he heard was a dull drone in his ears as his knees finally gave out. Only Luigi’s strong arms kept him from falling. And Elvin buried his face into Luigi’s chest and sobbed, the man in green sobbing with him. He was semi-aware of Mario approaching and draping his arms around them both.

Eventually, his hearing returned. The wheels of the gurney squeaking as they carried Jon and Sara’s remains away. George, Annette and Becky quietly weeping. Luigi’s soft voice in his ear.

“Professor—look at me.”

Elvin raised his head and looked into Luigi’s eyes.

“They’re gonna be okay,” said Luigi, through his own tears. “_We’re_ gonna be okay.”

Elvin sniffled.

“They went out the way they wanted,” added Mario.

“Yes, they did,” whispered Elvin. _Warm and snug and surrounded by loved ones after having one last throwdown with ghosts. Just like Eustace…_

“Hey!”

Everyone looked up.

Jon and Sara’s ghosts floated before them, hand-in-hand, looking just as youthful as the day Elvin spoke at their college.

“Thanks for the memories!” Sara’s ghost said brightly.

“We’ll tell Eustace, Harry, Jay, Cora, Naomi and Ben you said hi!” added Jon.

“We’ll be in touch!” the siblings said in unison.

Tearfully, Elvin stood with his companions and watched as Jon and Sara’s ghosts flew off together. And as he looked closer, he thought he could see Eustace and his old friends hurrying over to greet them.

Elvin didn’t remember much for the rest of the day. He just answered the EMTs’ questions, and after they’d departed, he and his companions remained in that old lab, mourning.

However, his grief was tempered by one of the last things Jon and Sara had said to him…

_You can rest now._

**EEE**

Several days later, Jonathan and Sara were laid to rest together at the cemetery near their alma mater. Elvin, George, Annette, Becky and the Butters sat with the Mario Bros. in the front row, and even Peach and Daisy had made the journey to accompany them. Before the service, they had the opportunity to interact with Sara and Jon’s surviving former classmates, who expressed regret over not paying as much attention to the professor as they had. Naturally, Elvin didn’t hold it against them.

After the minister led the mourners in prayer and a sermon, they were all invited to come up and say a few words.

“Sara and Jon came to me in 1949, a year after I met them during my lecture tour,” said Elvin. “They were just as open-minded as employees as they were as students, and they always expressed a desire to look out for one another. When they weren’t working together as a team, then they were relaxing together, listening to their favorite records and later playing video games together. They may have grown old, but they remained young at heart until their final days. I’m really going to miss them.”

Luigi held Elvin’s hand in support as they watched Jon and Sara’s caskets being lowered into the ground.

“Professor—if there’s anything you need,” said Luigi, “don’t hesitate to call.”

“He’s right,” said Becky. “We’re gonna get you through this.”

“I know you mean well,” said Elvin, “but I think I’ll need some alone time.”

“Understood,” Mario said quietly.

After one final prayer, the mourners headed their separate ways. Elvin sneaked a look behind him and said one last goodbye to Sara and Jon before walking out of the cemetery.

**EEE**

** _Two months later…_ **

“Happy Birthday, Nelle!”

Roland and Grace helped their daughter blow out the candle on her birthday cake as the party guests applauded. Gavin gave his baby sister a kiss on her forehead, making her smile. Then, Nelle’s tiny fingers dug into the festive pastry, grabbing a handful and leveling it toward her mouth—before offering it to Gavin instead.

“Oh! Why, thank you!” said Gavin, accepting the proffered handful. “Look at this, Mom and Dad! Nelle’s sharing her birthday cake with me!”

“I’ve gotta get a picture of this!” exclaimed Grace, taking out her phone.

“Me, too,” said Miranda, following suit.

Nelle grabbed a second handful of cake, which she smeared all over her brother’s mouth, resulting in peals of laughter.

“This is just _too_ cute!” gushed Roland.

“But it _is_ good cake,” smiled Gavin.

Seated at the table, Elvin smiled and snapped pictures with the camera he’d brought. He’d spent the past couple of months in solitude, seeking closure over Jon and Sara passing away. Most of this self-imposed sabbatical was spent in his old lab, but he also relaxed in his alma mater’s arboretum, where his adventures had truly begun. In addition to writing in a journal, he began working on his autobiography. After decades of publishing cold, hard facts, he felt that the public deserved to learn about Elvin Gadd the man, not just Elvin Gadd the scientist.

Working on these projects helped him heal from his loss, and he returned to Evershade Valley to examine the orb recovered during the scuffle with that boxy ghost. Subsequent tests revealed that the orb contained a lot of paranormal energy, causing Elvin to postulate that this energy enabled that boxy ghost to summon more ghosts at will. But where did that ghost come from—and how did it get into the States—and in his old lab, no less?

But Elvin wasn’t stressing over that right now. With help from Becky and his Toad Assistants, the professor was currently hosting Nelle’s first birthday party. So far, it had been a smashing success, with the usual games, food and music, except that the Evershade Valley ghosts were present to liven things up a bit more.

Nelle continued to share her cake with Gavin, taking one handful for herself, giving the next handful to her brother, and so on. Brother and sister had their faces smeared with icing and frosting, with big smiles to match. Eventually, their parents decided that they had enough sweets for one day and wrapped up the cake to take home.

Gavin dabbed at his lips the best he could while Grace and Roland fussed over Nelle’s face.

“I must’ve done _something_ right,” said Gavin as Miranda approached him.

“Being a brother comes naturally to you,” smiled Miranda, and the two kissed.

After Nelle was cleaned up, Grace, Roland and Gavin helped her open her birthday presents.

“Thank you for doing this, Professor,” said Grace as the party wound down.

“My pleasure, of course,” said Elvin.

“My folks and I had better get going,” said Miranda. “I’ll see you Monday, Gavin.”

“See ya,” said Gavin.

They lightly bumped foreheads before Miranda followed her parents to their car.

Once all of the guests had left, Elvin, Becky, Grace, Roland, Gavin and the Toad Assistants began to clean up. The Mario Bros stayed behind to help.

“I’ve had some time to ponder,” said Elvin, “and now I can deny it no longer. My time in Evershade Valley has come to an end.”

“Are you planning to move back to Boo Woods?” asked Becky. “Or back to the States?”

“I was leaning toward traveling somewhere new,” replied Elvin. “Late one night, I managed to trace the origin of that strange orb.”

“Where did it come from?” asked Grace.

“A little locale known as Fantasia Forest,” Elvin said, producing a map. “I bet we’ll encounter some interesting new ghosts there.”

“Fantasia Forest,” said Rod. “Sounds like a cool place.”

“It also sounds like the perfect place for a researcher like me to settle,” said Elvin. “I’ve seen all that Evershade Valley has to offer, and it’s time to move on to the new. In the meantime, I’ll make some tweaks to the Parascope so it can act like one of those driving apps on a smartphone. That way, we’ll have a sense of where we’re going.”

“It’s good to move on,” said Becky, “and I really want to investigate that orb further. Maybe we’ll find more of them in this—Fantasia Forest. But—I think I’m gonna miss Evershade Valley and its friendly ghosts.”

“Me, too,” confessed Elvin.

“I won’t,” Rod piped up.

Surprised, Elvin, Becky and Grace turned to him.

“Pardon?” asked Grace.

“I’m sorry, Professor,” Rod said quietly, “but I’m staying here, and so are the other Toad Assistants. We wanna watch after the valley in case you ever want to come back and visit.”

“And I’m pretty much bound to Los Angeles, at least until Nelle starts school full-time,” said Grace, “but as I mentioned, I can run a branch of operations there.”

“Not to mention that our stay at the Last Resort is in two weeks,” Roland chimed in. “We’ll be busy packing our things.”

“All the same, we wish you the best,” said Rod. “You too, Becky.”

“Thanks, Rod,” said Becky.

“Hey, Gavin?” Luigi spoke up.

“Yeah?” the teen piped up.

“I have a gift for you,” said Luigi.

Trailed by Elvin and company, Gavin followed Luigi into the Gloomy Manor’s lab. And there, laying on the desk, was the Poltergust G-00.

Gavin was speechless.

Luigi picked up the vacuum and carried it over to Gavin. “I think you’re ready to at least start learning how to use this,” he said, placing the Poltergust into Gavin’s arms.

Wordlessly, Gavin slid the Poltergust onto his back and took hold of the nozzle. “Are you—are you sure?” he asked.

“Positive,” replied Luigi. “You can’t take it home with you, though.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

“Professor, can I borrow the training area for a bit?” asked Luigi.

“You can use it for as long as you need,” answered Elvin.

During the walk to the Bunker, Luigi spoke to Gavin in a low voice.

“The world of ghost-wrangling is a world where anything and everything can happen—and quite possibly _will_ happen,” he said. “You will come across many specters, some of them menacing and some of them—not so much. But here’s a general rule of thumb—there is only one specter you have to worry about, the specter always following you, day and night, the specter which eventually catches up.”

“What kind of specter is that?” asked Gavin.

“The specter whose name is Death,” Luigi told him, “and there’s only one thing we say to Death: ‘Not today’.”

“Not today,” whispered Gavin.

“Not today,” repeated Luigi.

Elvin’s heart swelled as he listened in and heard those words. The same words Harry told him, Eustace, Connie and Jay. The same words he passed on to his later employees. The same words he said to Luigi to bolster his courage. And now, the man in green was passing that important piece of knowledge to yet another promising youngster.

Once inside the Bunker, Luigi and Gavin stepped into the Training Area together. As Elvin prepared to run the simulation, he heard the green-clad ghost-hunter that could utter the very words which began his own journey, the words that Connie, his nanny and eventual colleague and friend, said to him when he was a small six-year-old who wanted to be brave.

“First lesson—flash ’em with the bulbous end.”

**EEE**

Elvin sat comfortably in his motorhome, staring out the window like a curious child. The scenery swished past, from the trees with auburn leaves to the fat clouds dotting the bright sky. Becky expertly guided the motorhome down the freeway, and so far, there had been no traffic. Just the fresh air blowing in through slightly opened windows, the thrum of the engine, the music from one of Becky’s playlists and the mystery of what was next.

The Poltergust G-00 sat in an overhead compartment. Elvin and Becky had promised to hold onto the vacuum during Luigi’s vacation at the Last Resort. They’d have it waiting for him when he returned. However, Elvin knew that Luigi would eventually join them in Fantasia Forest.

“Now,” the elderly professor mused to himself. “Bring me that horizon.” Once again glancing out the window, he saw the winding freeway and open fields spread out before him, surging toward where earth met sky. He saw countless adventures waiting to be had, countless stories waiting to be told—and more opportunities where he and Becky could truly be free.


	24. I Will Be Brave

Moving on from Evershade Valley and settling into Fantasia Forest was the best decision Elvin had made this year. Right off the bat, there were various locales to explore and numerous questions to answer. The biggest question—were there any more orbs like the one recovered in his old lab? And what purpose did they serve?

Before worrying about that, however, Elvin, with Becky’s help, set up his new lab in the modest house he leased from a friendly local named Bradley. This house was similar to the one Elvin, Jon and Sara came upon during their first trip to Boo Woods, except that it was more luxurious and spacious. There was one master bedroom and four guestrooms, and the big couches in the living area could roll out into additional beds. It was absolutely perfect.

During the first week or so, Becky and Elvin unpacked their luggage and booted up their console in their new lab, Elvin putting the finishing touches on a new communications device he’d started working on en route to their destination, called the Virtual Boo. Bradley also showed them around, pointing out the popular eateries and tourist attractions, including a brand-new luxury hotel not far from their new home.

“This hotel—it’s not by any chance called the Last Resort, is it?” asked Becky.

Bradley looked surprised. “Why yes—yes, it is.”

Becky gaped. “A few friends of mine are gonna vacation there later this month! How coincidental is _that_?”

“Very,” said Bradley.

“Professor—I think we were meant to shack up in this forest,” mused Becky.

Bradley led Elvin and Becky up a hill, and then he pointed out the tallest, brightest skyscraper they’d ever seen, painted entirely in gold and catching the autumn sun’s rays.

“There it is,” Bradley said reverently.

Elvin and Becky were completely dumbstruck.

“Did it just open?” asked Elvin.

“I heard that construction finished a few months ago,” said Bradley, “and it officially opened its doors a few days before your arrival. The Last Resort’s guests should expect a stay they’ll never forget. Because once they check in—they’ll _never_ want to leave.” Bradley smiled a strange smile as he said these words.

Becky gave him a look.

“Well—that’s what I heard,” Bradley clarified.

“I, uh—I hope to see more of you, Bradley,” said Becky.

“And I hope to see more of you, too, Becky,” replied Bradley.

Once they returned to the lab, Elvin and Becky wasted no time updating their friends and colleagues.

“No way! The Last Resort is in this Fantasia Forest?” balked Grace.

“It is,” said Elvin.

“In that case—I hope we run into each other during our getaway,” said Grace.

“I hope so, too,” said Elvin.

“I’d like that,” added Becky.

“Have you found a place to stay?” asked Grace.

“A new friend named Bradley hooked us up,” said Becky. “You should see him, Grace. He’s _incredibly_ handsome.”

_Oh, boy_, thought Elvin.

“If you find out anything interesting about that orb, could you please keep me posted?” asked Grace.

“Count on it,” said Elvin.

Grace beamed. “Thanks,” she said. “Good luck to you both.”

“Handsome?” Elvin asked once Grace hung up.

Becky blushed. “Yeah.”

“Just—tread carefully, all right? I don’t look forward to having _that talk_ with your old man.”

“There’s really nothing to worry about, Professor,” Becky assured him. “It’s just—I’m 46 years old, and the longest relationship I’ve had with a guy is helping an elderly professor with his research. No offense.”

“None taken,” Elvin said brightly, “but promise me that you’ll at least try to focus when we’re out in the field.”

Becky smiled. “Scout’s honor.”

**EEE**

The two of them didn’t find out anything about the orb yet, but they _did_ manage to uncover some juicy morsels about the forest’s past and its previous inhabitants. For example, it was the site of a faraway kingdom which thrived many centuries ago, ruled by an individual known simply as McFright. McFright had been a huge fan of blood sports, and he’d hosted jousting and fencing tournaments almost every week, even personally competing in them. He’d lived in a castle known as, well, Castle McFright, and despite his name, the kingdom had prospered under his firm but just rule. Unfortunately, he was ambushed and cut down by his enemies, and the kingdom fell into ruin. According to Bradley, McFright’s ghost still roamed the forest at night, seeking vengeance.

Fantasia Forest was also the birthplace of a renowned film director named Chase Mortimer, known to the locals as Morty. Morty’s films were said to have spanned several genres; he could make audiences ugly-cry with a drama one moment and double them over with laughter in a gut-busting comedy the next. He made edge-of-your-seat thrillers, perplexing and engaging mysteries, and even the occasional documentary and biographical film. Shortly before he died, Morty was working on a “monster vs. monster” film. He was also sighted in the forest when night fell, moping over his lost megaphone.

And then there was Dr. Lionel Potter, a botanist who, like Elvin, set up his lab in Fantasia Forest. Dr. Potter had been fascinated with plants that could grow to incredible sizes and spent his life creating breeds of very, very long and quite thick plants. His desire to grow the biggest, longest and thickest plants known to man eventually drove him mad, and nobody knew exactly when and how he died. They _did_ suspect that he was compensating for something, though. But even Death wouldn’t stop Dr. Potter from growing his plants, as the forest’s other residents spotted him floating around by night, watering the vegetation with his trusty watering can.

Elvin laughed and clapped his hands together. “Wouldn’t it be something, Becky, if we met these ghosts?” he asked.

“It would,” said Becky. “Maybe I’ll get Morty’s autograph, and Dr. Potter will share his gardening expertise with us.”

“Careful,” said Elvin, “these ghosts may not be as friendly as those we met in Evershade Valley. McFright, especially, is someone I don’t want to meet in a dark, decrepit building.”

Becky nodded.

“When Grace, Luigi and the others arrive for their vacation, then they need to be careful,” said Elvin.

“Whoever built that hotel was surely smart enough to build it in a safe area,” said Becky, “and look how brightly lit it is—ghosts hate bright light. But I see what you’re saying.”

“In other news,” said Elvin, “I’m almost finished with my autobiography. It’s titled…_Gadd: Rise of a Researcher_. Catchy title, don’t you think?”

“Certainly,” said Becky.

“After I’m finished, would you like to help me proofread it?”

“It would be my pleasure,” replied Becky.

“And maybe afterward—I can write a novel starring Luigi,” Elvin went on. “A novel about his life-changing adventure through that mansion to save his elder brother.”

“How about writing two novels about him?” Becky suggested. “The first one can be about his adventure in the mansion in Boo Woods, and the second one can cover his exploits in Evershade Valley. Just think—the _Luigi’s Mansion_ series will attract readers far and wide!” 

“Hm,” mused Elvin. “I really think you’re onto something, Becky.”

**EEE**

It wasn’t long before Elvin and Becky were looking over the manuscript for the former’s autobiography.

“A lot of information in here,” said Becky. “That’s fantastic. Is it okay if I tell my parents about this? They’d probably want to help edit this, too.”

“You’re right,” said Elvin, “and maybe Todd, along with Rod, his friends, and Grace and her family will want a look before I publish it. I’ll see if I can bring them together sometime next year, because the holidays are coming up.”

“Sounds perfect,” said Becky.

Elvin’s cell phone rang, and he answered it. “Hello?”

“Hey, Professor,” said an ominous voice. “How’s Fantasia Forest treating you?”

Elvin frowned. “Who is this?”

“I think you know, Professor,” replied the voice. “It was quite cruel of you, leaving me behind while you and Becky went off on a new adventure.”

Elvin’s heart stood still for a split second. “It can’t be…”

“Oh, yes, it is. And you should’ve known better than leaving me on my lonesome. There’s a chance that I could—misbehave.”

A familiar eerie cackle sounded on the other end of the line, and Elvin knew without a question that it was _him_.

“I’m glad you received my _homecoming_ present two months ago,” King Boo went on. “Of course, my _old pal_ Luigi had to ruin it like he always does with that _meddlesome_ housecleaning device. Next time you see him, do me a favor and tell him that the surprise in your old lab—was just the _appetizer_.”

“But—how…?” spluttered Elvin.

“You should really be careful about where you leave your excess materials—that’s the rule of thumb regarding scientific experiments. What, exactly, did you do with that Boo magic after you extracted it from that ghost energy?”

Elvin groaned.

“That’s what I thought. And I owe you thanks, Professor—if you hadn’t left that Boo magic hanging around, then I wouldn’t have orchestrated my _grand_ jailbreak—and with a new power-enhanced gem on my crown, to boot!” King Boo laughed again.

“Rod—my Toad Assistants—what have you done with them?” Elvin demanded.

“Relax—I have no interest in them—not anymore,” hissed King Boo. “I’m saving myself for _someone special_. You know what they say—the third time’s the charm.”

“Oh, no,” gasped Elvin. “Becky…”

“What is it, Professor?” asked Becky.

“It’s him,” Elvin told her.

Becky’s face went ashen. “Oh, my God…” she uttered.

“Sit back and enjoy the fireworks,” said King Boo, “because this Halloween—_vengeance will be had_.”

The Master of Illusions cackled one final time before hanging up.

Elvin cursed and pounded his desk. “I’m such an idiot! I left King Boo behind in Evershade Valley, and somehow—he used the Boo magic we decanted from that ghost energy to escape! I—I gotta warn Luigi!”

“I gotta warn Grace—and my parents!” gasped Becky.

Quickly, Elvin dialed Luigi, only to be booted to voicemail.

“He’s not answering his phone,” said Elvin.

“Neither is Grace,” said Becky. “I’ll call my mom and dad and see if they can reach her.”

Briskly, she stepped aside to phone her parents in private. A few minutes later, she returned.

“They’re gonna try and get in contact with Grace and Luigi,” said Becky. “Keep your phone on, because they’ll text both of us throughout the day.”

“I can’t believe it,” sighed Elvin. “I’m endangering them both again!”

“Professor—it was an honest mistake,” said Becky. “You’ve been through so much this year. But now that we know King Boo has escaped, we can try to uncover his plans before he executes them.”

“If he hasn’t executed them already,” said Elvin.

The hours went by with no luck. George and Annette were unable to contact Grace, Luigi or their friends and family, and neither was Todd when he learned of the situation. Luckily, Rod and his friends were unharmed and were also working hard to warn everyone. King Boo was a threat they took more seriously than ever.

Night fell. Elvin and Becky sat together in the living area, the latter with a glass of wine and the former with a glass of Scotch.

“Let’s not give up hope,” said Becky. “I know that word of King Boo’s escape will reach Luigi somehow.”

Elvin nodded distractedly.

“And when he does, he’ll know what to do,” said Becky. “He’ll do whatever he must to protect his loved ones. Him and Grace both.”

“At least we brought the Poltergust along,” said Elvin, “that’s the only thing I can take away from this mess.”

“True,” said Becky.

Close to two hours later, there was a knock at the door.

“Professor, it’s Grace! Please, let us in!”

Elvin leaped up and opened the door. “Grace…”

The auburn-haired woman practically herded Roland, Gavin, Miranda and Nelle inside. “Shut the door. Quickly!” she cried.

Elvin obeyed. “How did you find the lab?” he asked.

“Uh—long story,” said Grace, and Elvin noticed that she was shaking a little, her pupils dilated. “We just—we didn’t know where else to go!”

“What’s wrong, Grace?” asked Becky.

“I _saw_ him, Professor,” said Grace, causing a bolt of ice to shoot through Elvin’s nerves. “We’d gone for a moonlit swim in the pool, as you can tell by how we’re dressed. We’d just dried off and were getting ready to return to our rooms when I looked up and—_there he was_. Just—_floating_ there. _Glaring_ at us. I got Roland and the kids out of there as fast as I could, and all I could think about was getting to you before…”

“So—you just checked into the hotel?” asked Elvin.

“Early this morning,” said Grace. “Roland, the kids, Luigi, Mario, Peach and two Toads—even Polterpup.”

“Did you get any messages? I tried to call you,” said Becky.

“The reception’s kinda spotty here,” sighed Grace. “Thank God they have Wi-Fi.” She took out her phone and scrolled down her messages. “Okay, there they are. How—how did he…?”

“He used the Boo magic from the ghost energy,” said Elvin. “Grace, I’m so sorry!”

“Can you track him down?” asked Grace.

“Give me a few minutes to fire up the Parascope, and I can certainly try,” said Elvin as he booted up his console.

“I was talking about Luigi,” said Grace. “He’s still somewhere in the hotel. You’ve got to pixelate him over here before King Boo gets him.”

Elvin’s fingers flew across his keyboard. “I’m on it,” he said.

Grace hugged Roland, Gavin, Nelle and Miranda close. “I’m not gonna let him touch you,” she vowed. “I swear it.”

The Parascope came to life, the paranormal readings swinging completely into the red.

“That doesn’t sound good,” said Becky. “It seems to be coming from the hotel—oh, no. Grace…”

“What?” Grace fearfully asked.

“I think you, your family, Luigi and his friends have walked right into a trap,” said Becky.

Grace covered her mouth with her hands. Gavin squeezed Miranda’s hand. Roland held Nelle close to his body.

“I found him!” Elvin shouted.

“Where is he?” asked Grace.

“First floor of the hotel, where the paranormal signals are the strongest,” Elvin said, struggling to keep composed. “It looks like the signals are chasing after him!”

“King Boo,” realized Becky.

“Get him out of there!” pleaded Grace. “Hurry!”

“Okay—okay—I can do this,” Elvin said to himself as he punched several buttons on his console.

One of his monitors came to life, showing Luigi, armed only with a flashlight, running for his life from _something_—

_Someone_—

That _someone_ was King Boo, plowing through luggage and whatnot to get at the man in green, a ferocious, hateful glare on his face and his eyes glowing madly. And Elvin thought he could hear Luigi _screaming_—

“It’s okay, Luigi!” cried Elvin. “I’ve got you!”

King Boo’s snarling face filled the shot, making everyone jump back.

“See you soon,” King Boo said ominously, letting out a truly evil laugh before the image went to static.

“God help us!” wailed Grace.

Elvin pressed one final button, and seconds later, a mass of pixels slowly assembled themselves into Luigi, who toppled into Grace and Becky’s arms. Both women held him tightly to calm his shaking.

“All right,” Grace said to him. “You’re safe now.”

Once Luigi had mostly composed himself, Becky and Grace released him, and he turned to Elvin, looking rumpled and sweaty.

“Luigi!” cried Elvin. “Thank God, you’re okay!”

“Professor!” Luigi exclaimed. “Oh, it was awful! I was enjoying myself with my friends, and when I woke up, it was all dark and quiet and—and my friends…”

He took a deep breath and went on. “I grabbed my flashlight and tried to look for them, but all I found was _him_! And—and I _knew_. I _knew_ what he’d done…”

“Luigi, please accept my sincere apology,” said Elvin. “I let King Boo escape _again_! He called me earlier today, and…”

“This is a trap,” said Luigi. “I _know_ it’s a trap. It has to be. What else would explain King Boo’s presence. I—I—I need a drink.”

Becky and Elvin wasted no time brewing some tea. Everyone sat around the living area to drink it.

“You did the right thing, coming to us,” Elvin said to Grace.

“Your quick eye saved our lives,” said Roland.

“He’s not as stealthy as he thinks, then,” said Gavin.

“Good for us,” Miranda chimed in.

Everyone was much calmer after they finished their tea.

“Do you—still have it?” asked Luigi.

“I do,” said Elvin, leading Luigi to the garage.

The Poltergust G-00 rested on a shelf, cleaned and ready to go.

“The time has come to return her to you,” said Elvin, taking the Poltergust off the shelf and giving it to Luigi.

Sighing in relief, Luigi slid the Poltergust onto his back, smiling at the familiar feeling of the nozzle in his hands.

“Want me to show you to the training area?” asked Elvin.

“Please,” said Luigi.

For forty-five minutes, Elvin watched as Luigi brushed up on his ghost-wrangling skills, firing off plungers at the bullseyes popping out in front of him and quickly stunning and slamming around the simulation ghosts. Becky soon joined him, followed by Grace and her family. And then Polterpup scampered over, jumping into Grace’s arms. As Luigi practiced, his face set into that familiar firmness. A distinctive flash came to his eyes. And Elvin saw that quiet inner strength well up, the strength which only love and devotion could bring in the face of someone as powerful and as ruthless as King Boo.

Luigi emerged from the Training Room, wiped his brow, and downed a glass of water.

“King Boo did—exactly what he told me he’d do,” he said. “He has my bro and all of my friends in his sinister clutches. Only God knows what he’ll do to them if I don’t stop him—what he could be doing to them as we speak.”

Polterpup woofed, and Grace gave him to Luigi. The plumber buried his face into Polterpup’s fur and allowed him to lick his face before giving him a quick belly-rub.

“Would you like to—help me?” he asked his pet.

“Woof!” replied Polterpup.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’,” chuckled Luigi, gently setting Polterpup down.

“King Boo’s once again on the loose, and a new Poltergust is on your back,” said Elvin. “Are you ready for this?”

Luigi gazed levelly at him. “He may still give me a fright,” he said, “and sometimes, I can see him in my dreams. But he has my friends, and I’m not about to leave them to his twisted mercy.”

Elvin nodded. “Good man.”

“Mom, Luigi—Miranda and I wanna come with you,” Gavin piped up.

“Gavin Arthur, I can name a billion reasons why that’s a bad idea,” Grace said firmly.

“Mrs. B, please,” said Miranda. “We may be young, and we may be freshmen in high-school, but we can help. Gavin and I _want_ to help, and not just because we care about Mario and company as much as you and Luigi, but also because we smell adventure—and we want in.”

“If I may,” Roland spoke up. “Nelle and I will be here in the lab with the Professor and Becky, and I think we’ll feel considerably more comfortable if you were here to defend us.”

Gavin bit his lip and exchanged a look with Miranda. “All right, then,” he said. “We’ll stay here.”

Luigi’s eyes blazed. “I don’t care what King Boo throws at me, and I don’t care how many ghosts are waiting for me in that hotel,” he said. “Everyone I hold dear is depending on me. And I’m gonna put a stop to whatever that psycho has planned.” Dropping his voice, he added, “I’m gonna do it for them.”

“Do it for them,” said Grace.

“Do it for them,” said Roland.

“Do it for them,” Gavin and Miranda said in unison.

“Do it for them,” said Becky.

“Arf! Arf!” Polterpup chimed in.

“Do it for them,” said Elvin. “Don’t worry, my boy. We’ll be here for you every step of the way!”

Luigi drew another deep breath. “Thank you all. That means so much to me.”

Elvin watched with paternal pride as Luigi positioned the Poltergust’s nozzle over one shoulder and placed his other hand on his hip, seeing no hope for King Boo in his facial expression. And in a steady, determined voice, the man in green spoke.

“Shall we begin?”

**To be continued in_ Luigi's Mansion 3_...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story! Time to get hyped for LM 3!


End file.
